A New Love Story
by Galerians
Summary: "Kau membuatku kehilangan orangtuaku, kau pernah menghancurkan desaku, dan masa laluku yang begitu pedih dan menyakitkan juga disebabkan olehmu! Lalu kenapa… kenapa aku harus mencintaimu…?" Another perverted romance made by the wacky author! COMPLETE
1. Prologue: Meet the Kyuubi!

**Galerians, in.**

Ada yang bilang kalau inspirasi itu bisa dicari dengan independen, atau datang tanpa diundang. Nah, kondisi hamba kali ini adalah yang kedua. Nggak tahu dari mana, pas bangun tidur jam 2 pagi tadi, ide ini muncul begitu aja di kepala. Penulisannya mah cuma butuh 1 jam, tapi mengedit ceritanya itu lho yang makan waktu.

Hamba umumkan, di sini Kyuubi berkelamin perempuan. Nah, hamba pilih begitu karena menurut mitologi-mitologi yang hamba baca, para siluman rubah itu selalu mengambil wujud perempuan. Hamba tahu kalau di animenya suara Kyuubi itu berat kayak laki-laki, tapi itu kan wujud setannya, siapa yang tahu apa kelamin aslinya kalau dia ngambil bentuk manusia? Naruto di sini juga akan berkelakuan jauh lebih dewasa dan maskulin dari aslinya. Kenapa? Kalau kamu baca, kau pasti tahu alasannya.

Bingung? Yah, baca aja deh kalau begitu.

~••~

**A New Chance in Life**

Naruto berlutut di sebuah tempat sunyi, sepi dan kosong. Langit-langit berbentuk kubah terhampar luas di atas kepalanya, mengurung Naruto dalam kegelapan dan kesenyapan tiada tara, bahkan udara dan angin diam pun membeku.

Naruto memeluk tubuhnya yang kini mulai gemetar seakan kedinginan, walaupun sebenarnya temperatur di dalam ruangan gelap itu biasa-biasa saja. Semua pori-pori di tubuhnya mulai beruap dan mengeluarkan embun-embun yang menghiasi kulitnya laksana manik-manik air. Selagi peluh memenuhi tubuhnya dengan kelembaban, nuansa merah mulai merayap di setiap inci kulit Naruto dan menyelubunginya.

"Uah!"

Chakra berwarna merah menyala mulai menutup seluruh tubuh Naruto bagaikan sebuah selimut air, mengeluarkan buih-buih seperti cairan mendidih. Pemuda dengan rambut pirang itu mulai mengerang pelan, energi merah yang dia keluarkan semakin tebal dan padat seiring waktu berjalan.

"Ukh!" pemuda itu membuka matanya, menampakkan iris yang berubah warna menjadi merah darah dan pupil yang menyipit secara vertikal. Chakra merah yang menyelubungi badannya mulai berubah bentuk menjadi seperti kulit kedua, menyesuaikan setiap lekuk tubuh Naruto.

"Uagh…! Aghh!" dia mengerang lagi, tubuhnya menggeliat-geliat seakan sedang disiksa oleh sakit yang sangat. Sedikit demi sedikit, selubung chakra di bagian belakang mulai berbuih-buih kembali, membentuk sebuah ekor.

"**Ingat bocah!"** sebuah suara berbunyi di dalam kepala Naruto. **"Untuk mengendalikan chakra seekor Bijuu, kau butuh kekuatan tekad yang kuat! Dengan kata lain, hatimulah yang akan menentukan segalanya!"**

Kenangan akan kata-kata si Pria Gurita itu membuat Naruto mengatupkan mulutnya rapat-rapat, menghentikan setiap erangan atau keluhan yang akan membuatnya terlihat seperti orang lemah. Dengan sangat perlahan-lahan, Naruto bangkit dari posisi berlututnya sampai berdiri tegak. Tangannya terkepal kuat di kedua samping tubuhnya, dan seketika kemudian, percikan-percikan chakra merah yang terlihat seperti api bermunculan seakan menjadi pertanda bagi sesuatu yang akan segera berlangsung.

"Ggh!" Naruto memisahkan bibirnya dan melepaskan sebuah geraman dari antara giginya yang beradu. "Gg-gaah!"

Seiring bertambahnya ekor yang memanjang dari selubung merah tubuh Naruto, kedua mata pemuda itu mulai berubah kembali. Warna yang semula merah sedalam delima, kini pelan-pelan tercemar oleh warna biru bersamaan dengan pupilnya yang berubah-ubah antara garis vertikal dan bulat normal.

Tubuh pemuda itu gemetar semakin hebat ketika ekornya mencapai jumlah delapan, terlebih lagi ketika semuanya mulai mencambuk-cambuk kesana kemari bagaikan sesuatu di dalam tubuh Naruto mulai mengamuk. Kepalan pemuda itu kian kencang sampai buku tangannya memutih pucat, dan seluruh otot di tubuhnya menegang sampai menampakkan beberapa urat di balik kulitnya.

"AAHHH!"

Ledakan energi yang besar terjadi, berpusat di bagian di mana Naruto kini berdiri. Berbeda dengan ekor-ekor yang lain, kemunculan ekor kesembilan diiringi oleh pelepasan chakra dengan intensitas yang cukup untuk membuat lantai di bawahnya remuk berantakan dalam bentuk menyerupai sebuah kawah.

Tubuh Naruto mulai melemas, namun selubung chakra merah yang membungkus tubuhnya tetap berada di sana, tidak berubah. Sembilan ekor kini bersinar gemilang di belakang badan Naruto, seakan-akan mengakui kalau pemuda pirang di depan mereka telah menjadi majikan mereka sekarang. Mata Naruto yang sempat tertutup saat terjadi ledakan, kini membuka pelan-pelan, menampakkan warna biru langit yang terlihat jelas di keremangan ruangan.

Kalau yang semula melingkungi Naruto hanyalah kesunyian, sekarang telah tergantikan oleh derap suara langkah yang semakin lama semakin nyaring terdengar di telinga. Belasan suara pintu terbuka segera mengisi pendengaran Naruto, juga memenuhi ruangan gelap itu dengan sinar yang berasal dari luar.

"Hokage-sama!" teriak salah satu dari para pria dan wanita yang memakai topeng di wajah mereka, masing-masing dengan tekstur yang berbeda. "Hokage-sama, apa yang terja-!"

Pasukan Anbu tersebut langsung terdiam ketika melihat si pemuda berumur 18 tahun yang seluruh tubuhnya diselimuti oleh chakra merah, dan di balik setiap topeng, semua orang di sana bisa merasakan mata mereka terbelalak selebar-lebarnya ketika menatap ekor-ekor Naruto yang tepat berjumlah sembilan. Tanpa diperintah, mereka semua langsung mencabut pedang dari sarungnya yang tersilang di punggung mereka, bersiap-siap andaikan yang kini berdiri di depan mereka bukan lagi pemuda ramah yang menjadi pemimpin mereka.

"Hei," suara Naruto yang datar membuat mereka semua langsung tersentak. "Aku akhirnya berhasil menguasai semua chakra Kyuubi, tapi kalian malah menghunuskan senjata begitu? Mana ucapan selamatnya nih?"

"N-Naruto-sama…?" salah satu dari para Anbu itu berhasil memecah kesunyian. "Benarkah itu Anda…?"

"Tentu saja." jawab sang pemuda sambil memutar tubuhnya, sebuah senyum ringan yang tersungging di bibirnya menjadi hiasan yang membuat mata birunya bersinar kian gemilang dan kontras dengan chakra merah yang menyelubungi badannya. "Aku adalah Naruto Uzumaki, sang Shichidaime. Kau pikir siapa lagi?"

~•~

"Hahh… melelahkan sekali…"

Selesai mengunci pintu, Naruto langsung melepas bajunya dan menghempaskan tubuhnya lantai kamar tanpa banyak ba bi bu. Dia tak merasa ingin mengeluarkan futon dari kloset, karena dirinya yang letih menganggap bahwa lantai apartemen yang dilapisi tatami ini sudah cukup nyaman baginya untuk merebahkan badan. Mau bagaimana lagi, selama 7 hari terakhir ini dia terus berdiam di ruang bawah tanah Konoha yang terisolir demi latihan untuk menguasai chakra Kyuubi.

Walaupun sudah menjadi Hokage yang memiliki salah satu hak tertinggi di desa Konoha, tapi Naruto masih enggan meninggalkan apartemen yang telah mengawasi pertumbuhannya dari kecil hingga dewasa ini. Biarlah kecil dan sempit, tapi ruangan ini selalu mampu membuatnya betah. Walaupun kantor Hokage yang memang luas dan perabotannya bagus-bagus, hanya apartemen kecil inilah yang membuat Naruto merasa berada di 'rumah'.

Lampu yang tak menyala menghadirkan kegelapan yang syahdu, membuat suasana yang tepat bagi Naruto untuk menutup matanya dan mengistirahatkan tubuhnya yang capek, mengantar Naruto pada alam tidur yang damai. Tak sampai beberapa menit berbaring, mata Naruto sudah terkatup rapat dan dengkur halus berbunyi teratur dari mulutnya.

Malam itu mimpi Naruto amat sangat indah, walaupun tingkat kemesumannya pun tidak main-main. Pemuda berumur 18 tahun itu bermimpi berada dalam sebuah harem yang terdiri dari wanita-wanita cantik dan seksi. Dia bisa melihat Sakura-chan yang hanya memakai gaun putih tipis yang tembus pandang, Ino dengan rambut pirangnya yang tergerai indah mengelilingi matanya yang menggoda, Tenten mengenakan pakaian khas china dengan rok yang begitu pendek hingga kakinya yang putih mulus tumpah ruah, dan Hinata dengan kimono biru yang terbuka di sana-sini. Dan di balik hidangan-hidangan utama itu, Naruto masih bisa melihat banyaknya gadis-gadis cantik nan montok berdiri di belakang, bagaikan menunggu kesempatan mereka untuk menghabiskan waktu romantis dengan Naruto.

Tapi sebelum sempat melakukan apa-apa, seluruh dunia mimpi Naruto yang elok bukan buatan itu mendadak hancur oleh suara kicauan burung dan panasnya sinar matahari. Pemuda berambut pirang yang mulai sedikit gondrong itu merutuk dalam hati, mempertimbangkan apa dia harus memberikan misi pada shinobi Konoha untuk membasmi para burung yang telah berani mengganggu mimpinya yang begitu indah.

Dia ingin mengabaikan semua gangguan duniawi dan kembali ke alam mimpi di mana semua wanita cantik itu menunggunya, namun untuk suatu alasan, rasanya susah sekali. Naruto menelengkan kepalanya ke kanan kiri dengan gelisah untuk mencari tahu apa yang membuatnya tak nyaman, namun dia tak bisa menyebutkannya dengan jelas.

Naruto membuka matanya, mengerjap beberapa kali agar penglihatannya kembali fokus. Dia menoleh ke kanan, tak ada apa-apa. Tapi saat pandangannya pindah ke sebelah kiri, matanya bertemu dengan sosok seseorang yang berbaring di samping tubuhnya, memakai lengan Naruto sebagai bantal.

Sang Shichidaime itu hanya mengerjap beberapa kali sebelum mulai bangkit dari tidurnya, membuat sosok itu merubah posisinya menjadi meringkuk karena tangan Naruto yang semula menopang kepalanya menghilang. Dengan wajah mengantuk, Naruto keluar dari kamarnya sambil menguap lebar dan berjalan menuju kamar mandi. Setelah membuka keran, dia mencuci wajahnya di wastafel untuk sekedar menghilangkan rasa kantuk yang menguasai.

"Heh, rupanya aku masih bermimpi…" kata Naruto dalam hati sambil mencuci wajahnya lagi. "Masa iya sih ada orang tidur di sampingku begitu…"

Naruto bercermin, menatap pantulan wajahnya yang memandang balik dari cermin. Memandang warna biru matanya sendiri, membuat sesuatu perlahan-lahan menyala dalam kepala Naruto seakan-akan berusaha menyadarkannya pada sesuatu. Mata Naruto yang semula sayu tiba-tiba tersentak sampai terbelalak saat kesadaran menghantam jiwanya dengan telak.

"Tidak, tidak, itu pasti mimpi…! Ya kan…?" gumam Naruto sambil membasuh wajahnya lagi, berkali-kali. Namun keraguan mulai mengkarat dalam hati sang Sennin muda karena dia bisa merasakan jelas dingin air yang mengalir di kulit mukanya. Dan saat dia mencubit pipinya kuat-kuat, rasa sakit yang dia terima adalah sebuah bukti solid bahwa dia memang tidak sedang bermimpi atau berhalusinasi. "T-tapi kalau bukan, lalu siapa orang tadi?"

Dengan suara gerabas-gerubus yang berisik bukan main, serta langkah-langkah tergesa-gesa yang kikuk dan membuatnya tersandung-sandung, Naruto bergegas kembali ke kamarnya untuk memastikan. Dan, sesuai dugaannya, sosok itu masih terbaring di sana, walaupun kini setelah dia memerhatikan lebih baik, dia tak punya pilihan selain terpana.

Orang yang tadi berbaring di sampingnya itu adalah seorang gadis muda dengan rambut sewarna matahari senja menyala yang panjang saking panjangnya, sampai mampu menutupi seluruh tubuh itu seperti sebuah selimut merah. Posisinya masih sama seperti saat Naruto meninggalkannya, meringkuk di atas lantai walaupun kini dia menggunakan lengannya sendiri sebagai bantal.

Entah karena kehebohan yang baru dibuat Naruto atau karena kehadiran sang pemuda di kamar itu, si gadis berambut merah terbangun dari tidurnya yang damai. Mata sang Shichidaime menjadi selebar bola tenis saat melihat kalau di balik rambut yang semula menutupi tubuhnya, wanita itu sama sekali tidak memakai pakaian apapun untuk mempertahankan kesopanannya. Bahkan tanpa malu-malu, dia mengangkat kedua tangannya tinggi-tinggi ke atas dan menggeliat, membuat rambutnya tersibak lebih jauh dan memberikan pemandangan lebih menyeluruh atas tubuhnya bagi mata Naruto. Namun yang membuatnya heran dan sangat penasaran di sini adalah fakta bahwa dia merasa sangat, sangat kenal dengan perempuan ini.

"S-s-s-sia-" Naruto menghentikan kata-katanya sendiri, karena bicara gagap dalam volume tak terkontrol macam itu akan merusak wibawanya sebagai seorang Hokage. Dia berdeham sebentar, memberitahukan keberadaannya pada sang gadis yang sudah masuk rumahnya tanpa ijin itu, sebelum bicara dengan nada datar."Siapa kau? Bagaimana caranya kau masuk kemari?"

Gadis itu berhenti menguap, dan membuka matanya sambil menoleh ke arah Naruto. Walaupun berusaha tenang, sang Hokage itu tetap saja tak bisa mencegah tubuhnya menjadi gemetaran saat mereka bertemu pandang, karena biar bagaimanapun, dia pernah melihat mata itu terpasang di wajahnya sendiri dalam berbagai kesempatan.

Warna merah yang menyala sedalam darah, dan pupil vertikal yang menyerupai bangsa kucing.

"Kau tidak mengenaliku?" sang gadis bertanya dengan sebuah seringai. "Ini aku, Kyuubi."

**To be Continued…**

~••~

Mari kita ingat lagi, di chapter paling akhir, Naruto memutuskan untuk melepaskan segel Kyuubi untuk mengambil seluruh chakranya. Hamba berasumsi bahwa 'mengambil' di sini tidak lagi berarti sekedar meminjam, tapi mengambil dalam artian sebenarnya. Mengingat kekuatan Kyuubi itu didapatkan dari chakranya, kita bisa berpikiran kalau Naruto berhasil, Kyuubi juga jadi tak punya kekuatan lagi kan? Nah, fic ini dibuat dari kemungkinan itu.

Mungkin ini memang pairing yang tidak populer, tapi hamba tertarik, jadi mau bagaimana lagi? Dan hamba umumkan sekali lagi bahwa fic ini genrenya romance. Jadi yang akan kalian temukan di sini adalah perkembangan hubungan antara Naruto dan Kyuubi, walaupun bagaimana itu akan terjadi tetap hanya diketahui oleh hamba sendiri untuk saat ini.

Penasaran dengan kelanjutannya? Maka reviewlah!

**Galerians, out.**


	2. She's Beautiful

**Galerians, in.**

Wahh, saat pertama posting fic ini, hamba mengira akan mendapat siraman flame karena keabalan dan kejelekan cerita, ditambah lagi pairingnya yang tidak biasa. Tapi saat mengecek story stats hari minggu tadi, hamba langsung begini, "Eh? Alhamdulillah ada yang mau nge-review!". Hehehe, jadi kepingin jingkrak-jingkrak saking senangnya, tapi kalau hamba melakukan itu nanti ada yang ngatain sakit jiwa lagi.

Reviews' replies:

**Rukawa-Alisa-chan**: "Terima kasih banyak ya, untuk review ini juga karena sudah bersedia menyukai karya-karya hamba yang kualitasnya nggak seberapa."

**ShiMizu**: "Hahaha, itu juga yang jadi pikiran hamba pas menulis chapter 1 cerita ini. Tapi biar pairing jarang, kalau authornya pengen, ya mau gimana lagi? Oh ya, biografi Kyuubi dan Naruto (khusus fic ini) ada di akhir chapter."

**Micon**: "Walaupun hamba sering bikin romance, tapi memang untuk soal mengukur 'dapet atau nggaknya' itu memang harus hamba percayakan pada readers ya. Ngomong-ngomong, kamu mau nggak kalau fic ini di-insert lemon juga?"

**Kuroi5**: "Oh, itu pasti."

**Ray Ichimura**: "Sudah pernah baca ya? Hamba sih bikin pairing ini sebenarnya spontan saja, nggak ada rencana apa-apa, tapi karena inspirasinya muncul, ya apa boleh buat. Sayang kan kalau ide nggak disalurkan."

**Chido Victim**: "Wah, baru pertama kali ini ada yang manggil hamba abang. Jadi berasa 'kyun' gimana~ gitu…"

**Feyri**: "Benar? Syukurlah kalau cerita ini keren…"

**Zizi Kirahira Hibiki 69**: "Buset, panjang amat namamu. Tapi terima kasih sudah jadi reviewer pertama ya, mohon reviewnya juga untuk chapter berikutnya."

Warning:

Abal, aneh, jelek, dan mungkin OOC.

Disclaimer: This is purely a fanfiction, made only to bring about entertainment of romance for those who read.

Selamat membaca!

~••~

**Living with Your Beast**

"K-Kyuubi?" ulang Naruto, tak yakin pada pendengarannya.

"Ya, bocah bodoh," jawab sang gadis dengan sinis. "Atau harus kuejakan dulu baru kau mengerti?"

"Tapi… bagaimana kau bisa ada di sini?" tanya Naruto tanpa basa basi. "Bagaimana kau bisa keluar dari tubuhku?"

"Secara teori, aku sudah bisa keluar dari tubuhku sejak 2 tahun yang lalu," jawab Kyuubi sambil bangkit berdiri. "Atau tepatnya, sejak kau melepaskan Shisho Fuin dan merampas semua chakraku."

Naruto hanya diam menunggu karena tahu wanita itu masih belum selesai bicara. Lagipula, pandangan mata penuh nafsu membunuh yang dia terima adalah peringatan yang jelas-jelas menyatakan kalau pemuda itu lebih baik tutup mulut untuk sementara.

"Selama 2 tahun, aku tetap tinggal di dalam tubuhmu karena aku masih berharap, suatu saat kau akan kehilangan kontrol atas chakraku dan memberiku kesempatan untuk mengambil kembali apa yang seharusnya menjadi kepunyaanku," desis perempuan bermata merah itu dengan kebencian yang sama sekali tidak disembunyikan. "Andai saja kau membiarkan dirimu dikuasai oleh kebencian satu kali saja, maka aku akan bisa memanfaatkan kesempatan itu untuk merampas balik chakraku!"

"Tapi itu tak pernah terjadi," potong Naruto. "Dan tak akan pernah terjadi lagi."

"Heh," gadis itu mendengus kesal. "Ya, dan setelah apa yang terjadi kemarin, aku telah kehilangan kesempatanku untuk selamanya. Kau telah menguasai chakra Bijuu secara keseluruhan, kau bahkan mencapai kesempurnaan yang jauh lebih baik dari si Gurita. Semua kekuatanku, semua kemampuanku, kini sudah berpindah ke tanganmu…"

Kyuubi diam sebentar sebelum melanjutkan, "Sekarang, aku tak punya alasan lagi untuk tetap berdiam di dalam tubuhmu…"

Naruto mengerutkan dahi melihat kelakuan gadis berambut merah yang telanjang di depannya. Kalau boleh jujur, saat gadis itu pertama memperkenalkan dirinya sebagai Kyuubi, Naruto sudah menyiapkan dirinya untuk seseorang dengan sikap dan kelakuan yang berbahaya, mengingat kalau Kyuubi itu tercipta dari murni kebencian. Namun sikap gadis yang kini berdiri diam di depannya, sama sekali tidak cocok dengan apa yang ada dalam bayangannya.

"Aku masih bingung," Naruto mengaku. "Kau bilang kalau kau adalah Kyuubi, tapi aku masih menemukan sedikit sekali persamaan antara kalian."

"Apa maksudmu?" tanya gadis itu dengan mata mengernyit.

"Pertama, Kyuubi yang kukenal selalu bersikap ganas, dan dia selalu bersikap seakan ingin mencabik-cabik siapapun yang muncul di depannya. Dan yang kedua…" mata Naruto kembali menelusuri tubuh gadis itu sekali lagi… dan itu membuat wajahnya merona. "Seingatku Kyuubi adalah seekor rubah raksasa berekor sembilan. Dan bagaimana kau ingin aku percaya perkataanmu itu jika sosok yang kulihat sekarang ini hampir tak ada bedanya dengan gadis biasa?"

"Kau sudah jadi Hokage tapi tetap sebodoh ini?" tanya Kyuubi dengan sebuah senyum sinis. "Dasar idiot…"

"Paling tidak aku masih punya kesopanan," balas Naruto dengan sengit, menaikkan sebelah alisnya. "Biarpun bodoh, setidaknya aku punya cukup rasa malu untuk mengenakan baju…"

"Hei, apa gunanya seorang siluman rubah sepertiku memakai pakaian?" tanya Kyuubi acuh, gadis itu bahkan tanpa malu-malu membusungkan dadanya di depan mata Naruto. "Atau kau mengakui kalau tubuhku ini membuatmu bernafsu?"

"H-huh, mending aku menatap nenek-nenek yang lagi mandi," bantah Naruto ketus sambil memalingkan wajahnya, walaupun perbuatannya itu malah semakin memperjelas rona merah yang merayap di kedua pipinya.

"Hehehe, kau manis sekali jika sedang tidak jujur begitu, Na-ru-to-chan…" ucap Kyuubi sambil menjentik pipi Naruto dengan centil, menghasilkan sebuah tatapan tajam dari sang Hokage. "Aww, Naruto-chan menakutkan…"

"Hentikan bercanda seperti itu…!" omel Naruto sambil meraih tangan Kyuubi dan menyentakkan ke samping.

"Tidak perlu bersikap kasar seperti itu kan?" kata Kyuubi sambil mengusap-usap tangannya, berpura-pura kesakitan. Namun ekspresi sang Shichidaime yang dingin dan keras membuat gadis berambut merah panjang itu memutuskan untuk berhenti. "Baiklah, baiklah… aku mengerti…

"Dengan mengambil semua chakraku, kau juga sekaligus membersihkan semua kebencian yang semula mendominasi perasaanku. Asalkan kebencian itu tidak lagi menguasai, maka aku juga tidak akan selalu bersikap ganas. Biar bagaimanapun, aku ini juga makhluk hidup, aku juga punya emosi selain kebencian…" Kyuubi menjelaskan sambil melangkah mundur dan bersandar ke dinding. "Sedangkan untuk pertanyaan kedua… mungkin kau akan terkejut mendengar ini, tapi inilah wujudku yang sebenarnya."

"…Eh?"

"Wujud rubah raksasa itu hanyalah penyamaran yang kubuat demi menyembunyikan diriku yang asli. Dan karena sekarang aku sudah tak memiliki chakra lagi, secara otomatis aku akan kembali ke wujud gadis biasa seperti ini."

"Ho…" Naruto manggut-manggut. "Lalu apa yang akan kau lakukan sekarang setelah keluar dari tubuhku…?"

Kyuubi menatap wajah Naruto dengan ekspresi yang tidak bisa dimengerti, Naruto tidak bisa memutuskan apakah itu kemarahan, kerinduan, kebencian… atau sekedar kebingungan. Namun sebelum Naruto bisa meyakinkan dirinya, gadis itu sudah memutus kontak mata mereka untuk menatap ke arah lain.

"Hei…"

"Apa?"

"…" Kyuubi hanya diam sambil menunjuk sesuatu di yang sedang diperhatikannya, dan saat Naruto mengikuti arah tersebut, mata sang Hokage langsung melebar. Sudah jam 9 pagi. "Bukannya ini sudah waktunya kau kerja?"

"…Ah, sial."

~•~

Semua generasi Hokage memperoleh reputasi mereka dengan hal-hal yang berbeda. Sandaime dikenal di mana-mana karena kebijaksanaan dan wawasannya yang luas. Yondaime menjadi terkenal karena keramahannya dan kekuatannya yang ditakuti oleh semua negara. Godaime mendapatan kehormatan tinggi karena kemampuannya dalam penyembuhan yang melampaui shinobi mana saja.

Namun, sang Shichidaime mendapatkan rasa hormat dari bawahannya bukan hanya karena kekuatannya, kebaikannya, atau keceriaannya yang menular pada semua orang. Karena di antara semua Hokage, hanya Naruto-lah yang selalu menyelesaikan pekerjaan di atas meja dalam waktu tersingkat yang memecahkan rekor di semua negara.

Prestasi ini tentu saja membanggakan, terutama bagi sang asisten yang notabene juga merupakan rekan satu tim dengan sang Shichidaime di saat-saat masih aktif sebagai shinobi dulu. Gadis muda dengan rambut pink yang panjangnya sebahu itu kini bahkan bersenandung lembut sambil berjalan melewati koridor menuju kantor Hokage dengan santai.

"Pagi, Sakura-chan!" sapa Naruto dari ruang pemberian misi.

"Pagi, Naruto." Sakura menjawab, menyertainya dengan sebuah senyum lebar.

Dia terus berlalu sampai ke pintu ruang dokumentasi yang terbuka lebar.

"Pagi, Sakura-chan!" Naruto yang sibuk meneliti dokumen-dokumen baru menyapa Sakura yang lewat di pintu.

"Pagi, Naruto." sekali lagi, Sakura hanya menyapa balik sambil terus berlalu.

Semenit kemudian, dia bertemu dengan beberapa Chuunin yang kelihatannya sedang memberi laporan… pada sang Hokage.

"Ah, pagi, Sakura-chan!" sapa Naruto tanpa mengalihkan perhatiannya.

"Pagi, Naruto."

Sakura tidak berhenti, bahkan terus berjalan dengan tempo yang tidak berubah. Senyum di wajahnya masih terpasang, walaupun senandung yang semula mengalun dari bibirnya kini sudah tiada.

Langkah Sakura membawanya sampai ke ruangan di ujung koridor pada lantai tertinggi gedung Hokage, yang pintunya ia masuki tanpa mengetuk karena dia tahu tak perlu. Sesampainya di dalam, tanpa kehilangan senyumnya, Sakura berjalan lurus menuju seorang pemuda berambut pirang yang kini duduk dengan bersandar di punggung kursi dan tangan menopang kepalanya, dengkur yang perlahan terdengar dari hidungnya adalah pertanda kalau pria berusia 18 tahun yang mengenakan jubah merah itu tertidur nyenyak.

Pemuda itu terbangun saat Sakura sampai di sampingnya. Dengan mata sayu karena masih mengantuk, dia mengangkat sebelah tangannya dan memberi salam singkat, "Pagi, Sakura-chan…"

" 'PAGI, SAKURA-CHAN' GUNDULMU!" teriakan penuh kemarahan itulah yang menjadi awal mula dari serentetan peristiwa, dengan urutan sebagai berikut:

1. Mengayunnya tinju kanan Sakura.

2. Terhantamnya pipi kiri Naruto.

3. Suara pukulan yang bergema ke seluruh gedung dan membuat siapapun yang mendengar langsung berjengit ketakutan.

4. Suara kaca pecah.

5. Tubuh Naruto yang menembus jendela dan melayang bebas ke udara.

Saking dahsyatnya, keributan itu bahkan bisa dilihat dan didengar oleh seluruh akademi ninja walau jaraknya terpisah cukup jauh dari gedung Hokage. Iruka yang semula sedang mengajar PKN pada bab peraturan-peraturan yang harus diketahui oleh seorang shinobi, kini hanya bisa menghela napas berat.

"Jadi, anak-anak…" katanya untuk menarik perhatian murid-murid kelas 1 yang masih terpesona pada pemandangan Naruto yang sampai saat itu masih terbang dan belum juga mendarat ke tanah. "Peristiwa semacam inilah yang melatarbelakangi dibuatnya peraturan 'Jangan buat Sakura marah' di desa kita. Kalian mengerti?"

"Iya~, Sensei~!"

~•~

"Sakura-chan, aku mengerti kalau kau rindu padaku setelah tak bertemu selama 1 minggu…" kata Naruto sambil mengusap-usap pipinya yang membengkak biru. "Tapi tidak perlu sampai memukulku begitu kan?"

"Kau mau kuhajar lagi?" tanya Sakura dengan senyum menakutkan, buku tangannya berkeretak saat dia mengepalkan tinju kuat-kuat. Naruto langsung tahu diri, dan menggelengkan kepalanya beberapa kali. "Aku kecewa, Naruto! Kau itu sekarang sudah menjadi orang yang dihormati dan diharapkan oleh penduduk Konoha! Apa nanti kata mereka kalau melihat sang Hokage menggunakan Kagebunshin untuk mengerjakan tugasnya?"

"Hm! Aku yakin mereka akan memuji kecerdasanku!" tukas Naruto sambil membusungkan dadanya dan tersenyum bangga.

Namun senyum itu langsung hilang saat Naruto merasakan kerah bajunya dicengkeram oleh seseorang. Saat membuka mata, keringat dingin langsung keluar dari setiap pori-pori dahi Naruto karena harus melihat kilatan mata setan yang kini terpasang pada wajah cantik Sakura.

"O-oke, ampun…" kata Naruto sambil menyatukan telapak tangannya macam biksu. Sakura terus mendelik tajam untuk beberapa saat, sebelum mencampakkan Naruto dan membiarkannya jatuh kembali ke kursi. "Mau bagaimana lagi, Sakura-chan. Mungkin kau memang wajar marah jika selama tujuh hari ini aku cuma berbaring malas-malasan di kamar, tapi kenyataannya kan berkata lain. Menguasai ekor kesembilan dari chakra Kyuubi itu bukan hal yang mudah lho…"

"Oh, jadi kau berhasil melakukannya?" tanya Sakura, mood-nya yang agak buruk kini dicerahkan oleh kabar bagus ini. "Wah, aku harus kasih selamat dong!"

"Aku butuh itu," kata Naruto dengan sebuah senyum lelah. "Walaupun rasanya, masih belum waktunya aku menerima ucapan selamat…"

"Lho, kenapa?"

"Karena setelah lepas dari mulut harimau, sekarang aku malah masuk ke mulut buaya…" Naruto membaringkan kepalanya di meja sambil menghembuskan napas panjang.

"Oh, ayolah, masalahnya tidak mungkin seburuk itu kan?" Sakura berusaha menghibur. "Tambah lagi, kau jangan berkelakuan seperti orang tua begitu dong. Nanti nggak ada cewek yang mau sama kamu."

"Ah," Naruto tiba-tiba saja berdiri dengan kecepatan yang membuat Sakura tersentak kaget. "Benar juga, soal itu."

"Soal itu?" tanya Sakura dengan dahi berkerut, entah kenapa merasa hal yang dibicarakan Naruto sama sekali tak ada hubungannya dengan apa yang tadi dia katakan. "Naruto?"

"Hei, Sakura-chan, aku bisa minta bantuanmu kan?"

"…Sebenarnya sih boleh saja, tapi bantuan apa?"

Naruto beranjak dari mejanya dan terus berjalan menuju pintu, lalu membukanya sambil berkata, "Belanja baju cewek."

~•~

"Dasar Sakura-chan…" keluh Naruto dengan kepala tertunduk, matanya menatap dengan sedikit kekesalan pada 7 kantong warna-warni yang kini nangkring di kedua lengannya. "Niatanku kan cuma beli satu atau dua, tapi dia malah membuatku membawa pulang semua ini…"

Sambil berjalan menyusuri ramainya jalanan desa Konoha, Naruto kembali mengingat-ngingat pengalaman pertamanya di toko baju perempuan, atau yang bersikeras Sakura panggil dengan nama butik (hanya karena katanya nama itu jauh lebih trendi dan modern).

Sial bagi Naruto, dia yang tidak terlalu kenal dengan kata fashion hanya bisa mengekor di belakang Sakura yang tidak henti-hentinya berdiskusi, yang selalu saja diselingi cekikikan centil, dengan sang penjaga toko yang juga masih muda. Selama berada di butik itu, peranan Naruto dalam pemilihan pakaian ini hanyalah pada saat dia harus ditanya tentang ukuran baju yang dicari, dan setelah itu dia langsung diacuhkan bak puntung rokok.

Dia tidak menyesal, tentu saja, namun rasanya agak kesal juga mengingat jumlah uang yang harus dia keluarkan untuk membeli semua pakaian ini. Karena dia tidak hanya harus membayar baju-baju yang bisa dipakai untuk sehari-hari, Sakura bahkan memaksanya untuk memborong beberapa one-piece dan gaun-gaun terbaru dari brand terkenal… yang harganya bahkan bisa menutup kebutuhan makan Naruto selama hampir 2 minggu.

Pemuda yang baru menjadi Hokage selama sekitar 1 tahun lebih sedikit itu menggelengkan kepalanya, memutuskan bahwa menyesali apa yang sudah terjadi tidak akan memberi manfaat sama sekali. Dia melirik baju-baju yang sudah dibelinya, dan bibirnya mulai melengkung saat mengira-ngira reaksi seperti apa yang akan dikeluarkan oleh orang yang akan menerima semua ini nanti.

Tiba-tiba langkah Naruto terhenti saat aroma sedap menggelitik nafsu makannya. Dia menoleh ke samping, dan baru sadar kalau ternyata ia sudah berdiri tepat di depan kedai Ichiraku Ramen, yang seperti biasa menguarkan bau kuah yang membuat perut Naruto menggeram dan air liurnya hampir berlelehan. Tanpa pikir panjang, Naruto segera memutar arah haluan dan masuk ke kedai tersebut.

"Ah, Naruto!" sapa Teuchi, sang pemilik, yang penampilannya tidak berubah banyak dari ingatan Naruto, kecuali keriput di wajahnya yang semakin banyak saja. "Selamat datang!"

"Hmh, bau ramenmu selalu saja membuat seleraku terbit, Ojii-san!" kata Naruto sambil duduk. "Pesan satu mangkok!"

"Segera datang!" si pak tua mengumumkan. "Hei, Ayame, kita kedatangan pelanggan!"

"Baik, Otou-san…!" terdengar sebuah jawaban dari dalam kedai. Tak beberapa lama kemudian, sang pemilik suara yang cantik muncul ke hadapan Naruto. "Ah, Naruto, hari ini datang lagi?"

"Ya, Ayame Nee-chan," jawab Naruto dengan ceria. "Mau bagaimana lagi, aku tak pernah bosan makan ramen di sini."

"Hehehe, itu malah bagus, jadi kami tidak akan kehilangan salah satu pelanggan terbaik kami…!" kata Teuchi dengan sebuah tawa yang ramah.

"Hm, apa yang kau bawa itu, Naruto?" tanya Ayame sambil menunjuk kantong-kantong yang masih nangkring di lengan Naruto. "Kau habis belanja ya?"

"Ah…" celetuk Naruto. Melihat baju-baju itu, dia jadi teringat lagi pada alasan mengapa dia membeli semua ini. "Benar juga…"

"Naruto?" kata Teuchi dengan heran saat melihat Naruto berdiri. "Kau tidak jadi makan?"

"Bukan begitu. Anu, ramennya aku bawa pulang saja ya?" kata Naruto dengan sebuah senyum tipis. "Dan aku minta dua mangkok."

~•~

"Aku tidak mau!"

Saking shocknya, Naruto bahkan tidak bisa menghilangkan senyum yang masih menghiasi wajahnya. Untuk apa dia capek-capek pergi ke butik dan menghabiskan puluhan ribu yen yang bisa saja dia salurkan ke keperluan lain, kalau hanya untuk ditolak begitu saja? Oh tidak, sang Shichidaime tidak bisa terima itu.

"Hei, aku ini sudah berbaik hati membelikanmu baju," kata Naruto sambil mengangkat pakaian yang tadi baru saja dicampakkan oleh gadis di depannya. "Apa kau tidak tahu cara berterima kasih?"

"Tidak, dan aku tidak mau tahu. Lagipula, aku tidak ingat pernah meminta baju padamu!" balas gadis itu dengan sengit.

"Aku sudah keluar uang banyak untuk semua ini, nih! Jangan disia-siakan dong!"

"Lho, siapa juga yang menyuruhmu beli?" cibir si rambut merah sambil duduk bersila dan bersidekap, menjulurkan lidahnya dengan mengejek seperti anak kecil. "Pokoknya aku tidak mau pakai itu. Titik!"

"Apa salahnya sih pakai baju?" bujuk Naruto, berusaha terdengar lembut dan sabar. "Memangnya kau suka telanjang terus seperti itu?"

"Tentu saja," jawaban tanpa keraguan itu langsung menghapus senyum di wajah Naruto. "Selama ratusan tahun aku tidak pernah mengenakan pakaian. Lagipula, memakai kain yang dijahit seperti itu membuatku jadi kurang bebas bergerak."

"Tapi itu kan ketika kau masih berwujud rubah raksasa," kata Naruto sekali lagi, walaupun jujur, kesabarannya sudah mulai menipis. "Sekarang ini kau pakai tubuh manusia, jadi wajar saja jika kau mengikuti tata cara hidup manusia…"

"Buat apa? Suka-suka aku dong!" gadis itu buang muka dengan keras kepala. "Lagipula, kau tidak punya hak menyuruh-nyuruhku…!"

"Oh, jadi kau tidak mau disuruh…?" kata Naruto sambil berdiri tegak. "Oke kalau begitu…"

"Bagus kalau kau mengerti kedudukanmu-KYAA!" gadis dengan rambut panjang yang mengalir bagai sungai merah sampai ke kakinya itu tiba-tiba mengeluarkan sebuah pekikan yang benar-benar imut saat Naruto menggenggam pergelangan tangannya dan menariknya ke atas sampai kakinya terangkat dari lantai. "L-lepaskan aku!"

"Kalau aku tidak boleh 'menyuruh'mu…" gadis itu berjengit saat melihat ekspresi aneh yang terpampang di wajah Naruto dan disertai dengan sebuah senyum lebar khas maniak. "Maka aku hanya harus 'memaksa'mu, Kyuubi."

"Ugh, le-pas-kan a-ku~!" teriak gadis itu sambil berusaha meronta, namun dia yang kini tak ubahnya gadis biasa tak memiliki upaya atau daya untuk melawan kekuatan Naruto yang notabene seorang ninja kelas atas.

Merasa kalau perjuangannya sia-sia, gadis itu mengerahkan seluruh kekuatannya dalam sebuah perbuatan nekat. Diawali dengan mengayunkan kaki kanannya jauh ke belakang, dia melesatkannya dengan satu ayunan setengah lingkaran yang telak menghantam dagu Naruto dan sukses membuat pegangan yang memasungnya langsung lepas ketika pemuda itu terjungkal ke belakang.

"Heei!" teriak Naruto sambil mengusap dagunya yang nyeri, walaupun dia sama sekali tidak diperdulikan oleh sang gadis yang kini berlari kabur keluar kamar. Tangannya berkelebat mengambil sebuah kemeja secara sembarangan, yang penting asal ambil saja. "Kyuubi, kembali ke sini!"

Derap langkah mereka membuat sebuah keributan yang bisa terdengar bahkan sampai ke luar apartemen, namun saat ini Naruto tak bisa lebih acuh lagi. Peduli amat apa yang akan dikatakan para tetangga nantinya, pokoknya sekarang yang harus menjadi fokusnya adalah menangkap si gadis menyebalkan dan memaksanya mengenakan baju.

"Ketangkap kau!" seru Naruto girang saat tangannya berhasil menggenggam pergelangan sang gadis tepat di lorong yang ada di satu garis lurus dengan pintu depan. "Sekarang, kenakan ini!"

"Ng-gak ma-u!" gadis itu meronta sekuat tenaga, tangannya yang kecil berusaha mendorong wajah Naruto dengan sia-sia selagi pemuda itu memaksa sebelah tangannya masuk ke lengan baju kemeja yang dia bawa. Pria itu bahkan harus menjepit tubuh sang gadis ke dinding dengan tubuhnya sendiri untuk meredam perempuan yang terus berontak dengan gigih itu.

"Tidak mau tahu, pokoknya kau harus pakai baju!" kata Naruto, tanpa belas kasihan merenggut tangan yang mendorong wajahnya dan mendesaknya masuk ke lengan baju yang lain. Namun walaupun terlihat kasar, sesungguhnya sang Hokage berusaha semampunya untuk tidak menyentuh bagian-bagian pribadi dari tubuh sang gadis. "Ini rumahku, jadi kau harus nurut pada peraturank-"

"Hei, Naruto~" sebuah suara yang berasal dari pintu membuat kedua muda-mudi itu langsung terdiam tak bergerak. "Aku mau ke Ichiraku Ramen, kau mau ikut?"

Pintu terbuka untuk menampilkan seorang laki-laki dengan rambut dikuncir belakang dan sebuah bekas luka melintang di hidungnya. Saat matanya bertemu dengan pemandangan Naruto yang mengapit seorang gadis asing setengah telanjang ke dinding, Umino Iruka hanya bisa terpana dengan mulut ternganga.

Dia sebenarnya datang ke sini dengan niat mau menghibur Naruto karena merasa kasihan melihat sang Hokage yang dihajar sampai terbang keluar jendela siang tadi. Tapi apapun yang semula ada dalam bayangan Iruka saat membuka pintu apartemen Naruto, sudah pasti hal semacam ini bukanlah salah satu di antaranya. Dan biar bagaimanapun dia berusaha menafsirkan peristiwa ini, hanya satu kesimpulan yang bisa muncul di kepalanya.

"Maaf mengganggu…" kata pria itu sambil menutup pintu kembali, meninggalkan Naruto dan Kyuubi yang masih cengok, tak mampu bergerak maupun bersuara. Saat di luar, sang pria berjalan menuruni tangga bangunan tersebut dengan sebuah senyum kebapakan di wajahnya. **"Narutoku yang dulu sangat suka berbuat usil itu sekarang sudah besar ya…"** Dia menyeka matanya yang terasa basah. **"Aku jadi agak kesepian…"**

Di dalam apartemen, dengan ngototnya kedua orang yang berbeda gender itu masih saja mempertahankan posisi yang memang sangat potensial memberi kesan salah pada siapapun yang melihat. Naruto memasang wajah seakan-akan dia baru saja ditampar dengan kekuatan satu truk tronton, sedangkan Kyuubi sih diam cuma karena nggak pengen bicara saja.

Namun kelamaan dalam posisi itu mau tidak mau membuat Kyuubi merasa tidak nyaman juga, terutama karena kini dia memiliki tubuh manusia, siluman itu jadi bisa merasakan sensasi-sensasi aneh hanya dari tubuh Naruto yang terus menekan tubuhnya.

"Hei," panggil Kyuubi, membuat Naruto memalingkan wajah ke arahnya. "Kurasa kau sudah mengerti bagaimana rasanya dipermalukan oleh hasil perbuatanmu sendiri kan? Jadi bagaimana kalau lepaskan aku sebelum kau jadi lebih malu lagi?"

Untuk sesaat, pegangan tangan Naruto pada pergelangan Kyuubi melonggar, membuat gadis siluman itu tersenyum tipis karena merasa sudah menang. Namun kesenangan itu hanya bertahan untuk paling tidak 4 detik, sebelum sekali lagi Kyuubi menemukan pergelangannya digenggam lebih kuat dan tubuhnya diapit kian rapat ke dinding.

"Sudah kepalang tanggung," suara Naruto sekarang mengambil nada yang jauh lebih tajam dan runcing daripada biasanya, dan suaranya itu bahkan mampu membuat sang Kyuubi jadi bergidik ngeri. "Kalau sudah begini, akan kupastikan kau memakai baju itu, seyakin-yakinnya. Dengan. Cara. APAPUN."

"T-tunggu…" Kyuubi hanya bisa mencicit ketakutan, karena hawa semangat Naruto yang begitu besar membuatnya tahu kalau dia tak akan berdaya mencegah hal ini. "T-TUNG-Kyaaa!"

**Beberapa menit kemudian…**

"Nah," Naruto mendengus puas sambil menepuk-nepukkan kedua tangannya. "Begitu lebih baik…"

Kyuubi duduk berlutut sambil memeluk tubuhnya sendiri, otaknya hampir tidak bisa memercayai apa yang baru saja terjadi pada dirinya. Naruto benar-benar tidak bercanda saat berkata dia akan menghalalkan segala cara untuk memasukkannya ke selembar kain tipis yang dijahit menjadi benda bernama kemeja ini.

Wajah Kyuubi kembali menunjukkan rona merah saat ingatan saat-saat itu kembali berputar di kepalanya. Dia masih bisa mengingat dengan sangat baik setiap sentuhan tangan Naruto yang terasa sepanas api, terutama saat pemuda itu menggerayangi tubuhnya tanpa rasa malu sama sekali.

…Yah, mungkin dia agak berlebihan dengan menyebut Naruto sudah 'menggerayangi' tubuhnya. Tapi itu tetap tidak mengubah fakta kalau laki-laki sialan itu sudah menyentuh dan meraba beberapa bagian tubuhnya yang, ahem, agak sensitif…

"Tuh kan, kau terlihat jauh lebih pantas kalau pakai baju," kata Naruto, sama sekali tidak peduli pada tatapan penuh nafsu membunuh yang dilancarkan Kyuubi pada dirinya. "Kalau begini, kau jadi terlihat tak ada bedanya dengan gadis biasa."

Andai saja dia masih bisa berubah menjadi sosok rubah raksasa, sebagaimana wujudnya dulu, sekarang ini pasti Kyuubi sudah menggigit kepala Naruto yang kelewat besar sampai lepas dari lehernya. Tapi mengingat kini dia tidak lebih kuat dari gadis seusia 15 tahun, siluman rubah berambut merah itu hanya bisa cemberut dengan bibir mencibir.

"Hei, tidak usah merajuk begitu," ujar Naruto, masih dengan sengirannya yang menyebalkan Kyuubi. "Kau lapar kan? Aku tadi beli ramen."

"Aku tidak lapar!" teriak Kyuubi, namun pernyataannya itu segera dikhianati oleh perutnya yang berbunyi nyaring, membuat wajahnya semakin merona merah karena malu ketika sang Hokage yang berjongkok di sampingnya terkekeh. "Jangan tertawa, dasar manusia bodoh!"

"Biarpun bodoh, aku punya cukup otak untuk membelikanmu makanan," tanpa menghentikan tawanya, Naruto meraih tangan Kyuubi dan menggandengnya ke ke dapur. "Ayo makan."

"…Baka."

**To be Continued…**

~••~

Fic ini hanyalah salah satu dari sekian banyak hasil spekulasi 'Bagaimana jadinya jika Kyuubi jadi manusia?'. Hamba tidak bisa menjamin apakah pemikiran hamba ini akan tepat dengan keinginan Masashi Kishimoto atau tidak, tapi yang namanya fanfiction itu kan dibuat untuk menampung imajinasi seorang author.

Apakah fic ini terlalu aneh? Kurang menarik? Atau tidak nyaman dibaca? Silahkan ungkapkan komentar kalian, dan jangan ragu-ragu untuk memberikan kritik, karena hamba menerima flame, ejekan, bahkan hinaan sekalipun dengan besar hati.

Oh ya, bagi yang masih bingung dengan penampilan Naruto dan Kyuubi di fic ini, hamba akan berikan biografinya:

**Naruto**

**Usia**: 18 tahun, 3 bulan

**Tinggi**: 1.83 m

**Berat**: 59 kg (tubuhnya yang sekarang sedikit lebih berotot lagi)

**Penampilan**: Rambutnya sudah lebih gondrong, sehingga penampilannya jadi mirip Yondaime kecuali 3 kumis yang masih setia nangkring di pipinya. Bajunya masih sama, tapi celananya sudah lebih panjang sehingga nggak terkesan nanggung lagi. Lalu, semenjak jadi Hokage, jubah merah dengan motif api hitam di pinggirannya (yang dulu dia pakai saat invasi Pain) kini tak pernah lepas dari tubuhnya.

**Kelakuan**: Usia yang sudah lebih dewasa membuat Naruto tidak lagi se-enerjik dulu, dan bisa dilihat dari cara bicaranya yang nggak teriak-teriak lagi. Sikapnya juga jauh lebih dewasa dan maskulin, walaupun senyum ramah masih menjadi ciri khas sang Shichidaime ini.

**Kyuubi**

**Usia**: Berabad-abad, walau tidak jelas berapa

**Tinggi**: (Wujud manusia) 1.57 m

**Berat**: 37 kg

**Penampilan**: Setelah mengambil wujud manusia, Kyuubi menjadi seorang gadis menawan dengan rambut merah yang panjangnya sampai ke lutut, tapi matanya masih sama persis dengan mata Kyuubi si Rubah, walaupun sudah tidak terlihat buas lagi. Usianya memang sudah beberapa ratus tahun, tapi entah kenapa wujudnya sebagai manusia terlihat seperti tidak lebih dari 15 tahun. Dan karena chakranya (sumber seluruh kekuatan Kyuubi) sudah diambil secara total dan permanen oleh Naruto, kekuatan Kyuubi yang sekarang tak ada ubahnya dengan gadis remaja biasa (bahkan tidak sampai level seorang shinobi).

**Kelakuan**: Kebencian yang semula mendominasi sifat Kyuubi, kini sudah lenyap bersama-sama chakranya. Kyuubi si Manusia tidak lagi bersikap sangat ganas dan tidak bersahabat, walaupun dia masih mempertahankan sikap sinis dan suka menyindirnya. Tapi di kesempatan-kesempatan tertentu (dan hanya di depan Naruto), Kyuubi juga bisa bersikap kekanak-kanakan, bahkan genit dan centil layaknya gadis remaja biasa.

Terima kasih sudah membaca!

**Galerians, out.**


	3. I Want to Know Her More

**Galerians, in.**

Terima kasih, terima kasih, terima kasih, terima kasih banyaak~ *bungkuk-bungkuk terus sampai encok*. Hamba sama sekali tak menyangka akan dihadiahi dengan review sampai sebanyak ini, benar-benar bikin jiwa hamba jadi serasa terbang melayang ke langit *SFX: itu mah mati woy!*. Pembuatan fic ini boleh dibilang sebagai salah satu yang tersusah, karena untuk menentukan sifat Kyuubi itu lho… rumit banget!

Ah udahlah, ini saatnya menjawab para reviewers kan?

Reviews' replies:

**Saqeechan**: "Masih dalam pertimbangan. Hamba kalau bikin romance memang rasa nggak pas kalau tidak ada unsur 'H'-nya, jadi kemungkinan besar lemon akan hamba masukkan (cuman nggak tahu kapan)."

**Lady Regenb****ogen**: "Fic mah dibaca neng, jangan cuma dipelototin. Tapi ngomong-ngomong, hamba ini baru 17 tahun lho, kok sudah dipanggil mbah? Bahkan walaupun diukur dari segi authornya, hamba ini baru mulai nulis satu tahun terakhir ini lho. En satu lagi, namanya manusia itu kan punya umur, penyakit, atau sederhana saja, bisa dibunuh. Jadi Kyuubi ya pastilah bakal mati juga nantinya kalau jadi manusia. Tapi jika yang kau maksud dalam pertanyaanmu adalah: apakah 'wujud'nya sebagai manusia ini bisa membahayakan nyawanya? Maka jawaban hamba adalah 'tidak'."

**akuanakbaik**: "Iya, iya, ini udah diupdate."

**TheIndonesianGuy**: "Wedew, hamba diancem mau dibunuh! Tapi kalau hamba ambrahum, siapa yang bakal nerusin cerita ini coba?"

**shiMizu**: "Hamba baru memeriksa review ini hari Kamis kemaren, dan saat itu chapter tiga sudah selesai diketik. Jadi hamba sangat kaget saat melihat kalau satu kalimat dalam reviewmu ternyata sama persis dengan kalimat di chapter ini! Selamat, Anda memenangkan jackpot, sebuah mobil Avanza! (Silakan beli sendiri). Hm, Taiga? Hamba akui ada kemiripan, yaitu Kyuubi dan Taiga memang sama-sama 'tsun-tsun'. Sasuke? Nanti juga ada informasinya…"

**Ruiko**: "Alhamdulillah kalau keren. Terima kasih ya!"

**Dani no Kyoko**: "Tapi kita harus nunggu waktu yang tepat, tidak mungkin kan asal masukin lemon aja."

**Chido Victim**: "Ah, panggil hamba 'abang' saja sudah sangat membuat tersanjung. Kyuubi di fic ini memang bersifat kekanak-kanakan (seperti yang hamba tuliskan di biografinya kemarin), soalnya dia itu ratusan tahun kan hidup sebagai rubah iblis raksasa, jadi mungkin nggak tahu bagaimana bersikap sebagai manusia dewasa."

**Tama Uzumaki**: "Jangan keburu nafsu dong, romansanya dikemanain? Tapi kamu nggak usah khawatir…"

**Kuroi5**: "Oke, ini lanjutannya!"

**Ray Ichimura**: "Perasaan… nggak perlu kamu paksa juga hamba sudah sering dapat ancaman. Tuh lihat di atas, ada yang niat bunuh hamba lho."

**Lou**: "Oke, my underling, kita lihat apakah hamba bisa mempertahankan romance ini sampai chap akhir."

**Micon**: "Khayalanmu itu nggak salah-salah amat kok. Soalnya kemeja yang dipakaikan Naruto waktu itu juga sebenarnya agak sedikit kebesaran (Kyuubi tak disangka cukup kurus). Sebagai informasi tambahan, kemeja yang dulu itu ujung bawahnya hanya sampai setengah paha Kyuubi.

**Zizi Kirahira Hibiki 69**: "Nggak apa-apa, biar namamu panjang. Apapun untuk reviewers yang terhormat! Ah, kalau menurutmu adegan memakaikan baju pada Kyuubi itu lucu, hamba jadi nunggu komentarmu untuk scene yang ada dalam chapter ini."

Terima kasih pada semua reviewers yang telah berbaik hati memberi komentar pada author nggak bener satu ini pada chapter-chapter sebelumnya. Mohon bantuannya juga untuk chapter ini juga ya!

Warning:

Abal, aneh, jelek, dan mungkin OOC

Notification:

"Blablabla" = perkataan yang diucapkan langsung (tanda petik double)

'Blablabla' = perkataan dalam hati (tanda petik single)

~(FBS)~ = Flashback Start

~(FBE)~ = Flashback End

Disclaimer: This is purely a fanfiction, made only to bring about entertainment of romance for those who read.

Selamat membaca!

~••~

**She and Me**

Malam di Konoha adalah waktu di mana kesunyian dan kegelapan saling berjabat tangan. Malam di Konoha adalah waktu di mana langit dan hitam saling mendampingi dan berbaur menjadi langit-langit dunia yang kelam, horizon di mana perhiasannya adalah bintang dan tiaranya adalah rembulan.

Malam di Konoha adalah dunia di mana angin berhembus membelai jalan-jalan yang kesepian. Pintu-pintu rumah telah tertutup, jendela terkunci, dan seisi bangunan hanya diterangi oleh kegelapan atau sekedar lampu yang temaram. Kesenyapan merajalela, kesunyian merambah dengan sewenang-wenang di mana-mana.

Memang seperti itulah kodrat dunia. Sebagaimana siang yang dimaksudkan sebagai wadah untuk melangsungkan kegiatan dan menari nafkah, malam juga memiliki tujuan sebagai waktu saat manusia bisa mengistirahatkan tubuh sejenak dan melupakan hiruk pikuknya dunia.

…Namun di dalam beras segantang, biasanya pastilah ada satu biji yang berwarna hitam. Di antara semua bangunan gelap yang mengisi area Konohagakure, satu gedung apartemen masih menunjukkan tanda-tanda adanya kegiatan. Bahkan lampu di salah satu kamarnya masih terlihat menyala terang dan dari dalamnya terdengar suara-suara keributan yang mengundang kecurigaan.

"H-hei…! Jangan sentuh bagian itu!"

"Sudah ah, diem! Kalau kau bergerak-gerak terus aku jadi tidak bisa fokus nih!"

Di saat semua orang sudah berbaring beralaskan bantal mereka dan terlelap dalam perlindungan selimut yang hangat, dua orang dengan gender berbeda ini malah masih sibuk dengan kegiatan pribadi mereka. Di atas lantai porselen yang putihnya mampu memantulkan cahaya lampu, dua sosok kini bergumul satu sama lain dengan tubuh yang sama-sama basah kuyup… dan telanjang.

"T-tapi… aku sensitif di bagian itu!" rengek sebuah suara feminin.

"Makanya tadi kusuruh diem!" seru si pemuda sambil mempercepat pergerakan tangannya. "Lagipula kau sendiri kan yang memintaku melakukan ini!"

"Tapi ini pertama kalinya bagiku!" sahut si cewek tak kalah sengit, namun tubuhnya tak bisa berhenti menggeliat.

"Hei, ini juga pengalaman pertamaku! Jadi sori kalau aku belum tahu betul apa yang harus dilakukan untuk menyenangkan sang Kyuubi yang hebat dan digdaya!"

"Kenapa nadamu seperti tidak senang begitu? Bisa melakukan hal ini dengan seorang gadis sepertiku, kau harusnya bersyukur, tahu!"

"Iya, kalau yang kuhadapi adalah gadis biasa. Tapi yang ada di depanku sekarang hanyalah seorang siluman rubah yang nggak tahu malu, cerewet, kasar, dan banyak maunya!"

"H-hei, apa maksudnya itu—AANH!"

"Mau diem atau harus kuulangi itu lagi?" tanya Naruto mengancam sambil menyiagakan tangannya di depan tengkuk gadis itu, yang diklaim Kyuubi sebagai bagian tubuhnya yang sensitif. "Ini pertama kalinya aku **memandikan** seseorang, jadi aku perlu konsentrasi."

"Iya, iya, aku akan tutup mulut!"

"Begitu dong, kalau begini kan bisa lebih cepat selesai."

Naruto tersenyum puas saat tak mendengar adanya jawaban atau sahutan apapun datang dari Kyuubi. Pemuda itu kembali memfokuskan seluruh perhatiannya pada rambut merah Kyuubi yang saking tebal dan panjangnya, sampai memerlukan usaha yang ekstra telaten dalam proses keramasnya.

Mungkin tak akan serumit ini andai saja Naruto bisa memperlakukan rambut Kyuubi sebagaimana dia mencuci rambutnya sendiri. Biar bagaimanapun juga, Kyuubi yang sekarang tetaplah seorang gadis, karena itulah Naruto harus memastikan rambut merah itu bersih secara menyeluruh untuk mempertahankan keindahannya.

Sayang, kesunyian yang dianggap Naruto sebagai suasana yang cocok untuk berkonsentrasi pada pekerjaannya, malah membuat Kyuubi tak tenang. Posisi duduknya yang membelakangi Naruto membuat gadis itu sama sekali tak bisa mengetahui apa yang dilakukan pemuda itu kecuali dari sedikit suara yang samar-samar terdengar oleh aktivitasnya.

Heran, bingung, dan malu, kira-kira seperti itulah perasaan Kyuubi sekarang. Seingatnya, sebelum ini dia sama sekali tak peduli apakah Naruto melihatnya dalam keadaan telanjang bulat sekalipun. Lalu apa yang membuat wajahnya merah padam dan tubuhnya tidak bisa berhenti bergerak-gerak gelisah seperti ini hanya karena Naruto sedang memandikannya sekarang? Kenapa dia bisa merasa semalu ini cuma karena tatapan Naruto, yang sebelumnya tidak ia gubris sedikitpun? Apakah ini berarti, hatinya mulai menerima kalau dirinya kini bukan lagi sang Kyuubi no Y óko, melainkan hanyalah seorang gadis biasa?

"Hei…" panggil Kyuubi dengan suara menyerupai bisikan, tapi tak ada jawaban. "Hei…!"

"Kalau boleh kuingatkan, namaku itu Naruto, bukannya 'Hei'," sindiran Naruto tepat mengena sehingga wajah Kyuubi langsung merona lagi. "Dan nggak perlu teriak segala juga aku bisa dengar kok."

"Kalau dengar, jawab dong!"

"…Memangnya ada apa lagi sekarang?"

"Ha-habis, kau diam terus sih…" kata Kyuubi dengan nada seperti orang menggumam. "Kukira kau marah…"

"Ngapain juga aku mesti marah?"

"Ya… karena aku memintamu melakukan ini…" ucap Kyuubi sambil menoleh ke belakang. "Memangnya kau tidak kesal harus memandikanku seperti ini?"

"Yah, bohong kalau aku bilang aku tidak merasakan apa-apa," jawab Naruto sambil mengambil tangkai shower, lalu mulai menyiram rambut Kyuubi yang sudah selesai dicuci mulai dari pangkalnya, dengan teliti memastikan semua helainya sudah bersih dari shampo. "Tapi entah kenapa aku sudah bisa mengira hal seperti ini akan terjadi sejak apa yang terjadi saat kita makan malam."

~(FBS)~

"Tolong katakan kau bercanda."

"Aku tidak bercanda...!"

"Kalau begitu, katakan kalau kau bohong."

"Aku tidak bohong!"

"Lalu aku harus percaya, begitu?" tanya Naruto sambil mengurut dahinya. "Kau ingin aku memercayai kekonyolan macam ini?"

"A-apa maksudmu konyol? Ini tidak konyol!"

"Lalu apa lagi namanya?" seru Naruto sambil menggebrak meja, menyebabkan mangkok ramen yang telah kosong melompat di atas permukaannya. "Aku nggak percaya di dunia ini ada seseorang yang sudah hidup ratusan tahun, tapi nggak bisa pakai SUMPIT!"

"T-tapi...!" gadis yang hanya memakai kemeja sebagai penutup tubuh di depannya berusaha berkilah, dengan wajah merona merah. "Kami para Bijuu tidak perlu makan! Makanya aku nggak pernah pakai sumpit seumur hidupku!"

"Ya ampun..." pantat Naruto jatuh kembali ke kursi dengan suara berdebuk sambil membiarkan bahunya merosot lemas. "Dan kau ini adalah Kyuubi yang seharusnya ditakuti di seluruh dunia?"

"M-maaf kalau membuatmu kecewa...!" bentak Kyuubi karena merasa malu dan kesal. "Kau terus mengejekku, padahal kau sendiri juga payah karena tak punya garpu satupun!"

"Hei, dulu aku hidup sendiri, sudah begitu miskin lagi. Untuk apa aku menyediakan garpu kalau bisa pakai sumpit?" kata Naruto sambil membalas tatapan Kyuubi.

"Y-yah, aku bisa mulai belajar sekarang kok." Kyuubi menyahut sambil buang muka, lalu kembali memungut sumpit yang sempat terlupakan di samping mangkok ramennya.

Naruto hanya bisa memasang muka kasihan saat melihat bagaimana Kyuubi berusaha menjepit lembar-lembar mie ramen dengan dua bilah kayu kecil di tangannya, hanya untuk menjatuhkannya kembali ke mangkok dengan sia-sia sebelum makanan itu sempat mencapai mulutnya. Dengan sebuah hembusan napas berat, Naruto berdiri lalu membawa kursinya ke samping Kyuubi…

~(FBE)~

"…Dan aku harus menyuapimu sampai selesai," Naruto menutup ceritanya sambil menyunggingkan sebuah senyum pasrah. "Saat itu aku langsung tahu, kalau melakukan hal sederhana seperti itu saja kau tidak bisa, maka rasanya masuk akal kalau kau juga tidak tahu caranya mandi."

"Mau bagaimana lagi, aku kan tidak pernah merencanakan harus memakai wujud manusia lagi," jawab Kyuubi sambil memberengut. "Padahal saat masih menjadi Bijuu, aku tidak perlu mandi, makan, atau segala macam hal merepotkan dan sepele yang harus manusia lakukan…"

"…Sayang sekali."

"'Eh? Apa maksudmu?"

"Soalnya melakukan hal-hal yang kau anggap sepele macam ini juga punya keasyikannya sendiri," jawab Naruto. "Misalnya ramen tadi. Kau suka kan?"

"…Yah, rasanya memang lezat sekali sih…" jawab Kyuubi dengan wajah tersipu malu.

"Itu cuma salah satu dari sekian banyak keuntungan menjadi seorang manusia," ujar Naruto sambil berdiri. "Mungkin… sudah saatnya kau berhenti menjadi seekor rubah iblis, untuk hidup sebagaimana seorang gadis."

"Rasanya aku memang tak punya pilihan kan? Aku sudah tak bisa lagi berubah jadi wujudku yang dulu karena kau sudah mengambil habis semua chakraku," Kyuubi kembali menoleh ke belakang, namun dahinya segera berkerut saat melihat Naruto yang berjalan menjauh. "Tunggu, Naruto. Kau mau ke mana?"

"Berendam di bak," jawab Naruto singkat. "Aku sudah menyelesaikan bagian susahnya, sekarang kau bisa menyelesaikan mandi seorang diri kok."

"Lalu aku mesti ngapain?"

"Kau lihat botol biru itu?" Naruto menunjuk ke sebuah botol yang berada di rak tidak jauh dari tempat Kyuubi duduk. "Itu isinya sabun. Tuangkan sedikit ke spons, remas beberapa kali sampai berbusa, baru sapu bersih seluruh tubuhmu dengan itu. Kalau sudah, siram dengan air sampai tak ada busa yang tersisa, baru deh kamu boleh berendam di air panas."

Kyuubi hanya mengangguk dengan patuh sambil mengulurkan tangannya untuk mengambil botol sabun yang telah disebutkan oleh Naruto, kemudian mulai mengerjakan sesuai apa yang telah diinstruksikan oleh sang Hokage. Naruto sendiri kini memasukkan tubuhnya ke dalam bak mandi yang berisi air panas dengan sebuah lengusan puas, dan terus menurunkan tubuhnya sampai hanya tinggal dadanya ke atas saja yang tidak tenggelam. Seluruh rasa lelah yang dia terima seharian ini langsung saja kembali terasa, namun mulai terhapus sedikit demi sedikit oleh air panas yang membantu melemaskan ototnya.

'Hah~ capek…' gumam Naruto dalam hati, memejamkan matanya dalam usaha untuk lebih memanjakan dirinya dalam kenikmatan air panas. 'Tapi kenapa rasanya sangat menyenangkan…?'

~•~

"…aruto…"

"Hmh?"

"Ba…un dong, Naruto…"

"Hm? Hnh?"

"Bangun, oi!"

"Nnn, lima menit lagi…"

**PLAK!**

"Aduoh!" jerit Naruto kesakitan, matanya menjeblak terbuka. "Kalau ngebangunin orang nggak usah pakai nampar segala, dong…!"

"Habis kau tidak bangun-bangun…!" Kyuubi merengut. "Kita harus berendam di sini sampai kapan sih?"

Baru setelah ucapan itulah, Naruto benar-benar tersadarkan dari rasa kantuknya. Suhu air di bak mandi yang ia tempati kini cuma sebatas hangat-hangat kuku dan uapnya pun sudah tak ada, memberitahu Naruto kalau dia ketiduran terlalu lama.

Tapi yang benar-benar membuat mata Naruto terbelalak dan tubuhnya langsung mengeras bukanlah air yang sudah tidak panas lagi, melainkan fakta bahwa kini tubuh telanjang Kyuubi sudah berada tepat di depan matanya. Kalau pagi tadi tubuh mulus itu sebagian besar tertutupi oleh rambutnya yang panjang bukan main, dan saat mandi tadi Naruto hanya bisa memandangi punggungnya, kali ini pria itu bisa dengan bebas mengamati semua fitur kewanitaan yang terpasang pada badan Kyuubi.

Sejak pertama kali melihatnya, Naruto sudah tahu kalau Kyuubi itu agak kurus jika dibandingkan dengan standar para cewek Konoha, sehingga dia tidak kaget-kaget amat saat melihat dada gadis itu sedikit lebih kecil dari ukuran rata-rata. Namun yang membuat Naruto tak mampu melepaskan matanya adalah kenyataan bahwa meskipun dada Kyuubi tidak besar, bentuknya yang elegan dan simetris sempurna adalah sebuah titik tambah yang membuat mata Naruto terus memandanginya tanpa berkedip. Ditambah dengan pinggulnya yang meliuk ramping dan perutnya yang rata dan langsing, keindahan tubuh Kyuubi adalah sebuah karya yang patut diperhitungkan.

"Naruto?" ucapan Kyuubi memecahkan lamunan Naruto. Pemuda itu mendongakkan wajahnya, dan dari jarak sedekat itu, barulah dia sadar betapa cantiknya Kyuubi. "Kenapa bengong, bocah bodoh?"

"T-tidak apa-apa…!" sahut Naruto gelagapan. "A-ayo keluar, kita sudah kelamaan berendam…!"

"Baik…lah…?" kata Kyuubi, mata merah rubinya dengan heran memandangi Naruto yang melangkah dengan terburu-buru ke arah ruang ganti baju, sebelum melangkahkan kakinya sendiri untuk mengikuti sang Shichidaime. 'Ada apa dengannya?'

'Kenapa aku jadi berdebar-debar begini?' gumam Naruto dalam hati sambil membuka pintu kamar mandi, tangannya meraih sehelai handuk. 'Masa cuma karena melihat tubuh telanjangnya satu kali, aku sudah jadi seperti ini?'

'Dia kok jadi aneh begitu?' sambil mengeringkan tubuhnya dengan handuk, Kyuubi melempar sebuah tatapan secara sembunyi-sembunyi pada Naruto, hanya untuk melihat pemuda itu kini berdiri membelakanginya. 'Aku salah apa sih? Apa dia marah padaku?'

Mereka berdua terus diam karena masing-masing tak tahu apa yang harus dikatakan. Tak ayal, kesunyian yang datang kemudian melahirkan sebuah kecanggungan. Seingin-inginnya Naruto dan Kyuubi memecah kesenyapan ini, otak mereka tiba-tiba saja menjadi buntu dan kata-kata pun sangat susah untuk diramu.

Tapi sang Hokage Ketujuh bukanlah laki-laki yang akan membiarkan dirinya dikuasai oleh situasi kikuk lama-lama. Setelah mendinginkan dan membersihkan kepalanya dari gambaran-gambaran tak sopan tubuh Kyuubi, ditambah beberapa saat berpikir sejenak, pemuda berusia 18 tahun itu memutuskan kalau bersikap seperti biasanya adalah jallan keluar terbaik untuk masalah ini.

"Kyuubi, kau sudah selesai?" tanya Naruto sambil memasang celananya, berusaha sekeras mungkin agar suaranya terdengar biasa-biasa saja. "Aku sudah menyiapkan piyama untukmu."

"E-eh…?" Kyuubi tergagap ketika mendengar nada datar Naruto, karena sejujurnya dia tadi sudah mulai menyangka yang bukan-bukan. Tapi saat mendengar suara Naruto yang tak menyimpan baik kemarahan atau kekesalan sedikitpun, entah kenapa Kyuubi merasa sangat, sangat lega. "A-anu, aku masih harus mengeringkan rambutku…"

"Kemarikan handuknya," perintah Naruto, yang langsung dituruti oleh Kyuubi tanpa banyak tanya. "Rambut sepanjang ini, pasti susah mengeringkannya seorang diri."

Mereka berdua kembali diam tanpa ada kata yang dikeluarkan, hanya suara napas mereka yang mengisi ruangan tersebut. Tapi dalam kesunyian kali ini, tak adalagi kecanggungan yang tak mengenakkan, dan itu ditandai oleh senyum tipis namun lembut yang tersungging di bibir keduanya.

'W-wow…' hati Naruto berdecak dalam kekaguman. 'Aku tahu kami memakai shampo yang sama, tapi kenapa rambut Kyuubi bisa seharum ini…?'

…

"Nah, selesai…!" cetus Naruto puas. Dia bergerak ke mesin cuci yang terletak berdekatan dengan dinding, lalu mengambil baju kemeja putih yang terlipat rapi di atas benda itu. "Pakai ini."

"Kukira tadi kau bilangnya piyama," kata Kyuubi sambil mengenakan kemeja yang agak sedikit kedodoran di tubuhnya itu. "Ternyata cuma pakaian seperti ini toh…"

"Hei, kau sendiri yang bilang tak mau memakai sesuatu yang membuatmu tak bisa bergerak bebas," Naruto memimpin jalan, lalu membuka pintu kamar dan menyalakan lampu. Pemuda itu membuka kloset dan menarik keluar satu set futon sebelum menggelarnya di lantai. "Lagipula, kau cukup manis memakai itu."

"E-eh…?" Kyuubi yang tidak siap menerima pujian itu langsung tersipu malu dengan wajah merona, yang semakin memerah gelap saat menyadari kalau Naruto sekarang sedang nyengir lebar ke arahnya. "Ja-jadi, aku harus tidur di mana?"

"Lho? Bukannya sudah jelas?"

"Oh, jadi malam ini aku harus tidur di lantai lagi?"

"Ya nggaklah," sahut Naruto sambil menepuk permukaan futon di sampingnya. "Kau tidur di sini."

"Eh? Lalu kamu?"

"Tak usah khawatirkan aku," kata Naruto sambil tersenyum, lalu tiba-tiba tangannya terangkat dan mengacak-acak rambut Kyuubi. "Tidur yang nyenyak ya."

Setelah mematikan lampu kamar, sosok Naruto langsung menghilang di balik pintu. Tanpa sepengetahuan pemuda pirang itu, sang gadis kini berdiri terpaku, wajahnya merah padam dan kedua tangannya mencengkeram dadanya kuat-kuat, seakan berusaha menghentikan degup jantungnya yang gegap gempita.

Mengherankan, kenapa dia jadi berdebar-debar begini hanya karena diperlakukan begitu?

Sedang Naruto sendiri, sekarang sedang berjalan melewati ruang tengah dengan langkah-langkah santai. Arah tujuannya jelas, sofa yang terletak di pinggir ruangan, tepat berada di bawah jendela. Walau tanpa sebab yang jelas, sebuah senyum masih menempel di wajah pemuda yang hanya tinggal memakai celana sejak keluar dari kamar mandi itu, seakan-akan ada yang memplester senyum itu dengan lakban tak terlihat ke bibirnya, bahkan sampai dia membaringkan tubuhnya di empuknya sofa.

'Hehehe…' pemuda itu terkekeh dalam hati sembari merapatkan kedua kelopak matanya secara bersamaan. Dia sendiri tak begitu mengerti kenapa, tapi yang pasti, hari ini dia merasa begitu senang. 'Kalau aku tidak berhenti senyum-senyum sendiri begini, lama-lama aku bisa gila nih…'

Segera setelah kata-kata itu keluar dari pikirannya, kesadaran Naruto langsung menghilang ditelan oleh rasa kantuk yang begitu hebat, sampai hanya butuh beberapa bagi jiwa Naruto untuk lepas dari tubuhnya dan pergi bertandang ke alam mimpi.

~•~

Naruto terbangun oleh suatu suara grasak-grusuk, samar mungkin tapi sudah cukup nyaring untuk mengganggu tidur sang Hokage yang secara alami memang memiliki pendengaran tajam. Baru 3 kali mengerjap, mata Naruto langsung menjeblak terbuka selebar-selebarnya karena bantuan insting sebagai shinobi yang selalu peka pada setiap peluang bahaya.

Naruto berguling dari atas tempat tidurnya, tangannya berkelebat untuk mengambil sebuah kunai yang tersembunyi di bawah sofa. Dia tak repot-repot menyalakan lampu dulu karena tindakan itu hanya membuang waktu, tapi sebagai gantinya, warna merah menyelimuti kelopak mata Naruto selagi iris matanya berubah warna menjadi kuning emas dan pupilnya bertransformasi menjadi sebuah garis horizontal.

Naruto segera menggunakan kemampuan khusus Sennin untk mendeteksi aura chakra makhluk hidup, dengan kunai siap siaga di tangan kanannya. Satu menit berlalu, tapi Naruto tak bisa menemukan keanehan apapun dalam apartemennya, tak ada bekas maupun jejak aktivitas. Untuk jaga-jaga, sang Hokage memperluas ruang lingkup pencariannya sampai mencakup seluruh permukaan bumi Konoha, tapi hasilnya sama: nihil.

Naruto menonaktifkan mode Sennin-nya, namun tetap menjaga kewaspadaan karena suara grasak-grusuk itu masih bisa terdengar di telinganya. Sesaat kemudian, suara kasak-kusuk itu mulai ditemani oleh suara-suara erangan yang samar, dan hanya perlu 2 detik bagi Naruto untuk menyadari kalau suara itu berasal dari kamar tidurnya. Pemuda berambut pirang itu langsung berkelebat tanpa pikir panjang lagi, otaknya dan seluruh benaknya hanya diisi oleh satu nama: Kyuubi.

Saat Naruto tiba di depan pintu kamar dan hendak membukanya, wajah dengan 3 kumis kembar yang khas itu telah dipenuhi hanya oleh satu emosi: kekhawatiran. Dugaannya tepat, erangan-erangan itu memang berasal dari, tak lain dan tak bukan, sang gadis berambut merah itu sendiri. Tapi sebanyak apapun dia mempersiapkan dirinya, Naruto tetap saja terkesiap saat melihat keadaan gadis yang kini ikut mengisi kehidupannya itu.

Tangan Kyuubi mencengkeram pinggiran selimut dengan begitu kuat sampai jari-jarinya seperti melesak ke dalam kain tebal tersebut. Badannya gemetaran laksana diserang oleh badai salju di tengah-tengah Kutub Utara, dan bahunya berguncang bak menahan sesuatu yang siap meledak dalam dirinya.

Kepala Kyuubi tak berhenti melengos ke kanan kiri dalam tempo yang rancu, dahi gadis itu dipenuhi oleh keringat yang sama sekali tak berasal dari suhu kamar yang hangat. Wajahnya berkeriut diteror ketakutan seperti seorang pendosa yang dihadapkan pada maut, setiap inci paras cantiknya kini pucat dalam ekspresi yang merupakan campuran dari kesakitan, penderitaan, dan kengerian sekaligus.

Mulutnya terpisah untuk melepaskan napas terengah bagai oarng yang lelah luar biasa, walau sebagian besar yang keluar saat bibir merah muda itu terbuka adalah ucapan "Tidak…" atau "Jangan…" dalam suara menghiba, meminta belas kasihan dan ampunan pada siapapun yang ada dalam mimpinya.

"Kyuubi…!" Naruto, yang akhirnya menemukan suaranya kembali, segera melesat dan berlutut di samping Kyuubi sambil meraih tangan gadis itu dan menggenggamnya erat-erat. "Hei, Kyuubi! Bangunlah!"

"TIDAK!" alih-alih menjadi tenang, gadis berambut merah itu malah langsung menjerit ketakutan dan meronta sesegeranya setelah tangan Naruto menggenggam tangannya. "Tolong… kumohon…! Jangan sakiti aku…!"

"H-hei, Kyuubi! Ini aku!"

"Tidak! Kumohon, jangan!" seakan tak bisa mendengar suara Naruto, bagaikan terperangkap di dalam mimpi, Kyuubi terus berusaha berontak, bahkan sekarang kedua tangannya mulai memukuli Naruto seperti berusaha mengusir apa yang ada dalam mimpinya. Air mata meleleh dari kelopak matanya yang tertutup, dan mulai mengalir deras sampai membasahi pipinya yang sepucat mayat. "Aku tidak melakukan apa-apa! Itu bukan salahku!"

"Kyuubi, tenanglah!"

"Kumohon, hentikan…" suara Kyuubi yang semula berupa jeritan kini berubah menjadi sepelan bisikan. Tubuhnya yang meronta dan tangannya yang semula berontak dengan gigih, kini diam, seakan-akan gadis itu telah kehilangan kemauan dan tekad untuk melawan. "Kumohon… aku tidak pernah menyakiti siapapun… bukan aku penyebab kematian mereka…"

Naruto tak mengerti apa maksud perkataan itu, dan dia sama sekali tidak tahu apa yang sebenarnya tengah berlangsung dalam mimpi Kyuubi. Namun, hanya dengan melihat bagaimana air mata menyelimuti wajah gadis itu, merasakan gemetar tubuhnya yang mengisahkan betapa dalam dan pedihnya rasa takut Kyuubi, serta mendengar ratapan yang begitu memelas dari suaranya yang serak, sudah cukup… bahkan sangat cukup bagi Naruto untuk ikut merasakan penderitaan Kyuubi.

…Dan rasanya sungguh sakit, sampai-sampai Naruto tak tahu lagi, mana yang lebih sakit antara ditusuk ratusan kali oleh sebilah pedang berkarat di jantung, atau merasakan penderitaan dan kesedihan Kyuubi.

"…Kyuubi," panggil Naruto dengan suara selembut yang ia bisa. "Hei, Kyuubi…"

Seiring makin pelannya suara isakan Kyuubi, kelopak mata gadis itu mulai bergerak-gerak, sampai akhirnya benar-benar terbuka beberapa hitungan kemudian.

Semula, mata merah Kyuubi bergerak liar ke seluruh kamar, seakan-akan setengah berharap dia masih belum terbebas dari mimpi buruknya. Namun semua ketegangan yang melanda gadis itu segera reda ketika matanya bertemu dengan mata biru langit Naruto yang lembut dan teduh. Dua bola mata gadis itu mulai berair kembali dan bibirnya gemetar seperti orang yang siap menangis.

"Kyuu-"

"NARUTO!" jerit gadis itu sambil melompat bangun dan langsung menerjang Naruto, melingkarkan tangannya begitu erat di sekeliling tubuh Naruto, mendekapnya serapat mungkin sambil mulai terisak ke dada bidang pemuda itu. "Aku takut… aku sangat takut…!"

"Hei, sudah tidak apa-apa, oke…?" Naruto menggunakan tangan kirinya untuk merengkuh Kyuubi ke dalam pelukannya, sedang tangan kanannya kini diletakkan di kepala gadis itu dan mulai membelainya. "Aku ada di sampingmu…"

Di tengah-tengah kegelapan malam, dengan sedikit penerangan yang berasal dari sinar rembulan yang menembus lubang ventilasi di atas jendela, Kyuubi menangis dalam kungkungan dekapan Naruto, tak peduli air matanya yang bercucuran membasahi dada Naruto yang telanjang.

Sang Shichidaime sendiri hanya berdiam mulut, karena Naruto tahu, di saat-saat seperti ini, kata-kata tidaklah dibutuhkan. Hanya dengan berada di sana, sudah bisa membuat gadis itu tahu kalau dia tidak sendirian. Hanya dengan berada di sana, sudah cukup agar gadis itu mengerti bahwa apapun yang terjadi, Naruto akan terus ada untuknya, mendampinginya, menemaninya. Semua itu saja, walaupun sederhana, sudah lebih dari cukup.

~•~

"Hei, Kyuubi…" bisik Naruto. "Kau sudah tidak apa-apa…?"

Naruto tak bisa melihat dengan jelas di antara keremangan malam, namun dia bisa merasakan anggukan kecil dari gadis itu.

"Benarkah? Kau yakin?"

Sekali lagi, jawabannya hanya berupa anggukan.

"Kalau begitu, kau mau tidur lagi?" tanya Naruto sambil melepaskan kedua tangannya… sebuah tindakan yang tidak diikuti oleh Kyuubi. "Em, Kyuubi? Bisa kau lepaskan aku dulu?"

Bagaikan tiba-tiba jadi tuli, gadis itu malah semakin mengeratkan pelukannya. Seperti apapun Naruto berusaha membujuknya, Kyuubi tetap menilak untuk melepaskan sang Hokage tersebut. Bahkan untuk sekedar menjauhkan wajahnya dari dada pemuda itu, Kyuubi sama sekali tidak mau.

"Kyuubi, kalau begini, bagaimana caranya aku kembali ke sofa nih?" ujar Naruto kebingungan. Tapi saat dia merasakan gadis itu menggelengkan kepalanya, Naruto mendadak langsung mengerti apa keinginan Kyuubi. "Kau… ingin aku tetap di sini?"

Tak ada jawaban, atau anggukan, atau gelengan. Semuanya tak ada karena memang tak diperlukan, sebab bahasa tubuh Kyuubi telah mengisyaratkan semua jawaban yang diperlukan Naruto.

"A-aku sih sebenarnya oke-oke saja. Ta-tapi yakin nggak apa nih…?" pertanyaan Naruto lepas dengan sedikit terbata-bata, menandakan betapa rasa gugup juga mulai menyerang hati pemuda itu. Namun pertanyaan kali ini tidak membutuhkan jawaban, karena sebetulnya, jauh di dalam lubuk hati Naruto, dia sudah tahu apa jawabannya. "Kalau begitu…"

Dengan perlahan-lahan, Naruto beringsut masuk sampai dia berbaring di samping Kyuubi, yang sepanjang waktu terus memeluknya seperti anak kecil yang manja pada ibunya. Selagi Naruto menarik selimut untuk memastikan tubuh mereka tetap hangat, Kyuubi menyusupan wajahnya ke pangkal leher Naruto, menggunakan lengan kanan pemuda itu sebagai bantal bagi kepalanya.

Mata Naruto tak pernah meninggalkan wajah Kyuubi, dia terus memperhatikan sampai napas gadis itu berubah teratur dengan perlahan-lahan, menandakan kalau dia sudah tertidur. Dengan tangan kirinya yang bebas, Naruto menyeka sebutir kecil air mata yang masih tersisa di pipi Kyuubi, kemudian membiarkannya mengering tertiup angin.

'Saat ini aku masih tak tahu pengalaman seperti apa yang membuatmu bermimpi buruk begitu…' Naruto merebahkan kepalanya, dan memejamkan matanya. 'Tapi, suatu hari nanti, kau pasti akan memberitahuku kan…?'

'Ya kan, Kyuubi?'

**To be Continued…**

~••~

Dalam chapter kali ini, hamba memasukkan nilai-nilai psikologis yang tersembunyi. Kalian bisa mencoba mencarinya sendiri, atau langsung membaca penjelasan di bawah ini.

**#1**: Pada teks di adegan memandikan Kyuubi, ada salah satu kalimat narasi yang menuliskan perasaan Naruto, yaitu "…Biar bagaimanapun juga, Kyuubi yang sekarang tetaplah seorang gadis…". Kalimat ini menunjukkan bahwa setelah melihat Kyuubi dalam bentuk aslinya (manusia) dan melihat bagaimana gadis itu bersikap, secara tidak langsung telah mengubah kesan Naruto untuk sosok sang Bijuu. Kini, dia tak lagi melihat Kyuubi sebagai seekor rubah berekor sembilan yang bengis dan kejam, tapi hanya sebagai sosok seorang cewek yang cerewet dan tidak tahu malu.

**#2**: Kalian mungkin mengira ini aneh, kenapa Naruto bisa dengan mudah menerima kehadiran Kyuubi di rumahnya. Lihat, mereka baru bertemu tidak lebih dari satu hari, tapi Naruto sudah dengan senang hati membelikannya baju, ramen, menyuapinya makan, memandikannya, bahkan membiarkan Kyuubi tidur di futon miliknya. Ini tidak kebetulan, karena jika kalian lupa, sampai hari Kyuubi keluar dari tubuh Naruto, mereka sebenarnya telah hidup bersama selama 18 tahun lebih, dan tidak hanya di satu rumah, tapi dalam satu tubuh.

Selama 18 tahun itu (bisa dilihat sendiri di anime dan manganya), ingatlah bagaimana chakra Kyuubi selalu menyembuhkan luka-luka Naruto, bahkan Kyuubi beberapa kali meminjamkan kekuatannya pada Naruto agar dia bisa mengalahkan musuh-musuhnya. Kyuubi menjaga hidup Naruto dengan memberinya kekuatan dan menyembuhkan luka-lukanya, sedangkan Naruto menjaga hidup Kyuubi dengan kegigihannya yang terbukti selalu berhasil membuat Naruto menang dalam pertarungan.

Jadi, kalian lihat sendiri. Walaupun mungkin dilakukan secara tak sadar bahkan ada unsur keterpaksaan, sebenarnya kedua orang ini telah mempunyai ikatan yang cukup erat, dan masing-masing memiliki hutang budi dan nyawa pada satu sama lain.

**#3**: Mengapa Kyuubi tiba-tiba bisa jadi begitu terikat pada Naruto, bahkan sampai langsung memeluknya sesudah bangun dari mimpi buruk? Kyuubi, jika kalian lupa, seumur hidupnya selalu saja diburu oleh para shinobi. Entah itu untuk digunakan dalam perang, disimpan sebagai senjata, atau mau sekedar dibunuh saja karena dianggap berbahaya. Bahkan Klan Uchiha, satu-satunya yang memiliki kemampuan untuk mengendalikan Kyuubi, hanya pernah memakai makhluk ini untuk perang dan menyerang orang lain. Semua ini, tanpa disadari, membuat Kyuubi menjadi makhluk yang 'terlihat' hanya dipenuhi oleh kebencian, padahal mungkin dalam hatinya, Kyuubi malah haus akan kasih sayang.

Di sini, kita bisa melihat betapa ramahnya Naruto pada Kyuubi sejak pertama kali dia memakai wujud manusianya. Walaupun mungkin disampaikan dalam cara yang tidak biasa, perlakuan Naruto pada Kyuubi tetaplah sebuah bentuk kepedulian, yang dengan kata lain juga bisa diartikan sebagai kasih sayang. Kyuubi, yang begitu mendambakan seseorang yang mau peduli padanya, tentu saja akan langsung menempel pada Naruto seperti laron pada lampu.

**#4**: Mendekati akhir chapter, tertulis sebuah kalimat seperti ini, "…Naruto menyeka sebutir kecil air mata yang masih tersisa di pipi Kyuubi, kemudian membiarkannya mengering tertiup angin…". Air mata, adalah simbol kesedihan dan penderitaan yang telah dialami Kyuubi. Dan rasanya kita semua sudah tahu kalau elemen utama Naruto adalah 'Angin'. Sekarang, bisakah kalian mengerti apa artinya Naruto menyeka 'air mata' itu, lalu membiarkannya kering oleh hembusan 'Angin'?

…Bagi yang belum mengerti, itu artinya Naruto lah, dengan tangannya sendiri, yang akan menyembuhkan luka hati Kyuubi.

Phuah, capek juga rasanya menulis semua itu, tapi hamba rasa itu bisa memberi kalian gambaran lebih mendalam tentang nilai cerita ini kan? Sebenarnya, masih banyak lagi nilai psikologis yang hamba tanam di cerita ini, tapi cukup hamba sebutkan 4 yang paling penting kan? Nanti malah kepanjangan lagi

Sekali lagi hamba tekankan, kalian tidak perlu ragu untuk memberikan komentar apapun pada hamba. Baik itu kritik, saran, pertanyaan, flame atau apapun akan hamba terima dengan senang hati. Hamba sangat mengerti kalau cerita ini sangat abal, dan kalian tahu itu, jadi sekali lagi, jangan ragu untuk menghina hamba jika ada kejelekan dalam cerita ini.

Terima kasih sudah membaca! 

**Galerians, out.**


	4. Forced Holiday

**Galerians, in.**

Ahhahaha, hamba benar-benar minta maaf karena keterlambatan ini *membungkuk sampai nyentuh lantai*. Satu setengah minggu terakhir ini hamba ada di luar kota, menghadiri beberapa ujian masuk universitas secara berturut-turut. Pulang ke rumah 3 hari yang lalu, maunya nyantai aja, en akhirnya proses penulisan pun jadi berjalan lambat.

Tapi terima kasih ya *bungkuk-bungkuk lagi*. Kebiasaan ngecek review hanya sebelum update itu ternyata berbahaya juga, karena hamba hampir nangis karena bahagia saat melihat begitu banyaknya orang yang mereview chapter 3. Ogah emang (hamba kan mantan preman), tapi sebesar itulah rasa terharu hamba.

Oke, inilah review's reply:

**naMIKAze nara**: "Oh, panggilannya nana-chan ya? Sebenarnya boleh apa aja, tapi kebanyakan readers sih manggil hamba Gale atau Galerians dengan berbagai suffiks. Cerita Naruto dan Kyuubi dalam fic ini punya jalan sendiri, tapi memang, Naruto tak akan bisa merahasiakan keberadaan Kyuubi selamanya. Kita lihat saja nanti."

**Ao n Ai**: "Hamba juga anak baru lho! Sekitar Oktober tahun lalu masuk ke situs ini, mulai nulis juga tidak seberapa lama sebelum itu. Duh, terima kasih sekali sudah berbaik hati me-review cerita hamba yang jelek dan abal ini ya, hamba juga akan selalu menunggu reviewnya."

**Rukawa-Alisa-chan**: "Oi, PM-nya sudah masuk kan? Terima kasih atas reviewnya ya, hamba sangat menghargainya!"

**Lou**: "Makhluk satu ini sudah dikasih script aslinya malah sekongkol mau memaksa hamba apdet. Ya ampun…"

**KonRoeKoeda**: "Peace and Love for all! Many thanks, buddy!"

**Ikara no Shinji**: "Maaf karena tidak kilat, tapi paling tidak hamba sudah apdet kan?"

**TheIndonesianGuy**: "Nilai psikologis itu sebenarnya sudah sangat sering hamba masukkan, tapi mungkin memang cuma di chapter kemarin yang hamba jelaskan. En untuk requestnya, rasanya nggak mungkin deh, karena hamba sudah terlanjur membuat Kyuubi jadi tsundere begitu, tapi terima kasih atas sarannya. Dan terakhir, ampun, hamba ini sudah sering merasakan yang sakit-sakit *grinning pitifully*."

**ShiMizu**: "Hm, kalau dipikir-pikir lagi, perbandingan tubuh Naruto dan Kyuubi itu emang agak mirip Ryuuji dan Taiga (Naruto 183 cm dan Kyuubi 157 cm). Shi-chan, Naruto itu umurnya 18 tahun, sudah jadi Hokage pula, jadi wajar sajalah reaksinya nggak heboh-heboh amat, sudah dewasa kan? Lalu, rambut Kyuubi itu panjangnya sampai lutut lho, kan sudah ada di biografinya kemarin di chapter 2?"

**Chido Skeleton**: "Dia sudah dewasa, ya jelaslah bisa mengendalikan nafsunya. Lagipula, rasanya kata 'tomboy' bukan kata yang tepat untuk mendeskripsikan Kyuubi, karena dia itu tsundere."

**3m8un P461**: "Akhirnya kau bisa mereview juga ya, lama banget. Oh, tapi terima kasih atas reviewnya, kasih komen juga ya buat chapter ini."

**akuanakbaik**: "Alhamdulillah, semoga hamba bisa mempertahankan kualitasnya."

**Ray Ichimura**: "Apa, jadi kau yang nyuruh orang membunuh hamba? Kono yarooo~…*Pake suara Momotaros di Den-O* (hehehe, bercanda). Hm, memang akan ada konflik, tapi hamba tidak akan memberi spoiler dulu."

**Aozora Kuro**: "Hahaha, jarang kan? Tapi justru itulah yang bikin hamba ingin membuat fic ini. Review juga untuk chapter ini ya…"

**Lady Regenbogen**: "Ah, tentu saja hamba nggak marah. Hamba ini laki-laki kok, jadi masalah usia itu sebenarnya nggak terlalu mengganggu. Tapi kalau kakak-kakak hamba denger kamu manggil hamba imut, mereka pasti pada muntah, dijamin deh (T_T). Oh, nggak boleh nggak dibalas dong, reviewer itu terhormat di mata hamba, biar seperti apapun pasti akan hamba hargai!"

**Kuroi5**: "Eh, kok jadi lemas? Minum obat kuat dulu sana gih. Ah, terima kasih banyak buat pujiannya, benar-benar membuat hamba senang."

**Micon**: "Waduh, 3607 kata (tidak termasuk Author's Note) itu pendek? Ya ampun, artinya hamba harus memforsir diri lagi dong supaya bisa bikin yang lebih panjang. Yep, chap ini melebihi yang sebelumnya kok, walaupun hanya beberapa ratus kata."

**eisa ayano**: "Oh, tentu saja boleh. Hm, secara umum memang seperti itulah hubungan mereka, Kyuubi yang mencoba hidup sebagai manusia dan Naruto yang dengan sabar membimbingnya. Dan sejujurnya, nilai psikologis itu sudah sering ada, tinggal tergantung kamunya yang nemu atau tidak."

**seiichiro raika**: "Cepet banget nikah, punya anak segala pula. Jangan cepat-cepat, hubungan antara perempuan dan laki-laki itu harus dijalani dengan sabar kalau mau lho? Tapi mengingat genre fic ini adalah romance, rasanya hal itu pasti akan terjadi juga kan?"

Terima kasih lagi ya bagi yang telah meluangkan waktu berharganya untuk mereview hamba yang bodoh dan bego ini. Semoga hamba bisa terus memenuhi harapan kalian, dan terus mempertahankan kualitas cerita ini.

Warning:

Abal, aneh, jelek, dan mungkin OOC

Notification:

"Blablabla" = perkataan yang diucapkan langsung (tanda petik double)

'Blablabla' = perkataan dalam hati (tanda petik single)

Disclaimer: This is purely a fanfiction, made only to bring about entertainment of romance for those who read.

Selamat membaca!

~••~

**Let's Go Together!**

Pagi yang cerah selalu menjadi obat yang bagus bagi mood yang sedang buruk. Terang sinar mentari, merdu nyanyian pipit, dan hangatnya musim semi, tercipta laksana obat bagi penyakit-penyakit hati yang lebih sering dikenal sebagai duka. Tentu saja, semua ini berlaku pada sebagian besar orang, tidak terkecuali Haruno Sakura.

Dari pintu rumahnya, langkah-langkah ringan mengantar Sakura berjalan melalui desa Konoha yang sibuk dan penuh aktivitas. Baik itu para pedagang yang berusaha menjual jajaannya, atau kedai-kedai yang dipenuhi oleh orang-orang yang ingin mendapatkan pengisi perut atau sekedar mencari tempat bersantai. Berisik mungkin, tapi tidak sampai ribut.

Senyum ramah menghiasi wajah cantik Sakura, menjawab segenap semangat para penduduk Konoha dengan keceriaan yang tidak kalah cerahnya. Tanpa pernah menanggalkannya, shinobi muda yang baru berusia 18 tahun itu melangkahkan kakinya ke arah gedung Hokage, sebuah bangunan mirip menara yang terletak di tengah-tengah areal Konohagakure, sembari mempersiapkan dirinya untuk kewajiban sehari-hari yang walaupun melelahkan dan tak pernah banyak berubah, tapi juga tak pernah membosankan…

…Andai saja Sakura juga mempersiapkan dirinya untuk sebuah kejutan, maka mungkin dia bisa menyelamatkan beberapa tahun usia hidupnya yang pasti akan hilang. Sayang, langkah pengamanan yang dibutuhkan tak dapat terlaksana dalam waktu yang tepat, dan akhirnya Sakura harus pasrah menerima wajahnya jadi bengong sempurna tepat setelah pintu bangunan Hokage terbuka.

"A-a-apa-apaan ini…?"

~•~

Keterkejutan adalah sebuah kondisi yang ditimbulkan ketika manusia tidak bisa langsung menerima informasi yang masuk melalui panca inderanya. Beberapa penelitian telah melaporkan bahwa indikasi-indikasi untuk fenomena yang begitu sering terjadi pada makhluk hidup yang tak pernah punya masa depan yang pasti ini antara lain adalah: mata terbuka lebar, hidung mengembang, tubuh kaku tak bisa bergerak, kaki keras atau malah gemetaran, dan masih banyak lagi.

Jika semua informasi di atas benar dan bisa dipercaya, maka kita bisa menyimpulkan bahwa Haruno Sakura, pada detik ini, tanpa bisa diperdebatkan lagi, sedang terkejut… SANGAT terkejut, malah.

Belasan pertanyaan yang murni berasal dari rasa heran dan bingung berputar-putar di kepalanya dengan dengung yang menyebalkan bak kerumunan lebah. Sakura boleh saja dinobatkan sebagai alumni terpintar dari Akademi Ninja, dengan nilai-nilai yang jauh melebihi rata-rata dan membuat semua guru bangga. Tapi di hadapan laki-laki ini… di hadapan pria yang mendapat gelar Ninja Nomor Satu dalam Mengejutkan Orang ini, bahkan seorang Haruno Sakura pun bisa dibuat tak berdaya.

Selalu, selalu, dan selalu saja pria itu punya cara untuk membuat orang ternganga dan tak bisa bicara karena serangan shock yang membekukan nurani dan mengguncang jiwa. Di saat Sakura yakin dirinya sudah tak bisa terkejut lagi oleh ulahnya, pemuda itu akan muncul dengan metode yang sama sekali tak terduga dan tak terjangkau nalar—dan sampai detik ini rekornya masih tak terkalahkan—untuk mengejutkannya.

Di hadapan mata Sakura, pemandangan yang muncul setelah pintu Menara Hokage terbuka, adalah sesuatu yang akan terukir, terpaku, terpasang, tertempel, atau apalah lagi, selamanya di lapisan otaknya yang bertugas menyimpan memori.

…Karena mungkin inilah satu-satunya hari sejak detik didirikannya Konohagakure di mana SEMUA orang yang bekerja di Menara Hokage bisa dideskripsikan hanya dengan satu kata, atau tepatnya, satu nama… Naruto.

Apa tidak mengagetkan jika saat kau tiba di tempat kerja dan membuka pintu masuknya, setiap pegawai yang seharusnya sedang bekerja, sekarang telah tergantikan oleh sekelompok orang dengan sosok yang semuanya identik sempurna? Bahkan setelah mengamati lebih baik, jumlah yang bisa dilihat Sakura sekarang jauh melebihi jumlah pekerja yang seharusnya. Gila, untuk sekedar lobi depan saja sudah dipenuhi oleh hampir 20 orang!

"Apa-apaan ini?" sebaris pertanyaan yang sebelumnya sudah keluar dari mulutnya kembali lepas dari bibir Sakura, namun sial, ia sama sekali tidak dipedulikan. Naruto yang biasanya SELALU menyempatkan dirinya untuk menyapa Sakura dalam setiap kesempatan, sekarang bersikap acuh tak acuh seakan menganggap gadis itu hanya setitik debu di jalan raya. "Hei, Naruto! Aku tadi tanya apa-apaan ini!"

"Ah, Sakura-chan," ucap (salah satu) pemuda itu, mau tak mau harus memberi Sakura perhatian karena kini asistennya itu mencengkeram lengannya dengan kekuatan cakar elang. Tapi sebesar apapun ancaman yang dia terima sekarang, itu tetap tidak mengubah fakta bahwa jawabannya hanyalah… "Maaf, Sakura-chan. Aku sangat sibuk sekarang."

Ada apa pula ini? Kegilaan macam apa yang tengah terjadi di Konoha? Naruto… sibuk? Satu-satunya orang dari tujuh generasi Hokage yang sifatnya paling santai dan malas-malasan, serta suka memakai Kagebunshinnya untuk menyelesaikan semua tugas-tugas kantor, juga suka tidur siang di meja kerjanya sendiri, telah membuat sebuah pernyataan kalau dirinya 'sibuk'?

Ya Tuhaann! Sepertinya kiamat sudah dekat!

Warna orange dan hitam memenuhi pandangan Sakura hampir ke manapun dia melangkah. Baik itu ke ruangan pemberian misi, ruangan dokumentasi, bahkan koridor sekalipun, dipenuhi oleh sosok Naruto-Naruto yang membeludak seperti kerumunan lebah madu di sarangnya. Seakan melihat warna kulit jeruk secara terus-terusan itu masih belum cukup untuk membuat otak Sakura pusing, usaha dan konsentrasi yang harus ia keluarkan agar bisa berjalan dengan selamat tanpa tertabrak di 'lalu lintas' tanpa lampu merah yang penuh sesak ini ikut menyumbangkan rasa sakit yang signifikan ke batok kepala Sakura.

'Cowok itu…' geram Sakura dalam hati, giginya gemeletukan ketika gadis itu mengentakkan kakinya dalam campuran rasa sebal, kesal, dan penasaran sekaligus. 'Awaass saja, saat aku sampai di sana nanti…'

~•~

"T-tunggu, Sakura-chan! Ini ada apa tiba-tiba?"

"Kau masih tanya 'ada apa'? Dasar cowok bego, bodoh, tukang bikin masalah-"

"HEII! Aku sama sekali nggak ngerti apa yang kau bicarakan nih!"

"Kau tidak mengerti masalah yang kau ciptakan sendiri…? Naruto no BAKA!" teriak gadis itu sambil menjambak kerah sang Hokage Ketujuh dan mulai mengguncang-guncangnya. "Ngapain kau membuat Kagebunshin sampai sebanyak itu, hah! Saking susahnya jalan, untuk sampai ke puncak menara saja penampilanku sampai berantakan seperti ini!"

"O-oh, cuma itu toh…" jawaban Naruto yang terdengar lega dan tak ambil pusing itu malah menyebabkan semakin banyaknya urat yang bermunculan di dahi lebar Sakura. "Kukira tadi ada apa…"

**TEPOW!**

"Oohh, jadi kau menganggap ini sepele?" tanya Sakura dengan nada sadis, kedua tangannya masih belum melepaskan cekalan mereka pada kerah sang Shichidaime yang kini memiliki benjol sebesar bola tenis di kepalanya. "Sekarang katakan, apa tujuanmu menciptakan kegilaan macam ini?"

"Eehh…?" jawab Naruto dengan wajah seperti mau protes, tapi tatapan mata hijau jamrud Sakura yang begitu tajam menusuk membuat Naruto sadar kalau ini bukanlah waktu yang tepat untuk canda-canda konyol… kecuali dia sangat kepingin mati muda. "Baiklah, akan kukatakan…"

"…Aku menunggu."

"Sebenarnya sederhana saja kok. Aku hanya ingin semua pekerjaan yang membutuhkan campur tanganku untuk 3 hari ke depan agar diselesaikan hari ini juga. Kasihan kan kalau aku menyuruh para pegawai untuk bekerja sekeras itu? Makanya, supaya mereka nggak perlu capek-capek, sebagai solusi ya kupakai saja Kagebunshinku. Praktis kan?"

Tik. Secepat itulah kemarahan dan kekesalan yang membara di dalam diri Sakura berubah jadi keterkejutan. Yep, gelar Naruto memang terpasang padanya bukan tanpa alasan kuat, ada-ada~ saja caranya untuk mengagetkan orang.

"Memangnya ada masalah apa sampai pekerjaan sebanyak itu harus diselesaikan secepat mungkin?"

"Yah, aku tak akan menyebutnya masalah sih, tapi-"

**Brak!**

Pintu mendadak terbuka.

"Taichou!" sebuah teriakan menggema di ruangan kantor Hokage. "Semua pekerjaan di ruangan dokumentasi sudah selesai tuntas, tas, TAS~!"

"Good job, anak buahku!" sahut Naruto segera sambil mengacungkan jempolnya dan sebuah senyum lebar. "Satu tugas lagi untukmu! Sampaikan pada semuanya, deadline akan habis dalam dua menit lagi! Dan hitungan mundur dimulai dari SEKARANG!" Naruto berbalik pada 7 'Naruto' yang ditugaskan di ruangannya. "Itu juga berlaku bagi kalian!"

Jawaban yang datang serentak kemudian begitu nyaring sampai sukses membuat telinga Sakura berdenging.

"SIAP, TAICHOU!"

"Heii~, Naruto~!" Sakura menjewer telinga sang Shichidaime sebagai ungkapan kekesalannya. "Beraninya mengacuhkan aku seperti itu!"

"G-gyah! M-maafkan aku!"

"Hmph." Sakura hanya mendengus sambil bersidekap ketika Naruto mengusap telinga kanannya yang semerah tomat segar.

"J-jadi, seperti yang tadi aku katakan, semua ini bukan disebabkan oleh masalah apapun kok. Begini, sejak dilantik jadi Hokage satu tahun yang lalu, aku belum pernah mengambil cuti atau hari libur biar cuma satu hari kan?" tanya Naruto sambil berjalan menuju meja kerjanya dan mulai merapikan alat-alat tulis yang saking berantakannya, Sakura sampai tidak bisa tahu lagi sesibuk apa Naruto sebelum dia masuk ke ruangan ini. "Makanya, untuk 72 jam ke depan, aku mau lepas dari semua pekerjaan dulu supaya…"

"Supaya?"

"Supaya aku bisa liburan!" seru Naruto sambil mengangkat wajahnya, dan untuk sekejab itu membuat Sakura terpana. Wajah dan suara itu… wajah dan suara Naruto yang begitu riang dan penuh keceriaan adalah sesuatu yang sudah sangat lama tak pernah ia lihat lagi semenjak pemuda itu menapaki kedewasaan. Sakura seakan kembali melihat Naruto yang dulu, bukan Naruto sang Hokage yang keren dengan kedewasaannya, namun Naruto sang ninja bodoh yang tak pernah kehilangan senyumnya walau seperti apapun kesulitan dan kesedihan yang menghadang.

Karena tenggelam dalam entah kekaguman atau kebingungan, Sakura sama sekali tidak bisa memberi respon maupun jawaban ketika Naruto mengucapkan salam perpisahannya sambil melompat ke arah jendela yang terbuka lebar, sepanjang waktu senyum lebar itu tak pernah meninggalkan wajahnya yang jenaka.

'Heee…' Sakura berjalan ke arah ambang jendela yang dilompati Naruto, sebelum meletakkan kedua sikunya di kusen. Dua mata hijau jamrudnya mengawasi sosok sang Shichidaime yang perlahan-lahan mengecil seiring lompatan-lompatan yang membawanya semakin menjauh dari Menara Hokage. Sakura menopang dagunya sambil menghembuskan napas dengan keingintahuan mengisi hatinya, selagi 7 Kagebunshin Naruto yang sudah selesai pekerjaannya mulai hilang satu persatu. "Kira-kira apa yang bisa membuat dia sesenang itu ya…?"

~•~

"Tadaimaa!" suara berisik teriakan orang yang pulang ke rumah dan pintu yang menjeblak terbuka segera menyingkap kesunyian macam apapun yang semula menguasai apartemen kecil yang dimiliki oleh Naruto Uzumaki. "Kyuubi! Hei, Kyuubi!"

Kedua sepatu sandal yang semula melindungi kakinya dari kotoran atau bahaya apapun yang disimpan oleh permukaan tanah tempatnya berpijak kini ditinggalkan, terlupakan begitu saja selagi pemuda itu berlari melewati lorong rumah yang sebenarnya sama sekali tidak panjang. Pada wajahnya hanya tergambar sebuah kegembiraan kekanak-kanakan yang sesungguhnya agak tidak sesuai dengan postur tubuh dan raut wajahnya yang sudah dewasa, namun pria itu tidak ambil peduli. Karena hari ini dia akan pergi untuk sebuah rekreasi yang telah lama ditunggu-tunggu.

"Kyuubi! Kau sudah siap-"

…Tapi…

Kebiasaan buruk yang tak pernah berubah dari kecil itu memang kadang akan menyusahkan jika sudah dewasa, terutama jika kau adalah seorang laki-laki yang notabene sering bernasib sial. Dan dalam hal ini, kebiasaan buruk yang tak pernah berubah dari seorang laki-laki bernama Naruto Uzumaki bahkan walau dia sudah menjadi seorang Hokage sekalipun, adalah fakta kalau dia suka bertindak tanpa berpikir sedikitpun.

Jika diingat-ingat lagi, dia sudah sangat sering diperingatkan oleh teman satu timnya akan sebuah sopan santun yang walaupun simpel, namun sangat krusial dalam hubungan sosial, yaitu agar selalu mengetuk pintu terlebih dahulu sebelum masuk ke kamar seseorang, terutama jika kamar itu sedang ditempati oleh seorang gadis. Tapi emang dia sudah bengal, atau memang benar-benar tak ingin nasib sial menjauhinya, pemuda berambut pirang yang dihormati oleh setiap warga desanya ini malah cuma menganggapnya sebagai angin lalu, atau yang kita kenal sebagai 'masuk telinga kanan, keluar telinga kiri'.

Efek peristiwa ini cukup dahsyat, mengingat siapa orang yang harus dihadapi Naruto setelah pintu terbuka mempunyai temperamental yang tidak bisa dikira-kira. Namun itu cerita untuk nanti, karena sekarang kita masih perlu memfokuskan diri pada apa yang sebenarnya tengah terjadi.

Naruto terdiam, benar-benar tak mampu bergerak kecuali bibirnya yang masih gemetaran dan kelopak matanya yang semakin lebar terbuka. Tentu saja, reaksi seperti ini sudah bisa diduga akan terjadi, menilik Naruto masuk tanpa permisi dan pastinya perbuatan tak tahu adat itu pasti akan menuai konsekuensi.

"…Ah."

~•~

Makhluk hidup memiliki mata untuk melihat, tidak peduli apakah itu adalah keindahan atau keburukan alam semesta. Supaya organ itu terus bekerja dalam performa puncak, maka diperlukan kelembaban yang konstan pada bagian kornea, dan untuk alasan inilah 'kedipan' diciptakan. Mengedipkan mata dibutuhkan oleh sebagian besar makhluk hidup, terutama manusia, jika ingin penglihatannya selalu dalam kapabilitas maksimum, juga jika mereka ingin organ foto reseptornya terus bekerja dan dapat terus memandang apa yang terpampang di dunia.

…Dengan semua data di atas, maka akan muncul sebuah pertanyaan, apakah seorang pemuda berusia 18 tahun bernama Naruto Uzumaki bisa digolongkan sebagai manusia? Karena sudah satu menit berlalu, tapi dia tak kunjung berkedip juga, bahkan terus membelalakkan matanya selebar-lebarnya.

Atau mungkin ada alasan khusus? Mari kita teliti lagi apa yang ada dalam jarak pandang Naruto sampai membuatnya jadi seperti itu.

Berdiri di depan sebuah cermin, seorang gadis bertubuh kurus dan kecil dengan tinggi sekitar 150 cm lebih. Rambutnya yang berwarna merah menyala bagaikan lautan api membara terlihat begitu lembut dan halus, terlapis oleh kelembaban yang membuatnya berkilau tertimpa pancaran sinar matahari pagi yang menembus ventilasi. Selain itu, butir-butir air yang sedikit menetes dari ujung rambut yang sangat panjang tersebut adalah bukti kalau gadis itu baru selesai mandi, dan agak kurang teliti mengeringkan rambutnya.

Sungguh, yang paling dia inginkan saat ini adalah mengambil selembar handuk lalu menuntaskan pekerjaan yang belum selesai itu, tapi keinginan hati tak akan bisa terjalan tanpa bantuan respon tubuh yang bersangkutan, mengingat pemuda itu kini hanya bisa tertegun dalam kekaguman dan dua mata birunya terpaku pada keindahan terlarang yang membuat seluruh dunia di sekitarnya seakan menghilang. Namun yang sebenarnya membuat pemuda itu tak bisa mengalihkan pandangannya bukanlah rambut merah berkilau yang masih agak basah itu, bukan pula dua boa mata seindah permata rubi yang menghiasi wajah itu. Tidak, apa yang menarik perhatian Naruto adalah sesuatu yang lebih, lebih mencengangkan…

…Dan itu adalah pemandangan sang gadis yang, karena sepertinya baru selesai mandi, hanya mengenakan sebuah handuk. Selain kenyataan bahwa kain tipis berwarna biru muda itu sama sekali tidak cukup untuk menutupi seluruh tubuhnya, perbuatan Naruto yang masuk ke kamar tiba-tiba dan tanpa permisi memiliki efek yang cukup dahsyat sampai pegangan gadis itu melonggar, membuat kain yang melilit tubuhnya lepas dan jatuh ke lantai tanpa suara sedikitpun.

"…A-ah…" dia membuka mulutnya, namun suara yang keluar dari bibirnya yang lembab dan berkilau hanyalah desahan pelan dan putus-putus karena masih belum bisa mencerna situasi. Yang dia ingat hanyalah dia baru saja keluar dari ofuro dan ingin memakai baju. Dan tiba-tiba saja, suara gedebak gedebuk datang dari ruang depan dan pintu kamarnya terbuka dalam interval kurang dari 2 detik, menampakkan orang terakhir yang inginkan untuk melihatnya dalam penampilan ini. "N…Na…"

'Oh, sial…' Naruto menyumpah dalam hatinya ketika wajah gadis itu mulai memunculkan rona merah yang semakin lama semakin tebal dan kedua tangannya mulai bergerak untuk melindungi seberapapun kesopanannya yang masih tersisa, mengisyaratkan bahwa pemuda berada dalam sebuah masalah yang besar… benar-benar besar. 'Sial, sial, sial, sial, sial… SIAAL~…!'

"KYAAA!" sebuah teriakan feminin langsung membahana, membawakan berita bahwa ada bencana yang akan segera datang. "NARUTO NO HENTAAII!"

"T-tunggu, i-ini sebuah kecelaka—Ugah!" sesuatu menghantam wajah Naruto, sebuah botol cologne yang melayang dalam lemparan dengan akurasi mematikan. Pemuda itu terhuyung ke belakang sambil memegangi hidungnya yang merah dan sakit karena benturan tadi, tapi kelihatannya gadis itu masih belum selesai.

"TIDAAK! JANGAN LIHAAT!" dalam kesempatan-kesempatan lain, maka Naruto akan menganggap jeritan Kyuubi ini terdengar sangat imut bagi telinganya. Tapi di waktu dan tempat ini, suara Kyuubi bagaikan menjelma jadi pekikan malaikat maut yang membawa sebuah sabit hitam dalam genggamannya. "BEGO! MESUM! NARUTO NO BAKAA!"

"Aow! H-hei, kita berdua tahu kalau ini hanya ketidaksengajaa—OGH!" seruan Naruto dihentikan oleh hair dryer yang menghantam bagian lambungnya dengan kekuatan yang hampir menghambat jalan pernapasannya. Namun itu merupakan masalah yang jauh lebih ringan, karena Naruto kini baru ingat kalau benda-benda yang bisa dilempar di kamar ini cukup terbatas dan jika semua itu sudah habis, maka Kyuubi mungkin akan mulai melemparkan benda berat seperti vas, kursi, atau bahkan meja.

…Atau memang sudah dimulai. Karena sekarang di hadapan Naruto, Kyuubi sudah mengangkat sebuah furnitur yang mereka anggap sebagai meja rias meskipun rasanya cukup tidak masuk akal ia bisa melakukan hal tersebut dengan kekuatannya jika melihat tubuh yang kurus dan kecil itu. Namun apa daya, dalam kungkungan kemarahan dan murka, bahkan seorang kurcaci akan bisa mengangkat sebuah bastard sword.

Yep, dia benar-bena~r harus keluar dari tempat ini. Detik. Ini. JUGA.

"Hiah!" Naruto menerjang pintu di belakangnya sampai terbuka dengan sebuah debam, dan segera melompat keluar dengan gaya prajurit perang yang menghindari ledakan bom.

**BRAKK!**

Suara benturan dari balik daun pintu terdengar begitu keras sampai telinganya sedikit berdenging, namun Naruto jauh lebih bersyukur daripada harus menerima penyebab keributan itu mendarat di kepalanya.

'Hah~, hampir saja…' gumam Naruto dalam hati sambil menyandarkan punggung ke kerangka kayu pintu di belakangnya, membiarkan semburan adrenalin dalam aliran darahnya mereda. Pemuda itu menyeka keringat dingin yang membasahi dahinya sebelum menghela napas panjang, berusaha melupakan semua fragmen 'insiden' tak terduga yang baru saja terjadi di depan matanya…

…Sialnya, bayangan gadis bertubuh kurus dan berkulit mulus yang hanya memakai selembar kain minimalis dan basah yang membuat setiap lekuk tubuhnya tergambar jelas itu malah balik lagi ke dalam kepalanya, mengakibatkan panas membara kembali merayap di kedua pipi Naruto yang juga dihiasi rona merah delima.

'Gah, tidak! Naruto goblok, berhenti mengkhayalkan cewek urakan yang tidak seksi itu!' dia mengomel sendiri dalam hati sambil membentur-benturkan dahinya ke dinding manapun yang terlalu sial harus berdekatan dengan pemuda yang ada dalam fase penyangkalan itu. 'Dia itu cuma seorang gadis menyebalkan yang kasar! Tidak tahu terima kasih! Tidak tahu ma-"

Rentetan penghinaan Naruto langsung berhenti ketika hatinya hampir mengucapkan 'tidak tahu malu'. Memori tentang wajah tersipu gadis berambut merah yang sudah hidup di bawah satu atap bersamanya selama satu minggu ini kembali berputar di kepalanya, memaksa Naruto untuk menelan lagi kata-kata yang akan ia ucapkan.

'Sial…' wajah Naruto berubah cemberut seperti seorang anak kecil yang harus mengakui kesalahan yang telah mati-matian ia sangkal. Dengan langkah gontai, sang Shichidaime berjalan menjauhi kamar Kyuubi, rona merah itu tak pernah hilang dari pipinya. 'Kalau dia semanis itu, aku kan jadi…'

~•~

"H-Hei, Kyuubi…" Naruto mencoba memanggil nama gadis itu sekali lagi, tapi Kyuubi menjawabnya hanya dengan sebuah dengusan marah sambil membuang muka. "Aku kan sudah minta maaf, jadi jangan marah lagi dong…"

"…Hmph."

"Aku tidak sengaja, dan aku sama sekali tidak ada maksud ingin mengintipmu…"

Penampilan Kyuubi telah berubah dari hanya dililit selembar handuk biru muda menjadi ditutupi oleh sebuah sundress yang terbuat dari bahan riangan berwarna merah muda dan topi jerami bundar di kepalanya, dan Naruto sendiri kini mengenakan versi jaketnya yang tak berlengan. Kalau menilik penampilan dan perlengkapan, sebenarnya kedua orang itu sudah siap pergi untuk rekreasi mereka, namun sebelumnya Naruto harus memulihkan situasi tak mengenakkan ini terlebih dahulu.

…Tapi gadis itu sepertinya benar-benar marah pada Naruto, karena walaupun pemuda berpangkat Hokage itu sudah terus-terusan minta maaf selama 10 menit lebih, Kyuubi hanya meresponnya dengan dengusan kesal atau malah cuma diam saja. Naruto sebenarnya jauh lebih senang jika gadis itu marah-marah atau menghajarnya habis-habisan seperti Sakura sekalian. Namun jika Kyuubi sama sekali tidak mau bicara seperti ini, itu benar-benar membuatnya tersiksa karena rasa bersalah.

"Hei, ayolah. Apa aku harus sujud di depanmu sebagai permintaan maaf?"

"…Kau kira dengan meminta maaf saja sudah cukup?"

'Ah, akhirnya dia mau bicara. Paling tidak ada kemajuan.'

"Lalu mau bagaimana lagi? Hanya itu yang bisa kukatakan," ucap Naruto sambil menundukkan kepalanya dan menatap Kyuubi dalam-dalam untuk menunjukkan kalau dia benar-benar serius dengan setiap perkataannya. "Aku telah masuk ke kamarmu tanpa permisi dan tanpa mengetuk pintu. Aku sudah berbuat salah, wajar kan kalau aku minta maaf?"

"Makanya tadi kubilang, kau kira itu saja sudah cukup?"

'Hee, ternyata dia cukup alot juga. Hm, ini tak akan menjadi pertarungan yang mudah.'

"Lalu, kau ingin aku mengucapkan apa? Atau tepatnya, kau ingin aku melakukan apa?" pertanyaan Naruto kali ini mengambil nada yang jauh lebih serius. "Apakah kau ingin aku memanggilmu 'Ojou-sama' dan menuruti segala perintahmu? Atau aku harus memakai tali pengekang di leherku dan menjadi hewan peliharaanmu seharian? Atau mungkin kau ingin aku bersujud, lalu mencium dan menjilat kakimu?"

"A-apa-apaan dengan semua usulan itu! Memangnya aku ini seorang penyihir jahat yang sering muncul di buku cerita anak-anak?"

'Ah~, akhirnya ada reaksi juga. Kelihatannya aku berhasil melancarkan serangan critical…'

"Lalu apa lagi yang bisa kuperbuat, Kyuubi?" tukas Naruto dengan segera sembari mengambil satu langkah ke arah sang gadis, keseriusan yang terkandung dalam suaranya membuat Kyuubi tersentak kaget. "Asal kau tahu, aku mau melakukan apa saja untuk mendapatkan maafmu."

"E-ehh…?" wajah Kyuubi yang semula ditekuk dalam kemarahan kini berubah menjadi terkeriut karena kebingungan dan kegugupan. Dia berusaha keras kepala tapi usahanya untuk tetap terdengar dingin mulai terganggu oleh jarak mereka berdua yang sudah menjadi kurang dari sejengkal. "H-huh, aku tidak peduli. Apapun yang kaulakukan atau katakan, aku masih marah."

'Bingo.'

"Oh?" Naruto bergerak maju seakan tak punya rem sama sekali, dan pada akhirnya mendesak Kyuubi sampai punggung gadis itu bersandar ke dinding. "Dan kiranya apa yang membuatmu marah?"

"B-bukannya sudah jelas? Kau melihatku saat sedang setengah telanjang, tahu!" bentak Kyuubi pedas, walaupun dia menjadi semakin gugup dan debar dadanya semakin kuat karena Naruto yang terus mendekat tanpa henti ke arahnya. "Su-sudah begitu, kau sempat-sempatnya bengong segala dan terus-terusan memandangiku!"

'Sedikit lagi…'

"Hee, kenapa kau marah hanya karena aku melihatmu dalam keadaan itu?"

"Soalnya, a-aku…!" Kyuubi tersentak kaget saat mendongak dan langsung memalingkan muka ketika menyadari kalau wajah Naruto hanya terpisah sekian inci dari wajahnya yang merah padam. "Aku… aku malu, tahu…"

'Waktunya mengakhiri ini…'

"Tenang saja, melihat tubuhmu sama sekali tidak membuatku merasakan apa-apa kok…"

…

'…Tunggu dulu…'

Dasar Naruto emang sudah berotak bego dari kandungan, bukannya menghabisi pertahanan terakhir Kyuubi dengan jurus pamungkas yang ampuh, pemuda itu malah menjerumuskan dirinya dalam samudra kekalahan dengan menekan tombol bom bunuh diri.

Rona merah yang menghiasi wajah imut Kyuubi menghilang seketika, digantikan oleh rengut kesal seperti yang semula terpasang di sana. Dengan kemarahan yang tak disembunyikan, gadis itu mendorong paksa dada Naruto kemudian menjauh sambil membelakanginya, kedua tangannya bersidekap. Tak perlu waktu lama bagi sang Hokage untuk menyadari kalau dia sudah salah bicara, atau lebih parah lagi, jangan-jangan dia sudah melukai perasaan Kyuubi.

'Jadi seperti inilah rasanya berada dalam momen penting di mana hidup dan mati hanya dipisahkan oleh satu tindakan…' begitu pikir Naruto. Kali ini, dia tak boleh melakukan kesalahan apapun, atau semuanya akan selesai dan tak akan bisa diperbaiki lagi. Jika dia ingin hubungannya dengan Kyuubi terselamatkan, maka Naruto harus melakukan ini.

"Kyuubi," Naruto berhenti untuk membasahi bibirnya dan menelan ludahnya. Untuk mengucapkan apa yang akan ia katakan selanjutnya, maka Naruto tak punya pilihan selain menelan semua harga diri dan gengsinya. "Maaf… karena sudah bohong…"

Awalnya, Kyuubi masih marah dan memutuskan tak mau lagi mendengarkan permintaan maaf Naruto, bahkan berniat melangkah meninggalkannya sendiri jika sampai Naruto mengucapkan itu. Tapi langkahnya terhenti bahkan sebelum sempat dilakukan, karena kata 'bohong' dalam ucapan Naruto telah sukses menarik keingintahuannya, membuat Kyuubi mengurungkan niat untuk pergi.

Tanpa membalikkan tubuh, Kyuubi menoleh ke belakang. Dan apa yang dilihatnya saat itu benar-benar bukanlah sesuatu yang ada dalam perkiraannya.

'D-dia… tersipu…?'

Ya, Naruto Uzumaki sang Shichidaime, laki-laki yang telah berhasil menundukkannya saat masih berwujud Bijuu dan menguasai semua kekuatannya. Pewaris kejayaan Yondaime yang dikenal sebagai Hokage terkuat, pria yang menjadi seorang Sennin di usianya yang masih sangat muda. Manusia terkuat di seantero bumi Konoha dan Lima Negara, kini sedang memalingkan wajahnya yang merah merona, tersipu malu.

"A-anu, itu…" Naruto perlu usaha yang keras untuk mengungkapkannya, dia tahu itu. "Anu… a-aku…"

'Kau…?' kata Kyuubi dalam hati, semakin penasaran.

"Se-sebenarnya… a-aku pikir… kau…" seakan menjawab kegugupannya, rona merah di pipi pemuda itu semakin gelap dan wajahnya pun kian panas. Otak Naruto kini serupa kekacauan, menyusun kata-kata pun dia tak karuan. "Ka-ka-kakaka…"

'Kakaka? Dia sedang ngomong atau berkaok sih?' Kyuubi mencondongkan tubuhnya ke arah Naruto yang kini menutup matanya dan mengerutkan alisnya, sangat penasaran pada apa yang akan dikatakannya sampai jadi terbata-bata kayak orang gagap begitu.

"K-kau…" Naruto mendongakkan kepalanya, menunjukkan pada Kyuubi betapa merah wajahnya sekarang. "Kau… manis sekali…"

'Eh? Eh, eh, eh?' Kyuubi berbalik dengan tepat waktu untuk menyembunyikan warna merah yang jauh lebih gelap dari wajah Naruto yang kini muncul di pipinya sendiri. 'D-dia bilang apa tadi…?'

"Sejujurnya…" sambung Naruto, sama sekali tidak tahu soal temperatur wajah Kyuubi yang meningkat pesat seperti ada api misterius yang membakarnya. "Kau begitu manis… sampai aku jadi terpesona. Dan sekuat apapun aku berusaha, bayangan dirimu pada saat itu tak bisa hilang dari kepalaku…"

'Dia bilang aku… manis…?' Kyuubi mengangkat tangan untuk menutup mulutnya yang kini tergantung terbuka karena keterkejutan hebat. 'T-tunggu, itu tak mungkin. Dia pasti boho-'

Tapi saat dia menoleh sekali lagi, ekspresi Naruto yang tersipu malu itu adalah semua bukti yang dibutuhkan Kyuubi untuk meyakini kalau semua yang dikatakan pemuda itu bisa dipercaya. Dengan tangannya yang mungil, gadis berambut merah itu mencengkeram dadanya, berusaha meredam debar jantung yang secepat derap serdadu perang.

"Kyuubi?" Naruto memanggil dengan ragu, karena dia sama sekali tidak tahu apa gadis itu masih marah atau sudah memaafkannya. "Hei, Kyuu-"

Tiba-tiba Kyuubi berbalik dan berjalan dengan langkah cepat, melewati Naruto tanpa sedikitpun menatap pemuda itu ataupun memberinya kesempatan untuk berkata lebih jauh. Wajah sang Hokage langsung berubah muram, merutuki dirinya sendiri dalam hati karena telah membiarkan ini terjadi.

"Naruto, kenapa kau bengong di situ?" di saat Naruto mengira Kyuubi tak mau lagi bicara dengannya, hal sebaliknya malah terjadi. Pemuda itu mengangkat wajahnya, ternganga tak percaya, lalu menatap Kyuubi yang sekarang berdiri di pintu depan dengan sebuah senyum manis di bibirnya. "Bukannya ini sudah waktunya pergi? Kenapa kau malah diam saja?"

"A-ah…" setiap keraguan Naruto langsung hilang saat dia benar-benar sadar kalau Kyuubi memang sedang tersenyum padanya, wajah sang Shichidaime itu langsung menyala dengan kegembiraan ketika ia mengambil dua tas ransel berisi perlengkapan yang telah mereka siapkan satu hari sebelumnya dan menggantungkannya ke bahu. "Baik!"

"Oh ya, tolong ingat satu hal," kata Kyuubi setelah Naruto berdiri di sampingnya. "Aku masih marah padamu."

"A-apa? Kok begitu sih-"

"Jadi," Kyuubi memotong perkataan Naruto sambil mengangkat telunjuknya dan meletakkannya ke bibir Naruto, tersenyum. "Selama wisata ini, kau harus mengabulkan semua keinginanku."

Naruto terdiam untuk sekejab, terpesona oleh senyum Kyuubi yang begitu menawan. Namun pemuda itu segera sembuh dari lamunannya dan menganggukkan kepalanya. "Tentu saja. Aku janji."

"Ehehe," Kyuubi tertawa riang sambil meraih tangan kiri Naruto yang bebas lalu menggenggamnya erat-erat. "Kalau begitu, pimpin jalan, Naruto."

"Yosh!" seru Naruto bersemangat. Membalas genggaman Kyuubi, pemuda itu membuka pintu apartemen dengan tangannya yang lain sebelum menggandeng gadis itu ke bawah cerahnya sinar matahari. "Ayo pergi!"

**To be Continued…**

~••~

Hm, seakan menyetujui cerita yang hamba ini, Masashi Kishimoto menunjukkan pertanda yang bagus di chapter 499. Coba deh baca, di sana Naruto mengatakan kalau dia 'tak akan memperlakukan Kyuubi dengan buruk'. Kok bisa pas banget ya? Bukannya itu berarti mbah Masashi membuka kemungkinan adanya hubungan Narukyuu?

Entah kalian berpikiran sama atau tidak, tapi hamba merasa chapter ini pasti agak kurang seru dibanding 3 chapter sebelumnya. Mengingat chapter 4 ini sepertinya hanya menceritakan perkembangan hubungan (dengan kata lain, fluff) Kyuubi dan Naruto, dan tak ada plot khusus, dan ada alasan yang cukup bagus untuk itu. Kenapa? Karena chapter ini hanya merupakan **interlude**, dan setelah ini, barulah bagian reff dimulai, di mana plot utama akan terungkap. Kalian akan mulai melihat warna sebenarnya dari fic ini, dan konflik macam apa yang akan tercipta dari hubungan Kyuubi dan Naruto.

Kali ini hamba tak akan menjelaskan nilai psikologis yang ada di chap ini, karena hanya ada satu, walaupun cukup penting. Kalian dipersilahkan untuk mencarinya sendiri, tapi hamba akan memberi sebuah petunjuk: nilai psikologis itu ada pada satu baris di seperempat akhir cerita. Kalimat yang manakah itu? Silakan cari tahu.

Terima kasih sudah membaca!

**Galerians, out.**


	5. Just The Two of Us

**Galerians, in.**

Apdetnya lama, hamba tahu itu. Tapi itu mungkin disebabkan karena hamba sedang menyelesaikan… 3 chapter sekaligus. Ide lagi banjir-banjirnya, dan akhirnya hamba berhasil menyusun konsep cerita ini sampai selesai (masih berupa kerangka aja sih), apa yang menjadi plot twist, bagaimana klimaksnya, adegan seperti apa di anti klimaks, serta bagaimana ending untuk menggambarkan takdir hubungan Naruto dan Kyuubi. Berdasar estimasi awal, fic ini mungkin akan selesai di chapter 10 atau kurang.

Ngomong-ngomong, mulai sekarang hamba akan kembali ke style menulis hamba yang dulu, sehingga satu chapter nggak akan panjang-panjang amat (sekitar 4 ribu kata ke bawah), jadi readers nggak akan sempat bosan baca satu chapternya. Pemendekan ini juga sebagai bentuk perbaikan, karena hamba sadar fic-fic hamba sekarang banyak yang berbelit-belit, ambigu.

Ah, betul. Reviews' replies:

**Lou**: "Iyo, iyo. Ngerti deh…"

**Miss. Tomboy The NarutoMania**: "Poin I, kalau bilang **Aishiteru** sih, mungkin bakal nanti ya. Soalnya hamba ini tipe author yang suka bikin pernyataan cinta ini hanya di klimaks yang benar-benar klimaks (lihat lagi fic Ini Tentang Kamu). Mereka liburan di pulau Mikazuki (Bulan Sabit), ada kok infonya di chapter ini. Poin II, kamu bikin akun author saja dulu, nanti kirim pesan. Pasti hamba ajarin kok cara-caranya, mau publish fic, apdet, apa aja deh. Poin III, tebakanmu hampir benar, tapi masih salah."

**Yuusaki Kuchiki**: "Ya kan? Itu jugalah yang bikin hamba suka banget bikin pair ini. Kalau mengenai soal kurus itu sih, coba kamu lihat chapter 499. Di sana kelihatan banget kan Kyuubi si Rubah jadi kurus kering abis diambil chakranya oleh Naruto? Hamba sih sebenarnya awalnya nebak doang, eh ternyata tebakan hamba betul."

**Ao n Ai**:"Benarkah? Hamba senang mendengarnya. Ah ya, kenapa harus 'hamba', begitu? Karena hamba ingin pakai sesuatu yang unik, habisnya kata 'saya' dan 'aku' itu kan udah generik banget."

**hikari momoka**: "Hamba janji akan mengusahakannya. Terima kasih atas reviewnya juga ya…!"

**Rukawa-Alisa-chan**: "Hamba nggak keberatan dipanggil dengan suffiks 'chan' kok, walaupun melihat status hamba yang mantan preman mungkin malah jadi mirip Kurogane di Tsubasa Reservoir Chronicle (dia kan sering dipanggil Kuro-chan). Kalimat yang mana? Nunjuk-nunjuk kok arahnya gak jelas, hehehe."

**akuanakjahat gara2 gak login**: "Kamu ingat lagi dong siapa Kyuubi, pertemuan dengan teman-temannya Naruto itu bukanlah sebuah event yang bisa dibuat begitu saja. Tapi memang ada kok, dan di chapter ini adalah salah satunya."

**Saqee-chan**: "Mungkin di chap berikutnya, soalnya bonus untuk chap ini bukan itu. Dan kalau mau tahu bonusnya, ada di akhir chapter."

**Kuroi5**: "Hm, hamba jarang baca fandom Naruto, jadi gak bisa komentar banyak soal itu. Tapi hamba janji akan berusaha membuat agar konflik yang ada dalam hubungan Naruto dan Kyuubi menjadi sesuatu yang menarik dan bisa menyentuh hati readers (dan hamba rasa akan muncul di chap 6 nanti)…!"

**Haru glory**: "Terima kasih atas pujiannya. Hm, Naruino? Kayaknya boleh juga, namun hamba masih kurang yakin apakah sifat mereka, yang sama-sama meledak-ledak, bisa dipersatukan semudah itu. Tapi, hamba pikir-pikir dulu…"

**Micon**: "Eh, kenapa pada muntah? Tentu kangen dong, walaupun kalau nggak sampe pingin peluk-peluk dan cipika cipiki (Kalau sampe begitu mah namanya hamba ini kurang ajar). Hamba kalau bikin romance biasanya hanya fokus pada perkembangan hubungan antar dua sejolinya aja, karena dengan begitu bisa memperdalam nilai asmaranya. Tapi tenang, pertemuan Kyuubi dan teman-teman Kyuubi itu sesuatu yang tak terhindarkan, pasti akan muncul kok."

**naMIKAze nara**: "Tsundere itu adalah sikap khusus cewek, yang mana mereka bersikap dingin bahkan kayak memusuhi karakter prianya. Walau sebagian besar waktu mereka bersikap memusuhi, di saat-saat tertentu mereka juga bakal bersikap sangat penyayang. Ada kok istilah Indonesianya, 'Cinta bilang Benci'. Eh, nggak bisa nebak nih, siapa namamu?"

**Chido Rokuro**: "Penjelasan tsundere ada di atas. Makasih banyak sudah mereview ya."

**ShiMizu**: "Ya kan? Emang rada-rada datar chap 4 itu. Dan hamba ini sudah bukan 'baru lulus sma lagi', tapi sudah 'baru jadi mahasiswa'."

**Ray Ichimura**: "Hamba senang ada yang mau bilang gitu, dan memang, adegan itu sudah cukup cliché. Coba kalau hamba bisa bikin komiknya, dijamin bakal mencengangkan tuh.

**Ren**: "Hahaha, itu benar sekali. Chap 4 emang rada berbelit-belit dan nggak to-the-point. Makasih udah ngasih tahu, semoga hamba bisa memperbaiki itu…"

Warning:

Abal, aneh, jelek, dan mungkin OOC

Notification:

"Blablabla" = perkataan yang diucapkan langsung (tanda petik double)

'Blablabla' = perkataan dalam hati (tanda petik single)

Disclaimer: This is purely a fanfiction, made only to bring about entertainment of romance for those who read.

Selamat membaca!

~••~

**Her True Smile**

"Ahh~, Naruto curang!" seru Kyuubi. "Sudah kubilang kau harus tutup mata kan!"

"Oi, gimana mau main kalau aku nggak boleh lihat apa-apa?"

"Tapi kalau begitu kan nggak adil, kau jauh lebih kuat dan cepat dariku!"

"Eh, kalau sudah tahu begitu kenapa juga tadi merengek pingin main bola pantai?"

"A-aku nggak merengek!"

"Oke, kurasa itu sudah keluar dari topik," tukas Naruto sambil mengibaskan tangannya. "Kamu benar-benar pingin main bola pantai atau tidak sih?"

"Aku mau! T-tapi…" wajah Kyuubi berubah muram. "Gimana aku bisa menang kalau perbedaan kekuatannya sejelas ini?"

"Oke, oke. Karena kita hanya main-main, aku janji bakal main kayak manusia biasa deh," kata pemuda yang hanya memakai celana berwarna biru navy dengan panjang selutut itu. "Tapi itu bukan berarti aku akan mengalah padamu."

"Ehehe, begitu dong!" seru Kyuubi sambil menepukkan tangannya dengan kekanak-kanakan.

"Heh, tapi jujur ya, aku sangat kaget," kata Naruto sambil melempar bola plastik hijau muda berukuran sama dengan bola basket itu ke udara.

"Apanya?" tanya Kyuubi sambil mengembalikan bola itu, walau tubuhnya yang kecil dan cukup pendek mengharuskannya untuk menggunakan tenaga lebih.

"Ah, nggak. Cuma gini… aku nggak nyangka seekor rubah siluman raksasa yang ditakuti di mana-mana ternyata malah ingin main beginian…"

"H-hei, biarpun aku ini seekor siluman, aku juga boleh punya keinginan kan!"

"Aku sama sekali nggak keberatan kok, hanya saja, imejnya jadi gimana~ gitu…"

"Kalau soal imej, harusnya yang kita bicarain itu kau kan…"

"Heh? Memangnya aku kenapa?" tanya Naruto dengan dahi berkerut.

"Jutsu yang kau pakai untuk membawa kita berdua ke sini tadi, itu Hiraishin no Jutsu kan?" Kyuubi menaikkan sebelah alisnya. "Dan kalau ingatanku benar, itu adalah jutsu level S yang membuat ayahmu dijuluki Konoha no Kiiroi Senkou…"

"E-eh, itu…"

"Tak kusangka kau, dengan usia semuda ini, sudah berhasil menguasai jutsu setingkat itu…" tanpa sepengetahuan Naruto, sebuah senyum licik tiba-tiba tersungging di wajah Kyuubi. "Kuakui, aku sangat kagum."

"Ah, nggak usah berlebihan begitu. Aku kan jadi malu-"

**PLAK!**

"…Ah."

"Yehey!" Kyuubi melompat-lompat dengan girang. "Bo~lanya~ masuk! Bo~lanya~ masuk!"

"K-k-ko…" Naruto yang benar-benar tertipu kini hanya mampu memasang ekspresi terpukul di wajahnya. "Kono yarroo…!"

"Ne, Naruto-chan~," asap di atas kepala Naruto kian tebal mengepul karena melihat Kyuubi yang kini melewek ke arahnya. "Seorang shinobi itu harus selalu berkepala dingin lho…"

"…Huh," Naruto mendengus sambil memungut kembali bola pantai yang terbuat dari karet itu. Walaupun bibirnya tersenyum, urat-urat yang bermunculan di dahinya telah memberitahu bahwa semua itu palsu. "Kita lihat kau bisa apa kalau aku serius."

~•~

Dari sekian banyak sisi yang bisa dijadikan poin perbandingan bagi kualitas manusia, 'perkataan' adalah salah satunya. Di dunia ini terdapat 2 macam manusia, yaitu manusia congkak yang hanya bisa membual saja dan manusia yang bisa membuktikan dan merealisasikan setiap perkataannya.

Nah, dalam hal ini, Naruto masuk ke dalam kategori yang kedua. Ini adalah poin pertama.

Dan untuk poin kedua, kita harus mengingat sekali lagi pada peribahasa ini: 'Penyesalan selalu datang belakangan'.

…Karena hal itulah yang kini terjadi pada Kyuubi.

Sudah terlambat bagi Kyuubi untuk mengubah keadaan sekarang, namun itu bukan berarti dia rela menyerah begitu saja di hadapan kekuatan Naruto. Dia boleh saja kewalahan, harus lompat koprol kanan kiri bahkan sampai jungkir balik hanya demi menangkis serangan Naruto yang dipenuhi oleh smash-smash mematikan, namun ego Kyuubi mendeklarasi bahwa ia tak akan jatuh sebelum memberikan pertarungan yang layak!

**15 menit plus 20 detik kemudian…**

"Wahaha! 25 lawan 1, aku menang telak!" teriak Naruto sambil mengangkat kedua tinjunya ke udara, berpose untuk merayakan kemenangannya. "Hehehe, bagaimana Kyuu…bi…?"

Terang saja ucapan Naruto jadi begitu, karena yang diajak bicara kini duduk membelakanginya sambil memeluk lututnya, rambut merahnya tergerai di atas pasir. Gadis itu menoleh sebentar ke arah Naruto, memperlihatkan kedua bola mata semerah rubi berkaca-kaca yang dengan imutnya membuat detak jantung sang pemuda berhenti beberapa saat, sebelum kembali membuang mukanya.

"Kyuu-"

"Naruto jahat."

"H-hei, kau-"

"Jahat."

"A-aku kan cuma-"

"Jahat…!"

Kyuubi tiba-tiba berdiri dan mengambil bola pantai yang teronggok sekitar satu meter dari tempatnya semula duduk. Dengan wajah yang cemberut dan pipi berkedut, Kyuubi mengayunkan kedua tangannya kuat-kuat dan melemparkan bola itu tepat ke arah muka Naruto yang masih cengok sambil berteriak, "NARUTO JAHAAT!"

"Buah!" si cowok yang memang kurang sensitif akhirnya menerima akibat perbuatannya, dan rupanya lemparan Kyuubi cukup kuat sehingga bola yang sebenarnya hanya terbuat dari karet itu bisa meninggalkan bekas merah membulat di wajahnya yang berkumis kembar tiga. "O-oii!"

Ketika penglihatan Naruto sudah kembali dalam genggamannya, dia cukup kaget karena melihat gadis berambut merah yang memakai swimsuit one piece berwarna merah muda dengan hiasan berbentuk kupu-kupu di dadanya itu kini berlari kencang dan pergi ke arah laut, langkah-langkahnya kakinya menciptakan kecipak dan riak kecil di air asin yang berombak. Sontak saja Naruto berteriak, "Wooyy, jangan lari-lari, nanti jatuh!"

Tepat sebelum dia berlari mengejar Kyuubi, sebuah ide muncul di kepala Naruto, 'Tunggu, mungkin lebih baik kubawa pelampung juga, buat jaga-jaga…!' Dengan tergesa-gesa, dia kembali ke sisi pantai di mana sebuah gulungan kertas berukuran sedang tergeletak menunggunya.

Dengan satu gerakan yang menunjukkan keahlian yang ditempa oleh waktu, Naruto membuka gulungan itu dan meletakkan tangannya di segel pertama yang terlukis di atas kertas putih tersebut. Suara "Poof!" pelan menunjukkan bahwa sebuah objek telah muncul dan asap putih yang segera pupus kemudian menampakkan sebuah pelampung karet berwarna senada dengan bola pantai yang baru saja mereka mainkan bersama.

…Dia tak tahu, keputusannya mengambil pelampung lebih dulu itu hampir menjadi sesuatu yang akan membuatnya menyesal seumur hidup.

Naruto berlari ke sisi pantai sambil menenteng pelampung ban itu, namun untuk suatu alasan, sekarang hatinya berdegup kencang dengan suatu kekhawatiran yang tak bisa ia jelaskan. Dan kekhawatiran itu terkonfirmasi ketika ujung jari kaki Naruto bersentuhan dengan air, karena dia tak bisa melihat apapun di permukaan laut itu. Tak satupun. Tidak apapun. Tidak siapapun.

"K-Kyuubi…?" bibirnya berbisik pelan, kesadaran pelan-pelan menyingsing dalam kepala Naruto. 'Oh Tuhan, kumohon, jangan sampai-'

Bahkan sebelum dia berhasil menyelesaikan kalimat itu, Tuhan telah memberinya pertanda… dalam bentuk sebuah riak kecil, berpuluh-puluh meter di tengah laut.

"K-!" suara yang hampir menjadi raungan tiba-tiba tercekat begitu di leher Naruto tanpa kesempatan untuk keluar, karena dia tahu bahwa berteriak sia-sia saja. Dengan gerakan yang dipaksakan oleh instingnya untuk melindungi Kyuubi, tangan kanan Naruto terangkat ke atas dengan jari-jari diluruskan. Sebuah sinar biru yang samar muncul di sepanjang lengannya, sebelum Naruto membabatkan tangannya kuat-kuat ke bawah. "Chikyuu Bunriki no Jutsu!"

Dalam jangka sepersekian detik, laut seakan terbelah menjadi dua bagian dengan jarak yang luar biasa. Pasir di sekitar kaki Naruto meledak, menghamburkan butir-butir kuning dan debu tipis beterbangan di udara ketika sang pemuda menjejakkan kakinya sampai batas kekuatan yang menyebabkan sosoknya langsung lenyap ditelan kecepatan.

"KYUUBI!"

…

Dia telah berbuat bodoh, Kyuubi tahu itu dengan baik. Hanya karena kesal sudah dalam sebuah permainan kecil yang sepele, dia sudah, dengen sembrononya, pergi ke laut dan terus berjalan menuju bagian yang dalam tanpa tahu bahaya yang menghadang. Saat air sudah mencapai lehernya, sebuah ombak besar tiba-tiba saja terbentuk dan menghantam wajahnya tanpa belas kasihan, dan tepat di detik itulah, gaya yang dihasilkan dengan sukses mengangkat kaki Kyuubi dari pijakannya dan merusak seluruh keseimbangan gadis itu.

Gadis itu tersadar, dia sudah benar-benar lupa bahwa tubuhnya sekarang hanyalah tubuh seorang cewek remaja tanpa kekhususan apapun. Dan saat kedua tangan dan kaki Kyuubi meronta-ronta dengan tak berdaya dalam kungkungan air asin itu, dia juga baru sadar kalau ia sama sekali tak bisa berenang.

Ombak dan gelombang laut menyeretnya kian jauh dari pantai, dan air yang memblokir napasnya juga membawa Kyuubi makin dekat pada kematian. Di saat udara terakhir keluar dari mulutnya dalam bentuk gelembung-gelembung, Kyuubi mengira dia telah kehilangan harapan. Harapan untuk sebuah kehidupan baru, untuk mendapatkan kebahagiaan yang telah lama ia dambakan dan idam-idamkan. Dia bahkan bersiap untuk menyerah, tapi walau demikian…

Tuhan menghempaskan kembali harapan itu, tepat ke telapak tangannya…

~•~

Walaupun pengetahuan Kyuubi tentang kehidupan manusia dan budayanya cukup terbatas, paling tidak dia cukup tahu bahwa hampir semua cewek di dunia ini, atau paling tidak semua yang normal, selalu memimpikan bisa mempunyai seorang pangeran berkuda putih, dengan senyumnya yang berkilau, yang akan menyelamatkannya dalam situasi bahaya macam apapun.

Dan dia juga tahu, hal-hal macam ini seringkali berakhir hanya menjadi mimpi semata, bagaikan fatamorgana yang sering muncul di gurun pasir Sahara karena panasnya udara. Kehidupan itu kadang kejam, dan 'kenyataan' itu jauh lebih kejam lagi, karena setiap manusia yang cukup merasakan asam garam kehidupan tahu bahwa tak semua hal akan berjalan seperti yang kita inginkan. Itulah kodrat. Itulah takdir.

Tapi, Kyuubi sama sekali tak pernah menyangka bahwa mimpi yang hampir tidak pernah terealisasi bagi sebagian besar populasi kaum Hawa itu akan terwujud, dan tambah lagi, pada seseorang seperti dirinya…

…dalam bentuk seorang laki-laki muda dengan rambut kuning keemasan menyala, yang kini merengkuhnya ke dalam sebuah pelukan erat, dengan dua dinding air mengapit mereka berdua bagaikan tebing. Semula, tak ada satu hal pun yang muncul ke dalam kepala gadis itu, sehingga yang bisa Kyuubi lakukan sekarang hanyalah memandang, memandang, dan terus memandang ke arah wajah Naruto yang sarat akan kecemasan.

Di saat itu, ketika tatapan Kyuubi jatuh dua bola mata biru langit yang membalas menatapnya, terisi kekhawatiran namun tetap penuh kehangatan, keyakinan langsung mengisi hati Kyuubi.

"Na…ru…to…"

Ya, Naruto adalah pangeran berkuda putihnya. Pangeran miliknya seorang.

…

"Dasar bodoh!" omel pemuda itu sambil menggendong Kyuubi di tangannya. "Kenapa ke tengah laut kalau gak bisa berenang sih?"

"H-habis…" gumam Kyuubi sambil memain-mainkan jarinya, terlalu malu untuk menatap wajah Naruto. "Aku kan cuma…"

"Jangan beralasan deh, nggak guna," tukas Naruto cepat, mengeliminasi kemungkinan apapun bagi Kyuubi untuk mengelak. "Lagipula, jadi sekesal itu hanya karena kalah main? Benar-benar…"

"A-apanya…?"

"Kau itu," Naruto menurunkan Kyuubi dari gendongannya untuk membiarkan gadis itu berdiri dengan kakinya sendiri, sebelum menempelkan ujung jari telunjuknya di dahi gadis yang hanya setinggi pundaknya tersebut. "…kekanak-kanakan."

"…" Kyuubi hanya bisa diam dan terus memain-mainkan jarinya sambil mengekor di belakang Naruto, mengetahui setiap kata yang diucapkan Naruto adalah benar tanpa keraguan sedikitpun. Dia sendiri juga bingung, kenapa dia selalu bersikap seperti ini di depan Naruto?

"…Sudahlah, tidak usah terlalu sedih begitu," Naruto kembali berbalik untuk menghadap Kyuubi, dengan dua buah objek asing yang kelihatannya diambilnya dari sebuah gulungan yang tergelar di atas pasir. "Bagaimana kalau kita main ini saja?"

"Apa itu?" tanya Kyuubi polos sambil terus menatap dua benda kayu kecil berbentuk silinder memanjang yang dipasangi tali dengan penasaran.

"Oh, kau belum pernah lihat?" Naruto tersenyum tipis. "Ini namanya pancing. Karena kita sudah pergi ke laut, kenapa tidak mencoba memancing sekalian?"

**12 menit kemudian…**

"Aku bosan!"

"…" Naruto hanya diam. Dia cukup sebal dengan semua gerutuan Kyuubi, namun jauh di dalam hati, dia setuju dengan pernyataan gadis itu. "Hah…"

"Naruto, apa serunya memancing sih? Kita sudah lama duduk menunggu seperti ini, tapi tak ada satupun ikan yang mematuk umpan kita nih!"

"Aku juga sebenarnya hanya dengar dari teman kalau di pulau Mikazuki ini mudah dapat ikan, tapi sepertinya aku kena tipu…" gumam Naruto seakan bicara pada dirinya sendiri. "Dan soal ikan yang tidak mematuk umpan, rasanya aku punya teori untuk itu…"

"Apa?"

"Karena mereka bosan mendengar omelanmu yang kayak burung beo kebelet kawin, mungkin?"

"Giih! Kenapa kau justru membuatku makin kesal si—ah," ucapan Kyuubi tiba-tiba terhenti, mulutnya tergantung selagi jarinya menunjuk sesuatu. "Pancingmu…"

"Hm?" Naruto membuka matanya yang tertutup, dan terkejut. Kyuubi benar, pancing di tangannya mulai bergerak! "Ou! Kayaknya aku dapat satu nih!"

"Hm, hm! Ayo tarik, Naruto!" seakan dia sendiri yang dapat ikan, Kyuubi mulai menyemangati Naruto yang saking bergairahnya sampai langsung berdiri hanya untuk mengangkat pancingnya.

"Hiya! Aku dapat…ara?"

Ketika kail itu melayang ke udara, bukanlah makhluk hidup dengan nama latin Pisces itulah yang mengisi pandangan mereka. Melainkan rumput laut, yang kini dengan tidak sopannya melayang di udara hanya untuk mendarat dan nangkring di kepala Naruto.

"Hmph…" Kyuubi tiba-tiba saja jadi tidak tahan melihat wajah Naruto yang penuh shock. "Aha… hahaha…!"

"O-omae…" geram Naruto keki, tapi sayang dia tak bisa menemukan alasan apapun untuk merasa marah pada Kyuubi. "Kau! Jangan menertawai orang kalau sendirinya belum dapat apapun!"

"Ihih… hihihi…! M-mending gak dapat apa-apa deh, daripada hanya dapat rumput laut…!" kata Kyuubi dengan penuh usaha, karena entah kenapa dia sama sekali tak bisa menahan tawanya. "Kayaknya kau benar-benar dicintai oleh bangsa 'daun' deh, Naruto-chan!"

"Selagi kau mengejekku begitu, noh," Naruto memberi isyarat dengan kepalanya. "Pancingmu juga kena tuh."

"Ah!" sorot mata Kyuubi langsung bersinar dengan antisipasi. "Baiklah, akan kubuktikan kalau aku beda denganmu! Aku pasti akan dapat ikan yang besa-"

**Byur!**

Yep, dia memang dapat sesuatu. Namun itu bukan ikan, dan bukan pula rumput laut…

"…Kih."

…melainkan sebuah sepatu butut nan buruk.

"Puh…"

Saat itu juga, Naruto langsung tahu kalau usaha untuk menahan tawanya adalah sebuah pertarungan yang takkan pernah bisa ia menangkan.

"GYAHAHAHA…!"

"J-jangan tertawa, Naruto no baka!"

"Ah hahaha, ih hihihi…!" dengan kedua perut di tangannya, Naruto tertawa begitu keras dan terbahak-bahak sampai-sampai dia harus berguling-guling di karang tempat mereka memancing. "R-rumput laut sih, masih benar-benar penghuni laut…! Tapi, ini, sepatu? SEPATU? Ya Tuhan, aduh perutku…!"

"Grrr…"

"Hah, aduh…" Naruto pada akhirnya berhenti tertawa setelah air matanya berkucuran dan perutnya benar-benar tak bisa menahan rasa sakit lebih banyak lagi. "Kyuubi, kurasa kalau kau jadi pelawak, pasti bakal kocak abis…"

"Hei."

"Hm?" Naruto membuka matanya yang masih berair dan menyekanya, walau sekitar 2 detik berikutnya dia berharap tetap menutup matanya setelah melihat Kyuubi yang bersiap-siap di depannya. "…Oh, sial."

"BAKAA!"

**Swing!**

**Kapoosh!**

"…Auw."

Malang nian nasib sang sepatu butut, harus nangkring di wajah Naruto.

**Perolehan skor pertandingan Kyuubi vs Naruto saat ini adalah… 2-0.**

"Kau sebenarnya tidak perlu menghajarku dengan sepatu itu kan…" gumam Naruto sambil mengusap wajahnya yang masih agak kemerahan. "Lagipula, kenapa kau masih marah sih?"

"…Habis kau menyebalkan."

Mata mereka bertemu, dan untuk beberapa sesaat, Naruto dan Kyuubi hanya terus saling tatap, tanpa bicara, tanpa suara, hanya bibir mereka yang mulai terkerucut seperti menahan sesuatu.

Kemudian, bermula dengan satu dengusan singkat dari Naruto, tawa lepas terbebas dari bibir mereka berdua. Seakan-akan tak pernah bosan, mereka berdua terus tertawa, tertawa, dan terus tertawa terbahak-bahak sampai perut mereka serasa ditusuk-tusuk jarum, air mata pun mulai mengalir dari mata keduanya tanpa kekang.

'Heh,' Naruto yang lebih dulu sembuh dari kegilaannya menggunakan kesempatan ini untuk memandangi Kyuubi yang masih tertawa. Entah kenapa, dia merasakan kebahagiaan yang begitu besar sampai-sampai rasanya hati Naruto menjadi bengkak dibuatnya. 'Aku baru sadar kalau dia begitu cantik saat tersenyum seperti ini…'

Dan di tempat itu, disaksikan oleh laut dan langit biru, Naruto mencetuskan sebuah sumpah sunyi. Sebuah janji sederhana, namun pelaksanaannya akan membutuhkan pengabdian jiwa dan raganya.

'Mulai detik ini, aku akan selalu melindungi senyummu,' dia menatap Kyuubi dengan sinar biru langit yang lembut memancar dari bola matanya, memandangi senyuman yang bisa menularkan kebahagiaan bagi siapapun yang memandangnya. 'Karena, biar baru satu kali aku melihatnya…

'Itu sudah membuatku tak ingin kehilangan senyumanmu lagi.'

~•~

"Ngomong-ngomong, jalan membukit ini sebenarnya sepanjang apa sih?" tanya Kyuubi selagi mereka berdua melangkah melalui jalan setapak yang diapit oleh pepohonan yang lebat nan rapat, indah hijaunya dan merdu gemerisiknya dedaunan adalah hiburan tersendiri bagi mata dan telinga gadis itu, namun jarak yang mereka tempuh sudah terlalu jauh bagi kakinya yang mulai terasa penat. "Aku sudah rada capek nih…"

"Hm, teman lamaku itu tinggal di puncak sana, tapi seharusnya nggak jauh lagi kok," Naruto berhenti melangkah untuk mengecek keadaan Kyuubi. "Kau tak apa? Kita tak sempat istirahat lama-lama di penginapan tadi kan? Aku bisa menggendongmu lho kalau mau…"

"Tidak perlu repot-repot," tolak Kyuubi dengan halus. "Selama kakiku belum kepayahan, aku mau jalan dengan kakiku sendiri."

"Oke. Oh, tapi…" Naruto menunjuk pada sesuatu di depan mereka. "Lihat, bangunannya sudah nampak."

"Oh, mana? Mana?" Kyuubi segera pergi ke sisi Naruto, tapi dia langsung ternganga pada pemandangan yang menyambutnya. "…Naruto, yakin itu tempat yang kau maksud?"

"Mh~hm. Eh, tunggu dulu, kayaknya tempat itu jadi makin gede aja deh…" kata Naruto sambil memicingkan matanya, berusaha menaksir berapa ukuran sebenarnya bangunan tersebut. "Lagipula, rasanya aku melihat adanya keramaian…"

"Tunggu, Naruto! Itu, itu-itu-itu-"

"Hei, sejak kapan kau jadi gagap, Kyuubi?"

"B-bukan!" seru Kyuubi sambil menunjuk bangunan di puncak bukit itu dengan efek dramatis. "Itu istana kan! Apa itu berarti teman lamamu itu…?"

"Ou," angguk Naruto. "Dia pangeran… ah bukan, harusnya dia sudah jadi raja di pulau ini."

"EEEHH!" Kyuubi menjerit sambil mencengkeram dua pipinya. "G-gimana ceritanya anak bego, bodoh, dan mesum seperti kamu bisa punya teman seorang raja?"

"Definisi memuji bagimu itu pasti sama dengan menghina ya," ujar Naruto sambil menundukkan kepalanya dan tersenyum masam. "Dulu aku bertemu dengannya dalam sebuah misi pengawalan, dan saat itu dia masih berstatus anak pangeran. Walaupun sebenarnya kami harus berurusan dengan masalah kudeta dan membantunya membasmi para pemberontak itu, tapi yang benar-benar membuat kami jadi teman adalah janji itu."

"Janji?"

"Yep. Dulu kami pernah berjanji, jika sudah menjadi Hokage dan raja, kami akan membuat Konohagakure dan Tsuki no Kuni ini menjadi teman," Naruto tersenyum tipis sambil menatap ke kejauhan, seakan mengenang kembali ingatan di saat-saat itu. "Hah~, aku jadi tidak sabar ingin bertemu dengan anak itu lagi…"

"Hee…" Kyuubi memperhatikan wajah girang Naruto, dan itu membuatnya ikut tersenyum. "Kelihatannya kalian benar-benar akrab ya…"

"Ah, aku jadi tidak sabar lagi…!" Naruto tiba-tiba menghilang dan muncul lagi tepat di belakang Kyuubi. Dengan satu sapuan cepat, pemuda itu meraup sang gadis ke dalam buaiannya dan mulai berlari. "Daripada lama nunggu, mendingan kugendong saja kamu…!"

"Eh, ah, t-tunggu…!" terlambat, Naruto sudah mulai berlari kencang, dan rapatnya dekapan pemuda itu sama sekali tak memberi ruang bagi Kyuubi untuk membebaskan diri atau meronta. 'Tak apalah, lagipula aku merasa cukup nyaman dibuai olehnya seperti ini…'

Perjalanan mereka selanjutnya berlangsung cepat dan singkat, bagaikan perjalanan air dari puncak menuju kaki gunung, namun tiba-tiba terhalangi oleh sebuah rintangan dalam bentuk pria-pria bertubuh besar dengan pakaian senada yang berdiri di depan gerbang masuk istana. Naruto menurunkan Kyuubi, mengangguk untuk mengisyaratkan agar dia menunggu, sebelum berjalan menuju para penjaga gerbang itu.

"Siapa kau?" pertanyaan bernada kasar itu langsung memberitahu Naruto kalau para penjaga ini pastilah tak terbiasa bersikap ramah. "Di istana saat ini sedang diadakan sebuah pesta anak muda, dan hanya bagi yang membawa kartu undangan yang diperbolehkan masuk."

"Ah, aku tak punya benda itu, tapi aku diundang secara pribadi oleh penyelenggara pesta ini."

"Tak bisa. Kalau tak punya kartu, kau tak boleh masuk…!"

"Ayolah, coba saja tanyakan sendiri padanya," kata Naruto dengan tak sabar, sikap tak bersahabat para penjaga gerbang ini mau tak mau membuat emosinya mulai meluap juga. "Katakan saja pada Hikaru, Naruto di sini untuk menemuinya."

"Hei, beraninya kau menyebut nama Yang Mulia tanpa gelar kehormatan!" geram salah satu penjaga itu sambil mencekal kerah Naruto yang notabene sama tinggi dengannya. "Jangan coba-coba cari masalah ya!"

"Hentikan!" sebuah suara berwibawa, namun anehnya dikenal baik oleh telinga Naruto, bergema di belakang para penjaga gerbang tersebut. Pria di depan Naruto melepaskan cekalannya, dan dengan wajah takut-takut yang sama dengan teman-temannya, berbalik ke belakang untuk menghadap si pemilik suara. "Laporkan apa yang terjadi di sini!"

"Ah, Hikaru-sama," nada suara pria itu langsung berubah drastis, dimanis-maniskan seperti layaknya seorang penjilat. "Tidak ada masalah apa-apa, hanya keributan kecil…"

"Tapi yang kulihat di sini adalah kalian berlaku tak sopan pada seorang tamu!" pemuda dengan rambut cokelat dan kacamata persegi berbingkai perak itu berjalan ke depan mereka semua sambil memberikan tatapan tajamnya. "Dan, tolong katakan kalian sudah tahu siapa orang ini saat bersikap seperti itu?"

"Ah, t-tidak, Yang Mulia. M-memangnya siapa gerangan orang ini?"

"Dia adalah Naruto Uzumaki, sang Hokage Ketujuh dari Konohagakure, negara sahabat kita!" bentak pemuda itu pada anak-anak buahnya, matanya berkilat dengan sinar amarah. "Bersyukurlah aku datang ke sini tepat waktu, karena andai kalian meneruskan perbuatan bodoh menantangnya begitu, kujamin kepala kalian sudah terpisah dengan tubuh sekarang!"

"Hei, Hikaru, kurasa kau agak berlebihan lho…" kata Naruto sambil melihat para penjaga yang masih muda itu kini menatapnya dengan tubuh gemetar ketakutan. "Cara bicaramu itu seakan-akan mengatakan kalau aku ini pembunuh berdarah dingin saja…"

"Ah, Naruto-niichan! Aku sungguh minta maaf atas ketidaksopanan mereka!" melihat raja mereka membungkuk pada Naruto semakin mengonfirmasi ketakutan para pria penjaga gerbang itu bahwa pemuda yang baru saja mereka perlakukan dengan cukup kurang ajar memiliki derajat yang sangat tinggi. "Yakinlah, aku akan memastikan mereka mendapatkan hukuman yang pantas!"

"Hei, sudahlah, tidak usah berlebihan," Naruto menyertai perkataannya dengan sebuah senyum ramah seperti seorang kakak pada adiknya, sebelum merentangkan tangannya. "Dan ngomong-ngomong, sudah berapa lama kita tidak bertemu, Hikaru?"

"5 tahun lebih," gumam pemuda berkacamata bernama Hikaru itu sambil melangkah maju dan memeluk figur kakaknya, menepuk-nepuk punggungnya sambil tertawa bersama-sama. "Jangka waktu yang cukup lama untuk membuat kita berubah. Kau jadi semakin dewasa dan ganteng lho, Onii-chan."

"Dan kau menjadi makin disiplin dan berwibawa, tepat seperti bagaimana seorang raja seharusnya," Naruto tersenyum lebar. "Jadi teringat, dulu kau anak yang sangat sombong…"

"Em, bisakah kita tidak membicarakan itu? Kalau ingat lagi bagaimana sikapku saat kecil, itu jadi membuatku malu…"

"Bicara soal masa lalu, bagaimana Occhan? Dietnya sudah sukses?"

"Mungkin lebih baik kalau kau lihat sendiri. Ayo," pemuda itu mengisyaratkan pada Naruto untuk mengikutinya. "Papa sudah menunggumu lho."

"Ah, baiklah," Naruto sudah siap melangkahkan kakinya ketika ia merasa telah melupakan sesuatu. Yah, dia tak perlu susah-susah mencari, karena tarikan kecil di ujung bajunya telah berhasil mengingatkannya dengan sukses.

"Naruto…" gadis itu kini memasang ekspresi terluka seperti anak anjing yang terlupakan. "Kau tidak akan melupakanku di sini kan…?"

"A-ah haha, tentu saja aku tidak melakukan itu…!" bohong. Kalau boleh jujur, maka Naruto harus mengaku kalau dia tadi memang benar-benar lupa pada keberadaan Kyuubi.

"Hei, aku tidak menyadarinya sampai sekarang. Siapa ini, Naruto-niichan?"

"Perkenalkan, namaku Kyuu—Haup!"

"H-hanya itu! N-namanya Kyuu!" kata Naruto dengan terburu-buru sambil terus menekap mulut Kyuubi sebelum menyeret si rambut merah itu menjauh dari Hikaru yang menatap mereka dengan bingung, dan berbisik. "Hei, ngapain memperkenalkan diri pakai nama aslimu…!"

"Ah, aku lupa," jawab gadis itu singkat sambil menjulurkan lidahnya, tersipu malu. "Gomenne…"

"Sudahlah, tidak apa-apa. Tapi ingat, jika ingin memperkenalkan diri, jangan pakai nama itu. Bisa berabe, tahu."

"Kalian kenapa?" curiga dengan sikap Naruto yang terasa aneh, Hikaru mendekat dan bertanya. "Kok pada aneh begitu?"

"H-hahaha, bukan apa-apa kok, tenang saja, tenang saja," walau masih merasa penasaran pada sikap Naruto, toh pada akhirnya Hikaru tak mempermasalahkannya lebih jauh lagi. "S-seperti yang tadi kubilang, perkenalkan, ini Kyuu."

"Yoroshiku onegaishimasu…" ucap Kyuubi lembut sambil membungkuk.

"A-ahh, yoroshiku…" dia mungkin hanya berhalusinasi, tapi dia merasa ada sesuatu yang mengganggunya ketika mereka bertemu pandang. Hikaru tidak tahu kapan atau di mana, tapi entah kenapa dia merasa pernah melihat mata merah itu, dulu… dulu sekali. 'Kenapa matanya terlihat familiar ya…?'

Namun kecurigaan apapun yang dimiliki Hikaru saat itu harus ditunda dulu, karena kini Naruto menepuk pundaknya dan berkata, "Hei, kita pergi sekarang?"

"A-ah, ya," walaupun sedikit susah, Hikaru berhasil menemukan kekalemannya lagi. "Mari, ikuti aku."

**To be Continued…**

~••~

Hiraishin no Jutsu (Flying Thunder God Technique) adalah jurus perpindahan tempat ultra cepat yang menggunakan konsep Kuchiyose dan diciptakan oleh Yondaime. Sedangkan Chikyuu Bunriki no Jutsu (Earth Splitter Technique) adalah teknik Taijutsu yang diciptakan oleh Naruto sendiri, menggunakan aliran chakra untuk membelah bagian manapun dari bumi (batu, air, dll). Kelemahan jutsu ini, sekaligus merupakan kelebihannya, adalah walaupun bisa membelah 'bumi' tapi tak bisa membelah makhluk hidup.

Ah, Konoha no Kiiroi Senkou (Konoha's Yellow Flash) adalah julukan Yondaime.

Ngomong-ngomong, penjelasan nilai-nilai psikologis tersedia di chap berikutnya, tapi hamba punya hadiah nih.

**Sneak peek**

"Beberapa minggu ini benar-benar menyenangkan, Naruto…" bisik Kyuubi sambil membelai kepala Naruto yang tertidur di atas pahanya. "Bahkan sampai terasa seperti mimpi…"

Gadis itu terus memandangi Naruto, seakan berusaha mematri wajah sang pemuda ke dalam kenangannya. Kyuubi ingin bisa mengingat Naruto, walau untuk yang terakhir kali…

"Tapi…" dengan begitu lembut dan pelan, Kyuubi mengangkat kepala Naruto dan meletakkan bantal untuk menggantikannya, sebelum berdiri dan berjalan lambat-lambat ke pintu. "Tak ada mimpi yang berlangsung selamanya…"

Pintu terbuka tanpa suara, dan cahaya dari koridor hotel yang terang menyusup masuk lewat celahnya ke dalam kamar yang gelap. Kyuubi berhenti, kemudian menolehkan kepalanya untuk kali terakhir. Dari matanya yang semerah rubi, mengalir dua arus yang berkilau oleh cahaya.

"Terima kasih…" dia berbisik pelan, sebelum menyelipkan dirinya melewati pintu dan menutupnya perlahan-lahan. Namun sebelum cahaya dari celah pintu menghilang dan kamar kembali menjadi gelap gulita, bisikan terakhirnya terdengar laksana sebuah gema. "Dan selamat tinggal…"

…

Yep, hamba rasa segitu cukup. Jika kalian ingin membaca lanjutannya, maka tolong berikan komentar kalian. Karena chapternya sudah selesai, hamba sih tinggal nunggu aja.

Terima kasih sudah membaca!

**Galerians, out.**


	6. Heart Broken

**Galerians, in.**

Ohh, makasih, makasih, makasih banyaak deh sama semua reviewer yang baek-baek! Hamba sungguh senang kalian mau membaca dan mengomentari cerita yang (sebenarnya) abal dan aneh ini! Ohh~, kemarilah kalian! Biar hamba cium satu persatu-

…Oke, kalo dicium seorang cowok yang mantan preman gini, pasti jijik abis ya. Tolong gampar hamba sebelum hal itu bener-bener kejadian.

Hmmh~, benar, fic ini mulai kekurangan feel-nya. Mungkin karena hamba agak memperpanjangnya dengan menulis hal-hal yang sebenernya gak penting ya?

OKELAH!

Mulai dari chap ini, kita akan serius! Nggak ada lagi istilah 'merry merry go round', blibeth ribeth kesambeth! Pokoknya kali ini, perkembangan plot adalah prioritas U! TA! MA! Nggak ada ganggu gugat!

Yokai desu, saatnya reviews' replies:

**Zhan**: "Rambut Kyuubi agak lebih merah lagi dari Kushina, tapi Kyuubi gak pake jepit rambut."

**Upe Jun**: "Ouuh, tengkyu banget udah mereview semua 5 chap ya! Tapi tolong deh, hamba ini tiap udah terlalu sering dibilang sakit jiwa, jadi nggak usah diulang lagi ya…"

**akuanakbaik**: "Yep, ini memang si Hikaru yang pake kacamata segede tutup botol susu!"

**Saqee-chan**: "Hah? Kamu bicara apa?"

**Micon**: "Yep, kau benar sekali. Hamba memang agak terlalu 'memanjangkan cerita'. Ending? Hohoho, nanti jadi spoiler dong. Dan untuk pertanyaanmu soal yaoi…TIDAK. Hamba bukannya membenci, tapi hamba cuma nggak bisa nemu apa yang banyak fujoshi bilang bagus dari yaoi. Maaf."

**Lou**: "Sama kayak di atas, kau betul sekali! Chap 4 dan 5 itu sebenarnya mah bisa dibikin satu chap aja, tapi kayaknya hamba gak sengaja bikin kepanjangan! Dan untuk pertanyaanmu…belum ada."

**Ray Ichimura**: "Artinya kamu harus nunggu dong…"

**Rukawa-Alisa-chan**: "Hahaha, bener juga tuh! Noh, Kyuubi, dengerin! Mendingan rumput laut daripada sepatu!"

**Syeren**: "Gimana bisanya? Hiraishin no Jutsu itu pada dasarnya memakai konsep Kuchiyose no Jutsu. Jadi istilahnya, belajar sendiri pun jadi (walaupun mungkin amat susah sekali), ayah dan anak sama-sama hebat kan? En soal berguru…kayaknya hamba ini masih terlalu amatiran deh buat ngajarin orang…"

**mika94 agustus**: "Hehehe, iya, dia memang hamba bikin kekanakan…"

**Kuroi5**: "Makasih banget atas pujiannya~. Rasanya bisa bikin hamba terbang melayang. Semoga hamba bisa mempertahankan kualitasnya."

**qhieZa-chan**: "Sneak peek itu artinya sama kok dengan preview, cuma bahasanya aja lebih keren."

**Pein Nggak Mesum**: "Yep, betul sekali! Cuma Hikaru kali ini juga udah lebih dewasa."

**Higashikuni**: "Ou, terima kasih banyak atas reviewnya ya! Juga atas reviewnya di fic 'Aku adalah Milikmu'."

Warning:

Abal, aneh, jelek, dan mungkin OOC

Notification:

"Blablabla" = perkataan yang diucapkan langsung (tanda petik double)

'Blablabla' = perkataan dalam hati (tanda petik single)

Disclaimer: This is purely a fanfiction, made only to bring about entertainment of romance for those who read.

Selamat membaca!

~••~

**The Severed Bond**

Kyuubi melangkah perlahan, berjalan melalui koridor yang besar namun sunyi, menjauhi gegap gempita dari pesta yang makin lama makin pudar suaranya. Tak terlihat siapapun, bahkan walau cuma satu penjaga. Tapi itu bukan masalah, karena kesunyian ini justru membantunya.

Naruto sudah bilang padanya agar dia menunggu saja di tempat pesta, selagi pemuda itu pergi bersama si bocah bernama bernama Hikaru, entah ke mana dan entah untuk urusan apa.

Tetapi sendirian di antara orang-orang asing membuat Kyuubi merasa tak nyaman, dan apapun yang dilakukan oleh Hikaru dan Naruto entah kenapa terasa begitu lama. Dia sudah mencoba mencoba menunggu, tapi lama-kelamaan, Kyuubi menjadi tak tahan dan akhirnya memutuskan untuk pergi mencari.

Di sepanjang jalan, Kyuubi menemukan beberapa ruangan, tapi semuanya kosong melompong kecuali oleh furnitur-furnitur, dan keadaannya terus begitu sampai dia menemukan sebuah pintu kayu berukuran sedang di ujung koridor yang, entah karena alasan apa, terbuka sedikit.

Ketika Kyuubi meraih handel pintu, dinginnya logam membuat hatinya tiba-tiba menjadi cemas. Tapi sebelum ia berhasil membukanya, sebuah teriakan menghentikannya.

"Itu tidak mengubah apapun!"

Kyuubi serta merta mengurungkan niatnya.

"Biarpun dia sekarang sudah berwujud manusia, itu tidak mengubah fakta kalau dia adalah Kyuubi no Youko! Dan kau, Naruto-niichan, harusnya mengerti apa artinya itu!"

Seluruh tubuh Kyuubi membeku, bahkan tangannya tak bisa ditarik dari handel pintu. Dari sedikit celah pintu yang terbuka, Kyuubi bisa melihat dua pemuda itu kini berdiri berhadapan di sebuah pekarangan, yang tanpa penerangan kecuali kemilau rembulan.

"Tapi dia sudah tak berbahaya…!" Naruto berusaha berargumen, namun tak seperti Hikaru, suara Naruto sama sekali tak mengandung ketegasan…hanya ada keraguan. "Dia itu…bahkan lebih lemah dari gadis biasa…!"

"…" Hikaru diam, tangannya bersidekap selagi matanya menatap Naruto dengan ketajaman sebuah pisau belati. Ketika dia bicara selanjutnya, Hikaru sama sekali tidak membiarkan adanya ruang untuk argumen. "…Apa itu bisa mengubah apa yang telah dia lakukan?"

Saat itu, tanpa diketahui oleh pemiliknya sendiri, hati Naruto dan Kyuubi terasa begitu sakit seperti tertusuk pisau berkarat…dalam waktu yang bersamaan.

"Apakah wujudnya sekarang, bisa mengubah kenyataan kalau dulu dia telah melakukan hal-hal yang tak termaafkan?" Hikaru meneruskan, suaranya tegas dan berwibawa layaknya seorang raja yang bijaksana. "Apakah karena dia sekarang hanya seorang gadis biasa, lalu bisa melupakan kalau dia telah membunuh begitu banyak orang? Dan menyebabkan begitu banyak penderitaan?"

Di balik pintu yang memisahkan dirinya dan dua pemuda itu, Kyuubi merasakan lututnya kehilangan tenaga. Tubuh gadis itu merosot pelan, punggungnya tersandar pada daun pintu yang entah kenapa terasa sedingin es.

"Dan jangan bilang kau lupa, Onii-chan. Dia…" Hikaru menyentakkan jari telunjuknya ke arah bangunan megah yang berdiri di sampingnya, seakan menunjuk Kyuubi yang masih ada di dalam sana. "Dia…yang telah menyebabkan kau jadi yatim piatu."

Di sana, tersisa kesunyian yang menyesakkan. Naruto telah kehilangan argumen, Hikaru telah membuktikan bahwa semua perkataannya memiliki dasar yang kuat dan tak bisa didebat. Walaupun demikian…walaupun Naruto tahu semua itu benar, dia masih bisa merasakan keengganan yang kuat dalam hatinya.

Karena dia tak ingin. Dia tak mau hubungan mereka berakhir…tidak seperti ini…

"Aku…" sang Shichidaime berusaha memulai, namun tetap tak bisa menemukan kata-kata yang tepat untuk mengungkapkan apa yang sebenarnya ia rasakan. "…A-aku…"

Sejenak hanya hening, sampai Hikaru mengucapkan hal yang membuat tubuh Naruto bergetar hebat.

"Kalian tak bisa bersama…" kata Hikaru, seakan tahu dengan begitu jelas apa yang sebenarnya tersembunyi dalam hati Naruto. "Kau…tak boleh memiliki perasaan itu padanya, Onii-chan…"

"A-apa…?" Naruto bukannya tidak mengerti…namun dia menolak untuk mengerti. Walaupun Naruto tahu menyangkal kenyataan itu hanya akan membuat hatinya semakin sakit. "A-apa yang kau bicarakan, Hikaru?"

"Aku tahu, Naruto-niichan…" suara Hikaru berubah menjadi lebih lembut. "Cukup dari caramu memandangnya saja, aku sudah tahu…"

'Eh…?" Kyuubi tiba-tiba merasakan dadanya berdetak cepat. 'A-apa…?'

"Sepanjang pesta, kau terus saja menjaganya agar dekat denganmu. Kau tak mau melepas tangannya, dan kau selalu saja mengeluarkan hawa membunuh setiap kali ada laki-laki lain yang mencoba mendekatinya."

Baru pada saat itulah, Kyuubi mengerti apa maksud Hikaru. Benarkah…? Benarkah Naruto…?

"Tapi tetap saja, kau tak boleh sampai memiliki perasaan itu," nada suara Hikaru kuat dan tegas, seakan memukulkan palu di sebuah meja pengadilan. "Kau adalah Hokage, pemimpin Konohagakure, dan dia adalah Kyuubi no Youko. Perasaan macam itu…tak seharusnya kalian miliki…"

"…Kenapa…?" setelah lama tak bersuara, akhirnya Naruto bicara juga. Tapi suaranya…terdengar begitu menyedihkan dan penuh keputusasaan. "Kenapa…kenapa? Kenapa harus begitu, kenapa kami tidak bisa…?"

"Karena kau tak bisa menyembunyikan dia selamanya." jawab Hikaru dengan cepat dan tanpa keraguan, seakan dia sudah mempersiapkan jawaban tersebut sejak lama.

"Apapun yang kau lakukan, cepat atau lambat, hal ini pasti akan ketahuan juga…" Hikaru meneruskan. "Dan jika saat itu tiba, bisakah mereka, para penduduk Konoha dan semua teman-temanmu, menerima seseorang yang dulu telah membunuh begitu banyak kerabat, keluarga, dan teman-teman mereka?"

Mata Naruto melebar, dan bahunya berguncang sekuat sebuah gempa. Itulah kenyataan…begitu pedih dan menyakitkan.

Tak seberapa jauh dari Naruto dan Hikaru, tak terlihat dan diketahui oleh mereka berdua karena tersembunyi oleh tubuh kayu dari daun pintu, seorang gadis yang mengenakan sundress berwarna pink merasakan matanya menjadi panas.

Namun sebelum dia sempat meneteskan air mata, gadis itu berdiri dan berlari pergi, seakan berusaha kabur dari kenyataan yang kini telah menghancurkan kebahagiaannya.

~•~

"Kamar nomor berapa, Nona?"

"N-nomor…ugh…" Kyuubi kesulitan bicara, dan semua itu karena berat seorang pemuda yang kini harus dipapahnya. "N-nomor 12…"

"Ini…" pelayan perempuan yang bertugas menjaga meja resepsionis itu menyodorkan sebuah kunci, sebelum mengerutkan dahinya melihat Kyuubi yang kesusahan. "E-em, apakah tuan itu baik-baik saja?"

"T-tidak apa-apa kok…" sahut Kyuubi sambil tersenyum tipis, mengulurkan sebelah tangannya untuk mengambil kunci tersebut. "Dia hanya terlalu mabuk…"

"Apa Anda perlu bantuan memapahnya?"

"Tidak usah. Aku bisa sendiri kok…"

Sebelum pelayan tersebut bisa mengucapkan hal lain, Kyuubi sudah melangkah pergi, berjalan menuju koridor di mana pintu kamarnya berada. Tapi walaupun dia telah menolak tawaran pelayan itu, Kyuubi tetap saja harus mengakui kalau pria yang harus dipapahnya ini sangat berat.

Setelah membuka pintu kamar, tanpa menyalakan lampu Kyuubi langsung berjalan menuju ranjang yang terletak agak di pinggir ruangan, bersampingan dengan jendela. Dengan susah payah, Kyuubi berhasil membawa dan menjatuhkan tubuh pria itu ke atas ranjang, membiarkan kasur yang empuk dan berpegas mengambil alih beban berat badannya.

Kyuubi berhenti sejenak di samping jendela, mendengar langit bergemuruh dan awan hitam bergerak cepat, menutupi bintang-bintang dan bulan dari pandangan. Seakan-akan langit ikut berduka untuknya, seakan-akan langit tahu betapa keras usaha Kyuubi untuk menahan air matanya…

'Tidak…' pikir Kyuubi sambil mengalihkan pandangannya. 'Aku tidak boleh menangis sekarang…'

Dengan gerakan yang lambat dan tak menimbulkan suara, Kyuubi bergerak membetulkan posisi tidur sang pemuda, sebelum bergerak melepaskan sepatunya yang masih terpasang. Setelah dia benar-benar terlihat layaknya orang tidur, barulah Kyuubi menghentikan pekerjaannya dan duduk bersimpuh di samping sang pemuda.

'Wajahnya…merah sekali…' pikir Kyuubi pelan sambil membelai wajah dengan kumis kembar tiga itu, mengetahui dengan jelas bahwa warna merah itu dihasilkan oleh pencemaran alkohol yang begitu banyak. 'Kenapa kau membuat dirimu semabuk ini, Naruto…?'

~(FBS)~

Tak sebegitu lama setelah Kyuubi lari dari tempat itu, Hikaru dan Naruto kembali. Mereka berdua memang tersenyum, dan bersikap seakan semuanya baik-baik saja, namun Kyuubi bisa melihat bahwa senyum Naruto tidaklah lagi ringan dan riang seperti yang ada dalam ingatannya. Senyum itu dipaksakan, dipampangkan hanya demi menyembunyikan kalut dan kemelut yang bergolak dalam hatinya.

Kyuubi sendiri jadi tidak banyak bicara lagi, karena setiap kali memandang wajah Naruto, selalu ada perasaan menyesakkan yang memenuhi dadanya. Membuat Kyuubi menjadi susah bernapas, membuatnya jadi ingin sesenggukan, menyebabkan hatinya terasa sakit dan matanya basah. Semua hal itu, membuat Kyuubi menghindari Naruto, secara tak sadar membuat sang pemuda jadi makin frustasi.

Di penghujung malam, Naruto tiba-tiba mendatangi Kyuubi, yang duduk jauh di samping ruangan pesta, bau Naruto yang berubah menjadi aroma alkohol memberitahukan bahwa dia telah minum terlalu banyak sake dan akhirnya mabuk berat.

Saat mereka mau pergi, Hikaru sempat menawarkan untuk mengantar mereka, yang Kyuubi tolak dengan halus. Walaupun itu berarti Kyuubi harus memapah Naruto sepanjang jalan, ia ingin setidaknya satu kali lagi waktu bersama Naruto tanpa ada orang lain.

Karena jika semua ini harus segera berakhir, Kyuubi ingin paling tidak sekali lagi merasakan satu kebahagiaan lagi bersama Naruto…karena setelah malam ini…

Takkan ada lagi kebahagiaan baginya.

~(FBE)~

"Kenapa…Naruto…?" bisik Kyuubi, telapak tangannya tak henti mengusap wajah Naruto dengan lembut. "Kau tahu semua masalahmu takkan hilang walau sebanyak apapun alkohol yang kau telan…"

Itu kembali mengingatkannya. Kyuubi mengerti, semua masalah yang membebani Naruto sampai membuatnya seperti ini adalah karena dirinya…dan hubungan mereka.

"Padahal…aku tak butuh yang lain…" gumam Kyuubi kecil, berusaha sebisa mungkin agar tak terisak. "Padahal…hanya begini saja, sudah membuatku bahagia…"

Tapi itu tak mungkin. Seperti kata Hikaru, masa lalu adalah sesuatu yang tak bisa dihapus dengan cara apapun. Dan Kyuubi tak bisa mengubah fakta kalau dialah yang sudah membuat Naruto harus kehilangan kedua orang tuanya, dialah yang membuat Naruto harus mengalami sakitnya kesepian di masa kecilnya.

Bahkan sekarangpun, keberadaannya hanya akan menciptakan masalah bagi Naruto.

"Aku harus melakukannya sekarang…" kata Kyuubi, berusaha terdengar tegas walaupun suaranya hancur menahan kesedihan. Menarik tangannya dari wajah Naruto membuatnya begitu tersiksa, tapi Kyuubi bertahan, dan mulai beringsut untuk turun dari ranjang itu. "Kalau tidak, aku…"

Namun sebelum Kyuubi berhasil mencapai sisi ranjang, dua tangan yang kuat tiba-tiba saja muncul dan memeluk pinggangnya dengan erat, menghalanginya untuk pergi. Kyuubi merasakan jantungnya berhenti berdetak, terutama setelah sebuah suara tiba-tiba saja membelai gendang telinganya.

"…Jangan pergi…"

Kyuubi tak ingin mempercayainya, namun dekapan kedua tangan itu semakin erat, seakan-akan pemiliknya tahu apa yang akan terjadi jika dia sampai melepaskan Kyuubi.

"…Kumohon…jangan tinggalkan aku…"

Kyuubi memutar tubuhnya perlahan-lahan, menatap wajah Naruto yang masih begitu merah dan mata birunya yang terbuka, namun tak fokus karena pengaruh zat memabukkan dari sake yang telah begitu banyak ia telan. Kyuubi berusaha tersenyum, walaupun dipaksakan.

Tanpa bicara ataupun secarik suara, Kyuubi bersimpuh dan membetulkan posisi Naruto, lalu membaringkan kepala penuh rambut pirang itu di atas pahanya. Kyuubi meletakkan tangan kirinya di pipi Naruto, kemudian mulai membelai kepala sang Hokage Ketujuh dengan tangan kanannya, menyisir rambutnya dengan jari-jarinya yang lancip.

Memberi Naruto kenyamanan dan kehangatan…

Mengungkapkan kasih sayang yang kini telah mekar di dalam hatinya…

Sejenak kemudian, mata Naruto kembali tertutup dan nafasnya yang semula agak terengah-engah kembali normal, menandakan bahwa dia telah tertidur kembali. Mengisyaratkan bahwa kesadarannya telah kembali ke alam mimpi.

…Dan dengan ini, tibalah saatnya mengucapkan perpisahan.

"…Beberapa minggu ini benar-benar menyenangkan, Naruto…" bisik Kyuubi sambil terus membelai kepala Naruto yang tertidur di atas pahanya. "Bahkan sampai terasa seperti mimpi…"

Gadis itu terus memandangi Naruto, seakan berusaha mematri wajah sang pemuda ke dalam kenangannya. Kyuubi ingin bisa mengingat Naruto, wajahnya, rambutnya…semuanya, walau untuk yang terakhir kali…

"Tapi…" dengan begitu lembut dan pelan, Kyuubi mengangkat kepala Naruto dan meletakkan bantal untuk menggantikan pahanya, sebelum berdiri dan berjalan lambat-lambat ke pintu. "Tak ada mimpi yang berlangsung selamanya…"

Pintu terbuka tanpa suara, dan cahaya dari koridor hotel yang terang menyusup masuk lewat celahnya ke dalam kamar yang gelap. Kyuubi berhenti, kemudian menolehkan kepalanya untuk kali terakhir. Dari matanya yang semerah rubi, mengalir dua arus yang berkilau oleh cahaya.

"Terima kasih…" dia berbisik pelan, sebelum menyelipkan dirinya melewati pintu dan menutupnya perlahan-lahan. Namun sebelum cahaya dari celah pintu menghilang dan kamar kembali menjadi gelap gulita, bisikan terakhirnya terdengar laksana sebuah gema. "Dan selamat tinggal…"

Ketika pintu tertutup tanpa suara, langit tiba-tiba menggelegar, selarik petir biru muncul bagaikan membelah angkasa. Hujan turun tanpa ampun, begitu lebat seakan-akan langit benar-benar meratap, meraung dengan gunturnya, terisak dengan kilatnya. Seakan memberi sebuah pertanda pada dunia…

Bahwa pada detik itu, satu ikatan yang tercipta dan terus ada selama 18 tahun, telah putus dan hilang untuk selamanya.

~•~

"Ugh…" ketika kesadaran kembali padanya, Naruto merasakan sakit kepala yang luar biasa. Seluruh tubuhnya terasa tidak enak, dan rasanya seakan-akan ada sebuah roda bergerigi yang terus berputar di dalam batok tengkoraknya.

Tak seberapa lama, rasa mual yang hebat menyerang Naruto, memaksa pemuda itu untuk berdiri dan melesat ke arah kamar mandi. Dengan satu gerakan, dia membuka tutup pispot lalu memuntahkan semua isi perutnya. "HOOEK!"

Setelah tiga muntahan, akhirnya Naruto selesai. Tanpa ada hasrat untuk melihat apa yang tersisa di pispot, dia menekan tombol flush dan mendengar suara bergelegak pertanda isi perutnya akan segera hilang dari pandangan.

Naruto segera berkumur di wastafel untuk menghilangkan rasa asam dan pahit yang masih tersisa di mulutnya, sebelum kembali ke kamar yang begitu gelap.

"Nnn…" perlu waktu beberapa detik bagi Naruto sebelum otak dan panca inderanya kembali fokus, dan saat itulah dia menyadari suara deru hujan yang begitu lebat, angin yang menampar-nampar kaca jendela, dan pemandangan air hujan yang membasahinya. "…Lebat sekali…"

Dengan mata sayu karena masih pusing, Naruto mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekeliling. Hanya butuh waktu sebentar bagi mata Naruto untuk terbiasa pada kegelapan. Pemuda itu terus memandang berkeliling, mencari sesuatu secara tak sadar.

Dia tak bisa melihat Kyuubi ada di mana.

"…Kyuubi?" dia memanggil pelan, namun setelah beberapa saat menunggu, sama sekali tak ada jawaban. "Hei, Kyuubi…"

Tatapan pemuda itu jatuh ke ranjang, namun selimut yang masih rata menunjukkan kalau tak ada siapa-siapa di sana. Tatapannya berpindah ke sofa, dan akhirnya meneliti seluruh ruangan, tapi tetap tak ada perubahan pemandangan.

Saat itu, bagaikan kuatnya hantaman sebuah palu godam, Naruto tersadar akan satu fakta. Kyuubi tak ada di mana-mana.

"H-hei, Kyuubi…!" dia merasakan kecemasannya meningkat, terus dan terus sampai terasa menyakitkan dadanya. "Kyuubi, ayolah, jangan bercanda…! Ini tidak lucu!"

Sakit kepalanya sama sekali tidak ia gubris ketika pemuda itu tergopoh-gopoh kembali membuka pintu kamar mandi, lalu menarik tirai bath tub dengan kasar. Namun seperti ketakutannya, di sana tetap tak ada siapa-siapa.

"Kyuubi!" Naruto sudah berteriak sekarang, namun suaranya diredam oleh lebatnya hujan. "KYUUBI!"

Walaupun kepalanya masih pusing sebagai akibat mabuk, Naruto melesat ke pintu dan membukanya tanpa peduli keributan macam apa yang ia timbulkan. Naruto bahkan sama sekali tak menutupnya selagi dia berlari, agak terteter karena tubuhnya masih lemas, ke arah lobi.

Tepat di pintu lobi, seorang pelayan tiba-tiba saja muncul, yang dikenalinya sebagai penjaga meja resepsionis.

"Tuan, ada apa ribut-ribu-"

"Hei, apa kau melihat gadis yang datang bersamaku?" potong Naruto cepat, mencengkeram lengan sang pelayan dengan kekuatan yang agak sedikit berlebihan dari yang sebetulnya ia inginkan. "Tolong katakan kau melihatnya!"

"Baik, baik, tenang dulu, Tuan," kata pelayan itu, sedikit ketakutan melihat ekspresi di wajah Naruto. "S-saya memang melihatnya…"

"Di mana dia? Di mana gadis itu!"

"D-dia keluar dari hotel ini beberapa menit setelah mengantar Anda masuk, tepat ketika hujan mulai turun," jawab pelayan itu. "Saya sudah mencoba menghentikannya, tapi Nona tak menjawab sedikitpun. Kecuali…"

"Kecuali?" desak Naruto. "KECUALI APA!"

"D-dia minta saya menyampaikan ini kalau-kalau Anda menanyakannya," pelayan itu mengernyit kesakitan karena cengkeraman Naruto, namun dia meneruskan perkataannya. "Nona itu bilang, 'Terima kasih untuk semuanya'…"

Cengkeraman tangan Naruto tiba-tiba lepas, dan matanya melebar shock. Perkataan itu…hanya memiliki satu arti…

'Tapi kenapa? Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi padanya? Apa dia sudah merencanakan ini sejak lama? Atau jangan-jangan…dia mendengar pembicaraanku dengan Hikaru? Tapi, itu berarti…'

Semua pemikiran Naruto tiba-tiba terputus saat sebuah guntur yang begitu kuat menggelegar, saking dahsyatnya sampai listrik di hotel itu berkedip-kedip sebentar dan dinding sampai terasa bergetar. Saat itu juga, Naruto menyadari apa yang sebenarnya harus paling ia khawatirkan sekarang…

'Dia…sendirian di bawah hujan selebat ini…tanpa perlindungan…'

Melihat Naruto yang tiba-tiba diam, sang pelayan perempuan jadi merasa cemas. Dia sudah hampir mengucapkan sesuatu ketika Naruto tiba-tiba mengangkat kepalanya dengan kecepatan tinggi, dan dia terkesiap saat melihat mata pemuda itu kini berwarna keemasan, dan pupilnya telah berubah horizontal.

…Sebelum sosoknya tiba-tiba menghilang dalam cahaya kuning keemasan, menyisakan angin yang begitu kuat seperti ledakan tenaga pendorong roket.

…

"KYUUBI!" Naruto berteriak dengan seluruh udara yang terhela oleh napasnya. Namun dia tahu kalau itu hanyalah usaha sia-sia, gemuruh hujan yang selebat ini akan menelan semua suara, tak terkecuali teriakannya. "Ugh…!"

Satu jam lebih telah berlalu, namun usaha Naruto tetap tak membuahkan hasil. Dia tak hanya mencari, pemuda itu juga telah bertanya kesana-kemari, namun sayang, selalu 'tidak' yang ia dapatkan sebagai jawaban.

Namun pemuda itu tak menyerah, dan terus melesat sekuat tenaga, memapas guyuran hujan, mengacuhkan sambaran petir. Bajunya basah sampai ke serat kain terdalam, dan dinginnya suhu membuat giginya gemeletuk dengan sendirinya, tapi Naruto sama sekali tak peduli pada keadaannya sendiri.

'Jika aku saja sedingin ini…bagaimana dengan Kyuubi…?'

Mode Sennin memang membuatnya bisa mendeteksi aura chakra, tapi dia juga tahu bahwa Kyuubi yang sekarang hampir tak memiliki aura chakra lagi. Hujan yang begitu deras juga ikut mengacaukan kemampuannya, tapi… TAPI…!

Naruto tak mau melewatkan kesempatan sekecil apapun…! Dia…tak mau kehilangan orang yang berharga baginya lagi!

Gadis itu pasti sangat menderita sekarang, dan itu semua disebabkan olehnya! Bagaimana kalau sesuatu terjadi padanya? Dia berjalan sendirian, di bawah hujan yang sebegitu lebat dan suhu yang sebegitu rendah…tanpa siapapun untuk melindunginya! Bagaimana kalau dia…! AAGH!

"SIALAAN!" di puncak sebuah gedung tertinggi, Naruto meraung sehabis-habisnya. "KYUUBIII!"

Angin yang begitu kencang tiba-tiba berhembus, saking kuatnya sampai Naruto merasa dia bisa diterbangkan kapan saja. Namun tepat di kejab itu, dalam satu kedipan mata, Naruto melihat sesuatu yang membuat jantungnya hampir meledak karena terkejut.

Tangan Naruto berkelebat, membentuk sebuah gerakan dalam kecepatan tak terlihat, dan menangkap sebuah objek yang melayang di udara, sesuatu yang begitu tipis dan panjang bagaikan sebuah benang.

Satu helai rambut berwarna merah menyala kini tergenggam oleh tangannya.

Naruto memutar kepalanya pelan-pelan, menuju ke arah asal angin bertiup. Jantungnya yang sempat berhenti, berdetak kembali, tapi kali ini dengan sebuah hentakan yang membuat Naruto merasa seakan bisa mendengarnya berdebar, walaupun di tengah gemuruh badai angin dan deru hujan.

Naruto berlari sampai ke tepi gedung, dan menjejakkan kakinya dengan sebegitu kuat sampai meninggalkan bekas remuk di atas permukaannya.

Ini mungkin hanya kebetulan, dan tak ada yang bisa mengatakan kalau ini adalah arah yang benar. Tapi Naruto akan mempertaruhkan semuanya, dan hatinya berharap, bahwa helai rambut merah ini akan menjadi benang takdir baginya.

~•~

Kakinya sudah begitu sakit, dan berkali-kali keseimbangannya goyah, namun gadis itu menolak untuk menyerah. Dia terus berjalan, memapas semak belukar sembari menyibakkan ranting-ranting yang menghalangi jalannya, satu tujuan dan tekad terpatri dalam nuraninya.

Dan pada akhirnya, setelah terus berjalan selama berjam-jam, Kyuubi akhirnya berhasil keluar dari hutan. Pemandangan pantai yang luas, dengan debur kencang yang dihasilkan badai angin, menyambutnya dengan tangan terbuka. Membuat sebuah senyum muncul di wajahnya.

"Akhirnya…" bisik Kyuubi, mengambil beberapa langkah di atas pasir putih yang basah di bawah kakinya.

Dia merasakan kebahagiaan dan kesedihan bercampur aduk di dalam hatinya. Dia bahagia karena bisa setidaknya bisa mencapai pantai ini sebelum kehabisan tenaga, tapi dia juga sedih karena sampai di tempat ini adalah pertanda akhir perjalanannya.

Kyuubi melihat berkeliling pantai, dan kenangan akan pengalamannya siang tadi seakan berputar kembali di depan matanya. Gadis itu seakan bisa melihat dirinya, bergerak kesana-kemari dengan susah payah karena serangan bola pantai yang gencar dari lawan mainnya.

Pandangan matanya sekarang terpaku ke arah laut, tepat di mana siang tadi ia hampir tenggelam. Seakan sebuah ilusi, Kyuubi seakan melihat kembali bagaimana laut terbelah ketika Naruto menggunakan jurusnya, dan bagaimana pemuda itu menyelamatkannya dari bahaya.

Kyuubi mendengus pelan, mengingat bagaimana saat itu dia dengan lancangnya mengklaim bahwa pemuda itu adalah pangeran berkuda putih baginya. Bagaimana mungkin dia bisa berpikir begitu? Padahal Kyuubi tahu kalau dia…makhluk sepertinya, tak pantas menganggap orang itu sebagai pangerannya…

Dan yang terakhir, pandangan Kyuubi jatuh pada sebuah karang besar, tempat di mana ia dan sang pemuda memancing bersama. Di sana, untuk pertama kalinya setelah ratusan tahun hidupnya, Kyuubi tertawa yang murni berasal dari kegembiraan, tanpa kesinisan ataupun kekejaman. Dan penyebabnya, adalah satu pemuda…

"Naruto…" kakinya akhirnya kehabisan tenaga, dan gadis itu jatuh berlutut sambil terisak-isak memanggil sebuah nama yang begitu disukainya. "Naruto…Naruto…"

Selalu saja seperti itu, di saat dia berpikir telah menemukan kebahagiaan, hal itu selalu saja direnggut dengan paksa darinya. Seakan dia ditakdirkan hanya untuk merasakan sakitnya kesedihan…dan pedihnya kesepian.

Kyuubi membuka matanya, menunjukkan perasaan yang hancur berantakan, hati yang remuk redam. Memandang ke arah laut, tempat di mana dia akan mengakhiri semua penderitaan ini…

…Sesuatu berdesing, dan tiba-tiba saja, debur yang begitu kuat tercipta di laut di depan Kyuubi seakan ada sebuah bom yang meledak di bawahnya. Dan saat semua itu berlalu, Kyuubi tak bisa memercayai matanya.

Di depan sana, berdiri di tengah laut yang mencapai setengah pahanya, adalah sebuah sosok yang memakai sleeveless jacket berwarna jingga dan hitam. Rambutnya, yang pirang dan gondrong dan basah, menempel ke wajahnya, membuat ekspresinya tersamarkan.

Kyuubi menutup mulutnya dengan kedua tangan, berusaha menahan isakan yang hampir saja pecah.

"…Kenapa…?" dia telah mengira takkan melihat sosok itu lagi, Kyuubi telah mengira dia takkan melihat wajah itu lagi. Lalu kenapa? Kenapa? "Kenapa kau di sini…?"

"Harusnya aku yang bertanya," mereka berbicara dengan volume seakan-akan ini hanyalah sebuah obrolan, namun suara mereka bisa terdengar di antara gemuruh hujan. "Kenapa kau pergi…?"

Kyuubi diam.

"Jika kau pergi karena apa yang dikatakan Hikaru, itu-"

"Tidak," jawab Kyuubi cepat. "Bukan karena itu…"

"Lalu apa?" Naruto mulai tak sabar. Dia kebingungan, dan sama sekali tak tahu apa yang harus dia lakukan atau katakan. "Lalu apa, Kyuubi?"

"Karena ini adalah yang seharusnya. Kau dan aku…tak akan pernah bisa bersama…"

"Lalu kau menerimanya begitu saja? Dengan kemauanmu sendiri?" teriak Naruto keras, meminta sebuah penegasan.

"…Ya," Kyuubi mencengkeram rok sundress-nya erat-erat, mencoba mengekang perasaannya. "Aku menerimanya, dengan kemauanku sendiri…"

"…Kalau begitu, beritahu aku satu hal," Naruto menggertakkan giginya, entah karena marah, kesal, murka…atau hanya karena dia sendiri sedang menahan tangisnya. "Kenapa kau menangis…?"

"…E-eh…?" Kyuubi tersentak kaget, sebelum mengusap kedua matanya. "A-aku tidak, ini hanya…hujan…"

"Kau kira kau bisa bohong…?" potong Naruto. "Aku…juga sudah banyak menangis. Kau kira aku tak bisa membedakan yang mana air mata dan yang mana air hujan…?"

"A-aku…aku…!"

"Kumohon, berhentilah berbohong…" pinta Naruto. "Jika perasaanmu mengatakan begitu-"

"Hentikan!" Kyuubi tiba-tiba berteriak sebelum mulai terisak. "Kau tidak mengerti perasaanku! Kau tak punya hak untuk bicara begitu!"

Mereka terdiam, dan selama beberapa saat, Naruto hanya mendengarkan isakan Kyuubi. Dan kemudian, pemuda itu mengepalkan tangannya kuat-kuat, dan pada hatinya tertoreh sebuah tekad.

"…Benar," adalah perkataan Naruto yang membuat berhenti Kyuubi terisak. "Kau benar, aku memang belum mengerti. Tapi karena itulah…

"Beritahu aku," ucap Naruto dengan tegas.

"Dan buat aku mengerti perasaanmu."

**To be Continued**

~••~

Hmmh, hamba punya satu janji ya. Baiklah, saatnya melanjutkan penjelasan tentang nilai-nilai psikologis yang ada dalam fic ini!

**#5**: Poin untuk nilai psikologis kelima, yang sejak chapter 3 sampe 5 terus disebutkan berulang kali, adalah **warna**. Yaitu, warna sundress Kyuubi, pink.

Warna aura Kyuubi adalah merah, dan merah punya banyak arti seperti kemarahan, kebencian, dan lain sebagainya. Warna ini juga bisa diartikan untuk menggambarkan masa lalu Kyuubi yang kelam, terutama banyaknya dosa yang telah ia lakukan dan banyak darah yang telah ia alirkan.

Sedangkan Naruto, sesuai sikap dan kelakuannya, memiliki aura yang terang dan hangat (ingat lagi, warna chakra tidak selalu sama dengan aura), seperti matahari. Dan kalian semua tahu bagaimana warna matahari kalau lagi di puncak-puncaknya kan? Walaupun agak kurang tepat, tapi kita bisa menyebutnya sebagai 'putih' saja. Putih yang sangat terang.

Warna merah, biar sepekat apapun, jika dicemari oleh putih, lama-lama pasti akan berubah jadi pink juga. Baju sundress pink itu dipilih sendiri oleh Kyuubi, dan itu memiliki arti bahwa walaupun hanya sedikit demi sedikit, kehangatan dan keramahan Naruto telah menular pada Kyuubi.

Hamba pingin memberitahu lebih banyak lagi, tapi kayaknya chap ini sudah kepanjangan. Nanti aja lagi deh ya? Di chap 7 nanti…

Ah ya, Kyuubi itu tak tepat jika disebut Kyuubi no Kitsune (Kyuubi the Fox). Yang tepat adalah Kyuubi no Youko (Atau juga Yōko), yang artinya adalah Kyuubi the Demon Fox.

Gimana? Apa feel-nya dah kerasa lagi? Hamba sangat berharap begitu! Mohon komentarnya lagi ya? Hamba selalu menghargai readers yang murah review!

Terima kasih sudah membaca!

**Galerians, out.**


	7. Embracing a New Bond

**Galerians, in.**

Hamba benar-benar minta maaf ya, kalau chap 6 kemarin itu jelek. Maklum, fic ini memang dibuat oleh author sedeng yang payah. Sekali lagi, maaf ya…

Oke dah, Reviews' replies:

**Zhan**: "Hahaha, mungkin seperti itulah. Tapi jangan sampai salah ngira Kyuubi itu Kushina ya, nanti jadi hubungan yang nggak sehat deh."

**Saqee-chan**: "Benarkah? Bahkan hamba sendiri nggak nyadar kalau selama ini hamba main kata, hehehe…"

**Syeren**: "Setelah chap ini, mungkin kau akan mulai melihat perbedaan antara Kyuubi dan Kushina. Dan sama-sama, makasih juga sudah mereview chap 6 ya."

**Lady Regenbogen**: "Kalau dibilang anak-anak sih, nggak juga. Kyuubi itu umurnya udah ratusan tahun. Walaupun sebagai 'manusia', dia emang baru berumur beberapa minggu sih. Dan rasanya kalau ini author udah 17 tahun nggak bisa dipanggil imut-imut, deh."

**Upe Jun**: "Oh, syukurlah hamba bisa bikin kau terharu. Seneng banget jadinya."

**akuanakbaik**: "Wedew, ente pake bahasa apa? Gak ngarti neh. Lho, jadi feel-nya kerasa? Syukurlah…"

**Ren**: "Hamba sangat meminta maaf karena sudah membuat kecewa."

**Pein Nggak Mesum**: "Oh, jadi udah seimbang ya? Baiklah, mari berjuang juga untuk chap ini!"

**NaMiKAze Nara**: "Yah, makanya liat-liat dong genrenya, di situ kan tertulis angst. Nggak mungkin hamba nggak mematuhi genre yang sudah dipasang kan?"

**Ray Ichimura**: "DOD, ya? Hamba sih niatnya nyambung setelah cerita ini sama yang Aku adalah Milikmu selesai, biar konsen-nya ga terganggu."

**qhieZa-chan**: "Oke!"

**Rukawa-Alisa-chan**: "Gitu? Padahal banyak yang bilang kalo chap kemarin itu membosankan. Jadi bingung hamba…"

**lou**: "Hoo~, ternyata sobat hamba satu ini suka nonton telenovela ya? Kalo ga, mana mungkin tahu kalo chap 6 itu lebaynya kayak telenovela…"

**Micon**: "Oh, gitu? Jadi sebenarnya feel macam apa sih yang ingin kamu rasakan? Hamba bingung nih…"

**Higashikuni**: "Deuh, biar ga ngerti ityu bahasa apwa, puokoknya makasih lah!"

Warning:

Abal, aneh, jelek, dan mungkin OOC

Notification:

"Blablabla" = perkataan yang diucapkan langsung (tanda petik double)

'Blablabla' = perkataan dalam hati (tanda petik single)

Disclaimer: This is purely a fanfiction, made only to bring about entertainment of romance for those who read.

Selamat membaca!

~•~

**I Can Never Have You, Can I?**

Langit yang semula berwarna biru, kini menjadi hitam kelam. Butiran air yang tak bernyawa jatuh menghajar bumi, membawa basah pada tanah, riak pada air, dan dingin pada udara.

Awan berarak cepat, menyebarkan kapas-kapas hitam yang menutupi cahaya rembulan dan bintang. Perbedaan suhu pada daratan mengakibatkan angin bertiup kencang, sebuah kondisi di mana manusia memilih untuk berdiam di bawah lindungan dinding-dinding bangunan.

Namun ketika semua manusia asyik berleha dalam kehangatan rumah mereka, atau meringkuk di bawah selimut, satu anomali tersisa.

Satu manusia dan satu siluman. Satu laki-laki dan satu perempuan. Terpisah, yang satu berdiri kokok menahan ombak lautan yang menenggelamkan setengah kakinya, dan yang satu berlutut rapuh di pasir pantai yang basah.

Saling tatap dengan mulut yang bungkam, dengan emosi berbeda-beda yang membuncah dan saling hantam. Terus dan terus begitu, sampai akhirnya ada kata yang terucapkan.

"Kau akan membenciku…" ucap sang gadis, tangannya mencengkeram pasir di bawahnya. "Kalau aku memberitahumu, kau akan membenciku…"

"Tapi aku harus tahu…" jawab sang pemuda, nadanya memohon. "Kyuubi, kumohon…"

Untuk beberapa saat, Kyuubi hanya diam, seakan mempertimbangkan. Namun gadis itu tahu kalau dia tak bisa mengelak, dan dia tak mungkin menghindar selamanya. Setelah sekali lagi menatap mata Naruto, Kyuubi meletakkan gengsinya, dan membuka mulutnya. "Semenjak dulu…

"Semenjak aku terlahir ke dunia, aku tak pernah punya siapapun, apapun. Aku selalu sendirian, selalu kesepian…" Kyuubi menutup matanya dalam isakan. "Tak ada siapapun di sampingku, tak ada seorangpun yang bicara padaku. Tak ada yang mau melihatku, bahkan tak ada yang mau mendengarku. Semua itu… aku mulai berpikir semua itu adalah hal normal, dan aku berusaha untuk tak peduli…

"Tapi… hari demi hari, apa yang semula kuanggap biasa mulai terasa tak tertahankan. Aku tahu kalau rubah iblis sepertiku seharusnya tak punya teman, kalau monster sepertiku seharusnya selalu sendirian seumur hidupnya, tapi… kadang, aku berharap bisa punya seseorang, yang mau mendengarkanku, mau bicara padaku… mau menatapku…"

Naruto diam, walaupun derai hujan deras menciptakan desau dari laut di sekitarnya, setiap ucapan Kyuubi terdengar oleh telinganya, seakan suaranya berada dalam sebuah frekuensi khusus yang tak terganggu oleh cuaca…

Tidak, perkataan Kyuubi bisa terdengar oleh Naruto karena apa yang gadis itu katakan adalah sesuatu yang dulu juga dia rasakan, sebuah siksaan yang dulu sering mendera dirinya sendiri. Itulah…itulah kenapa setiap kesedihan yang tersimpan dalam suara Kyuubi, bisa menyentuh hati Naruto.

"Tapi…tapi saat aku bersamamu, saat aku bicara padamu dan mendengar suaramu, ada perasaan asing yang muncul dalam hatiku. Seakan-akan aku telah menemukannya, seakan-akan kau adalah orang yang…yang mau peduli padaku…" Kyuubi menundukkan kepalanya dalam-dalam, sampai rambutnya yang panjang tergerai ke pasir pantai yang basah. "…Seakan-akan, kau adalah orang yang akan menghapus semua kesepianku…"

Diam, hanya itu yang bisa Naruto lakukan sekarang. Dia mau mendengar semua yang ingin dikatakan Kyuubi, dia harus tahu semua perasaan Kyuubi. Karena hanya dengan itu… hanya dengan itulah, dia bisa mengucapkan apa yang harus diucapkan dan melakukan apa yang harus dilakukan.

"Kau selalu begitu baik padaku, dan lama-kelamaan, aku jadi terbiasa. Terbiasa selalu melihat wajahmu kala bangun di pagi hari, terbiasa mendengar suaramu setiap kali kau memanggilku untuk makan. Terbiasa dimarahi olehmu setiap kali aku melakukan kesalahan, terbiasa bertengkar denganmu karena masalah sepele…"

Gadis itu sesenggukan, menarik napas panjang-panjang seakan-akan tak kuat menahan emosinya yang bergejolak.

"…Dan pada akhirnya, aku jadi terlalu terbiasa…

"Aku tahu kau bukan milikku! Tapi kebersamaan kita…semua waktu yang kujalani bersamamu, membuatku perasaan ini semakin kuat, dan membuatku jadi semakin posesif padamu…"

Kyuubi mengangkat wajahnya untuk menatap Naruto, dan walaupun wajah itu basah seluruhnya oleh hujan, Naruto bisa tahu kalau Kyuubi sedang menangis… dan itu membuatnya juga ingin menangis…

"Aku jadi menginginkan kau hanya melihat diriku, hanya menggenggam tanganku, hanya mendengar suaraku…!"

Lautan emosi yang terkunci rapat-rapat kini meledak keluar, perasaan yang disimpan kuat-kuat kini terungkap lebar… tak ada lagi yang disembunyikan, hanya menyisakan kejujuran.

"Aku ingin kau membelai hanya wajahku, menyeka hanya air mataku, memeluk hanya tubuhku…!

"…Mencintai… hanya diriku…

"Tapi itu semua hanya ilusi, impian egois yang takkan pernah terjadi. Kau adalah seorang Hokage, pria yang dihormati oleh semua…dan dibutuhkan oleh semua. Sedangkan aku…aku hanyalah…" Kyuubi diam tanpa meneruskan, dan Naruto tahu itu karena apa yang akan ia katakan selanjutnya terlalu menyakitkan baginya. "Kau tak bisa menjadi milikku…takkan pernah menjadi milikku…"

Gadis itu tersenyum, namun tak terlihat seperti senyum. Tak ada kebahagiaan walaupun cuma secuil di wajahnya, hanya kesedihan… menyebabkan hati Naruto seperti disayat dengan sebuah pisau berkarat.

"Aku tahu semua ini hanyalah mimpi, yang mana cepat atau lambat akan berakhir. Dan pada saat itu tiba, aku akan sendirian lagi…dan kau, Naruto, takkan ada di sampingku lagi…"

Kyuubi tertawa kecil…sungguh, dia tertawa, walau segetir apapun kedengarannya. Menertawakan dirinya yang terlalu banyak berharap, menertawakan nasibnya yang terlalu mengenaskan…menertawakan kebahagiaannya yang telah menemui akhir…

"Aku bukanlah siapa-siapa, aku tak punya tempat di dunia ini. Aku juga tak bisa bersamamu lagi, karena itu…aku berpikir…mungkin inilah saatnya aku mengakhiri semua. Mungkin inilah saatnya, aku mengakhiri semua kesedihan…dan penderitaan ini…"

Naruto tersentak, dan baru saat itulah semua menjadi masuk akal. Kenapa dia memilih tempat ini dari semuanya, kenapa Kyuubi pergi ke laut ini…itulah alasannya.

"Kita bermain bersama di sini, kita tertawa bersama di sini. Semua ingatan bersamamu itu, membuatku yakin kalau setidaknya di sini aku bisa mati dengan bahagia…"

'Jadi…dia berniat bunuh diri…?' kata Naruto dalam hatinya yang tercabik-cabik oleh kesedihan. 'Dan alasannya…adalah aku…?'

Kyuubi menutup matanya, dan senyum tipis yang menghiasi wajahnya adalah bukti kalau dia telah mengungkapkan semua perasaannya, semua emosinya yang tersimpan. Bagian Kyuubi telah selesai, dan kini adalah giliran Naruto…

…Semula, kebingungan memenuhi setiap sudut pikirannya. Dia tahu kalau otaknya tak seberapa, dan dia juga tahu kalau dia sebenarnya tidak terlalu pandai bicara, tapi dia tidak boleh sampai membuat kesalahan. Apa yang harus dia katakan? Apa yang harus dia ucapkan…untuk menghapus segala keraguan Kyuubi?

Tapi saat pemuda itu menatap senyum pasrah yang tersungging di bibir Kyuubi, saat dia melihat sang gadis yang seperti kehilangan harapan, kehilangan arah dalam kehidupan, Naruto akhirnya sadar…

Ya, dari awal pilihannya memang hanya ada satu. Dia tak perlu bersusah payah memikirkannya, karena Kyuubi telah memberitahukannya, dengan setiap ratapan dan isakan, apa yang sesungguhnya gadis itu butuhkan…apa yang sebenarnya paling Kyuubi impikan…

Sesuatu yang hanya Naruto yang bisa memberikannya…

"…Jika kau tak punya tempat di dunia ini…jika tak ada satupun yang mau menerimamu di seluruh alam semesta ini," suara Naruto yang penuh kelembutan mengalahkan gelegar petir maupun derai hujan, karena setiap perkataannya adalah curahan perasaan. Emosi yang berkumpul bersama, mengukir sebuah keputusan, sebuah janji…sebuah sumpah. "Maka aku yang akan menerimamu."

Kyuubi terpana, "…E…h…?"

"Aku akan jadi tempatmu menangis, tertawa. Tempatmu bersedih dan berbahagia…" Naruto berhenti, bukan karena kebutuhan udara atau waktu menyusun kata-kata, tapi untuk membiarkan setiap kata, setiap huruf dari ucapannya mematri makna di hati rapuh Kyuubi. "Aku akan jadi tempatmu berteduh, tempatmu pulang…

"Aku akan menghangatkanmu setiap dingin mendera, memayungimu setiap hujan menerpa. Aku akan melindungimu, menjagamu…

"Aku…akan menjadi 'rumah' bagimu…

"Sekarang, aku bertanya padamu. Jangan pandang aku sebagai Hokage. Tapi hanya sebagai manusia bernama Naruto Uzumaki…" Naruto mengulurkan tangan kanannya, sebuah isyarat bahwa masih ada harapan. Untuk Kyuubi, untuk Naruto… untuk ikatan mereka berdua. "Bisakah kau percaya padaku, Kyuubi…?"

Percaya.

Kata itu terasa asing baginya, sebuah kata yang tak pernah ada dalam dunianya yang kasar dan kejam. Kyuubi sama sekali tak menyangka akan menggunakan kata itu lagi, dan dia juga tak mengira, akan dikatakan oleh laki-laki bernama Naruto Uzumaki ini.

Tapi pertanyaan itu…

'Bisakah aku percaya pada Naruto?' sebenarnya, dia sendiri telah menanyakan itu pada dirinya… ratusan, tidak, ribuan kali.

Bisakah dia percaya pada seseorang lagi? Setelah semua penderitaan, semua kesedihan, setelah semua yang ia lalui, bisakah ia mempercayai seseorang yang lahir dari spesies yang sama dengan yang telah begitu banyak menyakitinya?

…

Manusia, adalah makhluk yang egois…

Mereka mengklaim bahwa rubah setan sepertinya tak punya hak untuk hidup. Dia tak pernah mengganggu mereka, dia tak pernah mengusik kehidupan mereka dengan sengaja. Tapi mereka terus berusaha membunuhnya, hanya karena dia membuat mereka takut, cuma dengan alasan mereka tak ingin sesuatu yang terlihat begitu berbahaya hidup di dunia mereka.

Padahal yang Kyuubi inginkan hanyalah sebuah kehidupan, dia tak peduli biarpun harus sendirian dan kesepian, Kyuubi hanya mau hidup tanpa ada seorangpun yang mengganggunya, tanpa ada satupun yang mengejarnya dengan mata haus darah.

…Tapi setelah bertemu Naruto, Kyuubi sadar kalau dia ingin lebih dari sekedar itu. Yang sebenarnya paling ia inginkan, adalah sebuah kehidupan bersama seseorang yang peduli padanya. Yang akan memeluknya setiap kali mimpi buruk menghantui tidurnya, menemaninya setiap kali kesepian menyiksa batinnya. Seseorang yang menyayanginya, seseorang yang mencintainya…

…Dan bisakah dia, sekarang, mempercayai Naruto untuk menjadi 'orang itu'?

…

Entah oleh kekuatan apa, semua ingatan yang berisi kebersamaan mereka, mengalir masuk ke dalam kepala Kyuubi, meliputi dan melingkupi seperti sebuah selimut.

Naruto yang memaksanya pakai baju…

Naruto yang menggerutu, namun sabar saat menyuapinya makan…

Naruto yang mencucikan rambutnya dengan telaten…

Naruto yang memberinya rasa aman dengan pelukannya saat dia mimpi buruk…

…

Naruto yang menggenggam tangannya dengan hangat…

Naruto yang selalu tersenyum padanya…

…

Kyuubi tiba-tiba mengangkat tubuhnya, rasa sakit pada kakinya yang terlalu lama berjalan kini mendadak jadi hampir tak terasa. Baju sundress pinknya yang basah menggelayut dengan tak nyaman ke kulitnya, namun bagi Kyuubi sekarang, dunianya sekarang terfokus hanya pada Naruto dan uluran tangannya.

Gadis itu melangkah maju, menerabas lautan yang walau dangkal, namun ombaknya memiliki cukup kekuatan untuk membuat keseimbangannya goyah. Dia jatuh, hampir setengah rambutnya tenggelam di bawah air asin yang penuh riak karena butiran-butiran hujan yang menghantamnya, tapi Kyuubi berhasil mempertahankan pandangannya pada Naruto… dan hanya pada Naruto.

Tubuh sang pemuda berguncang ketika melihat Kyuubi tersandung, dan walaupun penglihatan telah diburamkan tetesan hujan, semua orang pasti bisa melihat kalau pemuda itu gemetaran. Mengisyaratkan betapa inginnya Naruto pergi menjemput Kyuubi, namun tak bisa, karena ini adalah hal yang harus dilakukan Kyuubi seorang diri. Sebagai pertanda bahwa dia menerima Naruto, untuk mengurusnya, untuk menjaganya…

Sebagai tanda bahwa Kyuubi telah memberikan kepercayaan penuhnya, pada seorang Naruto Uzumaki.

~•~

Bagi Kyuubi, jarak yang harus dilaluinya untuk meraih uluran tangan Naruto di pantai itu adalah jalan terjauh yang pernah ditempuhnya. Kakinya yang lelah terus-menerus menolak untuk digerakkan, otot-ototnya yang letih terus meneriakkan permohonan berhenti, namun tekad Kyuubi masih jauh lebih kuat.

Karena Kyuubi ingin mengingat lagi bagaimana caranya tersenyum.

Dia mengerti bagaimana cara melengkungkan bibirnya, dia tahu otot wajah yang mana saja yang diperlukan untuk melakukannya. Tapi dia juga tahu, bahwa untuk sebuah senyum yang asli, dia kekurangan satu hal yang esensial, yaitu kebahagiaan.

Dan Kyuubi merindukan bagaimana rasanya kebahagiaan.

Beda dengan senyum, Kyuubi tak pernah tahu apa arti sesungguhnya dari kebahagiaan. Baginya yang hanya tahu sakitnya penderitaan dan pedihnya kesedihan, kebahagiaan adalah kata yang asing, bisa dia baca dari kehidupan di sekitarnya tapi tak pernah tertulis dalam halaman manapun kamus kehidupannya.

Dia tak tahu apa yang bisa menciptakan kebahagiaan, maupun apa yang diciptakan kebahagiaan. Dia tak pernah tahu.

Dan di saat dia hampir lupa, di saat memori akan dua hal itu hampir lenyap dari kepalanya, seorang pria bernama Naruto Uzumaki kembali mengingatkannya. Tak hanya itu, Naruto menambahnya dengan kehangatan dan kelembutan.

Dia sudah tak tahan lagi hidup sendiri dalam kesepian, dia sudah tak tahan lagi hidup hanya bertemankan kesedihan dan kepahitan. Ingatan akan masa lalunya yang kejam berubah menjadi kekuatan, memaksa kakinya untuk melangkah walau kelelahan.

Satu demi satu, perlahan namun pasti, dia menapakkan kakinya, memapas lautan dan melawan gelombang, berusaha meraih sebuah uluran tangan yang akan menariknya keluar dari dunia penuh kegelapan. Tubuhnya yang tersiksa, badannya yang merana, Kyuubi acuhkan, sama sekali tak ia pedulikan.

Hanya butuh sebuah sentuhan kecil, sejentik pertemuan antara kulit ujung jari antara keduanya, sebelum Naruto lepas dari kekangnya dan menarik Kyuubi ke dalam pelukannya. Mengalungkan kedua tangannya seerat mungkin ke sekeliling tubuh Kyuubi yang mungil, Naruto memberikan semua yang dia miliki pada gadis yang ingin dia lindungi.

Kehangatan.

Rasa aman.

Perlindungan.

Kepedulian.

Cinta dan kasih sayang.

"Mm…" Kyuubi menyusupkan wajahnya dalam-dalam ke dada Naruto yang bidang, begitu keras, namun begitu hangat… membuatnya merasa berada di tempat teraman. Debar dadanya kuat, menghentak berderam-deram, dan Kyuubi merasa jantungnya membengkak sampai berkali lipat. Menyesakkan dada, menyumbat pernapasan, namun sekaligus membuatnya merasa begitu hidup… begitu bahagia. Namun demikian, dia merasakan sebuah guncangan, yang ia sadari bukan berasal dari tubuhnya sendiri. "Naruto?"

Pemuda itu… menangis. Menumpahkan air mata, membiarkannya bercampur dengan air hujan yang membasahi wajahnya yang kini dibenamkan dalam-dalam ke samping leher Kyuubi.

"Dasar gadis bodoh…" suaranya hancur, rapuh bagaikan sebuah gelembung sabun. Menyimpan kesedihan… menyamarkan ketakutan. "Jangan pernah lakukan itu lagi…"

"Naruto…"

"Kau tak tahu seberapa bingungnya aku saat kau menghilang begitu saja, seberapa khawatirnya aku saat membayangkan kau berjalan sendirian, di bawah hujan, tanpa perlindungan…"

Tangan kanan Naruto merambah pinggang Kyuubi, tangan kirinya menekan punggung sang gadis, merapatkan tubuh mereka. Berkurang sudah getaran tubuhnya, namun masih tersisa isak tangisnya. "Aku mencari ke mana-mana, setiap sudut, setiap celah. Bisakah kau membayangkan, betapa besarnya ketakutanku, saat mengira tak akan bisa menemukanmu lagi?"

Dalam sekejab, Naruto melepaskan pelukannya. Dia menarik tangan Kyuubi, kemudian meletakkannya di dadanya.

"Bisakah kau membayangkan, betapa sakitnya hatiku saat mengira tak akan bisa bertemu denganmu lagi?"

Cepat… dan begitu kuat. Jauh lebih cepat dari detak jantung Kyuubi, jauh lebih kuat dari hentakan dalam dada Kyuubi sendiri. Gadis itu pelan-pelan mengangkat wajahnya, menatap Naruto dengan mata yang penuh ketidakpercayaan. Di sana, di antara air hujan pada wajahnya, Kyuubi menemukan dua arus berbeda, yang berasal langsung dari mata biru langit yang begitu disukainya.

Tiba-tiba, dia jadi ingin menangis juga…

"U…*hik* u-uu…" Kyuubi menggigit bibirnya, berusaha menahan. Tapi apakah gejolak perasaan yang telah terperangkap selama ratusan tahun, bisa terus terkekang? "Uuwaaannhh…!"

Kyuubi melompat, melingkarkan kedua lengannya ke sekeliling leher Naruto dan memeluknya kuat-kuat. Tangisannya bagaikan anak kecil yang tersesat, terisak dengan suara yang tersendat-sendat. Mengungkapkan, menyampaikan perasaannya yang kini telah terbebas dan meluap-luap.

Naruto menjawab dengan balas merengkuh tubuh kecil itu, wajahnya menempel ke leher Kyuubi yang langsing dan halus. Bukan lagi di depannya seekor rubah raksasa yang ditakuti di mana-mana, bukan lagi di depannya seekor monster yang telah menyebabkan kematian kedua orang tuanya.

Kini hanya ada Kyuubi, sang gadis berambut merah yang membutuhkan perlindungannya, gadis yang akan dia terima apa adanya.

Dan pada saat itu, jalinan benang hitam mereka yang telah putus, digantikan oleh jalinan benang merah takdir yang baru.

"Kyuubi…" Naruto mencium dahi gadis itu. "Jangan pernah pergi dariku lagi…"

**To be Continued…**

~•~

Banyak yang merasa Kyuubi mirip Kushina? Yah, hamba nggak menyalahkan kalian.

Lagipula, (hamba nggak merencanakannya sih) kelihatannya Mbah Masashi Kishimoto benar-benar ngedukung hamba ya. Liat deh di chap 504 manga aslinya. Antara salah satu pesan yang diberikan Kushina saat penyegelan Kyuubi, dia juga bilang agar Naruto mencari 'wanita yang sepertinya'. Mengingat Kyuubi **juga** berambut merah dan punya sifat hampir sama, jadi cocok banget kan?

Tapi apa itu membuat Naruto jadi 'mother complex'? Nggak tahulah…

Tak ada penjelasan nilai psiko lagi, hamba serahkan itu sepenuhnya pada pembaca, apa kalian bisa nemu dan mengerti, itu tergantung kalian.

Bagi yang menunggu interaksi dengan chara-chara laen, tunggu chap depan!

Terima kasih sudah membaca! Review yang buanyak yaa!

**Galerians, out.**


	8. It's Time for Introduction!

**Galerians, in.**

Hamba minta maaf. Fic ini lama tidak diupdate karena kemarin hamba sedang 'temporary hiatus', karena lagi banyak bahan bacaan, a.k.a novel bawaan kakak hamba dari Bandung. Sekarang sih satu novel udah selesai dibaca, jadi nulis fic lanjut dulu lah.

Ngomong-ngomong, siapa yang mau ngeliat fanart FemKyuubi, yang hamba bikin khusus untuk fic ini, dipersilakan meng-add hamba di FB. Kenapa? Karena tu gambar diuploadnya di FB. Kualitasnya? Insyaallah bagus.

Oke, Reviews' Replies:

**lou**: "Wei, gak ada salahnya toh komen panjang-panjang. Itu hak orang, ente main protes-protes aje."

**CHIKARA KYOSHIRO**: "Hahaha, makasih banyak. Itu juga yang hamba pikirkan saat pertama bikin fic ini dulu: bikin sesuatu yang beda! Oh ya, salam kenal juga, dan makasih udah mereview ya!"

**Namikaze Ryuuka**: "Gak usah peduliin komentar orang gila di atas itu, kamu kalau mau review panjang gak ada yang ngelarang kok. Soal interval, kayaknya susah deh apdet per minggu. Kalo bikinnya buru-buru, kualitasnya bisa jadi menurun kan? Kalau soal mengagetkan sih, kita kan emang harus bikin fic yang ga terduga oleh pembaca, ya kan?"

**NaMIAkaze-kawaii**: "Salam kenal juga ^_^. Eh, chap kemaren segitu sedihnya ya? Buset, gak nyangka hamba bikin sampe segitunya. Ehehe, mudahan hamba bisa terus mempertahankan kualitasnya."

**Syeren**: "Kalau soal 'lengket' sih, kayaknya kamu bener-bener harus liat apa yang ada di chap ini. Thanks-nya sama-sama ya, karena udah mereview."

**kasugano shara**: "Ratusan tahun? Kau datang dari jaman mana, imouto-chan? Hahaha, sori, sori, ^_^. Oh, jadi kau juga suka Narukyuu? Oke, hamba akan makin berusaha bikin fic ini tambah bagus lagi!"

**Rukawa-Alisa-chan**: " 'Sekarang, kau tak sendirian lagi, Naruto akan selalu ada si sampingmu. Jadi, jangan takut.' Gitu terjemahannya, kira-kira?"

**Saqee-chan**: "Sama! Chap 7 itu juga favorit hamba! Pas bikinnya bener-bener bikin hati campur aduk!"

**Upe Jun**: "Gitu? Hmm, tapi gak ada salahnya kita milih Kyuubi kan? Tapi hamba emang bener-bener berharap Kyuubi yang jadi 'the one' sih."

**Tenshi Kamimaru**: "Oh, Hinata? Di fic ini, dia udah jadi punya orang laen. Ada kok infonya di chap ini, lihat aja ndiri. Dan nggak usah minta maaf, mereview chap kemaren aja sudah bikin hamba sangat berterima kasih. Chap ini review juga ya?"

**Ray Ichim**ura: "Makin dingin kan jadi makin asyik peluk-pelukan, ya gak? Oh ya, makasih lagi udah jadi constant reviewer ya!"

**Higashikuni**: "Dibuat pendek, karena hamba ini pasti bakal banyak ngelantur dan berbelit-belit kalo kepanjangan. Coba deh liat chap-chap sebelumnya. Ngerti sendiri kan?"

**Lady Regenbogen**: "Kok kesannya hamba jadi kayak orang jahat sih T_T…"

**Micon**: "Syukurlah kalo begitu. Ah, makasih udah mereview lagi ya!"

**Zhan**: "Untuk melihat bagaimana reaksi mereka, ada di chap ini dan chap depan kok. Tenang aja. Ah, tapi sori banget udah telat. Maklum, author ini kalo ketemu bahan bacaan emang lupa nulis sama sekali."

**Pein Nggak Mesum**: "Ya, kau benar! Liat saja bagaimana reaksi Sakura cs saat Naruto memperkenalkan Kyuubi di chap ini!

Warning:

Abal, aneh, jelek, dan mungkin OOC

Notification:

"Blablabla" = perkataan yang diucapkan langsung (tanda petik double)

'Blablabla' = perkataan dalam hati (tanda petik single)

Disclaimer: This is purely a fanfiction, made only to bring about entertainment of romance for those who read.

Selamat membaca!

~••~

**Moment of Revelation**

Naruto merasakan langkahnya menjadi semakin gontai seraya menelusuri jalanan Desa Konoha di kala malam, lebih karena lelah mental daripada fisik. Tak pernah terlintas dalam kepalanya bahwa menjadi seorang Hokage bisa sebegitu merepotkan, atau mungkin dia memang terlalu naïf saat kecil dulu, berpikir bahwa jabatan ini lebih banyak enaknya.

Dan kayaknya sekarang Naruto kena batunya.

Setelah sepanjang jalan menjawab sapaan dari para penduduk, serta menyeret langkah sebaik yang bisa diijinkan tubuh lemasnya, pada akhirnya pandangan Naruto jatuh pada sebuah pintu apartemen, yang walaupun tidak bagus-bagus amat, tapi sudah menjadi tempat berteduh baginya sejak kecil.

Begitu pintu mengayun tertutup, Naruto harus berusaha kerasa agar tak terhuyung jatuh. Tapi sebelum dia sempat pingsan dan mampir ke alam ketidaksadaran, suara pintu lain yang terbuka menyambutnya dengan segera.

"Ah…!" satu paras cantik muncul dalam pandangan, beserta lautan rambut panjang semerah kobaran cahaya matahari senja. "Okaerinasai, Naruto!"

Naruto sendiri tak begitu mengerti apa alasannya, tapi mendengar suara itu selalu saja membuatnya merasa seperti mendapat tubuh baru, membebaskan sang Hokage dari rasa lelah dan lesu yang tadi merajalela. Seraya menyunggingkan senyum terbaiknya, Naruto mengangkat sebelah tangan, lalu mengatakan, "Tadaima, Kyuubi."

"Kau lelah?" sambil bertanya, gadis yang mengenakan celemek itu bergegas ke samping Naruto dan mulai membantu melepaskan jubah berwarna merah tua yang selalu dipakainya semenjak menjadi Hokage.

"Yah…" Naruto mengamati Kyuubi sejenak, dan apa yang ia lihat semakin meyakinkannya bahwa Kyuubi terlihat sangat cocok memakai celemek putih bersih itu, membuat Naruto semakin bersyukur telah membelikannya tempo hari. "Kurasa melihat wajahku yang ancur ini sudah cukup sebagai jawaban kan?"

Kyuubi hanya tertawa kecil sebelum bergerak ke depan Naruto. Karena perbedaan tinggi yang cukup signifikan, Kyuubi harus berjinjit tinggi-tinggi dulu ketika ia bekerja menguraikan simpul ikatan Hitai-ate dengan lambang Konoha yang terpasang di kepala sang Shichidaime.

"Kau mau makan atau mandi dulu?" tanya Kyuubi dengan lembut setelah pekerjaannya selesai, keriangan yang ditunjukkan oleh wajah dan senyumnya mau tak mau menular pada Naruto juga.

"Hmm…" Naruto berpura-pura berpikir sebentar, walau sebenarnya dia sudah mendapatkan jawabannya. Karena jujur saja, perutnya tak henti menggeram karena aroma harum yang sudah bisa terendus hidung sejak masuk rumah. "Kalau mencium wanginya sih, rasanya aku milih makan dulu deh."

"Baiklah, tunggu sebentar ya."

Kyuubi berbalik lalu berjalan pelan menuju pintu kamar Naruto yang dicat merah, memberi sang pemuda pemandangan tentang apa yang dikenakannya di balik celemek itu. Dalam kesempatan inipun, Kyuubi kembali memakai kamisol putih ringan yang sudah beberapa hari ini menjadi favoritnya.

Naruto takkan mengakui ini terang-terangan padanya, tentu saja, tapi menurutnya Kyuubi terlihat begitu cantik memakai kamisol itu.

Kyuubi kembali beberapa saat kemudian, dan sambil terus tersenyum, meraih tangan Naruto dan menggandengnya menuju dapur, tempat berasalnya bau harum yang memenuhi rumah.

"Kau mau teh atau kopi?" tanya Kyuubi setelah Naruto duduk di meja makan.

"Teh," jawabnya singkat. "Tapi ingat, jangan sampai kemanisan lagi ya."

Dia mengangguk kecil, sebelum beranjak pergi untuk menyiapkan pesanan. Dalam kurun waktu itu, Naruto menyempatkan dirinya untuk melihat hidangan di meja makan, dan kali inipun, ia terpaksa membiarkan dirinya kembali tenggelam dalam kekaguman.

Sudah enam hari sejak kepulangan mereka dari pulau Mikazuki, dan pada saat itu, jujur harus Naruto katakan kalau dia sangat terkejut dengan permintaan Kyuubi di pagi keesokan harinya.

Bayangkan, gadis itu memintanya mengajarinya cara menggunakan perkakas rumah tangga. Semuanya.

Awalnya Naruto sangsi. Namun setelah melihat perkembangannya, hanya satu kata yang pantas ia katakan…yaitu luar biasa. Kyuubi tak butuh lebih dari 2 hari sampai akhirnya dia mengambil alih semua pekerjaan rumah tangga, mulai dari bersih-bersih, mencuci dan melipat baju, sampai memasak.

Naruto selalu merasa Kyuubi itu punya keterampilan dan kecerdasan di atas manusia biasa, namun ia sama sekali tak menyangka kemampuannya ternyata selevel ini. Jujur, hebat banget, tres bien, c'est magnifique, de el el.

Lihat saja hidangan di atas meja makan ini, Naruto bahkan sama sekali tak mengenal beberapa di antaranya. Membuatnya mikir lagi, apa benar memasak itu benar-benar sebuah subjek yang bisa dikuasai hanya dalam 6 hari?

Ada dua alternatif jawaban. Pertama, jawaban untuk pertanyaan di atas adalah ya. Alternatif kedua, Kyuubi adalah seorang jenius dalam urusan rumah tangga.

Namun Naruto tak sempat meneruskan pemikiran itu lebih lanjut, karena Kyuubi kini sudah muncul lagi di sampingnya sambil membawa sebuah teko dan gelas yang masih beruap. Dia meletakkannya di meja tanpa menimbulkan suara, sebelum mengambil mangkuk kecil dan mengisinya dengan nasi yang masih panas.

"Ini," Kyuubi menyodorkan mangkuk itu ke depan Naruto. "Silakan."

Pada saat ini, reaksi yang wajar seharusnya adalah berterima kasih, menerima mangkuk itu, dan mulai makan. Tapi respon Naruto hanyalah diam dan terus menatap Kyuubi tanpa melakukan apa-apa.

"Naruto?" gadis yang memiliki mata seindah rubi itu kini memiringkan kepalanya dalam tanda tanya. "Kenapa? Kau tidak mau makan?"

Naruto hanya diam dan tersenyum lagi, cepat atau lambat Kyuubi juga pasti mengerti apa yang ada dalam kepalanya.

Ketika wajah sang gadis tiba-tiba memerah, Naruto segera tahu kalau dia sudah paham.

"B-b-baka…!" serunya sambil buang muka, tersipu malu. "K-kau bisa melakukannya sendiri kan…!"

"Tapi aku sukanya begitu," jawab sang pemuda pelan. "…Kau mau melakukannya untukku kan?"

Kyuubi mengerucutkan bibirnya dalam kekesalan, namun ekspresinya itu malah terlihat sungguh lucu sampai membuat Naruto terkekeh. Setelah beberapa saat, dia menarik kursinya mendekat lalu duduk menghadap Naruto yang menunggu.

"…" Kyuubi menjumput segumpal nasi dengan sumpitnya, sebelum mengangkatnya ke arah sang Shichidaime yang masih memandanginya lekat-lekat. "Aaa…"

Pernahkah Naruto mengatakan kalau Kyuubi terlihat begitu manis dengan semburat merah di wajahnya?

~•~

Naruto baru selesai membasuh bersih semua busa sabun di permukaan tubuhnya ketika pintu geser kamar mandi tiba-tiba terbuka, menampakkan sebuah sosok bertubuh cukup kecil yang hanya dibalut oleh selembar handuk putih. Rambutnya yang berwarna merah dan sangat panjang kini diikat dalam kuncir kuda demi memudahkannya bergerak.

"Ada apa?" Naruto bertanya walau sudah tahu akan jawabannya.

"Biar kugosokkan punggungmu," Kyuubi menjawab singkat. Gadis itu mengambil spons dan sabun sebelum berlutut di belakang si pirang, lalu mulai membersihkan punggungnya dari semua daki yang dihasilkan keringat seharian.

"Hei, kau nggak perlu melakukan ini tiap hari lho…"

"Oh, diamlah," Kyuubi mengambil baskom yang telah terisi dan menyiram punggung Naruto dengan air dingin. "Kalau tidak kuawasi, kau mandinya pasti nggak bersih."

"O-oi, kok kau bisa bilang begitu? Kau kan nggak tahu."

"Tahu kok," Kyuubi tiba-tiba menjambak rambut Naruto, walau dengan lembut dan tanpa tenaga. "Lihat saja, kau lupa mencuci rambutmu kan?"

"…Sial, kau benar."

"Kau selalu saja begitu," Kyuubi menuangkan cairan kental kebiruan dari botol shampo ke tangannya, lalu mulai mencuci rambut keemasan Naruto dengan telaten. "Kau memperlakukan orang lain layaknya permata, tapi memperlakukan dirimu sendiri seperti lumpur di pinggiran jalan saja."

Kyuubi menghela napas, kemudian melepaskannya sambil tersenyum tipis, "Mengurusmu itu benar-benar sebuah tugas yang berat, tahu."

"…" untuk sejenak, perkataannya itu membuat sang Hokage terhenyak, bahkan ia sama sekali tak sadar ketika dia membilas rambut pirangnya dari semua busa shampo. Beberapa saat kemudian, pemuda itu memutar kepalaku untuk menatap sang gadis, lalu berkata pelan, "…Kyuubi, kau tak perlu mengurusku kalau malah merepotkanmu, kau tahu."

Mendengar itu, Kyuubi hanya diam sambil menatap Naruto tanpa ekspresi. Ketika dia bicara lagi, yang dia katakan hanyalah, "…Baka."

…Lalu mengejutkan Naruto dengan memeluk lehernya erat-erat dari belakang, hingga wajah mereka bersampingan.

"K-Kyuubi…?"

"Naruto no baka…" katanya lagi sambil membuat dekapannya makin erat, membuat dinginnya air terlupakan oleh kehangatan yang disimpan tubuh mungilnya. "Baka, baka, baka…"

"H-hei, tidak usah meledekku sampai segitunya dong. Aku kan cuma nggak ngerti kenapa kau mau mengurus orang sepertiku…"

"…Kau mau tahu?" kata Kyuubi dengan nada misterius. "Baiklah, tapi aku hanya akan mengatakannya satu kali. Jadi dengarkan baik-baik."

"…?" sang pemuda menoleh dan mengerutkan dahi ketika Kyuubi mendekatkan bibirnya ke telinganya, menghadirkan sesuatu yang sangat mirip sengatan listrik.

"...Karena mengurusmu seperti ini, justru membuatku bahagia."

Sekarang, giliran wajah Naruto yang jadi panas dan merona merah.

~•~

Naruto tiba-tiba terjaga.

Dari tubuhnya yang sudah agak lemas, Naruto memperkirakan kalau dia telah tertidur untuk beberapa lama. Mengecap udara dengan sedikit kulit yang tak tertutup selimut, dan mencari suara dengan telinganya yang semakin siaga. Tapi dari udara yang hangat dan heningnya suasana, Naruto tiada menemukan satupun alasan yang membuatnya terbangun dari tidur yang nyenyak.

Namun ketika tangannya merasakan kekosongan, akhirnya Naruto mengetahui apa yang membuat tidurnya terhenti.

Tubuh mungil yang merupakan sumber kehangatan terbesar dan selalu membuat tidurnya nyaman, gadis yang kini selalu didekapnya setiap malam. Biarpun itu berarti mereka berdua harus berbaring berdempet di satu futon yang tidaklah besar, mereka malah menjadikan itu alasan untuk saling peluk lebih erat dan membuat tubuh mereka kian rapat. Dan seraya dia membuka matanya, Naruto mengonfirmasi bahwa sosok yang harusnya ada di sampingnya itu kini hilang entah ke mana.

"Kyuubi…?" panggilnya pelan, sambil berusaha menyiagakan setiap ototnya demi membuat gerakan. Tapi lama ia menunggu, tetap tak ada jawaban.

Sambil mengerang singkat, Naruto duduk dan meregangkan tubuhnya, menampakkan kalau ia tidur dengan hanya memakai celana panjang. Pemuda berusia 18 tahun itu berdiri, menengok ke kanan-kiri, sebelum berjalan keluar kamar.

Inspeksi singkat memberitahu Naruto kalau malam telah mencapai puncak usianya, namun kegelapan tidaklah merajalela karena berkah gelimang cahaya bulan purnama. Dibantu oleh penerangan yang merembes masuk lewat jendela-jendela, Naruto berjalan mencari, sampai langkahnya terhenti di depan pintu balkon yang terbuat dari kaca tembus pandang.

Dan dia tersenyum.

…

Kyuubi sedang menikmati semilir angin malam ketika dua lengan tiba-tiba muncul entah dari mana dan melingkari pinggangnya, menghadiahkan kehangatan dalam pelukannya. Kyuubi tak perlu menunggu lama sampai pemilik tangan itu meletakkan wajahnya di puncak kepalanya, untuk menghirup wangi yang tersebar di setiap helai rambutnya yang berwarna merah menyala.

"Naruto…" dia memanggil pelan, dan kemudian diam.

"Ada apa…?" pertanyaan itu mengikuti kemudian, dan di dalam suaranya, terdengar sedikit nada kekhawatiran. "Kau kesusahan tidur?"

"Mmn…" gumam Kyuubi kecil sambil menggeleng. "Hanya agak ingin menikmati udara malam…"

"Tapi dingin kan? Kau bisa flu, tahu…"

"Ehehe, maaf…" Kyuubi meraih tangan Naruto, dan meremasnya. Sebuah isyarat kecil agar Naruto mengeratkan pelukannya. "Tapi sekarang sudah nggak apa-apa kok…"

Mereka diam untuk sementara, menikmati kebersamaan dalam irama hening kata-kata dan melodi angin yang bersilir-silir. Pupil merah Kyuubi kembali terpusat pada pemandangan desa yang sepi, yang kini dimandikan cahaya putih rembulan dengan sedikit bintik-bintik kunang-kunang.

"Naruto…"

"Hm…?"

"Kau tahu, setelah kuperhatikan baik-baik, tempat ini memang indah sekali ya…"

Naruto hanya diam, menunggu Kyuubi menyambung untaian perkataannya.

"Sepanjang kehidupanku, aku selalu bermimpi bisa hidup di tempat seindah ini. Menjalani kehidupan yang tentram, berbaur dengan penduduk, memiliki banyak teman…" tutur Kyuubi penuh harapan. "…Tapi…

"Tapi semua harapan itu, membuatku takut. Maukah mereka menerimaku setelah mereka tahu siapa aku sebenarnya? Akankah mereka memberiku kesempatan kedua, setelah semua yang kulakukan, setelah semua kesedihan yang kuberikan pada mereka…?"

Dan seperti apa yang dikatakannya, Naruto bisa mengendus adanya ketakutan dalam suara gadis itu. Yang semakin ditunjukkan oleh tubuh mungilnya yang gemetar sedikit dan jari-jarinya yang semakin erat mencengkeram lengan Naruto, seakan mencari penopang.

"Tapi aku juga tahu, aku tak boleh takut selamanya," Kyuubi akhirnya meneruskan, setelah terdiam cukup lama. "…Naruto, kurasa aku sudah siap."

"…Kau yakin?" Naruto bertanya sambil merapatkan tubuh Kyuubi ke dalam pelukannya. "Kau tahu tak akan ada jalan kembali jika kita melakukan ini kan?"

"Aku tahu. Tapi cepat atau lambat, ini pasti akan terjadi juga. Lagipula, teman-temanmu berhak tahu kebenarannya…" jawab Kyuubi. "Aku memang masih takut…sangat takut, malah. Tapi tak ada jalan lain…kau harus memberitahu tentang keberadaanku pada mereka…"

"…Baiklah, jika itu memang keputusanmu. Tapi setidaknya biarkan aku mengatakan hal ini," ucap Naruto pelan, memindahkan tangannya dari pinggang Kyuubi untuk menggenggam tangan gadis itu. "Apapun yang akan terjadi nanti, aku akan selalu mendampingimu. Kau bisa pegang kata-kataku."

"…" Kyuubi terpana sebentar, sebelum tiba-tiba tersedak seperti sedang menahan tawa.

"H-hei…! Kok malah ketawa sih…!"

"M-maaf, tapi *snrk*, rasanya aneh saja mendengarmu bicara seperti itu…!" dan layaknya bom waktu yang sudah habis hitungan, tawa Kyuubi meledak. "Ahahaha…!"

"Grr. K-kau ini…"

Selagi Kyuubi memuaskan dahaga tertawanya, Naruto hanya bisa merengut dan membuang muka.

"H-hei…" Kyuubi berbalik setelah tawanya reda dan menangkupkan telapak tangannya di wajah Naruto. "Jangan ngambek dong…"

Naruto terus diam, namun kekesalan apapun yang masih tersisa di hatinya segera pupus ketika mendengar Kyuubi berkata, "…Terima kasih."

Ucapan itu membuat Naruto mengembalikan pandangannya, dan dia melihat kalau kini dua mata Kyuubi basah, berlinang air mata. Namun senyum yang menghiasi wajah gadis itu menunjukkan kalau dia menangis adalah karena bahagia.

"Terima kasih…karena bersedia menerimaku, dan selalu ada saat aku membutuhkanmu…"

"Kyuubi…"

Kyuubi mengalungkan kedua tangannya di leher Naruto, sebelum berjinjit tinggi-tinggi sambil memejamkan kedua kelopak matanya. Ketika ia menangkap isyarat gadis itu, Naruto segera meletakkan sebelah tangannya di punggung Kyuubi, lalu menarik tubuh gadis itu mendekat padanya.

Untuk yang kesekian kali, Naruto kembali merasakan betapa manisnya ciuman Kyuubi. Dengan bertemankan kehangatan musim panas dan belaian angin malam. Disaksikan oleh sebuah desa yang tertidur, bintang gemintang, dan bulan purnama yang terang.

Jika ada satu kenikmatan duniawi yang takkan takkan pernah puas Naruto nikmati, maka itu adalah kebersamaannya dengan Kyuubi. Entah itu tubuh mungilnya yang hangat, bibirnya yang lembut dan manis, atau rambutnya yang harum, Naruto hanya tahu bahwa Kyuubi adalah candu yang takkan pernah bisa dia tolak seumur hidupnya.

~•~

"Sakura, kau tahu kenapa Hokage-sama memanggil kita semua begini?"

"Kalau boleh jujur, aku juga sebenarnya tak tahu, Neji," jawab sang asisten Hokage. "Tapi mengingat dia juga memanggil semua Jounin, kurasa ini pasti sebuah hal yang besar kan?"

"Benar juga…" Tenten menimpali. "Dia bahkan sampai mau menunggu kita semua menyelesaikan misi kan ya?"

"Ahh, tapi sekarang kita sudah jarang sekali bertemu Naruto ya...!" seru Rock Lee, yang kelihatannya paling bersemangat di rombongan kecil itu. "Dan yang lebih jarang lagi, kita semuanya ngumpul begini…!"

"Yah, 'kita semua' itu kurang tepat sih…" keluh Kiba. "Hinata tidak ada di sini…"

"Hei, sudah satu tahun, kau masih memikirkannya juga? Dia sudah jadi istri Kazekage tahu." kata Ino sambil menepuk bahu Kiba.

"Oh," Sai, dengan tidak sensitifnya, tiba-tiba bilang, "Kau masih setia dengan 'cinta bertepuk sebelah tangan'mu itu?"

Sebelum ada yang bisa mencegah, Kiba tiba-tiba jadi jongkok di sudut, memain-mainkan jarinya sambil menggumam-gumamkan hal-hal yang tak jelas, bikin teman-temannya jadi sweatdrop berjamaah.

"Sai," panggil Sakura. "Kurasa aku sudah bilang supaya jangan mengungkit-ungkit soal itu lagi kan? Dasar tidak sensitif."

Sai diam sebentar, lalu dengan sebuah senyum menjawab, "Terima kasih."

"Aku tidak memujimu, brengsek!"

"Oi, kalian ini terlalu ribut," suara malas dari samping menandakan Shikamaru akhirnya memutuskan untuk angkat bicara. Di sampingnya terlihat Chouji yang asyik mengunyah makanan ringannya, alasan yang membuat dia tidak ikut ambil bagian dalam pembicaraan. "Kita ini sudah terlambat, tahu. Bikin repot saja."

"Kalau begitu, ayo," Shino berjalan menuju Kiba dan menarik kerah cowok yang masih depresi itu. "Walaupun kita teman-temannya, kurasa tak sopan membiarkan Hokage-sama menunggu."

Mereka semua berjalan kembali, dengan Shino menyeret Kiba karena pemuda itu kelihatannya sudah kehilangan gairah hidup. Mereka terus berjalan dalam waktu kurang dari 3 menit, dan tahu-tahu mereka sudah ada di depan pintu aula gedung Hokage.

Saat masuk, mereka melihat kalau semua Jounin memang sudah berkumpul, termasuk Kakashi (Gai tidak ada karena masih dalam misi). Hal yang wajar, mengingat mereka memang sudah terlambat setidaknya 10 menit. Tapi saat kesembilan orang itu mengambil barisan, mereka juga menyadari kalau sang Hokage masih belum ada di ruangan.

"Mana Naruto?" Sakura bertanya pada Kakashi yang berdiri di sebelahnya. "Bukannya dia yang memanggil-"

"Memang, dan aku sudah menunggu, Sakura-chan." suara yang ramah itu mengagetkan Sakura. Dan saat sang asisten itu kembali memandang ke depan, Naruto kini sudah berdiri di sana.

"N-Naruto, bagaimana kau…?"

"Hiraishin no Jutsu," jawab sang Hokage singkat. "Cukup praktis untuk dipakai di kehidupan sehari-hari."

"Tapi-" apapun yang ingin dikatakan Sakura selanjutnya terpotong ketika ia melihat kalau di sana, sang Shichidaime tidak berdiri sendirian. Di belakangnya, Sakura melihat seorang gadis berambut merah panjang dengan sundress putih, yang terlihat masih remaja, dan sama sekali tidak pernah ia lihat sebelumnya di Konoha.

Dan saat melihat berkeliling, Sakura yakin kalau kebingungan yang dia miliki juga dirasakan oleh semua Jounin yang ada di ruangan itu. Dan karena itulah, dia bertanya, "Siapa dia, Naruto?"

Gadis itu berjengit sedikit mendengar perkataan Sakura, dan berdiri semakin merapat sambil memegang jubah sang Shichidaime, seakan ketakutan. Dan tindakannya itu dengan sukses membuat semua orang semakin heran.

"Akan kuberitahu satu-persatu," suara Naruto tenang, dan nadanya mengandung wibawa yang lebih kuat dari biasanya.

"Pertama, dan aku rasa masih ada banyak yang ada di ruangan ini yang belum tahu, harus kuberitahu pada kalian bahwa aku sudah berhasil menguasai ekor kesembilan dari chakra Kyuubi," urai Naruto. "Mungkin memang beberapa minggu terlambat, tapi kurasa lebih baik daripada tidak kuberitahu sama sekali."

Terdengar beberapa gumaman dari kumpulan Jounin di depannya, dan walaupun Naruto tidak mendengar jelas, dia bisa menangkap adanya nada yang tak menyenangkan.

"Baiklah, kalian harus tahu bahwa kukatakan ini bukan karena ingin menyombongkan diri," ucapan Naruto tepat sasaran, terutama karena banyak Jounin yang tubuhnya tiba-tiba menegang, dan langsung memasang wajah bersalah karena tertangkap basah. "Tadi itu hanyalah info latar belakang. Yang ingin kusampaikan pada kalian, adalah mengenai komplikasi dari pencapaian ini."

Naruto meraih tangan gadis di sampingnya, lalu menariknya sedikit agar berhenti bersembunyi. Namun sebelum anak-anak buahnya sempat melayangkan pertanyaan apapun, Naruto mendahului mereka, "Neji dan Kakashi-sensei."

"Ya, Hokage-sama!" kedua pria itu menjawab pemimpin mereka tanpa ragu.

"Aku perlu teknik pupil kalian."

Yang diminta saling tatap untuk beberapa saat, merasa sangat heran dengan suruhan yang terdengar tak biasa itu. Namun demikian, mereka yakin bahwa Hokage mereka takkan menyuruh tanpa alasan yang jelas.

"Byakugan!"

"Sharingan!"

"Kyuubi," Naruto berbisik pada gadis di sampingnya, begitu pelan agar hanya mereka berdua yang dengar. "Ini saatnya."

Kyuubi menelan ludah, namun dia mengangguk. Dan dengan kepastian itu, Naruto mengirimkan perintahnya.

"Mungkin akan sangat susah. Tapi kalian berdua, gunakan teknik pupil kalian pada gadis ini, lalu beritahu aku apa yang kalian lihat."

Neji dan Kakashi langsung menjalankan perintah, kening mereka berkerut cukup dalam karena menyadari kalau sang gadis hampir tak memiliki aura chakra. Namun setelah perhatian terpusat, samar-samar mereka mulai melihat aura chakra yang semula tersembunyi. Dan hal itu hampir membuat jantung mereka berhenti berdetak.

Neji menatap Naruto dengan mata tak percaya, kemudian bertanya, "H-Hokage-sama, i-ini hanya main-main kan?"

Seluruh Jounin yang ada di ruangan mulai membuat sedikit keributan. Semua orang tahu kalau kekaleman dan ketenangan adalah salah satu yang membuat Neji sangat dihormati. Tapi sekarang, apapun yang dilihatnya, itu cukup mengejutkan sampai membuat bicaranya tersendat.

"N-Naruto, apa ini benar?" kali ini Kakashi yang bertanya, dan kedua matanya yang melebar shock memberitahu semua orang tentang seriusnya situasi. "Kau tidak bercanda?"

"Ada saatnya main-main, ada saatnya serius, Kakashi-sensei," jawab Naruto. "Dan kali ini, aku tak bisa lebih serius lagi."

Kedua Jounin elit di depannya hanya bisa terpaku untuk beberapa saat, sampai tiba-tiba mereka berdua memasang kuda-kuda, masing-masing meneriakkan perintah.

"Kalian semua!" teriak Neji pada semua Jounin di belakangnya. "Segera bersiap untuk bertempur!"

"Formasi menyebar! Jaga pintu dan semua jendela, jangan biarkan ada satupun jalan kabur tersisa!" Kakashi menambahkan.

"N-Neji? K-Kakashi-sensei?" Sakura, yang berdiri paling depan, bertanya selagi belasan Jounin mulai mengambil posisi berdasarkan perintah Neji dan Kakashi. "A-ada apa sebenarnya?"

"Itu!" seru Neji sambil menunjuk gadis yang kini berjengit ketakutan di depan mereka. "…Adalah Kyuubi! Kyuubi si Rubah Iblis!"

"APA!" banyak teriakan tak percaya terdengar dari semua arah.

"Tapi…!"

"Dia hanya seorang gadis!"

"Bagaimana mungkin!"

"Tapi…kalau Hyuuga dan Hatake sampai bereaksi begitu…!"

Sedetik kemudian, Naruto tiba-tiba sudah kembali ada di depan Kyuubi, merentangkan satu tangannya di depan gadis itu seakan melindunginya dari mata-mata yang menatapnya dengan ketajaman sebuah pedang. Kyuubi sendiri kini mencengkeram jubah merah Naruto, ketakutan begitu jelas tergambar di wajahnya.

"Itu benar. Dia adalah Kyuubi."

Perkataan sang Hokage itu menjadi pembatas terakhir, dan akhirnya semua manusia yang ada di ruangan itu benar-benar mengerti tentang identitas sang gadis yang 10 menit lalu masih tak mereka ketahui. Dan karena itu, belasan kunai tiba-tiba muncul di pandangan, dan setiap batangnya siap digunakan.

…atau setidaknya, HAMPIR sempat digunakan.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan?" Naruto bertanya dengan tenang.

"Apa maksudmu, Hokage-sama!" teriak salah satu Jounin di dalam ruangan itu. "Anda harus segera menjauh dari iblis itu! Berbahaya!"

"Siapa yang memperbolehkan kalian mengeluarkan senjata?" tetap tenang seperti tadi, namun kali ini, nada suara Naruto mulai tercemar rasa murka. "Siapa yang memperbolehkan kalian menganggap gadis ini berbahaya?"

"Tapi, Shichidaime-sama…!"

"Diam."

Mereka semua melihat mata Naruto, dan menemukan betapa seriusnya pemimpin mereka itu sekarang. Dan walaupun banyak dari mereka lebih tua dan berpengalaman dari Naruto, aura kemarahan sang Hokage itu kini benar-benar dahsyat sampai keringat dingin mulai keluar dari pori-pori mereka.

"Turunkan senjata kalian. SEKARANG."

Walau enggan, namun semua senjata segera menghilang dari pandangan. Kuda-kuda siaga pun segera diturunkan, namun tetap tak ada yang berani bertanya. Bahkan teman-teman Naruto pun hanya bisa terdiam, baru kali ini mereka melihat Naruto semarah dan semurka ini.

…sampai tiba-tiba sebuah suara memecah ketegangan itu tanpa terduga. "Naruto…"

Semua mata kini tertuju ke samping Naruto. Tak ada satupun dari mereka yang menduga bahwa suara sekecil, dan selembut itu, bisa datang dari seseorang yang tadi mereka sangka sebagai sang rubah iblis yang ditakuti di mana-mana.

Dan efeknya pun sangat mengejutkan. Aura kemarahan yang tadi membara dari Naruto, tiba-tiba pupus seperti api yang disiram air.

Pemuda itu memalingkan wajahnya untuk menatap Kyuubi, dan begitu matanya bertemu dengan warna merah rubi itu, setiap sisa-sisa kemarahan yang tadi mungkin masih ada hilang sepenuhnya. Setelah menarik napas panjang, Naruto kembali menghadap para bawahannya.

"Apapun yang kalian ingin kalian katakan atau tanyakan, tahan." Naruto memberi perintah sebelum ada satupun mulut yang terbuka. "Dan biarkan aku bertanya dahulu…

"Adakah satupun dari kalian yang bisa menyebutkan, apa yang berbahaya dari gadis ini?"

Beberapa orang langsung membuka mulut mereka, namun Naruto mendahului mereka dengan satu kalimat.

"Sebutkan dari apa yang bisa kalian lihat, bukan dari persepsi."

Naruto bersidekap, dan melihat bagaimana mulut-mulut yang tadi terbuka dengan bersemangat itu kini tertutup dengan lesu. Satu menit dia menunggu, tak ada respon apapun.

"Baiklah, karena kalian diam, biar aku yang bicara," kata Naruto. "Neji dan Kakashi-sensei mungkin belum sempat bilang ini, tapi kalian harus tahu bahwa Kyuubi, dan yang kumaksud adalah Kyuubi yang INI," Naruto menarik tangan Kyuubi sehingga gadis itu maju ke depan. "Sudah kehilangan hampir semua chakranya.

"Yang kalian lihat di depan kalian sekarang tak lebih dari seorang gadis biasa, hanya **sisa** dari rubah raksasa yang dulu pernah menghancurkan Konoha," Naruto melanjutkan. "Kyuubi **si Rubah Iblis** telah kubunuh ketika aku mengambil chakranya. Yang ada di depan kalian sekarang **hanya** Kyuubi, dan mulai sekarang aku tak ingin mendengar ada yang menyebutnya rubah iblis, monster, siluman, atau julukan apapun lagi."

Naruto membuat perintahnya jelas, dan nada suaranya sama sekali tak mengizinkan adanya satu argumen sekalipun. Setelah satu tatapan menyeluruh pada semua Jounin di ruangan itu, Naruto melanjutkan perkataannya, "Mulai hari ini, Kyuubi ada dalam pengawasanku, secara pribadi. Aku akan bertanggung jawab penuh atas setiap tindakannya. Tapi selama dia tak membuat masalah, maka tak ada yang boleh mengusiknya.

"Satu hal terakhir, aku ingin hal ini dirahasiakan sampai keputusanku selanjutnya. Aku tak mau ada keributan karena info ini bocor ke luar. Apa perintahku sudah dimengerti?"

Walaupun sebenarnya mereka masih punya sangat banyak untuk dikatakan, para Jounin di ruangan itu hanya bisa mengangguk. Karena mereka tahu, apa yang ingin mereka katakan hanya akan membuat api kemarahan Naruto kembali berkobar, dan setelah satu kali menyaksikannya, mereka tak yakin ingin membuat sang Shichidaime semarah itu untuk yang kedua kalinya.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu pertemuan ini selesai. Kalian boleh keluar."

Merasakan tarikan kecil pada jubahnya, Naruto berbalik ke belakang. Awalnya, dia agak tersentak saat melihat kekhawatiran yang masih terlukis di wajah Kyuubi, namun segera menepisnya dengan seulas senyum dan elusan di kepalanya yang penuh rambut merah.

"N-Naruto…" gadis itu terbata sebentar, namun ucapannya tak jadi terkatakan karena kini Naruto mengacak-acak rambutnya. "A-auh…!"

"Sudah, sudah," ujar Naruto, tersenyum makin lebar. "Sekarang sudah selesai kok."

"Ooii! Narutoo…!" tiba-tiba suara Sakura menyapa telinga Naruto. "Bisa kita bicara sebentar?"

"Oh, oke…!" jawab Naruto, dia dapat melihat kalau semua teman-temannya belum pergi, juga beberapa bekas sensei-nya. Tapi sebelum berjalan, pemuda itu berbalik dan mengulurkan tangannya pada Kyuubi. "Ayo."

"…" dengan agak ragu-ragu, Kyuubi menerima uluran tangan Naruto sambil mengangguk pelan. "…Mn."

…

"Jadi…" Kiba memulai. "Ini Kyuubi?"

"Ya." Naruto menjawab mantap.

"Serius? Benar-benar Kyuubi?"

"Satu-satunya."

"Masa iya sih?" kata Kiba ragu, terutama setelah melihat betapa pemalunya gadis yang kini bersembunyi di balik tubuh Naruto itu. "Kok aku sangsi ya...?"

"Aku tidak menyalahkanmu," Naruto mengangguk, lalu menghadap Kyuubi. "Kau sih, ngapain dari tadi sembunyi terus?"

"H-habisnya…"

"Kau pemalu di hadapan orang lain, tapi tidak di depanku…?" nada suara Naruto terdengar agak sakit hati. "Padahal pertama kali aku bertemu denganmu, kau sama sekali nggak malu tuh nggak pake baju-"

"A-ah, baka! Kenapa malah mengungkit soal itu lagi sih…!" teriak Kyuubi kesal sambil menghajar dada Naruto dengan kepalan tangannya yang kecil. "Baka! Naruto no baka!"

Melihat pertengkaran Naruto dan Kyuubi yang terus berlanjut, atau lebih tepat disebut senda gurau, mereka menyipitkan mata dalam tanda tanya besar.

"Neji, Kakashi-sensei…" Sakura menoleh ke dua pria itu, sambil menunjuk ke arah Naruto dan Kyuubi. "Kalian…bener-bener yakin itu Kyuubi?"

"Yah, tadi sih iya. Tapi sekarang, rasanya kok jadi gimana~ gitu…" jawab Kakashi sambil menggaruk-garuk kepalanya.

"Aku sangat yakin. Apalagi, biarpun aura chakra itu sangat samar, aku tak mungkin salah mengenalinya…" kata Neji, namun entah kenapa dia terdengar seperti meyakinkan dirinya sendiri. "…Tapi seperti kalian, aku sendiri sekarang jadi kurang yakin…"

Tiba-tiba pintu menjeblak terbuka, menampilkan dua orang tua yang merupakan Tetua Konoha dan kini berjalan terburu-buru ke arah orang-orang berkumpul. Dan dari wajah mereka, sangat jelas kalau mereka sedang tidak senang.

"Apa maksudnya ini!" sang nenek berteriak lantang, dan ketika pandangannya jatuh pada Kyuubi, matanya berubah kian garang. "Apakah benar dia ini Kyuubi?"

"Dasar Jounin-Jounin payah. Padahal sudah kubilang supaya mereka jaga rahasia…" Naruto menggeram rendah, sehingga hanya Kyuubi yang bisa mendengarnya. Setelah menarik napas panjang dan menghembuskannya, Naruto berdiri dan menghadap kedua Tetua. "Ya, itu benar.

"Kalau begitu, kenapa dia ada di sini?" perempuan tua itu mendesis, nada suaranya penuh kemarahan. "Jika benar dia si Rubah Iblis terkutuk itu, maka sewajarnya dia harus dikurung! Makhluk seperti dia-"

"Hentikan!" seru Naruto marah, matanya menatap Kyuubi dengan khawatir. Pemuda itu kembali menghembuskan napas, sambil berusaha tetap tenang. "Apapun yang ingin kalian katakan, kita bicarakan di ruanganku saja." 

"Naruto…" Kyuubi kembali memegangi jubah Naruto, tak ingin pemuda itu pergi meninggalkannya.

"Tak apa-apa," sahut Naruto menenangkan, sambil member tatapan sekilas pada teman-temannya. "Mereka semua baik kok. Bicaralah pada mereka."

"Hei, Naruto! Jika kau mengira aku bisa terima ini-"

"Ke ruanganku," Naruto memotong perkataan perempuan tua itu. "SEKARANG."

Nenek tua itu terdiam, protesnya telah dihentikan secara efektif oleh Naruto. Namun sebelum dia dan suaminya mengikuti sang Hokage itu ke ruangannya, nenek itu memberikan satu tatapan tajam lagi pada Kyuubi, sama sekali tak berusaha menyembunyikan kebenciannya.

Untuk beberapa saat Kyuubi hanya bisa menatap pintu dimana sosok Naruto menghilang, meremas-remas ujung sundress putihnya karena gugup tanpa bisa menghadapi sekumpulan orang di belakangnya.

"Hei," merasa kesunyian ini sungguh tak enak, Sakura mencoba bicara. "Kau baik-baik saja?"

Keramahan suara Sakura menurunkan sedikit kegugupan Kyuubi, dan akhirnya gadis itu cukup berani untuk berbalik, dan perlahan-lahan mengangkat kepalanya hingga mereka bertatap mata.

"Aku tahu Naruto sudah bilang pada kami, tapi aku hanya harus dengar dari mulutmu sendiri," kata Sakura dengan pelan dan lambat, seakan menimbang-nimbang perkataannya dengan teliti. "Apa kau benar-benar Kyuubi?"

Sebuah senyum berat dan pasrah muncul di bibir Kyuubi, sebelum dia mengangguk, "Ya, itu benar. Aku Kyuubi. Kyuubi no Youko."

"Kalau begitu aku punya satu pertanyaan," Sakura mengambil satu langkah ke depan. "Apa yang membuatmu berubah sedrastis ini?"

Untuk sejenak, Kyuubi nampak terkejut. Tapi detik berikutnya, ekspresi wajah gadis itu melunak, seakan semua ketegangan mendadak menghilang. Senyumnya berubah menjadi begitu lembut ketika dia mengucapkan, "**Dia**, tentu saja."

Sakura terpaku untuk beberapa saat, sebelum segenggam napas terhembus dari mulutnya dan seulas senyum muncul di bibirnya. Gadis berambut pink itu mendekati Kyuubi, dan dengan tak terduga, mengangkat tangannya dan mengelus kepala gadis itu.

"E…h…?" Kyuubi yang terlalu kaget, hanya bisa mengucapkan itu.

"Hei, kalian semua!" seru Sakura pada orang-orang di belakangnya. "Tak perlu khawatir lagi. Dia memang benar-benar tidak berbahaya kok…!"

"S-Sakura, bagaimana kau tahu?" Ino bertanya, wajahnya masih terlihat ragu.

"Naruto memercayai gadis ini," jawab Sakura, tersenyum dengan penuh percaya diri. "Alasan apa lagi yang kau perlukan?"

"Haa?" semua yang ada di ruangan itu hanya bisa sweatdrop.

"Nggak usah masang muka begitu deh…!" seru Sakura riang, sebelum meraih tangan Kyuubi. "Hei, ayo pergi…!"

"K-ke mana?" tanya Kyuubi kebingungan.

"Ke tempat yang lebih enak dari tempat ini lah…!" jawab Sakura sambil menggandeng Kyuubi.

"Ada sangat banyak yang ingin kubicarakan denganmu…!"

**To be Continued**

~••~

Chap ini dimulai dengan fluff, menceritakan perubahan hubungan Kyuubi dan Naruto setelah apa yang terjadi di pulau Mikazuki kemarin. Tema nilai psikologi di sini juga adalah 'warna', lihat bagaimana warna pakaian yang dipakai Kyuubi kini sepenuhnya adalah putih? Kalian ngerti kan?

Oh ya, mbah Masashi Kishimoto lagi-lagi ngedukung teori hamba! Di chap 505, saat Naruto memakai chakra Kyuubi, dia bisa memakai Hiraishin no Jutsu! Dan ga kayak Minato, Naruto gak perlu pake Jutsu-shiki, dahsyat men! Kayaknya tebakan hamba benar terus ya?

Sekali lagi, bagi mereka yang ingin tahu bagaimana wujud manusia Kyuubi, silakan add hamba di FB dan liat sendiri fotonya. Daripada cuma ngehayal nggak jelas, mending ngeliat bukti yang konkrit kan?

Apa yang akan terjadi nanti? Apakah Kyuubi akan bisa hidup di Konoha bersama Naruto? Atau sesuatu akan kembali menghalangi hubungan mereka? Tolong kasih komentar kalian!

Terima kasih sudah membaca!

**Galerians, out.**


	9. A New Life Begins

**Galerians, in.**

…Oke, hamba minta maaf. Sebenernya sih, fic ini harusnya diapdet tepat sehari sebelum Idul Fitri. Tapi…karena hamba lupa sama sekali…yah, begitu deh pokoknya. Maaf.

Ookay, enough with the gloom! Mulai sekarang, jika review anda mengandung pertanyaan, akan langsung hamba jawab sesegeranya dengan fitur 'review answer' yang disediakan (udah tau dari dulu sih, hanya males makenya aja XP). Tapi kalo review biasa atau anonymous, maka akan dijawab di dalam chapter-nya aja (jadi bagi yang udah, nggak dijawab lagi di dalam chapter).

Reviews' Replies:

**AeroBoy**: "Di fandom Negima mah, kalo bikin yang bahasa Indonesia, bakal nggak banyak (bahkan hampir gak ada) yang baca, bro."

**UZUMAKI YUKI**: "Yah, bukannya bagus kalau hamba bisa meyakinkanmu seperti itu? Namanya juga fanfiction, ini. Oh ya, kalo kamu merasa bingung soal setting Gaahina di fic ini, coba deh baca fic LOVEvolution milik rully bee. Keren loh. Satu lagi, alamat FB-nya, Backt no Galerians."

**kafuyamei vanessa-hime**: "Oh, tak usah minta maaf. Kau mau mereview pun hamba sudah sangat senang, review lagi buat chap ini ya?"

**kuraishi cha22dhe**n: "Yah, gak salah dong dia jadi keren? Wong udah 18 tahun gitu."

**Sadistic Shinigami Aoi**: "Oh, makasih banyak ya! Hamba senang sekali! Penjelasanmu tentang nilai psikologis chap kemarin itu juga sangat tepat. Selamat! Dan maaf, hamba memang salah soal pupil itu."

**Upe Jun**: "Nggak nyesel deh hamba bikinnya sepanjang itu, hehehe. ^_^"

**Rukawa-Alisa-chan**: "Mungkin ada hubungannya dengan hamba yang makan coklat saat nulisnya? Hehehe…"

**Saqee-chan**: "Lha, kok malah bengong?"

**Micon**: "Memang nggak semuanya, tapi paling tidak 3/5 bagian chap ini adalah adegan Kyuubi dan Sakura cs. Kau lihat aja sendiri."

**Lou**: "Ujung-ujungnya kau itu bakal jadi makanan buka puasa, tahu."

**chikara kyoshiro**: "Loh? Gak ada angin gak ada kentut kok tiba-tiba bilang Kyuubi kabur lagi? Tapi ya, reviewmu ini mah belum panjang (atau paling tidak, bukan yang terpanjang yang pernah hamba terima). Tapi tetep makasih banyak ya, udah mereview."

**Ray Ichimura**: "Coba dulu minta sama Masashi supaya kamu bisa masuk komik Naruto, baru minta jodohin ama Hinata. Bisa kagak?"

**Pein Nggak Mesum**: "Sebenarnya sih hamba kepingin supaya Sasuke gak disebutin di fic ini (bukan karena gak mau, tapi karena kalo gitu kan hamba jadi kayak menentukan takdir Sasuke yang dalam manga aslinya aja belum jelas).

**Zhan' Masamune**: "Oh, bagus! Selamat ya! Semoga bisa jadi author yang hebat!"

**Higashikuni**: "Bener-bener gak banyak kata ya. Tapi tetep makasih ya!"

**ShiMizu**: "Hm, untuk suruhan kamu itu, liat aja di chap ini apa yang bakal terjadi."

**akuanakbaik**: "Oh, gakpapa. Penasaran? silakan baca dengan segera!"

Warning:

Abal, aneh, jelek, dan mungkin OOC

Notification:

"Blablabla" = perkataan yang diucapkan langsung (tanda petik double)

'Blablabla' = perkataan dalam hati (tanda petik single)

Disclaimer: This is purely a fanfiction, made only to bring about entertainment of romance for those who read.

Selamat membaca!

~••~

**Acceptance**

Kyuubi tak bisa ingat jelas bagaimana urutan peristiwanya. Tapi setelah berjalan beberapa lama, dan dengan sedikit terseret-seret karena kurang bisa mengimbangi kecepatan berjalan gadis berambut pink yang menyeretnya, Kyuubi tiba-tiba menemukan dirinya sudah duduk di kafeteria dikelilingi oleh orang-orang yang merupakan teman-teman Naruto.

"Kami mau pesan!" gadis berambut pink, yang Kyuubi kenali bernama Sakura, memanggil sang pelayan. Setelah pria itu tiba dengan sebuah buku catatan kecil, Sakura segera menoleh ke arah Kyuubi, "Kau mau minum apa?"

"Eh?" Kyuubi, yang masih kurang terbiasa dengan semua keramahan ini, hanya bisa cengok. "Terserah saja sih…"

"Jangan gitu dong. Kalau aku yang traktir, kau bisa milih apa saja kok…!" Sakura mendesak.

"Kalau begitu, aku minta jus alpukat!" seru Kiba.

"Aku jus tomat!" Rock Lee ikut-ikutan.

"Aku cukup ice lemon tea saja." Sai nimbrung.

"Enak aja!" seru Sakura sambil mendelik ke arah 3 cowok itu. "Aku nggak nawarin kalian!"

"Pelit!"

"Sakura-chan kejam!"

"Tak punya hati."

"Eh~, ngeyel ya," geram Sakura. "Oke deh, biar kutraktir!"

Mata Kiba langsung berbinar, "Traktir apa?"

"Tinjuku!" seru Sakura sambil menyingsingkan lengan bajunya. "Kukasih gratis! Sini!"

Namun sebelum perkelahian (atau tepatnya, penyiksaan) itu sempat terjadi, suara tawa kecil pelan menghentikan amukan Sakura. Ketika mereka menoleh, ternyata tawa itu berasal dari Kyuubi.

"Ehehe, kalian lucu sekali ya…" ucap Kyuubi setelah tawanya mereda. "Aku bisa lihat alasan mengapa Naruto sangat humoris…"

"Hei, jangan bilang seakan kami yang menularinya dong," kata Kiba keberatan. "Dia yang nularin kami, tahu!"

"Tenang, aku nggak peduli siapa yang nularin kok," sahut Kyuubi, lalu berkata polos, "Soalnya begonya sama aja."

"A-a-apa kau bilang…!" seru Kiba seperti harimau luka, siap menerjang Kyuubi yang sudah melukai harga dirinya. "Kono yarroo…!"

**TEPOW!**

"Heh, jangan ganggu dia, dasar anjing kampung!" omel Sakura dengan tinju terkepal, memperhatikan Kiba yang kini terkapar di lantai dengan benjol yang berasap.

"Anu," sela sang pelayan, yang sedari tadi berdiri menunggu dan sekarang sudah habis kesabaran. "Kalian mau pesan? Atau mau ngebanyol seharian?"

"Ah, maafkan kami," ucap Kyuubi, kemanisan yang dikandung suaranya membuat kekesalan sang pelayan langsung hilang. "Bisa pesan jus jeruk?"

"Jus jeruk?" tanya Sakura, senyum tipis muncul di bibirnya. "Wah, kau memilih kesukaan Naruto tuh."

"Eh…?" ucap Kyuubi pelan, lalu tersipu-sipu sambil menggaruk-garuk pipi dengan telunjuknya. "Ehehe…"

'Uh~!' Sakura, beserta Ino dan Tenten yang sedari tadi hanya diam saja, harus berusaha keras untuk menahan diri mereka dari melompat dan memeluk Kyuubi kuat-kuat. 'Imutnya~!'

Di belakang mereka semua, Kakashi berdiri sambil bersidekap dan bersandar ke dinding. Di balik topengnya yang menyembunyikan, sebuah senyum tersungging di bibirnya, dan kekaguman mengisi ruang hatinya.

'Naruto, Naruto…' Kakashi menggumam dalam hati. Dulu Kakashi telah melihat, dengan mata kepalanya sendiri, betapa beringas, kejam, dan mematikannya Kyuubi. Tapi sekarang, makhluk yang sama, telah berubah sedemikian jauh hanya karena berhubungan dengan seorang Naruto Uzumaki. 'Kau tak pernah gagal membuatku terkagum-kagum…'

…

"Jadi, bagaimana ceritanya…?"

"Cerita…?" tanya Kyuubi sambil menyeruput jus jeruknya.

"Oh ayolah, jangan pura-pura nggak ngerti…" Sakura menyenggol bahu Kyuubi pelan dengan sikutnya. "Kau jatuh cinta pada Naruto kan?"

"Bruuh…!" Kyuubi menyemburkan isi mulutnya lurus menuju wajah Shikamaru yang duduk tepat di seberangnya, sebelum terbatuk-batuk hebat. "Uhuk…! U-uhuk…!"

Karena merasa marah-marah itu terlalu merepotkan, si rambut nenas cuma menyeka wajah dengan lengan baju sambil mengumpat sunyi, "…Sompret."

"A-apaan sih…!" seru Kyuubi panik. "Siapa yang jatuh cinta!"

"Kau," kali ini Ino yang menjawab, dan dari wajahnya, perempuan berambut pirang itu kelihatan sangat menikmati reaksi Kyuubi. "Malah, menurut pendapatku, kau sedang SANGAT jatuh cinta."

"Jangan asal bicara dong…! Kalian punya bukti apa?"

"Hei, jangan meremehkan intuisi perempuan ya," kata Sakura sambil menggoyang-goyangkan telunjuknya. "Keliatan jelas banget tahu, terutama dari sorot matamu setiap kali kau menatapnya."

"Oi, jangan ganggu dia terus dong. Gimana dia bisa cerita kalau begini?" Kakashi menengahi, hingga Kyuubi membuat catatan mental agar berterimakasih padanya nanti. "Sudahlah, Kyuubi. Tak usah diladeni cewek-cewek jahil ini, ceritakan saja kisahmu."

Kyuubi berdiam diri sebentar, memastikan kalau orang-orang yang mengelilinginya sudah siap mendengar dan takkan mengajukan interupsi apapun, sebelum mengeluarkan pembuka kisahnya, "Kurasa…kalian semua belum tahu bahwa ini," Kyuubi memberi isyarat ke arah badannya. "…Adalah wujud asliku, kan?"

Hening sebentar, sebelum, "APAA!"

"Tunggu…!" Sakura berdiri begitu cepat sampai meja berguncang sedikit. "Biar kuulangi, wujud ini adalah wujud aslimu? Bukan rubah raksasa berekor sembilan itu?"

"Benar," Kyuubi menjawab. "Di dunia ini hanya segelintir orang yang tahu, tapi pada saat dilahirkan, kami para Bijuu semuanya memiliki wujud manusia."

"Lalu kenapa? Kenapa kau memutuskan untuk menjadi makhluk semengerikan itu?" tanya Ino kebingungan.

"Yah, untuk awalnya, cobalah kalian pikirkan sebentar…" Kyuubi menarik napas panjang. "Bagaimana perasaan kalian jika gadis berpenampilan sepertiku tiba-tiba muncul entah dari mana, dan dengan kekuatan chakra yang begitu dahsyat?"

Kyuubi menunggu orang-orang itu mendalami perkataannya, sebelum mengucapkan, "Kalian pasti curiga…dan jadi takut padaku kan…?

"Seperti itulah bagaimana mereka dahulu memperlakukanku. Awalnya mereka hanya menjauhiku, namun lama-kelamaan dan entah dimulai oleh siapa, mereka mulai menyebutku iblis yang harus dibunuh karena membawa kutukan pada dunia…"

Saat itu, Sakura yang duduk paling dekat dengan Kyuubi, bisa melihat dengan jelas kalau dua tangan gadis berambut merah itu terkepal kuat-kuat, seakan berusaha menguatkan hatinya.

"Padahal aku tak melakukan apa-apa, padahal aku tak pernah mengganggu siapa-siapa, tapi mereka mulai mengejarku, memburuku dengan pedang dan pisau dan sabit, meneriakkan makian dan cacian sepanjang waktu. Dan apapun yang kukatakan tak pernah bisa menghapus nafsu membunuh yang selalu bersinar di mata mereka…

"Aku tak punya pilihan. Jika terpojok, maka aku pun harus membunuh untuk bertahan hidup, seberat apapun dan sesakit apapun hatiku saat melakukannya. Dan oleh sebab itulah, aku terpaksa mengambil wujud rubah berekor sembilan, dengan harapan para manusia akan jadi takut dan takkan menggangguku lagi…"

"Yah, tapi walaupun begitu…" Kyuubi melanjutkan, kesedihan begitu jelas terukir di antara kelembutan suaranya. "Harapanku tak pernah terwujud…"

Mereka semua menatap Kyuubi dengan penuh rasa kasihan. Tak pernah ada satupun dari mereka yang mencoba berpikir dari sudut pandang Kyuubi, dan setelah mendengar semua ini, mereka tak bisa menyangkal bahwa mungkin **justru** perlakuan manusia pada Kyuubi-lah yang sudah menciptakan monster rubah itu.

"Lalu…" setelah waktu yang cukup lama, Kyuubi kembali bicara. "Nasib mempertemukanku dengan Naruto."

Kyuubi mencengkeram dadanya dengan kuat, seakan memperlihatkan bahwa kini jantungnya berdebar dengan cepat, "Dan dialah yang mengubahku…

"Kami mengalami penderitaan yang sama, sama-sama ditolak oleh orang di sekeliling kami, namun dia berbeda. Tak sepertiku, yang kabur dan bersembunyi layaknya pengecut, dia malah menerima semua hinaan dan cacian yang diberikan padanya, dan malah mengubah penderitaan sebagai alasan untuk terus bertambah kuat. Untuk membuktikan bahwa dirinya pantas diterima…

"Orang-orang menjauhi dan memusuhinya, namun daripada membenci mereka, dia justru melindungi mereka. Dia punya kekuatan yang begitu besar, tapi tak pernah sekalipun terlintas dalam kepalanya untuk membalas dendam atas apa yang telah mereka lakukan…

"Semua itu…karena kekuatan dan kebaikannya yang begitu besar itu, yang membuatku berpikir bahwa mungkin dia memanglah sang penyelamat, yang ditakdirkan untuk menghapus kebencian dan memberi kebahagiaan ke dunia ini…

"Dan mungkin karena alasan itu jugalah, yang menyebabkan aku kalah dengan begitu mudah dari Naruto," mata Kyuubi menerawang jauh, menyelami kolam kenangannya untuk kembali ke saat itu. "…Karena mungkin, jauh di dasar hatiku, aku telah merelakannya. Karena aku merasa bahwa jika ada satu orang yang pantas untuk mengambil semua kekuatanku, maka itu adalah Naruto."

"…Yah, bukan berarti aku jatuh cinta padanya karena hal itu sih…" Kyuubi melanjutkan beberapa saat setelahnya, dengan semburat merah mulai nampak di permukaan pipinya yang mulus tanpa cacat.

'Oh,' semua yang ada di sana berpikir bersamaan, walaupun kalimat selanjutnya ini hanya terlintas di kepala 3 kaum Hawa, 'Ini nih bagian serunya…'

"Tak pernah ada yang tahu ini selain kami berdua, dan bahkan kurasa Naruto sendiri tidak menyadarinya," Kyuubi memulai kisahnya yang lain. "Tapi dari jutaan, dan benar-benar jutaan, manusia yang pernah kutemui, hanya Naruto yang memberiku perlakuan berbeda."

"Berbeda?" Kiba menelengkan kepalanya. "Berbeda gimana maksudmu?"

"Dia tak pernah takut padaku," kata Kyuubi sederhana, tersenyum karenanya. "Tak pernah. Sekalipun."

"…Hanya itu?" dengan ekspresi yang bahkan jauh lebih bingung dari Kiba, Lee ikut menelengkan kepalanya. "Maaf kalau tidak sopan, tapi kurasa itu tidak berarti banyak deh."

"Lee!" ketiga cewek di situ langsung berteriak marah, bahkan Tenten sudah berdiri dan siap memukul si alis tebal yang merupakan teman satu timnya.

"Tidak apa-apa, tidak apa-apa," Kyuubi cepat-cepat menenangkan gadis bersanggul kembar itu. Dia lalu menghadap Lee sebelum kembali bicara, "Kau tahu, sepanjang aku bisa mengingat, semua manusia selalu saja takut padaku, bahkan menjauhi dan memusuhiku. Dan setelah berabad-abad terus seperti itu, kurasa menemukan seseorang yang tidak bersikap begitu sangat berarti banyak bagiku."

"…" dia mengambil beberapa saat untuk memikirkan perkataan Kyuubi, dan akhirnya Rock Lee benar-benar menyadari seberapa pentingnya hal yang terdengar sepele itu bagi Kyuubi. Sedetik kemudian, wajah Lee terlihat begitu menyesal dan dia langsung bersujud di lantai. "Maafkan aku! Kau boleh menghajarku atau menyiksaku atau terserah deh, tapi maafkan aku karena menyakiti perasaanmu!"

"Tidak apa-apa kok, aku malah senang kau mengerti," Kyuubi tersenyum pengertian. "Sekarang, sampai mana aku tadi…?

"Setelah aku keluar dari tubuhnya, aku semakin yakin akan hal itu. Padahal dia tahu bahwa aku adalah perwujudan Kyuubi no Youko, padahal dia mengerti bahwa aku hanyalah seekor rubah iblis yang telah membunuh kedua orangtuanya dan menyebabkan begitu banyak penderitaan baginya, tapi tatapan Naruto tak pernah menyimpan rasa takut, atau kebencian, ataupun dendam.

"Dia tak pernah mengatakannya terang-terangan, tapi setiap kali mata kami bertemu, aku bisa tahu bahwa setelah semua kesedihan yang kusebabkan baginya…dia memaafkanku…"

Tepat setelah mengatakan itu, arus kecil air mengalir dari mata Kyuubi. Menggambarkan betapa besar keharuan yang memenuhi hatinya.

"Hanya dia yang mau mengerti bahwa semua tindakanku semata-mata kulakukan demi melindungi diriku sendiri, walaupun untuk setiap nyawa yang kulayangkan, hatiku harus tercabik-cabik oleh kesedihan…" Kyuubi terisak kecil, dan seluruh emosinya bagaikan terkirim ke hati semua orang yang mengelilinginya. "Hanya Naruto yang mau memahami, bahwa makhluk macam aku pun juga menginginkan kepedulian, juga mendambakan kasih sayang…"

"Kyuubi…" mendengar curahan perasaan gadis berambut merah itu, Sakura sendiri tak bisa menahan matanya untuk tidak jadi berkaca-kaca.

"Jadi, kalian mengerti alasanku kan…?" biarpun matanya terlihat seperti kaca karena beningnya air mata yang masih mengalir di wajahnya, Kyuubi mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap mereka semua dengan sebuah senyum bahagia terpasang di wajahnya. "Bagi kalian, alasan macam ini mungkin terdengar sepele. Tapi bagiku, yang selama ratusan tahun terus mencari dan menunggu, menemukan seseorang yang mau menatap dan menyayangiku layaknya gadis biasa…

"Tentu saja aku akan jatuh cinta padanya. Sangat jatuh cinta."

~•~

Mereka meneruskan obrolan baru selama setidaknya 10 menit, dan Kyuubi baru saja selesai menceritakan kejadian di pulau Mikazuki ketika raungan yang nyaring luar biasa mengguncang Gedung Hokage. Sebuah teriakan penuh kemarahan dan kemurkaan, membuat Kyuubi, Sakura, dan semua yang duduk di kafeteria saat itu (sebenarnya, semua orang yang ada di dalam bangunan juga), tiba-tiba menggigil ketakutan.

"A-apa itu?" Ino mencicit ngeri, terutama karena raungan itu terus berlanjut tanpa henti.

"Kelihatannya berasal dari kantor Hokage…" gumam Sakura sambil bergidik kecil karena teriakan itu semakin bertambah nyaring. "Ouw, **dia **pasti sedang sangat marah sekali tuh…"

"Naruto…?" Kyuubi berbisik pelan ketika dia mengenali suara itu. Tidak beberapa detik setelahnya, suara debam pintu dan derak kayu yang remuk kembali membahana. Diikuti oleh suara langkah yang jelas-jelas menandakan bahwa siapapun yang sedang berjalan, kini sedang diliputi oleh kemarahan yang tidak sedikit.

Pintu kafeteria tiba-tiba berdebam terbuka, dan Naruto merangsek masuk tanpa memedulikan keributan yang ia ciptakan. Pemuda berjubah merah tua itu langsung menuju konter dan menghempaskan pantatnya, lalu menggebrakkan satu tinjunya ke atas meja.

"Jus jeruk!" teriaknya pada sang pelayan, membuat pria berjanggut itu berjengit ketakutan. "Dan aku minta lima gelas!"

Sang pelayan yang benar-benar ketakutan langsung melesat ke belakang demi membuatkan pesanan sang Hokage. Ketika pesanannya tiba, Naruto bahkan sama sekali tak mengucapkan terima kasih dan langsung menenggak minuman berwarna oranye itu satu persatu.

Tangannya baru saja meraih gelas keempat ketika seseorang menyentuh bahunya, membuat kekesalan Naruto melejit naik kembali karena ada yang berani mengusiknya ketika ia sedang semarah ini. Dia menoleh dengan ekspresi sekeras batu, namun aura kemarahannya yang tadi begitu membara langsung padam saat dia menyadari siapa yang ada di belakangnya.

"Naruto…?" suara itu begitu menenangkan, dan Naruto merasa seakan dunianya tiba-tiba menjadi lebih luas dan lapang hanya karena mendengarnya. "Kau tak apa-apa?"

"…" Naruto segera meraih tangan kecil itu dan menggenggamnya erat, sehembus napas lepas dari mulutnya. "…**Sekarang** baru aku tak apa-apa."

"Apa yang terjadi, Naruto?" Naruto mengangkat kepalanya dan menemukan kalau pertanyaan itu datang dari Sakura yang berdiri di belakang Kyuubi. "Jarang-jarang aku mendengarmu sampai semarah itu."

"Jangan tanya," Naruto menggeram rendah, tapi tatapan sekilasnya pada Kyuubi menunjukkan pada mereka semua apa yang menjadi penyebab ledakan kemarahan itu. "Tak ada hal menarik yang terjadi kok."

"Tak mungkin." tukas Neji cepat, menangkap kebohongan dalam perkataan Naruto. "Ini pertama kalinya aku mendengarmu semarah itu setelah 2 tahun. Mustahil tak ada yang terjadi."

"Dengar, tak ada apa-apa, oke?" Naruto kembali berusaha berkilah. "Kami hanya berdebat seperti biasa. Tak ada hal khusus."

"Aku ya?" cetus Kyuubi singkat, dan perubahan warna wajah Naruto secara tak langsung membenarkannya. Kyuubi tak pernah membanggakannya, tapi di saat-saat seperti ini, gadis itu selalu bersyukur karena mempunyai intuisi yang tajam.

"Bisakah kita membicarakan hal lain saja?" tanya Naruto dengan nada memohon, memandang tepat ke dua bola mata Kyuubi. "Lagipula, itu tidak pentin-"

"Naruto," Kyuubi memotong perkataan pemuda itu sambil meletakkan tangannya yang lain di pipi Naruto. "Tolong, beritahu aku."

Naruto menatap Kyuubi dalam-dalam, dan dari mata biru langitnya, Kyuubi bisa menangkap kalau pemuda itu lebih memilih dihajar sampai babak belur sekalian daripada harus memberitahunya. Tapi Kyuubi bertahan, membuat Naruto menyerah pada akhirnya.

"Kalian tahu sendiri bagaimana dua orang tua itu, mereka jarang sekali setuju dengan keputusan-keputusan yang kubuat dan sangat menikmati menentangku seperti itu. Tapi aku tahu, kalau aku punya dasar-dasar dan argumen yang kuat, maka cepat atau lambat mereka juga akan menyerah.

"Tapi kali ini, ketika topik perdebatan kami adalah Kyuubi, biarpun aku menjawab setiap sanggahan mereka dengan jawaban-jawaban yang cukup meyakinkan, entah kenapa mereka tak mau menyerah. Sampai-sampai aku yakin kekeraskepalaan mereka hanya bisa ditandingi berlian," Naruto menghembuskan napas, dan alisnya jadi bertaut. "Lalu hal itu dimulai…"

"Hal apa?" tanya Sakura.

"Bahasa mereka bertambah kotor…" mata Naruto menyipit, dan pemuda itu harus menahan dorongan untuk menghancurkan sesuatu demi memuaskan amarah yang kini kembali padanya. "…Aku tak pernah begitu peduli kalau mereka menggunakan bahasa macam itu padaku. Mereka bisa mencaciku atau memakiku atau menghinaku sesuka hati mereka. Tapi…"

Kyuubi merasakan genggaman Naruto bertambah erat ketika sekali lagi pemuda itu mengangkat kepala untuk menatapnya, "Jika hinaan itu ditujukan pada **orang lain**…aku tak bisa terima…"

Walaupun dua kata itu bisa ditafsirkan dengan makna generik, namun dari cara Naruto mengatakannya, semua orang yang mendengar langsung tahu kalau perkataan sang Shichidaime itu hanya mengarah pada satu orang. Satu gadis saja.

"Aku berusaha sabar sambil terus mengingatkan mereka agar berhenti bicara seperti itu, namun peringatanku sama sekali tak didengarkan. Dan di akhir, apa yang mereka ucapkan sudah terlalu kelewatan…" Naruto menggertakkan rahangnya kuat-kuat. "Dengan apa yang sudah mereka katakan, aku heran bagaimana aku bisa puas hanya dengan berteriak-teriak seperti itu…"

Naruto berhenti sebentar, menimbang-nimbang perkataannya. Tapi dia memutuskan untuk jujur saja, "Ketika mereka mengatakan kalau Kyuubi lebih baik **dibunuh **saja, kupikir aku siap **mencabik-cabik** mereka…"

Naruto menunduk sekali lagi, dan guncangan kecil pada pundaknya menceritakan tentang kemarahan yang berusaha dia tahan dalam dadanya. Hanya ketika Kyuubi mendekat dan menarik kepala penuh rambut pirang itu ke dalam pelukannya, tanpa kata kecuali tatapan syahdu dari mata merahnya, barulah aura murka Naruto kembali pupus.

"…Yah," Kakashi buka suara. "Memang begitulah mereka. Tapi kau tak usah terlalu khawatir, Naruto."

"…?" Naruto mengangkat kepalanya sedikit, menatap sang Sensei dari celah yang disisakan pelukan lengan Kyuubi.

"Kami akan membantumu," kata sang pria bertopeng itu mantap. "Kita akan membuktikan kalau Kyuubi sudah berubah, dan kita akan buat Konohagakure menerimanya, kalian setuju kan?"

"Ou!" seru Rock Lee dan Kiba bersamaan.

"Serahkan pada kami…!" Sakura, Tenten, dan Ino berkata dengan sinkron.

"Merepotkan sih, tapi ayo sajalah…" gumam Shikamaru sambil menguap setelahnya, dengan Chouji mengangguk-angguk mengiyakan di belakangnya.

Beberapa pasang mata langsung tertuju pada Shino dan Neji. Shino, sebagaimana biasa, dengan kalem dan tenang menganggukkan kepala, memberikan persetujuannya. Neji nampak berpikir keras selama beberapa saat, namun pada akhirnya, dia berkata, "Aku masih ragu, tapi aku akan ikut membantu…"

"Kalian…" rasa haru memaksa mata Kyuubi menjadi berkaca-kaca. "…Terima kasih…"

"A-aku tak tahu harus berkata apa…" kata Naruto pelan. "…K-kenapa…?"

"Oh, ayolah. Memang salah ya kalau kami mau membantu seorang teman…?" nada suara Sakura saat bicara seakan-akan mengatakan "Bukannya itu sudah jelas?". Dia lalu menambahkan, "Lagipula…"

"Hm? Lagipula apa?"

"Wajar kalau kami membantu teman yang sedang kasmaran kan?"

Seperti ada yang menghantamkan palu godam, kesadaran segera datang ke kepala Kyuubi dan Naruto, yang sejak tadi terus bertindak tanpa mikir. Kyuubi segera melepaskan pelukannya pada kepala Naruto dan menjauh satu langkah, menatap ke arah lain sambil menutupi pipinya yang tanpa keraguan penuh warna merah. Naruto, yang sama-sama malu, hanya bisa pasang tampang gugup.

"Memang sih, belum jelas sedalam apa hubungan kalian…" Sakura melanjutkan, senyumnya bertambah lebar. "Tapi kalau sudah sampai berani berbuat seperti itu di depan publik sih…kuras-"

"S-Sakura!" semua yang ada di situ terkaget-kaget mendengar teriakan Kyuubi, dan menilik dari ekspresi wajahnya, kelihatannya gadis berambut merah itu juga terkejut dengan perbuatannya sendiri. Dengan wajah yang bertambah merah dan rasa malu yang amat sangat, Kyuubi segera bersembunyi di belakang Naruto, menyusupkan wajah di antara jubah merahnya.

…yang akhirnya malah membuat senyum Sakura cs makin lebar saja.

"A-ah, itu…anu, ini…" Naruto gelagapan, karena terus gagal dalam mencari alasan. Namun melihat senyum-senyum jahil dari teman-temannya, cowok berambut pirang itu tambah panik. Ujung-ujungnya…

"Ah," ucap Kakashi singkat ketika wujud Naruto dan Kyuubi mendadak saja lenyap. "Dia kabur pakai Hiraishin."

"Ihihihi…" ketiga cewek di situ terkikik bersama, seperti anak kecil yang dapat mainan baru. "Asyik banget menjahili mereka ya…!"

"Tanpa sadar saja mereka udah semesra itu, gimana kalau sadarnya…?" gerutu Kiba pelan. "Bikin ngiri aja…"

Sementara itu, di halaman gedung Hokage, dua sosok tiba-tiba saja muncul seakan terbentuk dari udara bebas. Dengan tangan yang saling genggam, wajah kedua orang itu sama-sama begitu merah seakan-akan baru saja kelamaan berendam di onsen. Setelah menarik satu napas panjang, si cowok pirang, mengangkat kepalanya.

"Huah, wajahku serasa direbus saja…"

"Masih enakan kamu dong…" gerutu gadis di sampingnya. "Punyaku rasanya kayak dibakar nih…"

"…" Naruto menatap Kyuubi tajam. "Kau sih…"

"Apa? Jadi ini salahku?" Kyuubi bertanya cepat, setengah jengkel.

"Memangnya yang meluk-meluk tadi siapa?" Naruto balik bertanya.

"E-eh, itu kan refleks…! Lagipula, kau sama sekali tidak berbuat apa-apa untuk mencegahku kan!"

"Gimana mau mencegah? Nyadar juga baru aja!"

"Kalau begitu jangan nyalahin aku dong!"

Cowok dan cewek yang beradu mulut itu kini kelihatan seperti siap berduel, dengan wajah kurang dari beberapa inci dan alis bertaut pertanda jengkel. Tapi entah kenapa, beberapa saat kemudian mereka berdua malah mendengus, sebelum tertawa bersama-sama.

"Hah~, memang menyebalkan ya, mereka itu…" kata Naruto dengan senyum yang mengatakan 'cape deh'.

"Jangan mengejek orang lain," omel Kyuubi sambil mencubit pipi Naruto. "Kau juga sama saja, tahu."

"Apa? Jadi bagimu aku juga menyebalkan nih?"

"Begitulah," jawab Kyuubi singkat. "Karena kalau tidak, maka kau bukan Naruto-ku."

Naruto tersenyum tipis, menyadari dan menyenangi nada posesif dalam perkataan Kyuubi. Pemuda itu mengeratkan genggaman tangannya, sebelum bertanya, "Hei, bagaimana kalau kita hari ini pulangnya jalan kaki aja?"

"Eh?" tiba-tiba wajah Kyuubi jadi pucat. "Naruto, kurasa itu bukan ide yang bagus…"

"Kalau kita ingin penduduk desa ini mau menerimamu, kita harus mulai dari hal-hal kecil," Naruto membujuk dengan sabar. "Aku akan menemanimu kok, jadi tidak usah khawatir."

"T-tapi, kalau ada yang tanya, gimana?"

"Hmm…" Naruto berpikir sebentar, sebelum wajahnya jadi cerah mendadak. "Kyuurin."

"…Kyuurin?"

"Ya, Kyuurin."

"Oh, jadi itu nama baru bagiku ya?"

"Apa maksudmu? Tentu saja tidak."

"Eh? Tapi tadi kau bilang…"

"Itu hanya nama samaran yang akan kita pakai jika ada yang tanya," ujar Naruto. "Tapi bagiku, kau tetap Kyuubi, dan akan selalu menjadi Kyuubi."

"Oh…" pipi Kyuubi terasa memanas. "Senang mendengarnya…"

"Jadi…" Naruto menarik tangan Kyuubi pelan, mengisyaratkannya agar mulai berjalan. "Ayo pulang."

~•~

Walaupun awalnya itu kelihatan seperti ide yang bagus, Naruto dengan segera menyesali usulannya untuk berjalan pulang kaki.

Mereka memang sama sekali tidak mendapatkan masalah di jalan. Tak ada seorangpun yang menyadari identitas Kyuubi yang sebenarnya (yang memang tidak mungkin mengingat penampilan gadis itu). Bahkan para penduduk sudah cukup baik dengan tak bertanya apa-apa walaupun keingintahuan menguasai pikiran mereka karena melihat Hokage mereka bergandengan dengan seorang gadis tak dikenal.

Tidak, yang membuat Naruto menyesali keputusannya adalah fakta bahwa di sepanjang jalan, terlalu banyak mata yang menatap Kyuubi. Dia tak terlalu ambil peduli pada mereka yang memandang Kyuubi dengan rasa ingin tahu atau heran, yang dia tidak suka adalah para laki-laki muda (bahkan yang sudah paruh baya) yang menatap Kyuubi dengan terlalu lekat seakan berusaha menelanjangi gadis manis itu dengan mata mereka.

Kekesalan yang menggumpal makin besar dalam hatinya memaksa insting posesif Naruto untuk ambil alih, memaksa sang pemuda untuk mempercepat langkahnya, tak ingin lelaki lain bisa melihat Kyuubi lebih lama dari yang diperlukan.

Tapi tentu saja, kelakuannya yang aneh dan langkahnya yang semakin susah diimbangi menarik perhatian gadis yang sedikit terseret di belakangnya, tapi dia sama sekali tak kesempatan untuk bertanya sampai akhirnya kedua orang itu tiba di depan pintu apartemen mereka.

"N-Naruto…?" gadis berambut merah itu bertanya heran, tepat setelah napasnya yang agak tersengal teratur kembali. "Kau kenapa sih tadi…?"

Naruto berbalik dengan cepat dan menyambar bahu Kyuubi dengan kedua tangannya, menakuti gadis itu untuk sekejab. Saat mata mereka bertemu, Kyuubi melihat ada sinar aneh di mata biru langit Naruto, "Kau tak boleh keluar rumah sendirian."

"…He?"

"Aku melarangmu keluar rumah, kecuali kau bersamaku atau ada yang menjagamu. Paham?"

"Tunggu, Naruto, ada apa tiba-tib-"

"Jawab aku dulu. Kau paham atau tidak?"

"Iya, iya, aku mengerti. Tapi katakan dulu, kenapa kau mendadak bicara begitu?"

"Karena di desa ini ada terlalu banyak bahaya untukmu," ucap Naruto dengan begitu tegas, sinar aneh di matanya semakin jelas terlihat.

"…Bahaya?"

"Kau tidak sadar bagaimana cara cowok-cowok memandangimu di sepanjang jalan?" baru setelah mendengar itulah, Kyuubi mengerti apa arti sinar di mata Naruto. Itu adalah kecemburuan. "Pokoknya, kau tidak boleh keluar rumah sendirian. Aku khawatir."

"Naruto, kau ini berlebihan ah," ucap Kyuubi, tapi tak tahan untuk tidak tersenyum senang. "Masa cuma begitu saja kau sudah khawatir sih?"

"Tolong jangan meremehkan ini, Kyuubi," desak Naruto, kekhawatiran semakin jelas tergambar di suaranya ketika pemuda itu menarik Kyuubi makin dekat padanya. "Kau yang sekarang ini nggak ada bedanya dengan gadis biasa. Kau tak tahu hal seperti apa yang bisa terjadi di luar sana."

"Sudah kubilang, kau ini berlebihan," kata Kyuubi sambil pura-pura memberengut, walaupun sesungguhnya dia sangat gembira karena Naruto yang begitu protektif padanya. "Aku yakin aku akan baik-baik saja kok."

"Bagaimana kau bisa seyakin itu? Di dunia ini tak ada yang tak mungkin, Kyuubi, jadi kumoho-"

"Karena kau ada di sini," potong Kyuubi pendek, sambil meletakkan tangannya di kedua pipi Naruto. "Selama aku punya Naruto-ku, aku yakin takkan ada yang bisa melukaiku."

Sesederhana apapun kedengarannya, kalimat itu punya cukup kekuatan persuasif untuk menenangkan seorang Hokage yang overprotektif. Pemuda itu memejamkan mata, menikmati kehangatan telapak tangan Kyuubi di pipinya, sebelum menarik gadis itu ke dalam pelukannya.

"Kau tahu tidak? Cuma kau satu-satunya orang yang selalu bisa menenangkanku seperti ini," bisik Naruto pelan ke telinga Kyuubi. "…Dan karena itulah, aku tak bisa kehilanganmu."

"Naruto, lebih percaya diri dong. Sifat paranoid itu tidak cocok denganmu…"

"…Baiklah, tapi aku mau kau berjanji satu hal," Naruto menarik dirinya agar bisa menatap Kyuubi tepat di kedua matanya. "Jika nanti ada bahaya, sekecil apapun, dan aku tak ada di sampingmu, maka berteriaklah memanggil namaku. Aku pasti datang, kapanpun dan dimanapun, aku pasti akan datang dan menyelamatkanmu."

Kyuubi tersenyum lebar sambil mengangguk, "Mm…!"

"Ah iya, aku hampir lupa," Naruto melepaskan pelukannya dan mulai merogoh saku celananya. "Mana ya…?"

"…?"

"Ah, ini dia…!" pemuda itu mengangkat tangannya dalam keadaan terkepal, menyembunyikan apa yang ada di dalamnya. Dia menengadahkan telapak tangan Kyuubi, sebelum meletakkan sebuah objek di atasnya. "Ini untukmu."

"…" Kyuubi memperhatikan benda itu: sebuah anak kunci. Gadis itu diam selama beberapa saat, memikirkan arti pemberian ini. Dan saat dia mengerti, Kyuubi mendongak, menatap Naruto dengan mata melebar tak percaya. "Naruto, ini…? Kunci apartemenmu…?"

Naruto hanya mengangguk dan tersenyum lebar sebagai jawabannya, dan bagaikan badai yang tiba-tiba tercipta, mata Kyuubi yang semula kering tiba-tiba basah ketika gadis itu merasakan kebahagiaan yang tak bisa dijelaskan dengan kata-kata memenuhi hatinya.

Kyuubi melompat, meraih leher Naruto dengan kedua lengannya dan memeluk pemuda itu kuat-kuat. Naruto balas merengkuh, lembut namun tetap rapat, seraya kedua orang yang dipenuhi kebahagiaan itu tersenyum dan tertawa bersama, mengucapkan sebuah janji sunyi di dalam hati mereka untuk selalu bersama dan takkan berpisah selamanya.

~•~

Sementara itu, di kantor Hokage, seorang kakek dan nenek kini tengah menatap pintu yang remuk dengan ekspresi keras menutupi wajah tua mereka yang penuh keriput. Biarpun bahasa tubuh mereka cukup tenang, sorot mata yang berapi-api adalah pertanda bahwa kedua orang tua ini tengah dilanda amarah.

"Bocah bau kencur itu…!" geram sang kakek dengan suara rendah. "Apa yang dia pikirkan? Membawa masuk iblis macam itu ke desa ini…!"

"Tenanglah…!" sang nenek menyahut, berusaha menenangkan suaminya. "Aku tahu ini sudah kelewatan, tapi kita harus menanggapinya dengan kepala dingin."

" Kenapa tidak kita berhentikan saja dia dari jabatannya?" desis sang kakek.

"Karena kita tak bisa," si nenek menjawab sederhana. "Sang Daimyo cukup menyukai bocah sial itu, jadi tak mungkin dia akan diberhentikan walaupun kita mengusulkannya. Lagipula, dia itu idola sekaligus ninja terkuat di desa ini, takkan ada penduduk yang setuju."

"Lalu apa yang harus kita lakukan? Kita tak mungkin membiarkan Rubah Iblis itu hidup di sini begitu saja kan?" tanya si kakek.

"Tentu saja," wanita tua itu mengangguk. "Tapi masalahnya adalah…bagaimana caranya?"

"Bagaimana kalau kita beberkan saja identitas siluman itu? Di desa ini pasti ada sangat banyak yang mendendam pada Kyuubi, dan jika mereka tahu Naruto melindunginya, mereka takkan tinggal diam!"

"Tak bisa, rencana itu masih punya kelemahan. Kau tahu sendiri besarnya kepercayaan penduduk pada Naruto yang sekarang. Jika kita sampai salah perhitungan, bisa-bisa terjadi perpecahan. Dan itu pasti menimbulkan kekacauan…"

"Tapi aku tak bisa menunggu lama…!" kakek tua itu segera berhenti ketika melihat ekspresi istrinya, ekspresi yang mengatakan kalau otak perempuan tua itu tengah mendapat sebuah pencerahan. "…Kau punya rencana?"

"Sebenarnya…ya, aku punya." nenek tua itu tersenyum licik. "Tapi kita harus menunggu…"

"Kenapa?"

"Karena jika kita menjalankannya di saat yang tepat…" senyum liciknya berubah menjadi sebuah senyum kejam, sebuah senyum yang menyimpan kejahatan. "Kita pasti bisa melenyapkan iblis itu."

"Untuk selama-lamanya."

**To be Continued**

~••~

**_'Nilai tersembunyi' untuk chap 9! Jreng jeng jeng!**

Mungkin ada yang bingung kenapa Kyuubi begitu bahagia hanya karena Naruto memberikan kunci apartemennya. Bagi yang belum tahu, ini adalah budaya (yang pasti sih di Jepang, gak tahu deh di tempat lain gimana).

Jika seorang laki-laki memberikan kunci cadangan dari rumah atau apartemennya (atau bangunan apa saja, yang penting itu adalah tempat tinggalnya) pada seorang gadis, maka tindakan itu sederajat dengan melamar perempuan tersebut (walau emang secara informal sih). Sekarang kalian ngerti kan, kenapa Kyuubi sangat senang?_

Kayaknya hamba salah perhitungan, fic ini tak mungkin selesai hanya dengan 10 chaps. Setelah dihitung-hitung lagi, mungkin bakal perlu 12. Yah, mudahan bisa selesai tanpa harus membuatnya kelewat panjang aja deh.

Terima kasih sudah membaca!

**Galerians, out.**


	10. Love

**Galerians, in.**

Walaupun sebenarnya hamba masih di tengah periode hiatus, kalau dorongan untuk menulis muncul, tetap musti disalurkan kan?

Hamba umumkan, di chap 10 ini, perkembangan plot adalah sasaran utama. Nggak ada lagi cerita yang berbelit-belit, gak ada lagi kisah yang gak jelas juntrungannya, pokoknya 'Plot Progress' adalah keutamaan. Jadi kalian mungkin akan merasa alur di chap ini agak lebih cepat dari chap-chap sebelumnya.

Juga ada satu perubahan. 'Shichidaime' (The Seventh) yang dipake di 9 chap sebelumnya itu salah, kata yang benar seharusnya adalah 'Nanadaime'. Maafkan hamba atas kesalahan ini.

Anonymous Reviews' Replies:

**Sabar-jeagerjeaquies**: "Hamba juga sebenarnya udah mikirin itu sejak lama. Tapi hamba ini orangnya gak tegaan, sehingga cinta segitiga (dimana pasti ada satu karakter yang dikecewakan) itu sama sekali bukan keahlian hamba."

**Sieg-hart**: "Oke, kawan seperjuangan! Mari kita lestarikan pair Narukyuu!"

**echa chan**: "Pinginnya sih gitu, tapi kuliah itu makan waktu lho…"

**Drak knith**: "Kalo kelewatan nanti jadi gombal dong…"

**Lady Regenbogen**: "Haiyaaaaaa…"

**AeroBoy**: "Kan di profil udah dibilang kalau hamba hiatusnya SANGAT lama? Tapi ini dah balik kok…"

**NaMIAkaze-kawaii**: "Makasih atas doa dan reviewnya, tolong kasih komentar juga buat chap ini ya?"

**Lou**: "Ini kan fanfic, jadi tidak semuanya harus berdasarkan konsep yang ada di manga kan?"

**Higashikuni**: "Penasaran? Baca aja chap ini."

**Pein Nggak Mesum**: "Sama kayak di atas, silakan baca chap ini."

**Micon**: "Wah, makasih banyak udah berusaha keras buat review ya, hamba senang sekali."

**bacadoang**: "Terimakasih banyak atas pujiannya, semoga hamba bisa mempertahankan pendapatmu itu. Review lagi ya?"

**D'blackflash of mollucas**: "Nikah? Mari kita liat saja dulu…"

Warning:

Abal, aneh, jelek, dan mungkin OOC

Notification:

"Blablabla" = perkataan yang diucapkan langsung (tanda petik double)

'Blablabla' = perkataan dalam hati (tanda petik single)

Disclaimer: This is purely a fanfiction, made only to bring about entertainment of romance for those who read.

Selamat membaca!

~••~

**Because I Love Him Too Much**

Ketika fajar siap menyingsing, langit mulai mendiskriminasi warna gelapnya untuk membuka ruang demi cahaya. Benang-benang merah mulai muncul di angkasa, datang sebagai pertanda bahwa siraman sinar mentari akan segera menembus selubung yang diciptakan awan dan kegelapan. Memberi kehangatan pada makhluk hidup, serta kesempatan baru untuk merasakan indahnya dunia yang terang benderang.

Namun untuk seorang Naruto Uzumaki, pagi kali ini adalah pagi yang paling dia benci.

Kali ini, alasannya bukanlah karena dia benci bangun pagi, bukan pula karena dia punya ketidaksukaan khusus pada cahaya matahari, tapi karena pagi ini adalah hari di mana dia harus pergi ke Sunagakure, yang tahun ini dipilih sebagai tempat pertemuan para Kage.

Dia bukannya benci bertemu dengan para Kage dari desa lain, hanya saja Naruto selalu mengalami kesulitan mengikuti pembicaraan mereka yang selalu kelewat rumit untuk tingkat kecerdasannya yang, ehem, kurang mencukupi. Yah, walaupun demikian, semua itu hanyalah alasan kecil, sebab yang sebenarnya paling membuat Naruto enggan adalah karena banyaknya agenda yang harus dibahas, kadang pertemuan ini memakan waktu beberapa hari, bahkan bisa mencapai seminggu.

Dan itulah masalahnya, dia hanya tak bisa berpikir bagaimana bisa hidup tanpa Kyuubi walau cuma untuk beberapa hari.

"Oh, ayolah, Naruto…" Kyuubi kembali membujuk si pemuda, yang sejak habis mandi tak mau berhenti membaringkan kepala di paha sang gadis, sembari menyisirkan jarinya di antara rambut pirang keemasan yang agak gondrong itu. "Jangan kekanakan begini dong…"

"…Nggak peduli…" gumam Naruto dengan suara gak jelas, membenamkan wajahnya makin jauh ke dalam hangat dan wanginya paha Kyuubi.

"Tapi kau harus segera pergi kan…?" kata Kyuubi lagi. Walaupun dia sudah sangat tahu tentang kekeraskepalaan Naruto, itu tak mencegahnya dari terus membujuk sang Hokage muda itu. "Siapapun yang akan mendampingimu ke pertemuan itu, kurasa tidak baik membuat mereka menunggu kan?"

"…" Naruto yang semula berbaring menyamping, kini telentang sehingga mereka bertatap muka. Cukup beberapa detik pengamatan sudah memberitahu Kyuubi betapa besarnya keengganan yang diekspresikan oleh dahi Naruto yang berkerut dan alisnya yang bertaut. Naruto berputar lagi, kali ini dengan wajahnya menghadap perut Kyuubi, lalu melingkarkan kedua tangannya ke pinggang gadis itu. "…Sebentar lagi."

"Naruto~" Kyuubi merengek kecil, sambil berusaha mendorong wajah Naruto yang kini menempel ke perutnya. Padahal dia sudah berusaha menguatkan hatinya, tapi kalau Naruto terus bersikap begini, nanti ujung-ujungnya tekad Kyuubi akan melebur juga.

Sesungguhnya, yang paling tidak menginginkan kepergian Naruto adalah Kyuubi. Cukup berpikir bahwa dia takkan bisa melihat wajah pemuda itu untuk beberapa hari, atau mendengar suaranya, atau merasakan kehangatan sentuhannya, sudah bisa membuat Kyuubi diliputi oleh rasa rindu yang membuat hatinya serasa dicubit-cubit oleh sebentuk tangan yang tak berbelas kasihan.

Tapi Kyuubi juga tahu, dia tak boleh egois. Jabatan Hokage adalah sebuah tanda kepercayaan, dan jika hanya dialah yang bisa membuat sang anggota terakhir klan Uzumaki itu menjaganya, maka Kyuubi akan melakukannya walaupun itu berarti menelan pahitnya kesedihan dan kesepian.

"Naruto, apa yang akan orangtuamu katakan kalau mereka melihatmu begini…?" walaupun mungkin agak kejam, hanya inilah satu-satunya cara untuk menyadarkan Naruto pada kewajibannya. "Mereka akan bilang apa, kalau melihat anak mereka, sang Nanadaime, melalaikan tugasnya?"

Kalimat itu kelihatannya memiliki efek yang diinginkan, karena setelah mendengarnya Naruto langsung bangkit dengan ekspresi yang tak terbaca di wajahnya. Tetapi, apapun yang semula ada di perkiraan Kyuubi, kalimat yang diucapkan Naruto berikutnya sama sekali tidak termasuk di antaranya.

"Nggak tahu ya, kalau aku jadi begini gara-gara kamu?"

"Eh?" Kyuubi nggak ngeh. "Apa maksudmu?"

"Kalau aku nggak ada…" Naruto merangkak mendekat, sampai wajahnya tepat berhadapan dengan wajah Kyuubi yang kini mulai berubah warna. "Siapa yang bakal menjagamu dari para serigala buas di luar sana?"

"Serigala…?" ketidakpahaman dan darah yang mulai berkumpul di wajahnya membuat ucapan Kyuubi mulai terbata. Ketika dia mengerti apa yang dimaksud oleh ucapan Naruto, senyum geli muncul di bibir merah mudanya. "Naruto, kau masih khawatir soal itu?"

"Gimana aku gak khawatir kalau setengah populasi cowok muda di sini pada ngincer kamu semua!" seru Naruto.

"Hei, kau itu berlebihan, tau."

"Kalau melihat gimana mereka selalu berusaha pedekate tiap ada kesempatan, kurasa sikapku ini wajar-wajar aja deh." Naruto mendengus sambil bersidekap.

"Tapi, mereka cuma minta kenalan kan?"

"Iya, awalnya! Nanti juga pasti minta salaman! Trus cipika-cipiki! Trus pelukan! Trus-"

"Naruto," untuk menghentikan Naruto yang siap mengamuk, Kyuubi hanya perlu meletakkan jari telunjuknya di bibir sang Nanadaime itu. "Kau. Itu. Terlalu. Cemburuan."

"…" nada tajam di suara Kyuubi memang memiliki kekuatan yang menakutkan, buktinya seorang Hokage yang temperamental saja bisa langsung dijinakkan. "… habis aku nggak rela kau disentuh cowok lain."

"Dasar, kau ini benar-benar keturunan ibumu ya…" ucap Kyuubi lembut, menurunkan sedikit nada suaranya sambil mengelus wajah Naruto. "Sifatmu itu benar-benar khas seorang Uzumaki…"

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Kalau kau lupa, dulu aku ini dikurung di tubuh ibumu." kata Kyuubi sambil mengangkat jari telunjuknya. "Dan dari dia, aku tahu kalau semua anggota klan Uzumaki itu selalu posesif dan overprotektif pada pasangan mereka."

"…" Naruto diam sejenak, mencerna kata-kata Kyuubi. Kemudian, secepat lampu yang menyala, sebuah senyum jahil muncul di wajahnya. "Oh, jadi kau ngaku kalau kau itu pasanganku?"

"…Eh…?" Kyuubi tersentak, sebelum wajahnya berubah warna dengan kecepatan yang begitu pesat sampai hanya butuh sekitar 3 detik sampai wajahnya benar-benar merah padam, membuat senyum jahil Naruto makin lebar. "B-baka…! Kau ngomong apa sih!"

"Apaa? Kok aku? Bukannya tadi kau sendiri yang ngomong gitu?"

"Nggak! Aku NGGAK ngomong begitu!" teriak Kyuubi panas, sangkalannya berubah sia-sia karena wajahnya yang bagai apel matang mengungkapkan segalanya. Lalu dia sadar kalau kini Naruto memandanginya dengan aneh. "Apa?"

"Hei," sang pemuda mendadak memotong jarak. "Aku boleh menciummu kan?"

"…Nggak." walaupun hatinya serasa hampir melompat keluar dari tempatnya, Kyuubi berusaha tetap tenang.

"Ayolah," Naruto melangkah lebih dekat.

"Enggak."

"Biarkan aku menciummu."

"ENGGAK!" teriak Kyuubi kesal, sebelum menyadari kalau kini Naruto sudah berada di zona 'berbahaya'. "Stop! Jangan mendekat lagi, duren bego!"

"Kok nggak?" sebelum Kyuubi sempat menyadari, kedua tangan Naruto telah memegangi pinggangnya, menahan gadis itu di tempat sekaligus mencegahnya kabur.

"Pokoknya enggak! Sekali enggak tetap enggak!" biarpun dia sudah berteriak-teriak menolak, wajah Naruto terus mendekat dengan gerakan yang mantap, perlahan namun pasti. Melihat gelagat buruk, Kyuubi cepat-cepat mengangkat tangannya sendiri untuk menahan wajah pemuda itu. "Naruto, aku marah nih!"

Naruto mengurangi kekuatan, menghentikan usahanya mengecup bibir Kyuubi yang sudah membuatnya kecanduan. Lalu, dengan ekspresi bingung di wajahnya, bertanya, "Kok nggak mau sih?"

Mendengar pertanyaan itu, wajah Kyuubi memerah kembali. "H-habisnya…" dia memalingkan wajah, "Kalau kau menciumku, aku bisa berubah pikiran…dan malah bilang 'jangan pergi'…"

Walaupun sebagian besar orang berpikir Naruto adalah seorang idiot, toh dia sebenarnya memiliki daya persepsi dan pemahaman yang tinggi. Buktinya, cukup dengan kata-kata sederhana itu, dia langsung mengerti dilema Kyuubi yang sebenarnya juga tidak mau dia pergi.

"Maafkan aku ya…" kata Naruto lembut sambil menarik Kyuubi ke dalam dekapannya. "Harusnya aku sadar. Ini pasti berat buatmu juga…"

"…Baka…" Kyuubi menyusupkan wajahnya semakin dalam. "Sudah seharusnya begitu…"

~•~

"Ja-jadi…" seperti yang ia duga, berpelukan seperti ini saja sudah membuat tekad Kyuubi yang semula bulat sempurna mulai berubah bentuknya perlahan-lahan. Jika begini terus, maka ujung-ujungnya malah dia yang takkan mau membiarkan Naruto pergi. "Sudah waktunya kau pergi kan…?"

"…" Naruto terlihat ragu, bahkan belum melepaskan pegangannya pada pinggang Kyuubi. Pemuda itu menutup mata, kemudian menghirup napas dalam-dalam untuk menghapus rasa enggan yang bercokol di hatinya, sebelum akhirnya menjawab dengan suara lemah, "…Ya."

Setelah mengambil tasnya yang sempat terlupakan di sudut kamar, Naruto keluar dan berjalan lambat-lambat ke arah pintu depan dengan Kyuubi mengikuti di belakangnya. Gadis itu menggigit bibirnya sambil menunduk dalam-dalam, berulang kali mesti menekan hasrat hati yang membuatnya ingin menjangkau jubah merah tua itu, tak mengetahui kalau dalam hati Naruto juga terbersit sebuah harapan untuk memperlama kebersamaan mereka.

Tapi apalah artinya keinginan Kyuubi dan Naruto di hadapan kodrat alam? Sebesar apapun mereka memohon pada Tuhan, takkan ada yang bisa mengubah sebuah jarak menjadi lebih jauh ataupun waktu menjadi lebih lama. Sebelum mereka mengetahuinya, tiba-tiba saja wujud pintu sudah ada di depan mata.

"Jadi…" ucapan Naruto terdengar ragu, seperti tak tahu harus mengatakan apa. "Itte…kimasu…"

"…Itterashai…" jawab Kyuubi pelan.

"…" Naruto mengambil satu langkah ke arah pintu, namun segera berhenti. Setelah diam beberapa saat, dia berbalik, lalu kembali ke depan Kyuubi. "Hei, setidaknya kasih aku ciuman selamat jalan dong…"

"A-a-apaan sih…!" bentak Kyuubi. "Masih sempat-sempatnya bercanda…! Sudah, cepat pergi sana…!"

"Ah ha ha, memang nggak mungkin ya..." Naruto menggaruk-garuk kepalanya dengan kecewa. "Baiklah, ittekima-"

Tapi sebelum Naruto sempat berbalik untuk kedua kalinya, Kyuubi tiba-tiba melangkah maju dan menangkupkan kedua telapak tangannya di pipi Naruto. Sebelum pikiran apapun sempat muncul di kepala sang Hokage, gadis berambut merah itu menarik wajahnya sebelum mendaratkan sebuah kecupan singkat namun hangat di pipinya.

"…Kalau kerjaannya sudah selesai, cepat-cepat pulang ya," Kyuubi berbisik pelan sambil mengambil satu langkah mundur, sedangkan Naruto kini membeku total dengan mata terbelalak lebar ke arah Kyuubi. "Jangan bikin aku kangen lama-lama…"

Untuk jenak sedetik, Naruto tetap tertegun, otaknya masih belum bisa mencerna hal apa yang baru saja terjadi padanya. Detik berikutnya, tubuhnya tiba-tiba bergerak sendiri, kakinya melangkah maju dan tangannya terjulur. Kyuubi memekik pelan ketika dua tangan Naruto yang besar meraup pinggangnya, dan suaranya segera terhalang ketika Naruto menundukkan kepalanya dan mempertemukan bibir mereka dalam sebuah ciuman yang panas menggelora.

Sesaat, tekad untuk berontak muncul dalam hati Kyuubi, ingin rasanya ia mendorong dada Naruto untuk menghentikan tindakan yang menurutnya hanya memperburuk keadaan. Tapi sebelum keinginannya sempat terlaksana, kehangatan dan rasa bibir Naruto telah menembus pertahanan fisik dan batinnya, sehingga alih-alih mendorong Kyuubi malah mengalungkan tangannya di leher sang Nanadaime tersebut.

"H-hei…" ucap Naruto sambil menaikkan kepalanya kembali, menghentikan ciumannya. "Aku harus segera berangkat kan…?"

"Benar…" walau berkata demikian, tindakan Kyuubi yang malah berjinjit dan menarik kepala Naruto turun kembali dengan pelukannya bertentangan dengan kata-katanya. "Kau harus segera berangka-hmhh…"

Biarpun batinnya berteriak-teriak agar dia berhenti, tubuh Kyuubi sama sekali tak mau mematuhi. Seiring bertambah eratnya dekapan Naruto, tubuhnya berubah semakin panas seakan darahnya baru saja berubah menjadi cairan magma. Saking panasnya, Kyuubi merasa tubuhnya seperti sedang meleleh, kemudian menguap menjadi sesuatu yang melayang di awang-awang.

Tak perlu waktu lama sampai akhirnya Kyuubi merasa seluruh kekuatan tubuhnya seperti hilang begitu saja.

"T-tunggu, Naruto…" Kyuubi berhasil berkata sambil mendorong dada Naruto sebelum pemuda itu menciumnya untuk kesekian kali. "A-aku…kakiku sudah tak kuat berdiri lagi…"

Kyuubi mendongak dengan napas yang terengah-engah, dan menyadari bahwa Naruto sedang memandanginya dengan aneh. Detik berikutnya, sebuah pekikan kecil lepas dari bibir Kyuubi ketika Naruto tiba-tiba menegakkan tubuh tanpa melonggarkan pelukan, lalu mendudukkan gadis itu di atas lemari sepatu yang ada di dekat situ.

"K-Kyuubi…" Naruto mengambil waktu sesaat untuk memandangi Kyuubi, yang membalas tatapannya dengan mata sayu dan wajah merah. Mata Naruto berpindah, terpaku pada leher Kyuubi yang terlihat bergelimang bermandikan keringat. "Kyuubi…"

"Naruto-nmh…" Kyuubi mendesah seksi ketika mulut Naruto bertemu dengan kulit lehernya. Dengan tangan yang nyaris tak bertenaga, gadis itu meraih kepala Naruto dan memeluknya rapat-rapat. "Naruto, j-jangan–h-hiinh–lakukan itu…"

"Sori, tapi itu tak mungkin," Naruto balas berbisik sambil terus menjilati leher Kyuubi. "Ini semua salahmu, karena sudah membuatku kecanduan…"

Pada saat ini, seluruh isi batok kepala Naruto hanya terisi oleh Kyuubi. Semua hal tentang pertemuan para Kage, perjalanan ke Suna, ataupun tentang orang-orang yang menunggunya terlupakan karena dia sudah terlalu sibuk.

Tapi semuanya berakhir, hanya dengan sebuah suara 'klik'.

~•~

"Shikamaru," di depan Gerbang Besar Konoha, seorang Jounin berambut pink menyandarkan punggungnya. Dengan dahi yang penuh urat bermunculan, dia menoleh ke arah temannya yang duduk bersandar di pohon terdekat. "Tolong ingatkan aku lagi berapa lama kita menunggu di sini."

"…" Shikamaru menguap singkat, sebelum menjawab, "Sekitar 1 jam 20 menit…mungkin?"

"Oke. Satu pertanyaan lagi," gadis itu menggaruk kepalanya, nampak semakin kesal. "**Kenapa** kita nunggu di sini?"

"Em, karena Hokage-sama memberi perintah agar kita menjadi pendampingnya dalam perjalanan ke Suna…?"

"…aku akan ke apartemennya," Sakura mendadak berkata sambil berjalan ke dalam desa. "Aku akan ke sana, dan akan kuhajar dia."

"Hei, santai sedikit kenap-" tapi sebelum Shikamaru selesai bicara, sosok Sakura sudah ada di kejauhan. Pemuda jenius itu berdiri dengan malas-malasan, sebelum berjalan mengikuti sang rekan yang sudah jauh mendahuluinya. "…Dasar, merepotkan saja."

…

"Oi, Naruto! Kau mau membuat kami menunggu sampai kapan si-"

Si orang baru, yang rambut pinknya dihiasi bando dari hitai-ite, langsung berhenti berkata-kata ketika melihat posisi Naruto dan Kyuubi yang…ehem, rada sugestif. Mata mereka bertemu, dan mulut kedua orang itu terbuka secara bersamaan.

"UWAAAA!"

"S-Sakura-chan…!" Naruto tergagap sambil menjauh dari Kyuubi dengan segera, sedangkan sang gadis sendiri kini dengan panik merapikan bajunya yang agak berantakan. "K-kenapa kau ada di sini?"

"…Kenapa aku ada di sini?" Sakura bertanya perlahan-lahan, ekspresi terkejutnya mulai berubah menjadi sesuatu yang jauh, jauh lebih menakutkan. "Bukankah pertanyaan yang tepat adalah, apa yang sebenarnya kau lakukan?"

"E-em, ini nggak seperti yang kau pikirkan!" seru Naruto panik sambil mengibas-ngibaskan telapak tangannya. "A-aku bisa jelasin kok!"

"Jelaskan apa…?" tanya Sakura pelan, matanya berkilat berbahaya. "Bahwa kau sudah membuat kami menunggu hanya karena sedang mesra-mesraan?" Sakura melanjutkan, sambil mengertakkan buku-buku jarinya. "Sampai lebih dari satu jam?"

Menyadari takdir seperti apa yang menunggunya, Naruto hanya bisa menelan ludah yang kini terasa sekeras menelan batu kali.

"NARUUTOOO!"

…

5 menit kemudian, Shikamaru cuma bisa menggeleng-geleng sambil menghembuskan napas. Deduksinya kali ini kembali terbukti benar, dalam wujud Sakura yang berjalan menghampirinya sambil menyeret Naruto yang…ehem, hancur berantakan.

"Kita pergi," deklarasi Sakura keluar tanpa tedeng aling-aling. "Sekarang."

"Siap," jawab Shikamaru dengan sikap sedikit tegap karena tak mau bernasib sama dengan si kepala duren bego dan wajahnya yang sudah nggak berbentuk lagi, sebelum mengikuti Sakura yang menyeret sang Hokage Ketujuh ke arah gerbang depan.

~•~

3 hari setelah kepergian Naruto, Menara Hokage menjadi sebuah tempat yang lumayan sepi, terutama ketika hari mulai mendekati malam. Bukan karena kehilangan keceriaan sang Hokage, tetapi karena hari ini memang kebanyakan shinobi sedang keluar desa untuk menjalankan misi. Ketika matahari mulai mendekati cakrawala, lorong-lorong yang bermandikan cahaya merah menjadi lengang, dan sangat sedikit orang yang terlihat lalu lalang.

Namun jauh dari tempat tersebut, sebuah bayangan terlihat berkelebat di antara atap-atap rumah. Gerakannya yang lincah dan ringan bagaikan sebuah bulu menandakan betapa tinggi tingkat kemampuannya yang jelas tak mungkin seorang penduduk biasa.

Sosok itu mendarat tepat di depan pintu Menara Hokage, tanpa menimbulkan suara seakan tubuhnya tak berbobot secara alami. Sebuah topeng porselen berbentuk wajah rubah terpasang untuk menutupi wajahnya, topeng tipikal yang meneriakkan identitasnya sebagai anggota Anbu. Setelah satu pandangan ke sekeliling untuk memastikan kalau tak ada orang, sang Anbu kembali berkelebat demi mencapai tujuannya.

Dalam hitungan detik, pria tanpa identitas jelas itu tiba di sebuah ruangan yang gelap, kecuali cahaya dari dua buah jendela yang terletak tinggi dan hampir menyentuh langit-langit. Cahaya merah matahari yang merasuk lewat celah kecil itu, walau minim, adalah penerangan yang cukup untuk menerangi wajah dua orang tua yang sama sekali tak berekspresi.

"…Saya datang menyampaikan hasil pengintaian," suara sang Anbu timbul untuk memecah kesunyian, namun suara itu sama sekali tak menyimpan emosi sampai terasa menakutkan. "Hokage-sama telah melewati perbatasan negara Hi."

"Kau yakin?" sang nenek mengangkat wajahnya yang bermata sipit, suaranya sama-sama kosong dari emosi apapun.

"Ya, Utatane-sama."

"Kalau begitu, ambil ini."

Sang nenek tua mengambil sebuah gulungan kecil yang terbuat dari kertas hitam, kemudian menyodorkannya ke depan. Sang Anbu bangkit dari posisi berlututnya, dan cukup dengan 3 langkah tiba ke hadapan Utatane untuk menerima gulungan sebelum kembali ke posisinya semula.

"Dalam gulungan itu ada nama-nama, dan aku ingin kau menyampaikan pesan pada mereka. Pesannya adalah, "Besok, saat matahari terbenam, kita akan melaksanakan apa yang telah kita sepakati 3 hari lampau"."

"Apa hanya itu?"

"Ya, tapi ingat, kau harus menyampaikan pesan ini langsung pada orang yang dituju. Tak boleh ada perantara dan tak boleh ada orang lain yang tahu. Mengerti?"

"Saya mengerti."

Nenek yang dipanggil Utatane mengedikkan kepalanya sedikit, sebuah gestur kecil yang mengisyaratkan bahwa urusan sang Anbu di ruangan itu telah selesai. Setelah sosok pria bertopeng porselen itu menghilang seperti debu ditiup angin, si kakek yang sejak tadi tidak ambil bagian dalam percakapan akhirnya buka suara.

"Jadi," berbeda dengan si nenek atau sang Anbu, suara si kakek terdengar jauh lebih manusiawi. "Kita benar-benar akan melakukannya?"

"Tentu saja," Utatane Koharu berdiri dari kursinya, dan kemudian perlahan-lahan berjalan ke arah pintu keluar. "Homura, kau tentu sadar kalau kita harus melakukan ini demi Konoha kan?"

Si kakek yang bernama lengkap Mitokado Homura itu bergerak gelisah di atas kursinya, "T-tentu saja. Tapi-"

"Kalau begitu, kenapa kau berwajah seperti itu?" Utatane bertanya dengan tajam. "Jangan bilang padaku kalau kau berubah pikiran."

"T-tentu saja tidak…!" Homura bangkit dari kursinya sambil tanpa sadar menggebrak meja. "Tapi kita tak perlu berbuat sejauh itu kan? Bukankah masih banyak cara lain?"

"Memang, tapi hanya cara inilah yang **pantas **bagi orang seperti dia," mendengar itu, Homura segera membuka mulut untuk memberi argumen, tapi Utatane cepat-cepat memotong. "Cukup. Kesepakatan telah dibuat. Tak ada yang bisa kau katakan untuk mengubahnya."

Tanpa perkataan lebih lanjut, Utatane meninggalkan Homura sendirian di ruangan yang disirami sedikit cahaya merah matahari terbenam itu. Tepat beberapa detik setelah sepeninggal si nenek, suara berdebam muncul ketika tinju sang kakek menghantam permukaan meja. "Brengsek…! Kenapa aku merasa seperti ini…?"

Dia malu, bahkan jijik mengakui bahwa tempo beberapa minggu sudah cukup untuk mengubah perasaannya. Setelah melihat bagaimana dia bersikap dan seberapa besar perubahannya, Homura tak bisa menyangkal bahwa kebencian yang semula dia tujukan pada gadis itu telah berubah menjadi sesuatu yang tak bisa dia jelaskan.

Homura kembali duduk terhenyak di kursinya. Satu kalimat terbersit dalam hatinya yang gundah, "…Apa aku sudah melakukan hal yang benar?"

~•~

Setelah memastikan kalau semuanya telah kering, Kyuubi meletakkan pakaian-pakaian yang habis dijemur ke dalam keranjang dan membawanya masuk ke dalam. Ketika ia tiba di ruang tengah, Kyuubi langsung duduk di depan meja dan meletakkan keranjang berisi baju itu di sampingnya.

"Fuh…" Kyuubi mengangkat satu pakaian dan menggelarnya di atas meja untuk mulai dilipat. Walau hembusan napasnya tadi adalah pertanda bahwa dia sedang tidak senang, tangannya yang sudah begitu terbiasa mulai bekerja dengan sendirinya. "Sudah 4 hari…"

Jika ada satu hal yang terus dibawa Kyuubi sejak menjadi siluman rubah sampai sekarang, maka itu adalah sifatnya yang benci menunggu. Dan kini, setelah Naruto pergi meninggalkannya untuk beberapa hari, mulai ada gejala-gejala sifat itu muncul kembali.

Hari pertama, normal-normal saja. Kyuubi bisa melewati harinya tanpa banyak perubahan, walaupun dia tak tahan untuk tidak menoleh ke arah pintu saat matahari terbenam.

Hari kedua, mulai ada perubahan. Selain frekuensi 'menoleh ke pintu' meningkat, ketiadaan Naruto juga membuat kesibukan di rumah berkurang drastis, padahal Kyuubi sangat perlu itu untuk mengalihkan pikirannya dari si Hokage.

Hari ketiga, perubahan menjadi tak terelakkan. Sekeras apapun Kyuubi berusaha menahan, dia tak tahan untuk tidak melirik, bahkan kadang-kadang membuka pintu walaupun tak ada orang yang mengetuk.

Hari keempat, atau hari ini, kegelisahan Kyuubi mencapai puncak. Kyuubi sadar kalau dia sudah masuk "siaga merah". Karena itu, demi mencegah agar dirinya tidak hanya termangu menunggu di depan pintu seperti orang dungu, Kyuubi mengulangi semua tugas rumahan yang seharusnya sudah selesai ia kerjakan. Baju yang sudah dicuci dan piring yang sudah kinclong, dia cuci kembali. Lantai yang sudah bersih disapu lagi, kaca jendela yang bening dilap kembali. Pokoknya, semuanya dikerjakan sekali lagi.

Tapi, tetap saja hal itu tidak berhasil. Dia masih merasa kangen-

"Enggak…!" Kyuubi tiba-tiba berteriak, nggak sadar kalau dia hampir saja merobek baju yang ada di tangannya. "Nggak, nggak, ENGGAK! Aku nggak kangen!"

Kesunyian yang mengikuti selanjutnya semakin menekankan fakta kalau dia hanya sendirian di rumah. Wajah Kyuubi menjadi mendung lagi, menyadari bahwa apapun yang dia ucapkan kali ini, takkan ada yang menyahutnya.

'Karena Naruto tak ada di sini…'

Kalau dia tak ada, Kyuubi tak bisa perang mulut dengan siapapun.

Kalau dia tak ada, Kyuubi tak bisa mengomeli atau diomeli siapapun.

Kalau dia tak ada, Kyuubi akan kesepian.

Kalau Naruto tak ada…Kyuubi tak bisa merasa bahagia…

Lamunan Kyuubi terpecah ketika dia menyadari kalau sekarang dia sedang memegangi jubah berwarna merah tua yang selalu dipakai Naruto. Alih-alih melipatnya, Kyuubi malah mengangkat jubah itu dan membenamkan wajahnya ke sana.

"Naruto…" sang gadis menarik napas dalam-dalam, karena biarpun sudah dicuci berkali-kali, bau khas Naruto tetap melekat di kain itu. Dan dengan perbuatannya itu, Kyuubi sudah tak punya alasan untuk menyangkal lagi. "…Aku kangen…"

Kyuubi ingin melihat wajah Naruto lagi, ingin mendengar suaranya lagi. Ingin menyentuh kehangatannya lagi, ingin menikmati keramahan dan kasih sayangnya lagi. Tetapi walau kerinduan yang terus membubung ini membuat hatinya terasa sakit, satu-satunya yang bisa Kyuubi lakukan untuk menguranginya hanyalah mendekap jubah Naruto erat-erat.

"Naruto…" bisikan Kyuubi teredam oleh kain yang sejak tadi terus diciuminya. "Pulang dong…"

Dan tiba-tiba saja, ketika kerinduan sudah mencapai puncaknya, Kyuubi mendengar ketukan pelan dari pintu depan.

"…Naruto…?" Kyuubi merasa jantungnya baru saja berhenti berdetak. Sakit di dadanya masih terasa, tapi kini karena disebabkan oleh rasa bahagia. "Naruto…!"

Kyuubi bangkit dan segera keluar kamar, saking terburu-burunya sampai tidak sadar kalau jubah merah yang tadi dipegangnya tercecer di lantai sesegeranya setelah ia keluar pintu. Jarak antara ruang tengah dan pintu depan tidaklah jauh, tapi itu tidak mencegah Kyuubi dari berlari untuk mencapai tujuannya.

"Naruto!" Kyuubi membuka pintu dengan sebuah senyum lebar. "Kau pula-"

Ucapan Kyuubi langsung terhenti ketika menyadari kalau yang berdiri di depan pintunya bukanlah sang Nanadaime, melainkan seorang pria berjaket putih dan memakai sebuah topeng porselen berbentuk wajah rubah di wajahnya.

"E…h…?" Kyuubi terperangah sesaat. "S…siapa kau…?"

Pria itu menjawab hanya dengan terus berdiri diam di sana seperti patung, memandangi Kyuubi dengan tatapannya yang dingin dan tak berekspresi.

Kebahagiaan yang tadi mengisi rongga dada Kyuubi lenyap, digantikan oleh ketakutan yang mendera kuat. Gadis itu mengambil satu langkah mundur, ketakutan dalam hatinya memuncak saat melihat pria itu turut mengambil satu langkah. Kyuubi akhirnya sadar apa yang akan terjadi pada dirinya.

"Ti-tidak…! Jangan mendekat…!"

Kyuubi berbalik dan berniat berlari kembali ke dalam rumah. Tapi sebelum dia sempat melangkah, satu hantaman telak telah menghampiri lehernya. Jubah Hokage yang tercecer di lantai muncul di pandangannya. Tapi sekuat apapun Kyuubi berusaha menggapai, jeda sejenak yang terjadi dalam aliran darah ke otaknya mengakibatkan tubuhnya kehilangan kekuatan, membuat langkahnya terhenti dan kesadarannya mulai menghilang.

'Naru…to…' adalah satu kata terakhir yang terlintas di pikiran Kyuubi sebelum akhirnya kegelapan mengambil alih pandangan dan kesadarannya.

~•~

Ketika dulu dia menerima uluran tangan Naruto, Kyuubi telah bersumpah kalau dia takkan pernah lagi kembali ke kegelapan. Tapi sekarang, ketika Kyuubi memperoleh kesadarannya kembali dan membuka matanya lagi, hanya warna hitamlah yang ada dalam pandangannya. Seakan menunjukkan bahwa sejauh apapun dia berlari kegelapan akan tetap menangkapnya kembali.

Walau tubuhnya terasa sangat lelah dan seberat besi, Kyuubi tetap berusaha bangkit. Gadis itu memandang berkeliling, mencari apapun yang bisa memberinya rasa aman, tetapi hanya dingin lantai batu yang menyengat kulitnya, cahaya remang-remang yang menginvasi matanya, dan sepi suasana yang menyerang telinganya lah yang ia dapatkan.

"Jadi…" napas Kyuubi tercekat ketika sebuah suara menyapa gendang telinganya, karena dia mengenal suara itu. "Inilah sang Kyuubi."

Ketakutan Kyuubi terkonfirmasi ketika belasan obor tiba-tiba menyala di setiap dinding, menampakkan luasnya ruangan dan belasan orang yang mengelilinginya. Walaupun Kyuubi tak mengenal sebagian besar dari orang-orang itu, wajah mereka yang dingin dan kebencian yang mereka pancarkan sama sekali tak menyembunyikan tujuan mereka.

Tapi cahaya tak hanya mengungkapkan hal itu pada Kyuubi. Penerangan yang diberikan oleh obor juga memperlihatkan bahwa kedua pergelangan kaki telah dirantai ke lantai, melenyapkan setiap kemungkinan untuk kabur.

"Kau tahu kenapa kau dibawa ke sini?" masih suara yang sama, dan jantung Kyuubi berhenti berdetak saat menyadari bahwa sang pemilik suara itu adalah si nenek yang dulu menatapnya dengan penuh kebencian Naruto mengungkapkan identitasnya. "Kau tahu kenapa kami, para kepala klan dan tetua desa, berkumpul di tempat ini?"

Seluruh tubuh Kyuubi mati rasa karena ketakutan, tapi setidaknya dia masih mampu menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Sebenarnya kami hanya ingin mengajukan sebuah permintaan saja…" si nenek tersenyum pada Kyuubi, senyum beku yang tak sedikitpun menyimpan keramahan. "Oh, dan kusarankan sebaiknya kau memberi jawaban yang kami inginkan, atau…"

Sang nenek menjentikkan jarinya. Sedetik kemudian, sebuah lingkaran yang dipenuhi huruf-huruf kanji kuno menunjukkan keberadaannya di lantai tempat Kyuubi dirantai dengan cara mengeluarkan cahaya terang. Sebelum Kyuubi bisa mencerna situasi, rasa sakit yang amat sangat telah menyerang setiap inci tubuhnya, membuatnya menjerit sampai setinggi langit. Dan siksaan itu terus berlangsung, sampai si nenek menjentikkan jarinya sekali lagi.

"Bagaimana?" nenek yang hidup dengan nama Utatane Koharu itu bertanya, tersenyum sambil menatap Kyuubi yang terengah-engah kesakitan tanpa sedikitpun belas kasihan. "Dengan ini, kau mengerti apa akibatnya kalau jawabanmu salah kan?"

"…Dengarkan baik-baik," Utatane menunggu sampai napas Kyuubi normal sebelum melayangkan pertanyaannya. "Maukan kau meninggalkan Naruto?"

"E-eh…? A-aku…apa yang-KYAAAHHH!"

"Kukatakan sekali lagi!" Utatane berteriak kencang untuk menandingi jeritan tersiksa Kyuubi. "Maukah kau, Kyuubi no Youko, meninggalkan Naruto, Konohagakure no Hokage?"

"T-tapi kenapa…?" biarpun kesakitan, biarpun menderita, Kyuubi tetap memaksakan suaranya keluar. "Kenapa aku harus melakukan itu?"

"**Kenapa?**" Utatane berjalan ke depan. Sebuah pekik sakit keluar dari bibir Kyuubi ketika tangan si nenek berkelebat dan menjambak rambut merahnya. "Kau masih bertanya **kenapa**?"

"Kau pikir kau ini siapa, hah! Kau ini iblis, makhluk terkutuk yang tak seharusnya lahir ke dunia ini! Dan kau menginginkan kehidupan bersama seorang Hokage? Aku yakin kau pasti hanya ingin memanfaatkannya saja! Ayo mengaku!"

"Ti-tidak…! Aku tak pernah berpikir untuk memanfaatkan Naru-" perkataan Kyuubi tak pernah selesai karena tamparan dahsyat telah menghampiri pipi kanannya. "Ah…!"

"JANGAN BOHONG!" Utatane menggerung murka, tangannya makin kasar menjambak rambut Kyuubi. "Kau kira rubah iblis sepertimu bisa menipuku? Cepat katakan, apa rencanamu sebenarnya!"

"…Tapi…itu yang sebenarnya…" air mata telah mengalir dari mata Kyuubi yang tertutup menahan sakit, seiring dengan aliran darah yang berasal dari sudut bibirnya. "Aku tak merencanakan apa-apa, aku tak pernah memanfaatkan siapa-siapa…"

Kyuubi membuka matanya, lalu menatap Utatane lurus-lurus, sambil berharap dalam hati bahwa perasaannya yang sebenarnya bisa tersampaikan, "Aku…hanya ingin bahagia. Itu saja…"

Sesaat, kejujuran murni dalam bola mata Kyuubi menghadirkan sedikit belas kasihan dalam hatinya. Tapi nenek yang sudah gelap mata itu segera mengusirnya. "Bahagia?" dia menambahkan satu tamparan ke pipi Kyuubi yang lain. "Ingin bahagia, kau bilang?"

"Kau lihat semua orang yang berkumpul di sini?" Utatane melanjutkan sambil mengibaskan tangannya yang bebas ke arah sekeliling. "Mereka adalah orang-orang yang anggota keluarganya telah kau bunuh! Dan inipun belum semuanya!"

"Kau kira sudah berapa banyak orang yang telah kaurenggut kehidupannya? Kau pikir sudah berapa banyak orang yang kaurampas masa depan dan kebahagiaannya?" Utatane mendesis di depan wajah Kyuubi. "Dan kau pikir kau masih berhak merasakan kebahagiaan? Seorang iblis dan pendosa sepertimu?"

"…Aku tahu kalau aku ini seorang pendosa, aku tahu kalau aku sudah melakukan hal-hal tak termaafkan yang tak terhitung jumlahnya. Tapi karena itulah aku ingin menebus semua kesalahanku…!" Kyuubi terisak tertahan, rasa sakit di seluruh tubuhnya membuat suaranya bergetar dan parau. "Karena itu, kumohon…! Kalian bisa melakukan apa saja padaku, asalkan jangan suruh aku meninggalkan Naruto…! Kumohon, biarkan aku tetap bersamanya…!"

"Kenapa aku harus mengabulkan permohonanmu …? Dan sehubungan itu, memangnya kenapa seorang iblis sepertimu menginginkan hal itu…?" tanya Utatane. Tak lama kemudian, ekspresi Utatane berubah, saat dia menyadari jawaban dari pertanyaannya sendiri. "Tunggu, jangan bilang…"

"Kau benar-benar jatuh cinta padanya…?"

Kyuubi membiarkan kesunyian berlanjut untuk beberapa saat sebelum menjawab, "…Tentu saja…" dia mengabaikan sakit di tubuhnya dan mengangkat wajahnya, "Bagaimana aku bisa tidak mencintainya…? Di antara semua manusia yang pernah kutemui, hanya Naruto sajalah satu-satunya orang yang tidak memandangku sebagai iblis. Dan di atas itu semua, dia memaafkan semua kesalahanku dan bersedia menyayangiku. Itulah… itulah kenapa…"

"Aku mencintainya…!" Kyuubi berteriak, tak sadar kalau Utatane telah melepaskan jambakannya karena terkejut. Saat ini Kyuubi hanya ingin mengungkapkan seluruh perasaannya, perasaan yang bahkan tak pernah dia akui secara terang-terangan pada Naruto sendiri. "Aku mencintai Naruto, lebih dari apapun…! Jatuh cinta padanya adalah hal terbaik yang pernah terjadi padaku, dan selama ada dia, aku tak butuh yang lain! Aku rela diapakan saja, dan melakukan apa saja, asalkan bisa bersamanya!"

Kyuubi diam menunggu reaksi atas ungkapan perasaannya, tapi tak disangka, yang dia dengar malah sebuah tawa.

"Ahahahaha…! Cinta? Seorang iblis sepertimu bisa merasakan cinta?" biarpun habis tertawa, ekspresi Utatane berubah secepat lampu yang menyala. "JANGAN BERCANDA!" di kesempatan ini, mata Utatane yang sipit terbuka. Dan dari matanya bersinar sebuah kebencian yang menggila. "PEMBUNUH SEPERTIMU TAK PUNYA HAK UNTUK MENGUCAPKAN KATA ITU!"

Utatane menjentikkan jarinya sekali lagi, dan untuk kesekian kali ruangan itu dipenuhi oleh jerit kesakitan Kyuubi. Cahaya putih dari lingkaran jutsu itu menerangi setiap orang yang berdiri di sana, dan di tiap bola mata mereka, bersinar sebuah kepuasan karena bisa melihat makhluk yang telah merenggut nyawa sanak saudara dan keluarga mereka menderita.

…

Setelah 1 jam penuh penderitaan, Kyuubi akhirnya dilepaskan dari siksaan. Gadis itu terkapar dengan tubuh gemetaran, napasnya putus-putus dan berat, dan air yang hangat dan asin tanpa henti berlelehan dari matanya. Tapi walaupun tubuhnya remuk redam, entah kenapa hatinya sama sekali dalam kondisi yang berlawanan.

"Bagaimana? Sakit kan? Pedih kan?" suara kejam itu terdengar lagi, seakan-akan hati pemiliknya telah layu dan mati. Dengan kesadarannya yang sudah redup, Kyuubi samar-samar merasakan rambutnya dijambak lagi. "Itulah akibatnya jika kau seenaknya mengungkapkan emosi palsu yang takkan mungkin bisa dimiliki oleh iblis sepertimu."

**Palsu?**

Mereka bilang kalau perasaannya adalah palsu, lalu kenapa cinta ini justru membuatnya bisa menahan segala siksaan? Andai cinta ini palsu, maka kenapa segala sakit dan derita di tubuhnya bisa tertahankan bahkan terlupakan hanya dengan mengingat Naruto dan senyumnya yang hangat?

"…Aku tak peduli apa pendapatmu," walaupun telah disiksa sedemikian berat, suara Kyuubi malah menjadi makin jelas dan tegas. Gadis itu mengangkat kepalanya lalu membalas tatapan Utatane dengan berani. "Kau boleh berkata-kata sesukamu…! Kau boleh tertawakan aku…! Tapi perasaan ini…cintaku pada Naruto adalah asli, dan takkan ada yang bisa mengubahnya….!"

"K-kurang ajar…!" Utatane balas berteriak sambil menampar Kyuubi. "Beraninya kau bicara selancang itu padaku! Jangan lupa siapa dirimu, iblis!"

Utatane bingung, sungguh bingung. Padahal konon, lingkaran jutsu khusus yang diciptakan oleh Morino Ibiki ini adalah salah satu teknik penyiksaan yang paling ampuh, dan tak pernah gagal sekalipun dalam sejarah panjang sesi interogasi Konoha.

Tapi makhluk ini, si rubah iblis yang telah berubah menjadi gadis dengan fisik rapuh ini, bisa menahan siksaan yang sudah terbukti bisa melumpuhkan Jounin, bahkan sampai satu jam? Apa yang membuatnya bisa bertahan begitu lama? Apa yang membuatnya begitu kuat?

'Mungkinkah…dia benar-benar jujur tentang perasaannya…?' pikir Utatane. Tentu saja, untuk selamat dari teknik penyiksaan selevel ini, perlu kekuatan tekad yang tidak main-main. Dan jika ada sesuatu yang bisa membuat tekad seseorang menjadi tak terhancurkan, itu adalah cinta yang murni.

Utatane tersentak, kaget atas pikiran yang baru saja terlintas di kepalanya. 'Tidak! Aku tak boleh tertipu!' nenek itu menatap Kyuubi sambil berusaha mengembalikan kebencian ke dalam hatinya. 'Jika ada satu emosi yang bisa membuat tekad makhluk terkutuk macam dia jadi sekuat itu, pasti bukan cinta, melainkan dendam!'

Ya, alasan itu lebih bisa diterima. Lagipula sejak awal, Utatane merencanakan penyiksaan ini untuk mengungkap kecurigaannya pada Kyuubi. Bahwa Kyuubi mendekati Naruto semata-mata demi balas dendam.

Masuk akal kan? Kyuubi sudah kehilangan kekuatan, maka jalan untuk balas dendam melalui kekerasan sudah tertutup baginya. Karena itulah, dia mendekati dan berusaha merayu Naruto, karena jalan apa lagi yang lebih baik untuk menghancurkan sebuah desa selain mempengaruhi pemimpinnya?

Dengan membuat Naruto, yang selain merupakan seorang Hokage juga adalah ninja terkuat dalam sejarah Konoha jatuh ke tangannya, maka secara otomatis Kyuubi mendapat kontrol atas Konoha sekaligus senjata paling mematikan. Jika sudah begitu, maka menghancurkan Konoha, bahkan dunia shinobi, akan menjadi semudah membalikkan tangan!

Itulah kenapa Utatane melakukan ini. Dia harus mengungkap muslihat Kyuubi, karena dia tak boleh membiarkan Konoha dan juga Naruto dihancurkan oleh iblis ini!

'Tapi aku tak menyangka dia bisa bertahan sampai sejauh ini…' gumam Utatane dalam hatinya. 'Tak mengapa, aku sudah menyiapkan rencana lain. Dan kali ini, muslihatnya pasti akan kubongkar!'

…

"Berat kuakui, tapi jika kau bisa bertahan sampai begini, kurasa itu berarti perasaanmu pada Naruto memang jujur…" Mendengar itu, Kyuubi hampir tak bisa mempercayai telinganya. Namun sebelum dia sempat memberi respon apapun, Utatane telah melanjutkan. "Tapi sayangnya, kau tetap takkan bisa melanjutkan hidupmu bersama Naruto."

"Andai saja kau setuju meninggalkan Naruto sejak tadi, maka kau setidaknya, rasa sakit yang kau rasakan hanya akan bersifat fisik…" Utatane berbicara pelan-pelan, seakan menunjukkan kalau dia juga sebenarnya tak menginginkan ini. "Karena setelah mendengar ini, aku yakin kau akan meninggalkan Naruto atas keinginanmu sendiri."

Kyuubi hanya bisa diam karena tak begitu mengerti, tapi dia merasakan firasat yang sangat buruk tentang hal ini.

"Kami akan membeberkan identitasmu secara terang-terangan pada seisi desa."

Kyuubi secara alami adalah gadis yang memiliki intelegensi tinggi, karena itulah dia bisa langsung mengerti implikasi macam apa yang disimpan kalimat Utatane tadi.

"Kau tahu apa artinya itu kan?" si nenek melanjutkan dengan sebuah pertanyaan retorikal. "Bayangkan, bagaimana perasaan mereka jika tahu kalau iblis yang telah merampas hidup orang-orang tercinta mereka ternyata hidup di antara mereka? Dan di atas semua itu, apa yang akan terjadi jika mereka tahu bahwa Hokage mereka malah melindungi iblis itu?"

Wajah Kyuubi yang sudah pucat karena penyiksaan sebelumnya, kini benar-benar berubah putih seperti lilin.

"Naruto akan kehilangan kepercayaan mereka, kepercayaan yang telah begitu susah ia dapatkan, dan itu semua adalah salahmu. Karena kau, Naruto akan kembali ke kehidupannya yang dulu, kembali harus merasakan betapa menderitanya menjadi orang buangan yang dibenci dan dimusuhi."

'Hehehe, sedikit lagi…' Utatane tertawa dalam hati. Melihat bagaimana tekad Kyuubi mulai terkikis pelan-pelan benar-benar menciptakan kepuasan tersendiri baginya. 'Tinggal satu desakan lagi.'

"Jadi bagaimana sekarang? Apakah kau akan bersikap egois, dan tetap bersikeras ingin bersama Naruto walaupun itu akan menghancurkan hidupnya?" setelah yakin Kyuubi benar-benar mengerti situasinya, barulah Utatane melayangkan pertanyaannya. "Andai kau benar-benar mencintainya, maka kau tahu apa yang harus kauperbuat kan?"

Utatane menunggu sambil tersenyum dalam hati. Dia sangat yakin akan berhasil mengungkap keburukan Kyuubi. Jika benar gadis itu mendekati Naruto untuk menghancurkan pemuda itu, maka dia pasti memutuskan untuk tetap tinggal bersamanya. Dan saat itu tiba, maka Utatane akhirnya akan bisa-

"…Aku mengerti…" sebuah jawaban sunyi, hampir berupa bisikan, yang keluar dari mulut Kyuubi secara total menghentikan jalan pikiran Utatane. Dia menatap gadis itu dengan mata tak percaya, yang membalas tatapannya dengan mata sayu. Dan dari jendela hati berwarna merah delima yang telah kehilangan sinarnya itu, Utatane bisa melihat jiwa yang hancur berkeping-keping. "Aku…"

"…Aku akan pergi…"

~•~

Sosok itu kembali berkelebat di kegelapan, namun kali ini, sebuah objek terlihat tersandang di bahu kanannya. Gerakannya yang dengan mulus menerabas angin dengan cepat membawanya sampai ke depan sebuah pintu apartemen. Tepat setelah berada di dalam, sosok bertopeng itu segera mencampakkan objek yang ada di bahunya ke lantai, yang ternyata adalah seorang gadis dengan rambut merah yang sangat panjang.

"Kau diberi waktu satu jam untuk bersiap, dan menyelesaikan semua urusan yang tersisa."

Segera setelah sosok bertopeng menghilang, gadis berambut merah yang semula diam itu mulai bergerak, pertanda bahwa roh masih melekat di raganya. Walaupun seluruh tubuhnya telah kehabisan tenaga, gadis yang di masa dulu dijuluki Kyuubi no Youko itu tetap memaksa kakinya untuk berdiri.

Belum berapa langkah berjalan, sesuatu yang lembut terasa di ujung kakinya. Kyuubi menoleh ke bawah, ke arah sebuah jubah panjang berwarna merah tua yang teronggok di lantai, pakaian yang membuatnya mengingat banyak hal, hal-hal yang dulu selalu membuatnya tersenyum dan bahagia, tapi kini membuat matanya panas dan hatinya sakit menderita.

"Naruto…" Kyuubi berlutut, dan menarik jubah itu ke dalam pelukan sebelum membisikkan sebuah nama laki-laki yang menjadi pusat kehidupannya. Warna merah jubah itu berubah makin gelap, karena air mata Kyuubi yang merembes pelan-pelan ke sela-sela seratnya. "Naruto… *hik* Naruto…"

Kyuubi tahu air mata takkan bisa menyembuhkan luka hati, tapi dia butuh media untuk menumpahkan segala sedih dan pedih yang telah ditimpakan padanya. Setiap air mata yang menetes dari matanya adalah ungkapan kerinduan yang takkan terpuaskan, isakannya bercerita tentang impian yang takkan pernah jadi kenyataan.

Tapi sesedih apapun dia, tekadnya sudah bulat. Dia akan melakukan ini, karena dia terlalu mencintai senyum Naruto untuk membiarkan pemuda itu kembali berduka. Dia terlalu mencintai tawa Naruto untuk membiarkan kebahagiaan pemuda itu kembali berubah menjadi derita.

Kyuubi terlalu mencintai Naruto, karena itu biarlah dirinya yang menderita, selama Naruto bisa bahagia.

Karena itulah, setidaknya untuk sekarang, biarlah dia menangis sepuasnya.

Karena setelah ini, yang menunggu hanyalah perpisahan.

**To Be Continued**

~••~

Jadi, bagaimana pendapat kalian? Tolong jangan sungkan kasih komentar ya, kritik dan saran, flame atau pujian, hamba menerima semuanya…

**Galerians, out.**


	11. Anger

**Galerians, in.**

Greetings, folks! And Happy New Year! Sori lama banget baru apdet ya!

Hahaha, oke, oke. Hamba minta maaf karena updatenya selalu lama, tapi itu tak bisa dihindari. Namanya juga anak kuliahan, hamba hanya bisa minta maaf karena tak bisa lebih cepat meng-update. Your humble servant apologizes deeply *bow*

Anonymous reviews' reply:

**Pisang goreng**: "Wahh, kita sama-sama preman insaf! Makasih atas reviewnya ya!"

**eca chan**: "Aduh, sori banget ya udah bikin nunggu. Udah deket final test nih soalnya…"

**(no name)**: "Manggilnya apa nih? Ahh, Descendant of Dracula mungkin bakal dilanjutkan setelah fic ini tamat. Karena hamba mau konsen sama fic ini dulu."

**Cecania Kuroshiyu ga Login**: "Hou, hou, makasih banyak atas reviewnya! Anda dipersilahkan untuk mereview chap ini juga!"

**Mushamushafir**: "Oke, bro! Ini apdetannya!"

**NaMIAkaze-kawaii**: "Haduh, biar pengen, tapi hiatus itu tidak bisa dihindari. Hamba kan kadang juga musti konsen sama tugas universitas kan? Maaf sekali ya…"

**Aero Assassin**: "Mau pencerahan, mau pemendungan, pokoknya inilah chapter 10!"

**diana 'Cassiopeia' dobe-chan**: "Walau gak cepet, tapi setidaknya ini hamba apdet!"

**Lady Regenbogen**: "Aduh, cup, cup, ya! Kan hamba suka bikin angst, jadi nggak ngagetin kan kalo isinya bikin sedih…!"

**bacadoang**: "Oke, penungguanmu berakhir, sobat!"

**Micon**: "Aduh, ampun, gak bisa apdet kilat lagi! Maafin ya…"

**Saphire c'm0etz**: "And you shall wait no more!"

**D'black flash of mollucas**: "Oi, jangan salahin Sakura dong. Ente juga kayaknya semangat banget kalo udah ketemu scene2 kayak gitu. Hehehe ^_^."

Warning:

Abal, aneh, jelek, dan mungkin OOC

Notification:

"Blablabla" = perkataan yang diucapkan langsung (tanda petik double)

'Blablabla' = perkataan dalam hati (tanda petik single)

Disclaimer: This is purely a fanfiction, made only to bring about entertainment of romance for those who read.

Selamat membaca!

~••~

**Last Chapter**

**She is The Only One for Me!**

**Part 1 of 2**

"Shikamaru, bagaimana dengan masalah serangan pada pos perbatasan Kirigakure yang kemarin disebutkan?"

"Sudah selesai. Aku sudah mengklarifikasi data yang mereka ajukan dan aku yakin para penyerang itu tidak berasal dari Konoha."

"Bagus," Naruto mengangguk puas. "Ah, bisakah kau menuliskan surat ke Konoha untukku? Tugaskan 2 Chuunin dan 1 Jounin untuk mengurus ini dalam misi berlevel A," perintah Naruto dengan lancar.

"Eehh? Ngerepotin banget sih…"

"Kerjakan saja," kata Naruto dengan nada tegas. "Bandit, missing nin, atau siapapun yang menyerang pos perbatasan itu, serangan mereka berasal dari teritori Konoha, karena itu sudah jadi tanggung jawab kita untuk mengatasinya."

"…Haah…" Shikamaru mengeluh singkat sebelum keluar ruangan. "Baik, Hokage-sama,"

Naruto mendengus puas seraya kembali memfokuskan diri pada pekerjaan. Setelah setidaknya 3 dokumen ia rampungkan, pemuda itu mengalihkan perhatiannya pada sang asisten. "Sakura-chan, tolong ingatkan aku lagi apa saja hasil diskusi di pertemuan hari ini."

Sakura menghentikan kegiatannya menulis dokumen sejenak untuk menjawab bosnya itu, "Hmm, tidak banyak. Ada mosi untuk mengadakan ujian Chuunin selanjutnya di Kumo, itu saja."

"Ah, benar," Naruto melihat sekali lagi ke arah kertas yang ada di depannya. "Dan…mereka ingin kerjasama dengan kita untuk menentukan apa yang akan diujikan?"

"Betul."

"Hmm, apa pendapatmu?"

"Tidak masalah. Aku yakin kita memiliki kesiapan yang mencukupi, lagipula ini kesempatan yang bagus untuk membangun persahabatan yang lebih dalam dengan Kumogakure." jawab Sakura dengan lancar.

"Pendapat bagus," puji Naruto. "Bisakah aku memintamu menuliskan pernyataan tertulis kalau kita juga setuju?" pintanya. "Lakukan dengan cepat dan rapi. Aku ingin semuanya selesai malam ini juga."

Tapi sebelum Sakura sempat memberi jawaban, sebuah suara lain tiba-tiba muncul, "Kenapa semuanya harus selesai malam ini sih?"

"Ah, sudah balik, Shikamaru? Suratnya sudah kau kirimkan kan?"

"Nggak, aku lapar jadi merpati posnya kubakar dan kumakan," melihat Naruto yang ternganga shock, Shikamaru hanya menghembuskan napas. "Bercanda, tahu. Ya pastilah sudah kukirimkan." pemuda dengan potongan rambut nenas itu menutup pintu di belakangnya sebelum melanjutkan. "Lalu? Kenapa semuanya harus selesai malam ini?"

"Karena aku ingin cepat-cepat pulang," jawab Naruto sambil mulai menggoreskan penanya kembali.

"Entah kenapa aku merasa jawabanmu itu bukan yang paling jujur. Tapi tak apalah," Shikamaru mengangkat bahu. "Aku mau tidur duluan. Sakura, Naruto, sisanya kuserahkan kalian ya?"

"Iya, iya," jawab Sakura santai. "Terima kasih atas kerja kerasnya."

Si jenius pemalas itu tak menjawab lagi, cuma melambaikan tangan lalu masuk ke dalam kamarnya sambil menguap lebar. Sepeninggal Shikamaru, ruangan itu menjadi sepi, tak diisi oleh suara selain bunyi bolpoin menggores kertas dan hembusan napas.

"M-mmm…" Sakura meletakkan alat tulisnya dan menggeliat nikmat. Setelah mengecek dan puas dengan hasil pekerjaannya, Sakura menggulung surat itu dan pergi ke meja Naruto. "Sudah selesai."

"Ahh, terima kasih, Sakura-chan. Sekarang istirahat dan tidurlah, besok kita pulang cukup pagi."

"Bagaimana denganmu? Bukannya masih ada pekerjaan?" tanya Sakura sambil menunjuk kertas-kertas yang ada di meja Naruto.

"Sudah tidak banyak lagi, aku bisa selesaikan sendiri kok," jawab Naruto sambil tersenyum ramah. "Kau sudah bekerja keras sampai hari ini. Sebagai atasanmu, setidaknya aku harus memberimu satu malam untuk tidur nyenyak kan?"

"…" Sakura mengerutkan dahinya. "…Ini cuma perasaanku, atau kau memang terlihat aneh beberapa hari ini, Naruto?"

"Apa? Aneh bagaimana?" tanya Naruto sambil terus tersenyum.

"Nggak, hanya saja, entah kenapa kau kelihatannya ceria banget…"

"Lho, bukannya aku ini memang selalu ceria?"

"Aku tahu itu. Tapi…" sahut Sakura ragu-ragu. "Tapi kali ini kau…rada kelewat ceria, mungkin?"

"Apaan sih, caramu menyampaikan itu seakan-akan aku sudah terkena penyakit menular saja…" Naruto tertawa geli. "Sudah, tenang saja. Aku belum gila kok, kalau itu yang kau takutkan."

"Tapi, kau benar-benar tidak apa-apa kan?"

"Tentu saja," Naruto menjawab yakin. "Sekarang pergilah ke kamarmu dan istirahatlah."

"U-um," Sakura mengangguk. "Selamat malam…"

"Selamat malam."

Naruto terus memperhatikan Sakura sampai sosok gadis itu menghilang di balik pintu di samping pintu kamar Shikamaru, sebelum melanjutkan memeriksa dan mengisi dokumen-dokumen. Ketika jarum pendek jam dinding telah mencapai angka 11, barulah Naruto bisa menggulung semua kertas tersebut dan menyusunnya dengan rapi di samping meja.

Naruto melirik ke sana-sini, memastikan kalau semua pekerjaannya telah selesai, sebelum bangkit dari kursi dan mematikan lampu. Penerangan langsung menghilang, kecuali cahaya bulan yang kaca jendela yang bersih dan tembus pandang. Sang pemuda pirang melangkah ke samping arah jendela, dan saat melihat pantulan wajahnya, itulah dia baru sadar kalau dia masih saja senyum-senyum.

"Heh…" tangan kanan Naruto terangkat dan membuka jendela, mengizinkan angin malam yang sejuk berhembus ke dalam ruangan." 'Terlalu ceria', ya…?"

Ya, mungkin itulah kata yang paling tepat untuk menyebutnya. Tapi biar demikian, Naruto memiliki alasan yang sangat bagus sehingga menjadi sesenang ini.

Dan 'alasan' itu muncul dalam bentuk sebuah kotak yang ia keluarkan dari kantong jubahnya.

Kotak itu sama sekali tidak terlihat istimewa. Bentuknya bundar, dengan bagian atas dan bawah yang datar, dengan ukuran diameter dan tinggi yang sama. Sebuah engsel kecil terlihat di bagian belakangnya, sebuah bukti bahwa kotak itu bisa dibuka. Dan kain merah yang melapisi permukaannya pun sederhana.

Tidak, keistimewaannya sama sekali tidak terletak pada kotaknya yang cukup sederhana. Karena nilai sebenarnya, terletak pada apa yang nampak di mata saat kotak itu dibuka.

Sebuah cincin emas putih, berhiaskan sebuah permata merah yang walaupun mungil, tapi tak bisa mengurangi sedikitpun keindahannya.

Senyum Naruto semakin lebar saat memandangi cincin kecil itu.

~(FBS)~

Awalnya, hal itu sama sekali tak terlintas di kepalanya. Dia hanya sedang berjalan-jalan di Suna, untuk mengistirahatkan otaknya yang jadi agak sakit setelah rapat selama 12 jam berturut-turut. Dan harus ia akui, terletak di tengah-tengah gurun pasir tidak lantas membuat desa ini surut penduduk. Bahkan kerumunan manusia di sini hampir bisa menandingi Konoha dari segi kuantitas.

Hanya saja, niat Naruto untuk melihat-lihat langsung rusak ketika orang-orang mulai menyadari siapa dirinya. Perlahan-lahan Naruto mulai merasakan banyak pandangan yang terarah padanya, bahkan lama-kelamaan, dia menyadari banyak yang berbisik-bisik sambil menunjuk-nunjuk ke arahnya.

Bukannya dia benci, tapi sekarang dia sedang benar-benar tidak butuh perhatian berlebih. Tapi bukannya berkurang, bisik-bisik itu justru makin bertambah dalam jumlah dan volume, membuat sakit kepalanya bertambah parah. Dan tak lama kemudian, dia sadar kalau dia juga mulai diikuti. Parahnya, mayoritas pengejarnya adalah perempuan.

Naruto langsung mempercepat langkahnya. Tapi kelihatannya niatnya untuk kabur ketahuan dalam waktu yang tidak panjang, karena para pengejarnya itu juga menambah kecepatan mereka. Naruto mencoba meleburkan diri di dalam kerumunan, namun ujung-ujungnya, dia malah dirugikan karena jadi susah bergerak. Merasa kepepet, Naruto bertindak nekat, dan menyusup masuk ke sebuah toko tanpa melihat dulu.

Setelah pintu berdebam menutup, Naruto diam-diam mengintip lewat lubang kunci. Napas lega langsung terhembus dari lubang hidungnya saat melihat para pengejarnya melewati tempat ia bersembunyi.

"Apa yang bisa kubantu, anak muda?"

"UWAAA!" Naruto menjerit kaget, dan langsung berbalik dengan terburu-buru. Ternyata setelah dilihat, suara yang tadi hampir membuat jantungnya melompat keluar dimiliki oleh seorang kakek tua. "Aduh, Kek, mau bikin aku mati jantungan ya?"

"Hahaha, maaf, maaf," jawab kakek itu sambil tertawa renyah. "Aku hanya terlalu bersemangat tadi. Sudah lama sekali sejak tokoku ini kedatangan tamu."

"Toko?" Naruto kembali memperhatikan sekeliling. Dilihat dari furnitur dan kayu dindingnya, Naruto bisa memperkirakan kalau tempat ini sudah cukup tua. Tidak nampak seperti toko pada umumnya. "Maaf kalau tidak sopan, tapi kalau benar ini toko, kenapa kosong begini?"

"Ahaha, kau salah, anak muda. Tempat ini tidaklah kosong," pria yang rambutnya sudah uban semua itu berjalan melewati Naruto, kemudian mengisyaratkan agar dia mengikutinya. "Kemari."

"…?" walau heran, Naruto menahan rasa keingintahuannya dan menurut saja. Kakek itu membimbingnya melewati meja kaca yang berdebu, menuju sebuah kotak kaca persegi yang diletakkan di atas sebuah meja kecil. Dan di dalamnya, terdapat sebuah kotak bundar yang sudah berdebu. "Kakek, itu…?"

"Ya," sang kakek membuka kotak kaca tersebut dengan tangannya yang kurus dan keriput, sebelum mengambil kotak bundar di dalamnya dan meletakkan di atas telapak tangan. "Untuk benda inilah aku terus membuka toko ini."

"Hanya ini?" tanya Naruto sambil memungut kotak merah kecil itu, memperhatikan desainnya yang biasa-biasa saja.

"Ya, hanya itu. Sebenarnya, aku juga sudah siap pensiun dan menutup tempat ini," urai kakek itu dengan nada yang melankolis. "Akan tetapi, aku tak bisa. Karena dulu aku telah berjanji pada istriku untuk tidak menutup tempat ini sampai aku berhasil menjual semuanya."

"Ooh…" Naruto manggut-manggut. "Lalu? Mana istri Kakek?"

"…" demi mendengar pertanyaan itu, si kakek hanya tersenyum lembut. "Dia sudah mendahuluiku, anak muda. 9 tahun yang lalu…"

"O-oh…" Naruto terlihat menyesal. "M-maafkan aku. Aku tidak bermaksud…"

"Tidak apa-apa. Aku tahu kau tidak berniat buruk," sang kakek hanya tertawa lagi. "Jadi, kenapa tidak kau buka kotak itu?"

"Bolehkah?" tanya Naruto sangsi.

"Tentu saja. Biar sudah tua, aku tetap seorang pedagang. Dan mana ada pedagang yang tidak mau menunjukkan barang dagangannya?" untuk semakin meyakinkan Naruto, kakek tua itu menepuk punggung sang Hokage Ketujuh. "Ayo, cepat dibuka…!"

"Iya, iya. Sabar sedikit, kenapa…"

Dari kotaknya saja, Naruto sudah mengerti kalau isinya pasti merupakan perhiasan. Dan jika harus jujur, perhiasan tak pernah membuatnya begitu tertarik. Tapi demi menyenangkan si kakek, Naruto akhirnya membuka kotak itu juga.

…Dan dia dipaksa terpana.

Bukanlah benda yang menakjubkan yang ia lihat, hanya sebuah cincin yang terbuat dari emas putih berhiaskan batu permata mungil semerah darah di atasnya. Walaupun tetap cantik, semua orang pasti bisa melihat kalau cincin itu sama sekali tidak memiliki apapun yang bisa membuatnya disebut sebagai menakjubkan.

Namun, tepat di detik mata Naruto terpaku pada perhiasan itu, terjadi sesuatu yang aneh dalam dirinya. Tiba-tiba saja, bayangan demi bayangan muncul dalam pikirannya, begitu jelas dan gamblang seakan-akan dia sedang melihatnya di depan mata. Dalam bayangan itu, Naruto melihat dirinya menyelipkan cincin sederhana itu ke jari manis seorang gadis. Naruto bisa melihat keterkejutan memenuhi wajah cantiknya, yang dengan cepat digantikan oleh keharuan luar biasa, dan tak perlu waktu lama sampai dua matanya yang semerah delima dipenuhi oleh air mata.

Naruto melihat bagaimana dia yang ada di dalam imajinasi itu mengajukan sebuah pertanyaan, dengan wajah penuh kegugupan dan merah karena malu bukan buatan. Dan dia melihat sang gadis menyunggingkan sebuah senyum, senyum terindah yang membuat dunianya seakan dipenuhi kerlap-kerlip bintang, sebelum mengangguk dengan wajahnya yang bersimbah air mata penuh kebahagiaan.

Dan di sana, mereka berpelukan. Mengukuhkan sebuah janji setia yang akan menyatukan mereka berdua dalam keabadian.

"Anak muda?" pertanyaan itu dengan segera membuyarkan bayangan Naruto, menghempaskan si cowok kembali ke alam nyata. "Kau tidak apa-apa?"

"A-ah, iya…! Aku baik-baik saja…!" jawab Naruto, sedikit terbata karena baru saja kembali dari alam imajinasinya, dengan setiap segmen terpatri dalam ingatannya. Pemuda itu menatap cincin di tangannya sekali lagi, dan memutuskan, "Kakek, aku boleh beli ini kan?"

"Eh? Kenapa tiba-tiba sekali memutuskannya?"

"Ah, tidak. Hanya saja, melihat cincin ini membuat sadar akan sesuatu yang harus kulakukan. Dan tak tahu kenapa, aku merasa kalau aku harus melakukannya dengan cincin ini," jawab Naruto seraya menggenggam kotak cincin itu dengan antisipasi yang meluap-luap. "Jadi? Berapa Ryo yang harus kubayar?"

"…Maaf, tapi aku tak bisa menjualnya," jawab sang kakek, suaranya penuh keseriusan.

"Heh? A-apa?" Naruto terbata kaget. "A-aku mau bayar berapapun kok! Kumohon, izinkan aku membeli cincin ini!"

"Bukan itu. Maksudku adalah, aku tak bisa menjual cincin ini demi uang," sang kakek mendekati Naruto. "Tetapi, ada satu hal yang bisa kau berikan padaku."

"Apa itu?"

"Sebuah janji," mereka berdiri berhadapan, dan sang kakek menusukkan jari telunjuknya ke dada Naruto. "Siapapun yang muncul dalam hatimu ketika kau melihat cincin itu, ketahuilah bahwa dia adalah orang yang paling kau butuhkan, sebagaimana kau adalah orang yang paling dia butuhkan di dunia ini. Berjanjilah padaku bahwa kau akan melindunginya. Menjaganya. Mencintainya dengan seluruh jiwa dan raga yang kau punya, dan takkan membiarkan dia terluka untuk kedua kalinya."

Naruto bertanya-tanya dalam hati, bagaimana kakek yang baru pernah dia temui untuk kali ini, bisa tahu apa yang mengalir dalam kepalanya dan yang bersembunyi di kedalaman benaknya seakan-akan mereka telah kenal begitu lama. Tapi pada akhirnya, itu semua tidaklah penting. Dan dengan mata yang bersinar tanpa keraguan, Naruto memberikan jawabannya, "Aku janji."

"…Itu cukup untukku," sang kakek tersenyum puas, lalu melambaikan tangannya. "Sekarang pergilah. Cincin itu sudah jadi milikmu."

"…" Naruto mengangguk, sebelum berbalik untuk melangkah menuju pintu keluar. "Terima kasih, Kek."

"Tidak, akulah yang berterima kasih, anak muda…" suara sang kakek tiba-tiba menjadi pelan, sampai hampir sunyi. "Berkat kau, akhirnya aku bisa menyusul istriku…"

"Hah? Kau bilang apa tadi, Ke-"

Namun saat Naruto berbalik, sudah tak ada siapa-siapa di sana.

~(FBE)~

Sebodoh apapun dirinya, Naruto tahu kalau di dunia ini ada beberapa (atau banyak) hal yang sebaiknya tak usah diketahui. Dan karena itulah ia tidak mengindahkan keingintahuannya atas peristiwa lenyapnya si kakek itu. Apalagi, dia punya perasaan bahwa ke manapun kakek itu menghilang, dia pasti sudah berada di tempat yang jauh lebih baik.

Lagipula, sekarang cincin itu sudah berada dalam genggamannya. Itulah yang terpenting. Karena hanya dengan cincin inilah dia baru bisa melakukan apa yang ingin ia lakukan…

Dia akan melamar Kyuubi.

"Ehe, ehehe…" Naruto terkekeh sendiri. "Ah, bahaya, bahaya. Kalau begini terus nanti aku benar-benar dikira gila nih…"

Tapi dia tak bisa berhenti. Kebahagiaan yang dia rasakan sekarang sangat besar, membuatnya merasa tidak puas dengan sekedar tersenyum saja. Hanya mengingat kembali bahwa besok dia akan pulang ke Konoha dan melamar Kyuubi membuat Naruto ingin melompat setinggi-tingginya, membuatnya ingin berteriak sekencang-kencangnya! Naruto ingin membelah kesunyian malam dan memberitahukan pada seisi dunia bahwa dia akan mengambil Kyuubi sebagai istrinya!

Naruto mengangkat kotak yang terbuka itu ke udara. Pada waktu sinar bulan memandikannya, kemilau memantul dari cincin di dalamnya. Dan saat itulah nilainya yang sebenarnya muncul, karena biarpun sesederhana apapun penampilannya, cincin itu memiliki kemampuan untuk mengeluarkan kemilau cahaya yang begitu indahnya.

Namun Naruto yang tak kenal dengan alam Suna, tak tahu tentang fenomena alam yang kadang terjadi di kala malam. Dalam sekejab mata, angin yang sangat kencang tiba-tiba datang, dan dengan penuh horor, Naruto melihat bagaimana kotak merah di telapak tangannya bergoyang, sebelum kemudian jatuh bebas dari tangannya.

"Ah-" tanpa berpikir, Naruto segera terjun mengejar. Tepat di saat itu, badai gurun mulai mengganas, mengirim jutaan butir pasir mengamuk di udara, mengaburkan pandangan dan menggoyahkan keseimbangan.

"Guh…!" tepat sebelum badai mencapat puncak amukannya, Naruto berhasil menggapai kotak merah itu, dan beberapa saat kemudian, mendarat di atas pasir yang menjadi lantai bumi Sunagakure.

Naruto memastikan kalau cincin itu masih ada di tempatnya, sebelum menutup kotaknya kembali dan memegangnya erat-erat ke dadanya.

'Sedikit saja…' gumam Naruto dalam hati. 'Andai tadi terlambat sedikit saja, maka aku pasti takkan bisa menemukannya lagi…'

Dan secepat kemunculannya, badai gurun yang tadi menghantam Suna menghilang begitu saja. Meninggalkan kesunyian, kesenyapan…dan sebuah firasat yang sangat buruk di hati sang Hokage muda.

~•~

"Hei…!" dalam napasnya yang memburu, Sakura berteriak. "Hei, Naruto! Tunggu!"

Namun yang dipanggil seakan tuli. Dan itu terbukti dari tindakannya yang malah menambah kecepatan.

Memang, Naruto telah bersikap aneh sejak mereka keluar dari Suna beberapa jam lalu. Bukan hanya menjadi diam membisu, Naruto juga bergerak dalam kecepatan yang hampir tidak bisa diikuti oleh kedua bawahannya. Dan terlebih lagi, dia bahkan tidak mau menjawab pertanyaan apapun yang mereka ajukan.

…andai mereka tahu betapa dahsyatnya gempa yang terjadi dalam dada Naruto sekarang, maka mereka pasti akan mengerti.

Kemarin malam, tak sedetikpun Naruto bisa memejamkan mata, dia bahkan tidak naik ke atas ranjangnya. Seraya detik waktu berdetak, firasat buruk dalam hatinya pun semakin membesar, membayangi benak dan pikirannya seperti awan hitam. Dan sekuat apapun dia berusaha menyangkal, Naruto tetap harus mengakui bahwa dia…sangat ketakutan.

Dan itulah penyebab tingkah lakunya sekarang. Dan karena dulu ia pernah berjanji pada Kyuubi takkan memakai Hiraishin selain untuk urusan yang mengancam jiwa, kini satu-satunya pilihan bagi Naruto adalah mengerahkan seluruh kekuatan dalam setiap jejakannya.

Dan sekarang, walau mereka telah menghabiskan setengah jarak Konoha dengan kecepatan ini, Naruto malah semakin menambah kecepatannya. Dia bahkan tak sadar pada dua bawahan yang sejak tadi memanggil-manggilnya, telah sangat jauh tertinggal sampai akhirnya menghilang di belakangnya.

~•~

"KYUUBI!"

Untuk sesaat, Naruto mengira dia akan melihat wajah yang sangat ia rindukan itu lagi. Akan tetapi, teriakannya hanya disambut oleh kesunyian dan gelap yang sungguh pekat.

"Kyuubi?" Naruto mencoba memanggil sekali lagi, namun kali ini, suaranya mulai bergetar. "Kyuubi, jawab aku…!"

Naruto pergi ke ruang tengah, ke dapur, bahkan ke kamar mandi, namun satu-satunya yang ia temukan hanyalah kekosongan. Entah kenapa, apartemen yang sudah belasan tahun ia tinggali, kini terasa asing, tak ada kehangatan dan menyisakan hanya dingin.

Dan pencarian Naruto, berakhir di kamar tidurnya.

"Kyuubi…?" Naruto berharap, dan berdoa dengan seluruh jiwa agar kekhawatiran yang menggerogotinya ini akan berakhir menjadi kekhawatiran belaka. Agar ketakutan yang mencemari relung hatinya ini hanya khayalan semata. Namun ketika pintu terbuka, dan tak ada siapapun di sana, harapan Naruto musnah dalam sekejap mata.

Namun Naruto berusaha menepis ketakutannya. Ini tak mungkin terjadi, Kyuubi tak mungkin pergi! Pasti dia cuma sedang keluar, mungkin berjalan-jalan mencari udara segar, atau juga belanja kebutuhan rumah tangga-

Pikiran Naruto terhenti ketika matanya terpaku pada selembar kertas di atas futonnya yang terlipat rapi di sudut kamar. Firasat buruk itu kembali terasa di dalam dadanya, tapi Naruto menguatkan dirinya, dan pergi memungut kertas itu.

Dan di saat itu, Naruto tahu bahwa hanya butuh 2 kata untuk membuat seluruh dunianya ambruk.

**Lupakan aku**

Seluruh tenaga menghilang dari tubuh Naruto, sampai pegangannya pada kertas itu lepas, membuat lembaran putih itu melayang dan jatuh tanpa suara ke atas tatami yang ia pijak. Mata Naruto terbelalak, dan napasnya tercekat.

Dia tak percaya…dia tak bisa percaya…Naruto menolak untuk percaya!

"…Kulihat kau sudah menyadari apa yang terjadi," sebuah suara berbunyi dari arah belakang. "Naruto."

Naruto berbalik, dan melihat sosok seorang pria tua dengan kepala penuh uban di belakangnya.

"…Bagaimana kau masuk kemari?" tanya Naruto dengan suara rendah, menyadari identitas orang itu. "Apa yang kau-"

Perkataan Naruto terhenti saat dia menyadari apa maksud perkataan kakek tua itu tadi.

"Kau tadi bilang apa…?" tanya Naruto pelan-pelan, tak sadar bahwa suaranya telah berubah menjadi geraman. Namun kakek itu hanya diam. "Homura-jiji, aku tanya kau tadi bilang apa?"

Namun Mitokado Homura hanya menjawab dengan bibir yang terkatup. Akan tetapi, perubahan ekspresi yang terjadi di wajahnya sudah cukup sebagai jawaban.

Naruto melesat ke depan dengan kekuatan yang tiba-tiba kembali padanya, sebelum mencengkeram kerah Homura dan mengangkatnya ke udara. "KAU!" pemuda itu meraung dengan rasa berang yang sama sekali tak disembunyikan. "Kau tahu sesuatu!"

"Ya, memang," jawab Homura, dengan ketenangan yang membuatnya seakan sedang ngobrol. "Tapi kalau begini, aku takut aku akan kehabisan napas dulu sebelum bisa memberitahukannya padamu-"

Perkataan Homura terpotong di tengah-tengah saat Naruto melemparkan kakek itu ke dinding terdekat. "Jangan kau berani bersikap konyol di depanku!" kedua mata Naruto menyipit, sama sekali tidak menunjukkan belas kasihan bahkan saat memperhatikan lelaki lanjut usia itu terbatuk-batuk di lantai. "Sekarang katakan, apa yang sudah kau lakukan? Sudah kau apakan Kyuubi?"

Walaupun sudah diperlakukan sedemikian rupa, Homura tetap tenang. Bahkan, nadanya cukup datar saat dia menceritakan dengan detil apa yang terjadi pada 3 malam yang lalu. Dan setelah dia mengakhiri penjelasannya, kakek tua itu masih bisa mempertahankan kekalemannya di hadapan hawa membunuh luar biasa yang dipancarkan oleh Naruto yang murka.

"…Kenapa kau memberitahuku tentang ini?" dalam suara Naruto, terkandung amarah yang menggelegak bagai lahar membara, dan siap untuk meletus kapan saja.

"…" kakek itu menoleh ke samping, dan kini wajahnya dipenuhi oleh rasa bersalah. "Mungkin…" dia memulai. "Karena aku sadar…bahwa gadis itu memang sudah benar-benar berubah."

"…Lalu kenapa?" Naruto mendekat dan melayangkan sebuah pukulan telak ke pipi Homura. "Kenapa?" satu pukulan lagi. "KENAPA!" Naruto mencekal kerah tetua Konoha itu dan mengangkatnya, sebelum menghantamkan tubuh sang kakek ke dinding. "Kenapa kau malah membiarkan hal itu terjadi, bangsat!"

"…Itu sudah tak penting lagi," sahut Homura sambil membalas tatapan Naruto, seakan tak menggubris darah yang merembes di celah bibirnya dan menetes di dagunya. "Melampiaskan kemarahanmu padaku takkan mengubah apapun. Lagipula, ada hal yang lebih penting yang harus kau lakukan sekarang, dan kau tahu apa."

"…" Naruto melepaskan cengkeramannya, membuat si kakek jatuh dan menggelosoh di dinding sebelum terduduk di lantai. "…Kau tak perlu memberitahuku itu."

Homura menyeka darah di mulutnya sambil menatap Naruto yang berbalik dan berlari ke pintu depan. Walaupun dia sedang kesakitan setelah dihajar oleh Naruto, tapi Homura malah tersenyum.

"Paling tidak..." dia berbisik pelan. "Setelah semua kesalahan yang kulakukan, kali ini aku sudah bertindak benar…"

Sementara itu, di luar, Naruto mungkin sudah lama meninggalkan desa, andai bukan karena Gerbang Besar Konoha yang kini tertutup rapat menjulang tinggi di depannya.

"Apa artinya ini!" Naruto berteriak dengan tak sabar. Perhatiaannya teralih saat 2 orang mendekatinya dari arah kanan.

"H-Hokage-sama…! Apa ada masalah…?"

"Kenapa gerbang ini tertutup…?" tanya Naruto dengan suara pelan, berusaha meredam kekesalannya.

"A-anu. Baru saja ada Anbu yang datang dan mengatakan bahwa kami harus menutup gerbang ini dan tak boleh membiarkan siapapun keluar," jawab Chuunin yang bertugas itu. "Terutama Anda, Nanadaime-sama."

"…Oh," sahut Naruto singkat, tinjunya terkepal dan buku tangannya berkeretak. "Jadi **mereka **berusaha menghalangiku…"

…

Shikamaru dan Sakura masih berjarak beberapa ratus meter sampai ke Konoha, saat mereka mendengar sebuah ledakan luar biasa dahsyat, yang diikuti oleh melayangnya serpihan-serpihan besar kayu yang mendarat di sekeliling mereka.

"A-apa itu tadi?" tanya Sakura panik.

"Aku tak tahu," jawab Shikamaru, wajahnya yang biasanya malas kini berubah serius. "Yang kutahu, ledakan itu berasal dari Konoha. Ayo!"

Tak butuh 5 menit bagi mereka untuk mencapai desa kelahiran mereka itu. Dan saat mereka tiba, kedua Jounin itu terpana, melihat Hokage mereka berdiri di depan gerbang Konoha yang hancur berantakan, yang entah bagaimana mereka ketahui adalah hasil perbuatan ninja berjubah merah tua itu.

"Naruto!" mereka mendengar seseorang berteriak, dan baru saat itulah mereka menyadari kerumunan orang yang ada di belakang sang Hokage ketujuh itu. Sebagian besar dari mereka adalah Anbu…dengan pedang terhunus. "Kuperingatkan sekali lagi! Jika kau masih bersikeras, maka aku takkan ragu memerintahkan mereka untuk menahanmu dengan paksa!"

"Aku tidak takut," berlawanan dengan suara sebelumnya, suara Naruto terdengar begitu tenang. Namun mereka yang cukup perasa, pasti bisa merasakan bahaya mematikan yang terkandung oleh suara pemuda itu. "Aku tetap pergi, dan tak ada satupun dari kalian yang bisa menghentikanku!"

"Tunggu! Aku bilang TUNGGU!" akhirnya Shikamaru dan Sakura sadar, bahwa suara ini berasal dari sang tetua desa, Utatane Koharu. "Kenapa juga kau begitu peduli padanya? Sudah kubilang berapa kali padamu, dia itu cuma seekor iblis! Makhluk yang sama sekali tidak berharga-"

"Dan sudah kubilang berapa kali padamu, JANGAN PERNAH SEBUT DIA ITU!" biarpun sudah lama mengenalnya, Shikamaru dan Sakura tetap tak suka jika Naruto sedang marah. Karena sebelumnya mereka tak pernah menyangka, orang yang sebegitu ramah, bisa berubah menjadi sebegitu menakutkan hanya dalam selayang pandang. "Kenapa aku begitu peduli padanya? Karena kami **sama**! Itulah kenapa!"

"Sama? Sama dalam hal apa?"

"Apa kau sudah lupa, seperti apa kalian menyebutku di masa kecil?" tanya Naruto tajam, membuat si nenek terkesiap. "Dan jika kau lupa, kalian memanggilku dengan sebutan yang sama! SAMA PERSIS, KAU DENGAR?"

"Kami tak pernah memilih bagaimana kami dilahirkan, tapi biar demikian, kalian dengan seenaknya memasang cap terkutuk itu pada kami! Kami telah dikucilkan, dihina, bahkan dianiaya, hanya karena sesuatu yang tidak pernah kami minta!" bahkan dalam jarak mereka sekarang, Shikamaru dan Sakura bisa merasakan emosi yang membuncah dari setiap suku kata yang dilayangkan Naruto. "Andai aku tak punya Iruka-sensei dan teman-temanku, aku sendiripun tak tahu aku akan berakhir seperti apa! Tapi dia…dia tak pernah punya siapa-siapa! Dia terus sendirian, bukan hanya untuk satu, dua, belasan, atau puluhan, tapi **ratusan **tahun!

"Segala yang dia minta, hanyalah orang yang mau peduli padanya! Tidak perlu banyak, satu orangpun cukup! Tapi yang pernah dia terima, hanyalah orang-orang yang mengejar-mengejarnya, mencoba menjadikannya senjata, serta orang-orang yang berusaha membunuhnya!"

"Tak sadarkah kalian? Yang sudah menciptakan monster itu, yang sudah menciptakan apa yang kalian sebut iblis terkutuk itu, bukanlah dia! Tapi kita! KITA!"

Akan tetapi, walaupun sudah berargumen sedemikian rupa, Utatane membuktikan kalau dia sangat keras kepala. Dan Sakura, yang masih belum sangat mengerti apa yang sudah terjadi, menatap Shikamaru untuk mencari pertolongan.

…hanya untuk menemukan kalau cowok itu sudah beberapa langkah di depannya.

"Hei, Shikamaru!" panggilnya cepat. "Kau mau ke mana?"

"…Aku sudah cukup mendengar," jawab Shikamaru singkat, walau tak cukup untuk menjawab keingintahuan Sakura. "Sakura, ayo!"

"Tunggu! Apa maksudmu 'ayo'? Oi! Tunggu aku!"

…

"Kau-" Naruto yang sudah siap berteriak sekali lagi, berhenti saat merasakan sebuah tepukan di bahunya. Detik berikutnya, Shikamaru dan Sakura yang entah kapan datang sudah berdiri di depannya. "Shikamaru? Sakura-chan?"

"…Pergi," ucap Shikamaru singkat, kedua tangannya membentuk segel. "Serahkan ini pada kami."

Sakura, yang cuma bisa menyerah pada nasib, hanya diam sambil ikut mengencangkan sarung tangannya.

"A-apa? Kau bicara apa, Shikamaru?"

"Kubilang, pergi!" hardik Shikamaru. "Bisa-bisanya kau ribut-ribut di sini, saat dia masih sendirian di luar sana! Cepat pergi, **dia** jauh lebih membutuhkanmu, brengsek!"

Naruto tersentak, dan tanpa panjang kata, mengangguk. Dengan wajah penuh rasa terima kasih, Naruto menepuk pundak Shikamaru sambil berkata, "Aku berhutang budi padamu."

"Ahh, dasar kau ini, selalu merepotkanku saja," gerutu Shikamaru, walau dengan senyum. "Tapi itulah gunanya teman kan?"

Naruto mengangguk sekali lagi sebelum berbalik. Dan dalam kilatan sinar keemasan, dia menghilang.

"…Em, Shikamaru," bisik Sakura seraya mengetuk-ngetuk lengan Shikamaru. "Hadap sini deh, kayaknya kita punya masalah besar nih."

"Kalian!" Utatane meraung layaknya harimau luka. "Kalian pikir apa yang kalian lakukan!"

"…Tch," Shikamaru mendecak, dan bayangan di bawah kakinya tiba-tiba saja membesar, bahkan mulai membentuk tentakel-tentakel. "Kami sedang melindungi Hokage kami. Kau punya masalah?"

"Tentu saja! Kalian tahu apa yang akan dia lakukan? Dia itu-"

"Akan mencari dan menemukan gadis yang dia cintai," Sakura memotong. "Apa yang salah dengan itu?"

"Ugh~, kaliaan~!" merasa kalah debat, Utatane berang. "Kalian akan menyesal telah melakukan ini!"

"Oh, kita lihat saja," walau jawaban Shikamaru terdengar santai, auranya yang berubah membuat semua yang ada di situ langsung bisa merasakan tekanannya. Tak urung, para Anbu menjadi sedikit gemetar. "Akan kutunjukkan pada kalian, apa tepatnya yang membuat Naruto memilih kami sebagai asisten dan bodyguard pribadinya."

"Ahh, hal-hal yang kita lakukan untuk Naruto…" Shikamaru sedikit kaget saat mendengar Sakura mengeluh di sampingnya. "Benar-benar deh…"

"Hei, jangan meniru cara bicaraku dong," sahut Shikamaru. "Lagipula, biar bilang begitupun kau tetap melakukannya juga kan?"

"Kurasa sebesar itulah rasa sayang kita pada si duren bego itu." Sakura mengangkat bahu, kemudian mempersiapkan kuda-kuda bertarungnya. "Tapi itu sama sekali tidak membuat melawan puluhan Anbu begini jadi lebih mudah sih."

"Heh, benar sekali…" Shikamaru terkekeh, sebelum mempersiapkan dirinya untuk bertarung. "…Ayo."

"Ayo!"

**To be Continued**

Jadi, bagaimana pendapat kalian? Tolong jangan sungkan kasih komentar ya, kritik dan saran, flame atau pujian, hamba menerima semuanya…

Sebenarnya, hamba nggak pengen membagi Last Chapter ini jadi dua part, tapi seluruhnya itu ada sekitar 40 halaman MS Word lho! Sekitar 8500+ kata! Emang gak capek apa ngebaca sebanyak itu sekaligus?

Makanya, hamba bagi dua aja. Dan part duanya akan segera dipost setelah final test hamba berakhir. Doakan hamba sukses ya!

**Galerians, out.**


	12. Resolve

**Galerians, in.**

Halo, halo, dan halo! Karena hamba sudah selesai final test, sekarang hamba akan langsung mempersembahkan Last Chapter: Part 2 ke hadapan readers yang sudah setia mengikuti dan udah ngebet pingin baca perkembangan cerita ini!

Ah, sebelum mulai, hamba ingin meminta maaf dulu andaikan chapter ini rada-rada jelek di mata Anda semua. Jujur saja, hamba tidak sangat mem'permak' chapter ini lebih jauh karena sudah kebelet banget ingin menamatkannya! Jadi maaf, maaf, dan maaf sekali lagi jika chapter ini bener-bener jelek (kayak yang sebelumnya nggak aja!).

Anonymous Reviews' Reply:

**Aero Assassin**: "Amin! Makasih banyak ya!"

**Pisang goreng**: "Wahh, makasih banyak atas pujiannya. Ini hamba udah apdet jauh lebih cepet dari biasanya."

**4ditYa**: "Yah, namanya juga crack pairing. Tapi syukurlah kalo bagus. ^_^"

**Sabarjeagerjeaquis**: "Waduh, kasian amat neneknya. Fic-fic rully terasa seperti menjelek-jelekkan Naruto? Mungkin cuma perasaanmu saja…"

**Namikaze Indra**: "OK!"

**chikara kyoshiro gak login**: "Kan dah dibilang apdetnya sehabis hamba selesai final test? Ah udahlah, nih chapter terbarunya."

**Micon**: "Memang gak kilat sih, tapi ini apdetnya jauh lebih cepat dari biasanya kan?"

**Sieghart**: "Hmm, sekuel? Akan hamba pikirkan. Tapi kalo sehabis ini sih hamba sedang ingin merealisasikan ide untuk fic berpairing HinataxNarutoxKyuubi. Mudahan bisa jadi kenyataan."

**ini si 'no name**: "Oke, nona, nggak usah minta maaf. Kau mereview begini pun sudah bikin hamba sangat senang dan berterimakasih. Review juga untuk chap ini ya

Warning:

Abal, aneh, jelek, dan mungkin OOC

Notification:

"Blablabla" = perkataan yang diucapkan langsung (tanda petik double)

'Blablabla' = perkataan dalam hati (tanda petik single)

Disclaimer: This is purely a fanfiction, made only to bring about entertainment of romance for those who read.

Selamat membaca!

~••~

**Last Chapter**

**You are The Only One for Me!**

**2 of 2**

Kala matahari telah hinggap di cakrawala dan menyinarkan cahaya kemerahan yang menyilaukan mata, Kyuubi sadar bahwa dia hampir tak bisa merasakan kakinya.

Akan tetapi, dia sama sekali tak terkejut.

Dia telah tersesat di hutan ini selama 3 hari, tanpa makanan kecuali beberapa buah yang yang dia temukan di jalan. Dia masih beruntung karena belum pernah bertemu dengan satupun binatang buas, walau dia juga yakin keberuntungannya ini takkan bertahan lama. Dengan makanan yang semakin lama semakin jarang, hanya tinggal soal waktu sampai dia kehabisan tenaga untuk berjalan.

…Kyuubi bahkan tidak mengerti bagaimana dia masih punya hasrat untuk makan. Lagipula, untuk apa lagi nyawanya dipertahankan? Sekarang hidupnya telah kehilangan tujuan, seperti kereta yang kehilangan roda, seperti jam yang kehilangan jarumnya. Dia tak berharga…tak ada yang menginginkan dia…

Bukankah lebih baik jika dia mati saja?

Tapi tidak, untuk suatu alasan, Kyuubi tak bisa bunuh diri begitu saja. Mungkin, karena jauh di dalam hati kecilnya, masih ada secercah cahaya harapan yang menyala. Bahwa mungkin, **seseorang **di luar sana masih mencarinya, atau paling tidak, bahwa mungkin mereka masih bisa bertemu, walau untuk terakhir kalinya.

Namun, ketika kakinya yang penuh luka tiba-tiba saja kehilangan tenaga, Kyuubi tahu bahwa Sang Waktu telah menjatuhkan vonis padanya. Tak peduli seberapa keras dia berusaha, tak peduli sekeras apa dia memohon pada tubuhnya, tetap saja dia jatuh tersungkur dan terbaring diam bagaikan boneka yang dicampakkan.

Dan sebelum matanya tertutup, bibir Kyuubi bergerak untuk terakhir kalinya. Dan yang keluar darinya, hanyalah sebuah nama, "…Naruto…"

~•~

"KYUUBI!" sebuah teriakan frustasi bergema di hutan Konoha. "KYUUBI!"

Selarik sinar keemasan bercahaya di kejauhan, dan terus muncul berulang-ulang. Nama yang sama terus diteriakkan, dibiarkan bergema di udara, sebelum diulangi kembali dengan suara yang sudah serak sedemikian rupa. Setelah kerlipan cahaya keemasan yang lain, akhirnya sang pemilik suara nampak sosoknya. Wajahnya yang dihiasi 3 tanda lahir berbentuk kumis kucing dan rambut pirangnya yang biasanya berdiri jabrik kini basah kuyup oleh keringat.

Pemuda dengan nama Uzumaki Naruto itu bersiap untuk melakukan Hiraishin lagi, jutsu teleportasi yang diciptakan oleh ayahnya dan disempurnakan olehnya. Tapi baru setengah detik tubuhnya diselimuti cahaya keemasan, tubuhnya tiba-tiba mengeras dan dia jatuh berlutut ke atas tanah.

Dalam masa keemasannya, bahkan Namikaze Minato sendiri hanya bisa mengaktifkan Hiraishin paling maksimal 20 kali dalam satu hari, 30 jika ia memaksakan diri. Akan tetapi, Naruto, hanya dalam tempo 6 jam, telah menggunakan jutsu level S itu lebih dari 100 kali. Apalagi, karena sepanjang waktu dia juga terus-menerus mengaktifkan chakra Sennin, walau dia memiliki chakra sang Bijuu berekor sembilan, adalah suatu hal yang lumrah bagi makhluk hidup sepertinya untuk kehabisan tenaga.

Tidak hanya itu, chakra yang minim juga membuat Naruto takkan bisa mempertahankan keseimbangan energi alam dalam tubuhnya. Sebentar lagi, maka dia takkan bisa menahan aliran kekuatan alam dalam dirinya untuk memperlama mode Sennin, atau dia akan berakhir sebagai patung katak.

"Sial! Sial! SIAL!" Naruto mengumpat keras sambil meninju tanah, menghasilkan retak-retak besar karena kekuatan luar biasa dari mode Sennin-nya. "BRENGSEEKK!"

Naruto melolong, lama dan panjang. Merobek kesunyian hutan yang gelap dan sunyi dan kelam.

"…Kyuubi…" padahal dia terus mencoba berharap, tapi dia bisa apa jika harapan dalam hatinya yang hanya tinggal sejentik itu makin redup di tiap detiknya? Apa inilah saat dia harus tahu rasanya putus asa? "KYUUBI~!"

Sepanjang hidupnya, Naruto tidak pernah merasa setakut ini. Bahkan, untuk pertama kali dalam hidupnya, Naruto tidak bisa percaya pada kemampuannya sendiri. Ya, mode Sennin memang bisa mendeteksi aliran chakra seperti apapun bentuknya, tapi bagaimana jika orang yang ia cari sudah kehilangan semua aura chakranya?

"TIDAK!" tiba-tiba Naruto menggeram berang. Api yang hampir padam di matanya tiba-tiba menyala kembali dengan intensitas yang baru. "Kalau aku menyerah, lalu siapa yang akan menolong Kyuubi…?"

Tepat setelah menyebutkan itu, dia tiba-tiba merasakan sesuatu. Sangat redup, namun aura chakra yang hanya berupa kerlip kecil dan tidak ia kenal itu menarik perhatiannya lebih dari apapun. Dia tak tahu kenapa, tapi aura ini…seakan sedang memanggilnya…

Tanpa Naruto sadari, kakinya telah tegak dan ia telah berdiri lagi. Seakan punya naluri sendiri, kakinya mulai berlari. Dan tidak lama, dia telah berlari dengan sekuat tenaga…

~•~

Kyuubi tak tahu sudah berapa lama waktu melayang sejak dia pingsan karena kelelahan, tapi kali berikutnya dia bisa merasakan tubuhnya, Kyuubi merasakan sensasi aneh. Seperti terbungkus dalam campuran hangat dan dingin.

Dia pasti sudah lemah sekali, karena itulah tubuhnya perlu waktu jauh lebih lama dari biasanya untuk mengaktifkan fungsi-fungsinya. Kyuubi kini tahu kalau dingin yang ada di tubuhnya berasal dari terpaan angin, seakan dia sedang bergerak dengan kecepatan tinggi (walau dia masih tak tahu apa yang menyebabkan itu).

Tapi yang aneh dari sensasi itu bukanlah dinginnya, melainkan kehangatannya.

Mengapa…mengapa sepertinya kehangatan itu melindunginya? Mengapa kehangatan itu terasa begitu familier, seperti sesuatu yang sudah ia kenal untuk begitu lama, dan menempati sebuah tempat khusus di dalam hatinya?

Lalu Kyuubi tiba-tiba mengerti kenapa dia merasa kenal kehangatan ini.

"…Naruto…"

Sensasi dingin itu tiba-tiba hilang, dan suara kecipak keras yang terdengar di telinganya adalah pertanda kalau perjalanan mereka memang berhenti untuk sementara. Rasa hangat yang sama kini menjalar ke pipinya. Kyuubi tak bisa melihat karena belum membuka matanya, tapi dia bisa membayangkan tangan yang besar dan kapalan itu kini sedang membelai wajahnya.

"Kyuubi…?" dia rindu suara itu…Kyuubi sangat rindu. Lalu mengapa…? Mengapa mendengarnya sekarang membuat hatinya terasa seperti diiris sembilu? "Kyuubi, kau tak apa-apa…?"

Kyuubi membuka matanya pelan-pelan, dan pandangannya yang kabur mulai jelas secara perlahan-lahan. Dan seperti yang ia duga, wajah Naruto adalah yang pertama muncul dalam pandangan. Tidak seperti biasanya, wajah yang biasanya cerah dan sehat itu kini sedikit pucat, dan dia terlihat sangat kelelahan. Tapi senyum itu tak pernah berubah. Senyum yang ringan dan hangat itu, tak pernah sekalipun berubah…

Mata Kyuubi menjadi panas, dan walaupun ia mengira air matanya telah habis, pada akhirnya Kyuubi menangis lagi.

"K-Kyuubi…?" wajah dengan tiga kumis di tiap pipinya itu berubah menjadi panik. "Ada apa…? Kenapa kau menangis?"

Kyuubi menutup mulutnya dengan kedua tangan, tapi itu tak bisa menghentikan isakan yang kini pecah dari suaranya. Padahal dia telah menyerah, padahal dia telah ikhlas, asalkan semua penderitaan ini bisa berakhir. Lalu sekarang, mengapa? Mengapa takdir begitu senang mempermainkannya?

"Kyuubi, tolong katakan, ada apa…?" kekhawatiran yang terkandung suara itu, membuat Kyuubi senang sekaligus sedih bukan buatan. "Kyuubi, kalau kau tak bilang, aku tak bisa tahu-"

Mau atau tidak, Naruto harus berhenti bicara, karena kini jalan suaranya telah ditutup sepenuhnya oleh bibir Kyuubi. Walau kaget pada awalnya, Naruto dengan cepat sembuh dari keterkejutannya dan membalas ciuman Kyuubi dengan rasa lega yang melangit, terutama ketika gadis berambut merah itu mengalungkan kedua tangannya di sekeliling leher Naruto.

Tapi dia dikejutkan lagi, oleh Kyuubi yang tiba-tiba menjauhkan wajahnya.

"Kyuubi…?" dibanding yang dulu-dulu, ciuman tadi terlalu singkat, sehingga Naruto bisa merasakan bahwa ada sesuatu yang salah. "Ada apa? Apa ada yang-"

"Naruto," satu kata dari Kyuubi sudah cukup untuk membuat Naruto berhenti bicara. "Tolong…bisakah kau turunkan aku…?"

Kening Naruto berkerut atas permintaan itu, tapi dengan cepat dia mematuhinya. Selagi sang pemuda menurunkan Kyuubi pelan-pelan dari gendongannya, Kyuubi baru sadar kalau mereka tengah berdiri di tengah-tengah sebuah sungai. Sebuah sungai yang cukup dangkal, kedalamannya pun hanya tepat di atas mata kaki Kyuubi.

Kalau tadi kening Naruto berkerut, maka kini alisnya bertaut. Karena setelah diturunkan, hal pertama yang dilakukan Kyuubi adalah mulai berjalan menjauhinya. "K-kau sedang apa?" kekhawatiran Naruto kembali muncul karena langkah gadis itu sangat tertatih-tatih, walaupun kelihatannya fakta itu tak membuatnya berhenti berjalan. "Kyuubi, kau mau pergi ke mana?"

"…J…an…uti…ku…"

"Apa? Aku nggak bisa dengar-"

"Jangan ikuti aku…!" walau terkejut dan bingung, Naruto tidak berhenti mengikuti gadis itu. Karena dia tahu, air mata yang mengalir di wajah gadis itu mengucapkan hal yang berlawanan dengan kata-katanya tadi.

"Kyuubi, apa maksudmu? Aku tak mengerti…!"

"Kubilang, jangan ikuti aku…!" walau berkata demikian, tak butuh waktu lama bagi tubuh Kyuubi yang sudah begitu lemah dan lelah untuk kehabisan tenaga. Gadis itu kehilangan keseimbangan dan tersungkur ke air sungai yang dingin, dan hampir membuat jantung sang Nanadaime berhenti karena cemas.

"KYUUBI!"

"Hentikan…" walaupun hanya berupa bisikan, suara Kyuubi yang dipenuhi oleh kepahitan kembali menghentikan langkah Naruto. "Sudah cukup…aku tak mau lagi…"

"H-hei, apa yang kau bicarakan?"

"Jangan dekati aku…!" jerit Kyuubi saat Naruto mulai menunjukkan tanda-tanda ingin mendekat lagi. "Kumohon, berhenti bersikap seakan kau peduli…!"

"Apa…?" ekspresi Naruto sedikit mengeras saat menyadari arah pembicaraan itu. "Kyuubi, aku…!"

"Aku benci kau, Naruto!" Naruto tak tahu apakah ucapan itu serius atau tidak, namun yang pasti, mendengarnya membuat ia merasakan sakit yang begitu hebat di dalam dadanya. "Aku benci! Aku benci! AKU BENCI!"

Sekarang Naruto benar-benar tak tahu harus merasa bagaimana, berbagai emosi bercampur aduk di dalam hatinya seperti blender berisi jus buah. Pertama gadis itu menangis tanpa alasan jelas, dan apapun penyebabnya, dia juga tak mau bilang. Lalu, dia tiba-tiba saja menciumnya. Tapi saat akhirnya Naruto merasa kalau semuanya baik-baik saja, gadis itu minta diturunkan dan sekarang mengatakan kalau dia membencinya.

"A…" Naruto membuka mulutnya, tapi segera menutupnya kembali saat sadar dia hampir mengucapkan apa. Saat ini, marah bukanlah tindakan yang tepat karena hanya akan memperburuk suasana. Maka dari itu Naruto menggantinya dengan pertanyaan, "Kenapa? Apa salahku?"

"Karena kau pembohong, Naruto! Kau sama saja seperti mereka, kalian semua pembohong!" setiap teriakan Kyuubi kini dibarengi lelehan air mata yang semakin membuat Naruto tak tega melihatnya. "Kau bilang kalau aku bisa bahagia di sana, kau juga bilang kalau cepat atau lambat mereka akan menerimaku! Tapi apa buktinya? Pada akhirnya, semua kata-katamu hanyalah bohong belaka!"

Tak butuh waktu lama bagi Naruto untuk memahami kalau maksud dari kata 'di sana' dan 'mereka' adalah Konoha dan penduduknya, dan juga fakta kalau semua ini terjadi karena dia tak ada di sana saat Kyuubi membutuhkannya. Padahal dia telah berjanji akan melindunginya, tetapi dia malah membiarkannya terluka untuk kesekian kalinya. Bahkan, kali ini luka hati Kyuubi sudah terlalu lebar, dan takkan mungkin lagi menyembuhkannya hanya dengan kata-kata.

"Aku sudah lelah, Naruto. Aku sudah lelah berharap, kalau pada akhirnya takkan pernah menjadi kenyataan…" suara gadis itu menjadi kian pelan, kelihatannya semua teriakan tadi telah menyerap habis sisa tenaganya yang terakhir. "Sudah cukup, aku tak tahan lagi. Kumohon, jika aku memang tak bisa mendapatkan kebahagiaan, setidaknya biarkan aku mengakhiri semua ini…"

"Apa? Kyuubi, i-itu tak benar…!" kalimat itu telah membuat kemarahan sekaligus kebingungan menyala di dalam hati Naruto. Kenapa Kyuubi bisa berpikir begitu? Siapa yang berani menanamkan hal semacam itu di kepalanya? "Kau…kau salah…!"

"Tidak…" rasanya tidak benar. Mendengar Kyuubi mengucapkan hal itu dengan nada yang penuh keyakinan dan kepastian seperti itu…terasa sangat salah. "Kaulah yang salah…"

"Tahukah kau, Naruto? Sebenarnya, tak bisa hidup di sana, ataupun tak diterima oleh mereka, bukanlah hal yang paling menyakitkan bagiku…" sepelan apapun suara bisikan gadis itu, Naruto merasakan setiap kata-katanya bergema di sekujur dinding dadanya. Merobek hatinya. Mencabik jiwanya. "Yang paling menyakitkan bagiku, adalah semakin lama aku merenungkannya, semakin aku menyadari…

"Bahwa kau tak pernah benar-benar membutuhkanku…"

"…!" Naruto membuka mulutnya untuk membantah, namun tak mampu mengucapkan barang sepatah kata. Dia ingin Kyuubi tahu betapa salahnya pendapatnya itu, tapi seakan ada yang memutuskan pita suaranya, Naruto tak mampu menemukan kata untuk mengungkapkan perasaannya.

"Aku…" Kyuubi melanjutkan sambil menundukkan kepala, menatap di mana air matanya bercampur dengan sungai jernih yang mengalir di bawahnya. "…tak pernah meminta hal yang muluk-muluk. Aku tak minta tempat tinggal yang layak, aku tak minta harta yang banyak…"

**Karena bisa ada di sisimu, aku sudah sangat bahagia…**

"Bisa memasakkanmu makan pagi dan makan malam, atau menyambutmu saat kau pulang. Menyiapkan air panas untukmu dan memandikanmu. Sesederhana dan seremeh apapun kedengarannya, semua itu sudah merupakan kebahagiaan terbesar bagiku..."

**Aku sudah cukup bahagia bisa mengurusmu…**

"Tapi kemudian aku sadar, tidak harus **aku** yang menjadi orang itu. Tidak harus **masakanku** yang kau makan setiap kali kau pulang. Tidak harus **tanganku** yang menggosok punggungmu dan mencuci rambutmu. Tidak harus **tubuhku** yang kau peluk saat sudah larut malam. Tidak harus **wajahku** yang pertama kau lihat setiap pagi menjelang…"

**Tapi aku tahu itu hanyalah harapan semata…**

"Aku mencintaimu…" Kyuubi mengakhiri. "Tapi kau tak pernah harus mencintaiku…"

**Karena pada akhirnya, kita tak ditakdirkan bersama…**

"Oleh sebab itu…lupakan aku…" pinta Kyuubi. "Masih banyak gadis lain di dunia ini…yang bisa kau pilih sesuka hati. Gadis-gadis yang normal, tidak seperti aku yang dilahirkan sebagai siluman dan sebatang kara…"

**Aku adalah iblis, karena itulah aku tak pantas dipandang olehmu…**

**Tanganku telah berlumuran darah, karena itulah aku tak layak menyentuhmu…**

"…Jadi…" setelah lama diam, Naruto akhirnya buka suara. Dengan wajah menunduk, dan dengan suara yang sama sekali tidak terdengar seperti suaranya. "Menurutmu, aku lebih baik mencari gadis lain…?"

"Itulah yang terbaik…" jawab Kyuubi, berusaha terdengar tulus walaupun hatinya hancur saat mengatakan itu. "Sejak awal, aku tak pernah pantas untukmu. Lagipula, kau juga pasti ingin gadis yang lebih baik, yang lebih-"

"DIAM." dengan kepala yang masih tertunduk, Naruto memotong perkataan Kyuubi. Suaranya yang penuh kemarahan seakan bergema di udara malam, dan sekejab kemudian, alam menjadi senyap seketika. "DIAM! Jangan kau berani ucapkan satu kata lagi!" kedua tangan Naruto terkepal kuat-kuat, saking kuatnya sampai darah mulai mengalir dan menetes jatuh, mengotori sungai yang jernih. "Beraninya kau bicara seakan-akan kau tahu apa keinginanku!"

Kyuubi menggigit bibirnya kuat-kuat, menahan isakan yang hampir lepas dari mulutnya. Walaupun melakukan ini membuatnya diliputi kesedihan yang mungkin akan terus menghantuinya walau sampai ke alam baka, Kyuubi takkan menyesalinya, karena dia tahu bahwa hanya dengan membuat Naruto membencinyalah yang akan membuat pemuda lebih mudah melupakannya.

"…Baiklah kalau begitu. Jika kau memang ingin mati di sini, akan kukabulkan permintaanmu," kata Naruto dengan suara yang datar, sehingga Kyuubi tak bisa tahu apa yang pemuda itu rasakan sekarang. "Tapi setidaknya, sebelum itu, maukah kau mendengarkan kata-kataku…?"

Bibir Kyuubi hanya bisa mengucapkan hening. Tak peduli seperti apa kalimatnya, Kyuubi tahu kalau itu bukanlah sebuah permintaan. Di hadapannya, Naruto kini mulai melonggarkan kepalan tangan, menunjukkan telapaknya yang dilumuri lapisan tipis darah, membuat setiap detak jantung Kyuubi terisi oleh kekhawatiran.

Dan mungkin Kyuubi sudah bangkit dari posisinya, andai saja Naruto tidak mulai berkata-kata saat itu.

"Kau tahu, Kyuubi, aku…" kali ini, suara Naruto telah kehilangan kedatarannya, tapi emosi apapun yang tersimpan di dalamnya, Kyuubi tak mengenalinya. "Aku…tak pernah benar-benar menginginkan jabatan ini…"

"Kuakui, sejak kecil aku selalu berkata kalau aku ingin menjadi Hokage. Tapi…satu-satunya alasan aku menginginkan posisi ini, adalah karena kukira bahwa dengan menjadi Hokage, maka warga Konoha akan menerimaku. Melihatku apa adanya…bukan sebagai 'wadah' yang menyimpan seekor rubah iblis, tetapi sebagai seorang manusia, sebagai seorang Naruto Uzumaki…"

Sembari menyelesaikan kalimat itu, Naruto mengangkat kepalanya, mengarahkan mata birunya ke langit malam yang entah kenapa tak berbintang. Dalam durasi itu, untuk sekejab mereka bertemu pandang, dan walaupun hanya sepintas, Kyuubi kembali merasakannya. Emosi yang begitu kuat, begitu dalam, terpancar dari mata Naruto, namun tak sedikitpun bisa dia terka emosi macam apa.

"Tapi setelah mengalahkan Pein, aku sadar bahwa aku tak perlu itu. Saat aku melihat bagaimana mereka menyambut kepulanganku, aku langsung tahu bahwa tak perlu jabatan Hokage untuk membuat mereka menerimaku…" senyum tipis yang semula menghiasi wajah Naruto tiba-tiba hilang. "Awalnya, aku merasa senang. Sangat senang. Tapi kesenangan itu tidak bertahan lama…"

Naruto kembali menurunkan kepalanya, kemudian menatap Kyuubi dalam-dalam. "…Sejak kecil, keinginan untuk membuat Konoha menerimaku selalu menjadi dorongan terbesar dalam hidupku. Keinginan itu yang mendorongku untuk selalu berlatih, untuk selalu berusaha sebaik mungkin dan tak pernah menyerah. Saking kuatnya, apa yang semula hanya berupa keinginan berubah menjadi harapan, dan seiring waktu, berubah menjadi tujuan hidup…

"Tapi setelah keinginan itu terwujud…lalu apa? Untuk apa lagi aku terus berlatih, untuk terus bertambah kuat? Atau yang paling utama…untuk apa aku hidup?"

Sembari mendengarkan, perlahan-lahan Kyuubi mulai mengerti emosi seperti apa yang terlukis di wajah Naruto. Hanya saja, dia masih belum yakin apa. Apakah itu kesedihan? Kekhawatiran? Ketakutan? Atau…keputusasaan?

"Awalnya aku masih bisa menepis perasaan itu. Tapi lama-kelamaan, aku jadi tak bisa menyangkalnya. Aku sangat bingung, rasanya seperti tersesat di labirin tanpa jalan keluar…" Naruto mulai mencengkeram kepalanya, menekankan betapa kuatnya perasaan yang memerangkapnya di saat tersebut. "Bahkan saat aku dinobatkan sebagai Hokage, aku tak bisa merasakan apa-apa. Tidak kepuasan, tidak kebahagiaan, tak ada. Aku merasa hampa…aku merasa tak berguna…

"Aku mungkin masih yang terkuat di Konoha saat ini, tapi teman-temanku pun terus bertambah kuat. Dan cepat atau lambat, akan sampai saat di mana mereka akan cukup kuat untuk melindungi Konoha…tanpa bantuanku," Naruto mengangkat tangannya, lalu memandanginya dengan mata yang penuh kemurungan.

"Jika saat itu tiba, lalu apa gunanya aku? Satu-satunya kualitas yang ada dalam diriku adalah kekuatanku, tapi untuk apa? Untuk apa lagi kekuatan ini, jika Konoha saja sudah tak membutuhkanku lagi sebagai pelindung mereka?" tangan Naruto yang terangkat, terkepal kuat-kuat. Tapi tak lama, kepalan tangan Naruto melemah, dan lepas seluruhnya. Seakan kehilangan semua tenaga, Naruto membiarkan kedua lengannya terkulai seperti tak bernyawa di sisi tubuhnya."…Siapa yang membutuhkanku?"

Lambat-lambat, Naruto kembali mengangkat wajahnya, dan Kyuubi tersentak saat menyadari tumpahan emosi yang bersinar di mata pemuda itu. "Ketika aku hampir putus asa, tiba-tiba saja…**kau** muncul dalam kehidupanku. Kau yang sudah kehilangan kekuatan dan yang ternyata hanyalah seorang gadis yang rapuh dan lemah, terlihat begitu kebingungan dan kehilangan arah. Walaupun saat itu kau berlagak angkuh dan sinis di depanku, matamu yang penuh kecemasan dan ketakutan itu tak bisa berdusta padaku…"

"Dan saat itu, aku memutuskan. Karena akulah penyebab hilangnya kekuatanmu, aku akan bertanggung jawab, dan menjagamu selama hidupku," suara Naruto terdengar mengambang. "Kehadiranmu memberiku alasan, memberi arti pada kehidupanku. Dan itu cukup bagiku," Setelah beberapa lama terdiam, ia melanjutkan, "Atau yang semula kukira begitu…"

"Awalnya, aku berpikir bahwa ini sudah menjadi kewajibanku, mengingat aku sudah berhutang nyawa padamu. Tapi kemudian, kau menunjukkan dirimu yang asli padaku…" bibir Naruto melengkung, membentuk sebuah sengiran. "Kau benar-benar menyebalkan dan merepotkan, tapi sekaligus…polos bukan buatan…

"Dan entah mulai sejak kapan, aku jadi terbiasa. Terbiasa dengan semua komentar sinismu, terbiasa berbagi bak mandi denganmu, terbiasa berebut selimut denganmu. Terbiasa…dengan kehadiranmu…

"Aku ini bodoh, karena itu aku tak tahu perasaan aneh apa yang kudapatkan sejak kehadiranmu itu. Perasaan yang membuatku jadi selalu bekerja serajin mungkin hanya agar bisa cepat pulang dan melihatmu. Yang membuatku selalu tak sabar ingin mengajarimu hal-hal baru. Yang membuatku selalu begitu senang setiap kali aku berhasil membuatmu tersenyum…" kata-kata terus meluncur dari mulut Naruto seakan tak terkekang. Hal-hal yang sebenarnya ingin dia pendam seorang diri, kini keluar ke permukaan. "Saat itu, yang aku tahu pasti adalah apa yang semula kukira hanyalah kewajiban, telah berubah menjadi keinginan…"

"T-tapi, semua itu pasti kesalahan saja kan…?" sela Kyuubi, tak tahan kalau hanya terus diam mendengarkan. "Itu pasti hanya perasaan yang diciptakan oleh rasa kasihanmu…!"

"Hmh, kau benar…" Naruto tersenyum kecil. "Atau setidaknya, itulah yang kukatakan pada diriku saat itu. Mungkin…aku hanya terlalu takut untuk mengakui. Tapi…

"Dalam kunjungan kita ke pulau Mikazuki…semuanya berakhir…

"Dimulai oleh kata-kata Hikaru, ilusi kecil yang kupasang demi menipu perasaanku retak dan mulai hancur perlahan-lahan. Kutenggak berbotol-botol alkohol demi mengalihkan pikiranku. Tapi semakin waktu berlalu, semakin aku tak bisa menghindar. Dan rasa takut yang kurasakan ketika kau menghilang pada malam itu, menghancurkan pembatas terakhir yang memisahkanku dari kesadaran…"

Kyuubi ingin menutup telinganya, ingin memblokir pendengarannya. Dia tak ingin mendengar sesuatu yang seharusnya tak nyata, sesuatu yang seharusnya tak pernah terucap di antara seorang siluman dan manusia.

"Aku sadar…" Naruto mengaku dengan suara pelan. "Bahwa aku tak bisa kehilangan kamu…"

Mungkin karena dinginnya air yang membuat tubuhnya mati rasa, mungkin karena dia terbius oleh kata-kata yang terlepas dari bibir sang pemuda, tapi baru di saat inilah, Kyuubi menyadari bahwa Naruto telah berlutut di depannya. Sembari mata mereka bertemu, seulas senyum tersungging di bibir Naruto. "Di malam itu, di pantai itu, akhirnya aku menyadari betapa berartinya kau bagiku…"

"H-hentikan…!" Kyuubi tiba-tiba menyela, sambil menggelengkan kepalanya kuat-kuat. "Kumohon, hentikan…hentikan kebohongan ini…!"

"Bohong?" Naruto mengulangi. "Kenapa kau bisa berpikir bahwa aku berbohong?"

"K-karena itu terlalu indah…! Terlalu indah untuk dipercaya, terlalu indah untuk menjadi nyata…!" Kyuubi tak ingin memercayainya. Dia sudah terlalu sering dibohongi, dia sudah tak tahan ditipu lagi-

"Kyuubi," Naruto berucap pelan. "Pernahkah, biar satu kali saja, aku berbohong padamu?"

Kyuubi tersentak kuat saat menyadari kebenaran perkataan pemuda itu. Akan tetapi, masih ada sesuatu yang mengganjal, "T-tapi…kenapa…?"

"…" Naruto mengambil waktu sejenak untuk berdiam diri, sebelum melanjutkan. "Semenjak aku kecil, aku selalu mengharapkan ada seseorang. Seseorang yang bisa mengerti penderitaanku, seseorang yang dapat memahami kesedihanku…"

"Betapa sakitnya ketika dipandang sebagai seekor monster. Betapa pedihnya dibenci atas sesuatu yang tak pernah kita minta. Betapa sedihnya…kesepian karena tak ada seorangpun yang mau mendekatimu, yang mau memahamimu…"

"Masihkah kau tak menyadarinya? Tentang betapa banyaknya kesamaan di antara kita?" tanya Naruto dengan lembut. "Kau…adalah satu-satunya orang yang memahamiku seluruhnya. Selalu tahu apa yang kupikirkan, apa yang kuinginkan dan kubutuhkan. Tapi entah kenapa, dengan seberapa besar kau mengerti aku, kau gagal menyadari satu hal yang paling penting…"

"…?" Kyuubi menengadahkan kepalanya dalam tanda tanya. Tapi ketika mata biru langit bertemu merah delima, Kyuubi tiba-tiba langsung tahu apa yang akan terucapkan di antara mereka.

"Kau gagal menyadari, bahwa yang paling kubutuhkan, justru adalah dirimu."

Kyuubi terkesima, sama sekali tak tahu harus menjawab apa.

"Semenjak kau tiba dalam hidupku, setiap hari menjadi sangat menyenangkan. Bekerja seharian tak lagi membuatku keberatan, karena aku tahu selalu ada kau yang menungguku di rumah. Bisa melihat wajahmu setiap hari, bisa mendengar suaramu setiap hari, membuatku begitu bahagia," setiap inci wajah Naruto melukiskan kejujuran, seperti bagaimana setiap suku katanya menyimpan ketulusan. "Kehadiranmu mengisi kekosongan di dalam hatiku. Kehadiranmu melengkapi kehidupanku.

"Sejak dulu, kau adalah pilar yang selalu menyokongku. Jika ada kau, aku takkan pernah merasa takut. Semua cobaan yang kualami, semua pertarungan yang kumenangi, semua itu bisa kulalui karena aku tahu ada kau yang menjadi penopangku."

"Karena itulah aku bersumpah akan melindungimu, sampai nyawa ini meninggalkan tubuhku."

Tapi tak selang beberapa lama setelah mengucapkan itu, wajah Naruto kembali berubah murung. Senyum di bibirnya menghilang, dan sinar di matanya padam.

"Tapi sumpah itu…sumpah yang keluar dari mulutku sendiri itu, aku malah gagal menepatinya!"

"Aku terlalu naïf! Harusnya aku menyuruh seseorang untuk mengawalmu…tidak, harusnya aku tetap di sana untuk menjagamu! Tapi tidak, aku malah pergi, dan meninggalkanmu seorang diri!" dalam setiap teriakan Naruto, terisi kemarahan yang berapi-api. Kemarahan yang dihantamkan pada dirinya sendiri. "Karena kesalahanku, kau jadi terluka lagi! Gara-gara aku, kau disakiti lagi!"

Kyuubi berdiam di sana, tubuhnya sunyi namun pikirannya berteriak-teriak. Kenapa Naruto harus berpikir begitu? Kenapa dia harus menyalahkan dirinya, padahal semua yang terjadi sebenarnya adalah salah Kyuubi sendiri? Atas semua dosa yang telah ia lakukan di masa lampau?

Tapi dia tak mampu bicara. Entah kenapa, suaranya terkatup dan bibirnya tak mau terbuka.

"Apa artinya semua latihanku selama ini jika aku tak mampu menjaga sebuah janji? Apa gunanya semua kekuatan ini, jika pada akhirnya aku malah gagal melindungi satu orang paling berarti yang pernah kupunyai?" Naruto terus bicara dengan gigi beradu, melepaskan kemarahannya di antara kesunyian malam dan hutan. "Brengsek, kenapa aku harus begitu lemah? Begitu tak berguna?"

Ada kesunyian sesaat, yang akhirnya dihancurkan oleh suara tetesan air di permukaan sungai. Hanya saja, kali ini bukan air mata Kyuubi yang menetes, melainkan air mata Naruto.

"Kau gadis yang paling berharga bagiku, dan karena kesamaan kita, aku sangat memahamimu. Dan karena itulah, aku sangat mengerti betapa besar sakit hati yang telah diberikan dunia ini padamu," sekarang, suara Naruto telah didominasi oleh isakan. "Aku mengerti kalau kau sudah tak tahan lagi, kalau kau ingin mengakhiri kehidupan yang telah memberimu begitu banyak penderitaan ini…"

Melihat bagaimana kedua pipi pemuda itu dibanjiri oleh air mata, sangat membuat Kyuubi ingin menghiburnya, menenangkannya, dan mengatakan bahwa semua ini bukan salahnya. Tetapi, entah kenapa, tak ada satupun suara yang bisa keluar dari tenggorokan Kyuubi.

"…Tapi aku tak bisa. Aku tak bisa menerimanya. Walaupun aku sadar bahwa ini adalah kesalahanku, tapi tetap saja, aku tak mampu kehilanganmu…" Naruto mengaku dengan suara pelan. "Kau terlalu berharga bagiku…aku tak bisa hidup tanpamu…"

"Aku…benar-benar tak bisa…" mata Kyuubi melebar, dan napasnya tiba-tiba berhenti, saat melihat sebuah kunai di tangan kanan Naruto. "Daripada melihatmu pergi…" Naruto membawa ujungnya yang runcing ke tenggorokannya. Dia mengangkat wajahnya, lalu memandang Kyuubi dengan pasrah. "Lebih baik jika aku menunggumu di sana…"

Naruto memejamkan mata, dan menekan kunai itu tanpa keraguan. Dia merasakan pedih, dan terasa setetes darah mengalir di lehernya. Hanya saja…

Sakit itu tak berlanjut.

Naruto membuka matanya, hanya untuk menemukan bahwa tangannya ditahan di tempat, oleh dua tangan yang kecil dan berkulit halus dan sama sekali bukan miliknya.

"Hentikan!" Naruto mendongak, dan melihat bahwa wajah Kyuubi berada tak berapa inci dari wajahnya sendiri, penuh oleh air mata yang membanjiri pipinya. "Hentikan…jangan!"

"Lepaskan aku, Kyuubi…" Naruto berbisik dengan suara yang tenang, terlalu tenang. Namun justru ketenangan itulah yang membuat Kyuubi semakin ketakutan. "Biarkan aku mengakhiri ini-"

"TIDAK!" potong Kyuubi putus asa, namun masih berusaha sekuat tenaga menahan agar kunai itu tak menembus leher pria yang paling disayanginya. "Kumohon, jangan lakukan ini! Tak boleh…aku takkan mengizinkanmu!"

"Kenapa?" mereka bertatap mata, dan Kyuubi akhirnya mengerti bahwa yang ditunjukkan oleh mata Naruto…hanyalah keputusasaan. Dan itu menghancurkan hatinya. "Katakan padaku, Kyuubi. Bagaimana aku harus terus hidup, jika kau akan meninggalkanku…?"

"K-karena…kau tak mengerti…!" sahut Kyuubi, mencoba meniru kekeraskepalaan Naruto. "Kau pasti masih bisa hidup! T-tanpa akupun-"

"Tanpa kau," Naruto menyela. "Aku takkan pernah sama lagi." Kyuubi masih berusaha, namun tak ayal, ucapan Naruto itu membuat pegangan tangannya melonggar. "Ya, mungkin aku akan tetap hidup, tapi kosong. Tanpa perasaan. Tanpa jiwa. Karena kau membawa hati dan semua emosiku pergi, jauh ke tempat yang tak bisa kujangkau lagi."

"T-tapi…tapi…!" Kyuubi terbata. Dia mencoba mencari kata-kata yang tepat, tapi yang muncul di kepalanya hanya satu kalimat. "Aku tak mampu melihatmu mati!"

"Kalau begitu jangan pergi!" Naruto tiba-tiba berteriak. Kunai yang hampir membunuhnya jatuh ke sungai dengan kecipak kecil ketika ia melempar kedua tangannya ke depan, memeluk tubuh kecil Kyuubi seakan-akan gadis itu satu-satunya hal yang mengikatnya ke kehidupan. "Kumohon…!" Naruto membenamkan wajahnya ke perut Kyuubi, sambil terisak miris. "Jangan tinggalkan aku…"

"Naruto…" Kyuubi meraup kepala Naruto ke dalam pelukannya, berusaha menenangkan sang pemuda. Namun ia sendiri tak bisa meredam sedu yang muncul dalam suaranya. "A-aku…"

"Aku akan melakukan apapun…" ucap Naruto dengan memelas. "Kali ini aku akan selalu ada di sisimu. Menjagamu. Melindungimu. Aku takkan membiarkan siapapun melukaimu lagi…" dia eratkan pelukannya. "…Aku sudah kehilangan terlalu banyak. Ayahku, ibuku, bahkan Ero-sennin. Aku sudah tak sanggup lagi, aku sudah tak tahan kalau harus ditinggalkan lagi…"

"Jadi kumohon…tetaplah bersamaku…"

…

Kyuubi merapatkan dekapannya. Memberi Naruto kehangatan dan semua kasih sayang dengan setiap belaian lembut tangannya, sebagai ganti kegelisahan yang telah ia berikan.

Kyuubi melanjutkan hanya dengan diam. Akan tetapi, senyum tipis namun lembut bukan buatan yang menghiasi wajahnya adalah gambaran bahwa kesedihan dan keputusasaan di hatinya telah lama meninggalkan habitatnya. Rasa takut bahwa dia tak diinginkan tak lagi bersemayam di hatinya, semua terhapus tuntas tak bersisa.

Tak pernah terbayang sekalipun dalam angan Kyuubi, betapa dalamnya kebahagiaan yang bisa ia rasakan hanya dengan memeluk Naruto seperti ini. Betapa dia merasa seperti melayang hanya dengan merasakan bagaimana jantung mereka berdetak dalam satu rima, sebuah melodi yang hanya bisa didengar oleh mereka berdua. Seakan-akan mereka adalah satu yang utuh dan bukannya dua makhluk yang berbeda.

Untuk pertama kalinya dalam beberapa ratus tahun, Kyuubi tak menyesali kehidupan yang dia miliki. Dia rela, sungguh rela, mengalami kembali semua penderitaan itu, semua kesedihan itu, berapa kalipun, jika pada akhirnya dia diizinkan untuk memperoleh satu kebahagiaan ini.

Lalu, muncullah dua kata itu. Dua kata yang akan mengubah dunia Kyuubi untuk selamanya.

"Aku mencintaimu…"

Kyuubi membiarkan kata-kata itu meresap, maknanya merasuk ke dalam sukma dan merembes ke setiap urat nadi yang menyusun tubuhnya. Kemudian, sambil mengecup puncak kepala Naruto dengan penuh rasa sayang, ia memberi jawaban.

"Aku juga mencintaimu."

~•~

Naruto menarik napas panjang. Menilik peristiwa yang terjadi beberapa jam lalu, mau tak mau dia merasa cukup malu. Dia pasti terlihat sangat memalukan, dan mungkin agak menyedihkan. Tetapi semalu-malunya dia, saat dia menatap kembali wajah Kyuubi yang sekarang tertidur nyenyak di dadanya, Naruto tak bisa bilang kalau dia menyesali kejadian itu.

Terlelap diselimuti jubah merah Naruto, Kyuubi bergerak dalam tidurnya. Bibir Naruto melengkung dengan sendirinya ketika melihat betapa tentramnya tidur gadis itu, membuatnya tak tahan untuk membiarkan jarinya berenang di lautan benang merah yang lembut bukan buatan milik Kyuubi. Seakan merasakan elusan Naruto, Kyuubi tersenyum, senyum yang polos dan bebas dari beban.

Ketika Naruto merasakan debar yang menghentak di balik dadanya, dia langsung tahu bahwa itu adalah bukti bahwa Kyuubi, dengan setiap senyumannya, selalu berhasil membuat Naruto jatuh cinta lagi dan lagi. Dan setiap kali, perasaan itu selalu lebih kuat dari sebelumnya.

Naruto, yang sekali lagi kalah dari godaan, mengecup ubun-ubun Kyuubi dalam sebuah ciuman yang panjang dan penuh kasih sayang. Dia takkan pernah puas melakukan ini, karena memeluk Kyuubi seperti ini memberikannya kedamaian dan kebahagiaan yang tak ada bandingannya. Yang membuatnya merasa seakan-akan semuanya akan baik-baik saja.

…Tapi dia tahu itu hanyalah angan. Masalah masih bersisa. Dan sialnya, Naruto masih belum mendapatkan solusi terbaik yang bisa dia lakukan untuk menyelesaikan problema yang secara pasti akan mengancam kebahagiaan mereka ini.

Namun itu sendiripun hanyalah kebohongan. Dia telah lama, sangat lama, tahu jawaban dari permasalahan ini. Maka, ketika fajar telah tua dan matahari mulai mengintip dari balik cakrawala, Naruto menjatuhkan keputusannya.

"Kau sudah berkorban begitu banyak untukku…" Naruto tetap berkata walaupun tahu Kyuubi tak bisa mendengarnya. Tangannya bergerak melepaskan hitai-ate yang terikat di kepalanya, kemudian memandangi simbol Konohagakure itu dengan mata redup, senyum penuh tekad terukir di bibir sang Hokage muda.

"Kali ini, biarkan aku yang berkorban untukmu."

**To be continued on Epilogue**

Bahkan dengan namanya, Last Chapter ini masih menyisakan misteri. Apakah sebenarnya keputusan Naruto? Chakra dari apakah yang sebenarnya dirasakan oleh Naruto saat dia menemukan Kyuubi? Atau mungkin tepatnya, chakra milik **siapa**?

Jangan lewatkan chapter Epilogue yang akan keluar untuk menuntaskan semua misteri, sekaligus menutup fic ini!

**Galerians, out.**


	13. Epilogue: Into The Future!

**Galerians, in.**

Di penghabisan ini, hamba takkan banyak bicara. Hanya mau bilang, terima kasih atas segala feedback yang telah Anda semua berikan sampai akhir fic ini. My apology, akan tetapi, karena ini chapter penghabisan, maka takkan ada review reply.

Selamat membaca.

Warning:

Abal, aneh, jelek, dan mungkin OOC

Notification:

"Blablabla" = perkataan yang diucapkan langsung (tanda petik double)

'Blablabla' = perkataan dalam hati (tanda petik single)

Disclaimer: This is purely a fanfiction, made only to bring about entertainment of romance for those who read.

Selamat membaca!

~••~

**Epilogue**

**A New Love Story**

Fajar di Konoha tak pernah semerah ini.

Ketika tubuh matahari pertama kali menembus batas cakrawala di ufuk timur, lapisan langit yang tak tertutup awan disiram oleh warna merah tua, yang semakin lama semakin berubah menjadi jingga. Fajar semacam ini sering diinterpretasikan sebagai awal dari sebuah hari yang cerah nan indah, namun bagi 3 orang yang berdiri di depan Gerbang Besar Konoha, hari ini adalah hari di mana mereka akan kehilangan seseorang yang sangat berharga.

"Naruto…" seorang gadis berambut merah muda yang berdiri paling depan dari kedua rekannya membuka suara. "Kau benar-benar yakin ingin melakukan ini…?"

"Sakura-chan, ayolah…" yang ditanya adalah seorang pemuda dengan rambut yang berantakan dan berwarna pirang menyala. "Berapa kali harus kujelaskan padamu sebelum kau mengerti?"

Dia memang mengerti. Tapi itu bukan berarti Sakura bisa menerimanya begitu saja. "Apakah memang benar-benar harus seperti ini…?"

"Harus seperti ini," jawab Naruto dengan tegas, walau penuh rasa menyesal. "Maafkan aku. Tapi memang hanya inilah satu-satunya cara."

"Tapi kenapa? Kenapa kalian harus pergi…?"

Mendengar itu, sang shinobi yang kini tak pernah lepas dari jubah merah tuanya itu cuma memandang sahabatnya itu dengan tatapan yang sungguh lembut. Kemudian, ia arahkan tatapannya lurus ke depan, melewati teman-temannya, ke arah desa yang menjadi tempat dia tumbuh besar. "…Karena sudah saatnya aku berhenti bersifat naïf."

"Awalnya, aku juga berpikir bahwa semuanya akan baik-baik saja. Bahwa waktu akan memperbaiki semuanya, dan menyembuhkan setiap luka dan dendam yang tersimpan. Tapi nyatanya, itu hanyalah impian, karena kebencian telah tertanam terlalu dalam di hati mereka…" Naruto tersenyum pahit. "Memang, kami mungkin masih bisa tinggal di sini selama identitas Kyuubi bisa tersembunyi. Tetapi, bukankah itu berarti kami harus terus berbohong? Yang kami inginkan adalah kebahagiaan, bukan sebuah kehidupan yang diselubungi rahasia dan kebohongan."

"Karena itu, walau aku tahu ini adalah pilihan yang egois, kuputuskan bahwa cara yang terbaik adalah dengan meninggalkan Konoha."

"T-tapi-"

"Sakura," sebuah suara lain tiba-tiba menyela Sakura yang sudah ingin mendebat lagi. Sang pemilik suara, meletakkan tangannya di bahu kanan Sakura sambil berdiri di sampingnya. "Sudah cukup."

"Tapi, Shikamaru…"

"Sakura, kau tentu tahu bahwa sekali Naruto memutuskan sesuatu, tak ada yang bisa kita katakan untuk mengubahnya," seseorang yang lain ikut angkat bicara, datang dari seorang pria yang berpenutup muka dan berdiri di sebelah kiri Sakura. "Lagipula, bukankah selama ini Naruto sudah berkorban begitu banyak untuk kita? Paling tidak, biarkanlah dia bersikap egois untuk kali ini saja."

Sakura langsung terdiam, tahu bahwa dia telah kehabisan alasan dan dasar untuk berargumen. Sedangkan Naruto kini membalas tatapan mantan gurunya dengan penuh rasa terima kasih. "Terima kasih, Kakashi-sensei."

"Biarpun aku mengatakan itu, sebenarnya aku juga punya satu pertanyaan untukmu, Naruto," si pria yang jauh lebih tua mendekat, sampai mereka berhadapan. "Apakah keputusan ini murni keputusanmu sendiri? Ataukah-"

"…Jika kau mau bertanya apakah Kyuubi yang memengaruhi keputusanku, maka jawabannya adalah tidak. Ini keputusanku sendiri," jawab Naruto secepatnya setelah sadar ke mana arah pertanyaan ini. "Dia bahkan awalnya menentang gagasanku ini. Tapi aku bersikeras, karena setelah peristiwa yang lalu, aku sekarang tahu jelas apa yang akan terjadi andai suatu saat identitas Kyuubi ketahuan," tanpa sadar tangan Naruto kembali terkepal saat mengingat hal itu. "Kebahagiaan Kyuubi tak ada di Konoha. Dan kebahagiaanku adalah Kyuubi. Karena itu, aku memutuskan untuk pergi."

"Baguslah kalau begitu," sahut Kakashi dengan puas. Walaupun wajahnya tertutup topeng, namun Naruto bisa mengetahui bahwa pria itu sedang tersenyum lebar. "Jadi, sampai kapan kau membuat dia menunggu?"

Naruto tersenyum tipis, sebelum mengangkat tangannya dan mulai melepas ikatan hitai-ate yang masih terpasang di kepalanya. Saat benda itu lepas, dia berjalan ke arah sang Copy Ninja dan menyodorkannya ke depan, "Aku bisa mempercayakan Konoha padamu kan?"

"Hn," Kakashi mengangguk sambil menerima hitai-ate itu. "Aku takkan mengecewakanmu."

"…" Naruto memberikan satu tepukan ringan di bahu pria berambut keperakan itu, kemudian berjalan mundur beberapa langkah. "Nah, aku pergi."

Naruto berbalik dan mulai menapakkan kakinya, perlahan-lahan meninggalkan kampung halaman yang menyimpan begitu banyak kenangan. Langkahnya ringan, membawanya berjalan menantang sinar matahari pagi yang menerpa sekujur raganya. Postur tubuhnya tegap, sama sekali tak menunjukkan gemuruh yang berkecamuk di dadanya. Tapi Naruto tak menoleh, karena dia tahu bahwa melakukan itu hanya akan membuat perpisahan ini semakin berat.

Akan tetapi, sesuatu membuat langkahnya terhenti sesaat.

"Narutoo! Kalau kau nanti sakit atau terluka, jangan sungkan kembali kemari yaa!"

"Benar! Walaupun merepotkan, tapi kau juga punya hutang padaku! Kau harus membayarnya kapan-kapan!"

Untuk membalas perkataan dua sahabatnya itu, Naruto hanya melambaikan tangan. Dia tidak berbalik ataupun menjawab, karena Naruto tak mau menunjukkan tetesan air mata di pipinya atau mungkin getar sesenggukan yang mungkin muncul dalam suaranya. Dia hanya terus berjalan, tak mengetahui bahwa di belakang, wajah kedua sahabatnya kini bersimbah air mata.

"…sampai jumpa…"

~•~

Di salah satu bagian hutan negara Hi yang sangat jarang dijamah tangan manusia, tergeletak sebuah padang rumput yang rupawan. Di hamparan hijau daun seluas mata memandang ini, yang dipagari oleh pepohonan lebat nan elok, bertiup arus angin yang seakan abadi, laksana tak tersentuh oleh perubahan waktu.

Di tengah-tengah padang rumput inilah, sebatang pohon yang kecil namun rindang daunnya, hidup seakan menjadi pusat alam di sekitarnya. Dekat pangkalnya, ada sebuah batu bundar namun permukaan atasnya datar, menjadikannya sebuah tempat sempurna untuk menikmati keindahan anugrah Tuhan ini, terutama bagi segelintir yang berhasil menemukannya.

Dan di atas batu inilah, duduk seorang gadis jelita, dengan rambut merah panjang yang seakan ikut menari dalam alunan angin. Namun walaupun telah dihadapkan dengan keindahan sedemikian rupa, wajah gadis itu justru menunjukkan ketidaktenangan. Berkali-kali ia membenarkan kimono yang melekat di tubuhnya yang lumayan kecil, tomesode berwarna putih bersih, seakan berusaha mencari sesuatu untuk dikerjakan. Dalam beberapa jam terakhir ini, dia terus bolak-balik antara berdiri dan duduk, bagaikan tak bisa menentukan mana yang mau ia lakukan.

Untuk kesekian kalinya, gadis berambut merah itu kembali berdiri dari posisi duduknya di atas batu besar di pinggir padang rumput itu. Seraya menumpukkan kedua tangannya, satu napas panjang terhela dari hidungnya, hanya untuk kembali bercampur dengan udara luar saat terhembus lewat celah di antara bibir merah mudanya.

Kyuubi benci menunggu, karena menunggu selalu membuat perasaannya gelisah. Dan Naruto sudah membuatnya melakukan hal itu sampai 3 jam.

Dia bukannya keberatan saat Naruto mengutarakan tujuan kepergiannya kali ini adalah Konoha. Tetapi walaupun cowok itu bilang kalau dia bisa jaga diri, tetap saja Kyuubi sudah terlanjur khawatir. Bagaimana kalau terjadi apa-apa? Bagaimana kalau ada yang berusaha menghalanginya? Atau, bagaimana kalau dia berubah pikiran-

Pikiran Kyuubi sontak terhenti ketika merasakan dua tangan yang kekar muncul dari belakang dan melingkari tubuh kecilnya, menariknya hingga punggung dan belakang kepala Kyuubi menabrak sesuatu yang lembut. Seraya dekapan itu bertambah erat, aroma yang sangat familier menyerang indera penciuman Kyuubi, membuatnya merasa aman. Menyebabkan seluruh kekhawatirannya menghilang.

"…Kau lama sekali, Naruto."

"Ahaha, maaf, maaf. Rupanya urusannya sedikit lebih rumit dari yang kukira," Naruto menjawab dengan santai, sebelum menundukkan wajahnya sampai cukup untuk bersentuhan dengan wajah Kyuubi, hanya untuk disapa oleh wajah cantik yang cemberut. "Kau marah?"

"…Nggak kok," sahut Kyuubi pelan sambil memalingkan wajah. "Aku cuma khawatir…kalau-kalau kau…"

"Apa? Berubah pikiran?" tebak Naruto, yang sangat tepat sasaran. "Kenapa sepertinya susah sekali bagimu untuk lebih percaya padaku sih…?"

"A-aku bukannya tidak percaya…tapi kan…"

"Aku mencintaimu," perkataan Naruto yang tidak ia kira dengan sukses membuat wajah Kyuubi merona. "Dan seisi dunia sekalipun takkan bisa menghalangiku dari kembali kepadamu."

"…Dasar…" terdengar Kyuubi menggumam. "Baka."

Setelah itu mereka diam, puas hanya dengan kesunyian. Menikmati angin semilir yang menggoyang-goyangkan helai rambut mereka, membenamkan diri semakin dalam ke kesejukan yang dihadiahkan oleh alam dan kehangatan yang disimpan oleh tubuh pasangan mereka.

"Hei, Naruto…" Kyuubi memecah kesunyian. "Bisakah aku bertanya sesuatu…?"

"Apa?"

"Apakah…" Kyuubi terdengar ragu. "Apakah aku…memang sudah tak memiliki aura chakra lagi…?"

"…?" Naruto mengerutkan dahi, keheranan. "Ya. Kenapa?"

"Kalau begitu, saat kau menemukanku malam itu…apakah itu hanya kebetulan?"

"Aku tak tahu apa yang membuatmu bertanya begitu. Tapi aku bisa jamin apa yang terjadi malam itu, bukanlah kebetulan."

"T-tapi, bagaimana-"

"Aku **memang **merasakan aura chakra," Naruto melanjutkan seakan tak mendengar protes Kyuubi. "Tapi bukan milikmu. Aura chakra itu sangat lemah dan buram. Tapi aura chakra itu seakan memberitahuku tentang keberadaanmu. Dan saat aku menemukanmu, akhirnya aku sadar siapa pemiliknya."

"S-siapa…?" suara Kyuubi sekarang tak lebih nyaring dari bisikan.

Naruto tersenyum lembut, kemudian menurunkan tangan kanannya ke perut Kyuubi, sebelum mengelus-elusnya penuh kasih sayang. "**Dia**," katanya. "Bahkan sebelum lahir, dia telah menyatukan kita."

Wajah Kyuubi sekarang adalah potret shock dan keterkejutan. "K…k-kau tahu…?" dia bertanya, suaranya kecil seakan sedang ketakutan. "Kau benar-benar tahu…?"

"Tentu saja aku tahu," jawab Naruto yakin. "Yang aku tidak tahu, adalah kenapa kau menyembunyikan hal ini dariku."

"A-aku…" Kyuubi yang benar-benar gugup hanya bisa memalingkan wajah, tak mampu membalas tatapan Naruto yang seakan bisa melihat jauh ke dalam hatinya. "Kau…tak marah…?"

"Apa? Marah? Dengar ini!"

Pekikan kecil terlepas dari bibir Kyuubi ketika Naruto melepaskannya. Gadis itu hanya bisa memperhatikan saat Naruto berjalan maju beberapa langkah, menghela napas kuat-kuat, dan berteriak, "AKU SEORANG AYAAHH!" yang menimbulkan gema di padang rumput itu.

Naruto berbalik, kemudian menangkap tubuh Kyuubi yang masih terpana dengan kedua tangannya. Detik berikutnya, Kyuubi sadar bahwa Naruto telah mengangkatnya ke udara, kemudian memutar-mutarnya sambil tertawa-tawa penuh riang gembira. "Marah? **Marah**?Aku justru sangat, sangat, SANGAT bahagia!"

"Aahh! N-Naruto, hentikan! Turunkan aku!"

"Ah, maaf, maaf. Kita tidak mau kalau si kecil sampai terluka kan?" kata Naruto sambil membiarkan Kyuubi kembali berdiri di atas kakinya sendiri, walau dia masih tidak mau melepaskan gadis itu dari dalam dekapannya. "Jadi? Kenapa kau nggak pernah bilang?"

"H-habisnya, aku takut kalau perasaanmu tentang hal ini tidak sama denganku. Mengingat kau adalah manusia, dan aku…"

"Hei, Kyuubi, lihat aku," Naruto menangkupkan tangannya di pipi Kyuubi, dan mendongakkan wajah Kyuubi agar mereka bertatap mata. "Aku sudah pernah bilang dulu, dan akan kukatakan sekali lagi. Aku tidak peduli kau ini siluman, setan, iblis atau apa, karena kau **adalah** Kyuubi, dan Kyuubi adalah satu-satunya gadis yang kucintai." Naruto berlutut, hingga wajahnya berhadapan dengan perut Kyuubi. "Biarpun dia adalah setengah siluman, itu tak mengubah fakta bahwa dia adalah anakku. Anak kita. Dan aku sangat menyayanginya."

Ketika Naruto mulai menggosok-gosokkan wajah di perut Kyuubi, tepat di ikatan obi kimononya, gadis itu tak kuasa mencegah rona merah padam yang kini menginvasi kedua pipinya. Semenjak peristiwa malam itu, Naruto menjadi seperti orang yang baru lepas dari kekang dan seakan tak pernah puas menunjukkan kasih sayangnya.

Tidak, bukannya Kyuubi keberatan dengan sifatnya yang itu. Dia hanya tidak suka bagaimana setiap perbuatan mesra Naruto selalu berhasil membuat dia tersipu malu macam anak gadis sekolahan yang baru tahu namanya jatuh cinta.

"S-sudah dong…" rengek Kyuubi pelan sambil berusaha menarik-narik rambut pirang Naruto, berusaha menjauhkan wajah sang pemuda yang menempel ke perutnya. "Malu nih…"

"Nggak mau. Aku kan harus memastikan kalau anak ini tahu siapa ayahnya." Naruto malah melingkarkan lengannya makin kuat di seputar pinggang Kyuubi. "Ahh, aku bisa membayangkan dia mewarisi matamu. Dia pasti akan jadi gadis yang sangat cantik."

Mendengar opini itu, terang saja Kyuubi jadi keberatan. "Jangan konyol, Naruto. Dia akan menjadi seorang anak laki-laki yang tampan, dengan mata biru langit sepertimu."

Kali ini, Naruto yang tidak terima. "Hahaha, kau bicara apa sih, Kyuubi? Jangan sebut anak gadis kita sebagai cowok dong."

"Dia **memang** cowok." Kyuubi bersikeras.

Naruto kini berdiri dengan mata bersinar menantang. "Cewek."

"Cowok."

"Cewek."

"Cowok!"

"Cewek!"

"Pokoknya COWOK!"

"Nggak bisa! Harus CEWEK!"

Begitulah. Suasana damai nan syahdu yang semula merupakan deskripsi padang rumput itu, kini rusak begitu saja ketika dua sejoli yang ada di dalamnya mulai bertikai dalam sebuah perang mulut yang sama sekali tidak memperhatikan volume suara.

"Jangan meremehkan insting seorang ayah ya! Aku yakin–nggak, aku **tahu **dia bakal lahir sebagai anak gadis! Bukan cowok!"

"Dan kau juga jangan meremehkan intuisi seorang ibu! Lagipula, bukankah yang sedang mengandung itu aku?"

Dan mereka terus bertengkar seperti itu, dalam durasi dan kenyaringan yang cukup untuk membuat bahkan pepohonan pun sweatdrop. Mereka baru berhenti setelah keduanya sama-sama tersengal-sengal kehabisan napas.

"Hah…hah…" karena staminanya jauh lebih inferior, Kyuubi butuh waktu yang lebih lama agar bisa mengembalikan kenormalan napasnya. Dan ketika saat itu tiba, dia mendapati kalau Naruto kini memandanginya sambil senyum-senyum. "Apa? Kalau kaukira kau sudah menang, maka lupakan. Aku masih kuat untuk berdebat lebih lama lagi-"

Dan dia dikejutkan oleh Naruto yang tiba-tiba menciumnya tanpa peringatan sedikitpun. "E-eh? K-k-kau…"

"Kau ini memang benar-benar keras kepala…" Naruto menarik gadis itu ke pelukannya, sambil mengecup ubun-ubunnya dengan penuh rasa cinta. "Tapi, kau tetap saja membuatku tergila-gila…"

"…Uuhh…" rona merah dan rasa malu yang kembali dengan kekuatan penuh memaksa Kyuubi untuk menyembunyikan wajahnya di dada Naruto yang bidang. "Biarpun kau bicara manis begitu, aku tetap takkan mengubah pendapatku tentang anak kita, Baka Naruto…"

"Hahaha, siapa juga yang bilang aku masih mempermasalahkan hal itu? Aku tak peduli mau dia jadi cowok atau cewek, aku akan tetap mencintainya! Lagipula, aku ingin sebuah keluarga yang besar!"

Lalu Naruto menyadari kalau Kyuubi sedang memandanginya dengan aneh, "…Ada apa?"

"A-ah, tidak. Hanya saja, entah bagaimana, keinginanmu itu sama persis dengan keinginanku…"

"Bukan kebetulan kok, kalau kita bisa memiliki keinginan yang sama," kata Naruto. "Kita berdua telah sebatang kara sejak terlahir ke dunia ini. Jadi bukan hal yang aneh kalau kita ingin punya banyak anak."

"Hehehe, kau benar sekali," Kyuubi tertawa kecil sambil menyandarkan wajahnya ke dada bidang Naruto. "Jadi, kau mau punya berapa?"

"Tenang saja, kita tidak perlu terburu-buru kok. Bukankah semuanya harus selalu berawal di angka satu?"

"Naruto…" Kyuubi tersenyum simpul. "Sayang sekali, tapi yang kau katakan itu keliru."

"Heh? Oh ayolah, apanya yang-" Naruto tiba-tiba berhenti bicara dengan mulut yang masih terbuka. Kemudian, lambat-lambat, dia menatap Kyuubi dengan mata yang melebar. "Tunggu, apakah…? Jangan-jangan…?"

"Ya," Kyuubi memandang ke bawah, mengindikasikan perutnya. "Mereka kembar."

Naruto terdiam di tempat untuk beberapa saat, dengan mata sebulat bola tenis dan rahang yang tampak seperti tergantung. Dan terus saja begitu untuk beberapa menit, seakan-akan waktu baru saja membeku baginya, membuat gadis di depannya mulai cemas. "Naruto…?" Tak ada jawaban. Kyuubi mendekat dan meletakkan telapak tangannya di pipi Naruto, namun tetap tak ada reaksi. "Hei, jangan buat aku takut begini dong…"

Di saat yang tak disangka-sangka, mata Naruto yang dari tadi kosong mendadak bersinar, dan detik berikutnya, Kyuubi sadar kalau dia sudah telentang di atas rumput. "N-Naruto-" Mulut Kyuubi langsung terhambat dari menciptakan kata setelah Naruto menabrakkan bibirnya.

"Mmnn…! Mnh…!" Kyuubi mengerang dengan sia-sia, karena ia telah terperangkap oleh tubuh Naruto yang jauh lebih besar darinya. "Nnh…" Mungkin karena Naruto sudah terlalu lama tak menciumnya seperti ini, atau mungkin juga karena dia memang lemah secara alamiah pada setiap ciuman Naruto. Yang manapun alasannya, pemberontakan Kyuubi mulai melonggar, yang bisa dilihat dari tangannya yang awalnya mendorong-dorong dada Naruto, kini berubah meremas-remas jaket pemuda itu.

"Hmh…Naru…to…" seakan bisa merasakan bahwa gadis itu mulai kehabisan oksigen, Naruto dengan cepat menjauhkan wajahnya. Namun seakan tak peduli pada fakta bahwa dia masih terengah, gadis yang tertindih tubuhnya itu malah meraih kepala Naruto dan berjuang menariknya kembali ke bawah. "Jangan berhenti…"

Naruto, sebagaimana seorang cowok yang sedang diperintah hormon, mematuhinya dengan senang hati. Setiap kecupan berlangsung lambat dan lama, menyerupai sebuah alunan musik klasik yang mendayu-dayu. Dan setiap kali ciuman mereka melibatkan rongga mulut yang terbuka, Naruto selalu mengambil kesempatan untuk melilitkan lidah mereka dalam sebuah dansa yang dibarengi indahnya musik rintihan Kyuubi.

Tidak perlu sampai 5 menit bagi Kyuubi untuk tenggelam dalam euforia, matanya tidak fokus dan seluruh tubuhnya lemas kehilangan tenaga. Akan tetapi, bukan Naruto namanya kalau tidak bisa membuat perhatian Kyuubi kembali terpusat padanya.

"Aku mencintaimu…" dia berbisik di telinga Kyuubi, napasnya yang hangat membuat sang gadis gemetaran. "Sangat, sangat, sangat mencintaimu…"

…

"Hei…" Kyuubi memutar-mutar jari telunjuknya di tempatnya merebahkan kepala: dada Naruto. "Yang tadi…kenapa kau tiba-tiba melakukan itu sih?"

"Hem?" Naruto menghentikan kegiatannya: mengelus kepala Kyuubi. "Yang mana?"

"Oh, ayolah, kau pikir yang mana lagi…!"

"Eh, serius. Yang mana?" nada suara Naruto tidak menyiratkan kebohongan. "Apa maksudmu saat aku menindihmu dengan tiba-tiba, menciumi kamu sampai kau tidak bisa bicara, atau saat aku melepaskan ikatan obimu setelah kau memintaku dengan penuh nafsu-"

"Baik, baik, BAIK…!" Kyuubi, yang kini wajahnya sudah merah padam, menyela sebelum Naruto sempat menceritakan segmen yang lebih memalukan lagi tentang aktivitas 'kecil' mereka. Sungguh, andai dia tidak tahu kalau Naruto memang menjawab dengan sungguh-sungguh, Kyuubi pasti sudah menonjok belahan jiwanya itu. "Maksudku, apa yang membuatmu melakukan semua itu?"

"…" Naruto hanya bangkit duduk, tidak menjawab satu kata pun.

"Naruto…?" Kyuubi ikut duduk, dahinya sedikit berkerut. Mengingat sifat sang pemuda yang tak pernah malu-malu mengungkapkan isi hati, Kyuubi tak bisa menganggap diamnya Naruto ini sebagai sebuah pertanda baik. "A-anu, kau tidak usah menjawab kalau kau tidak mau-"

Tapi Kyuubi terpaksa berhenti bicara karena bibirnya telah disegel oleh jari telunjuk Naruto. Dengan senyum tipis menghiasi wajahnya, Naruto menepuk-nepuk pahanya. Kyuubi, walau bingung, menurut tanpa banyak tanya, beringsut maju dan naik ke pangkuan Naruto.

"…Aku hanya takjub," Naruto tiba-tiba berkata sehabis Kyuubi menyandarkan punggung padanya dengan nyaman. "Terlalu takjub."

"Tak…jub…?" Kyuubi mengulangi dengan ragu.

Naruto mengangguk mengiyakan. "Kau benar-benar seorang wanita yang mengagumkan, kau tahu itu?" Naruto meraih tubuh Kyuubi dan merengkuhnya dalam pelukan yang erat. "Ketika aku sudah mengira bahwa kebahagiaanku sudah mencapai puncaknya, kau malah membuktikan sebaliknya dengan membuatku lebih bahagia lagi."

"Kurasa itu wajar kan? Setelah semua yang kauberikan dan korbankan untukku, aku setidaknya bisa sedikit membalas budi…"

"Oh ho, tapi aku takkan mau kalah begitu saja," tukas Naruto. "Akan kubuktikan bahwa aku juga bisa membuatmu jauh lebih bahagia lagi…" Naruto mendekatkan bibirnya ke telinga sang gadis. "…Uzumaki Kyuubi."

Kalimat itu cukup untuk membuat Kyuubi terdiam terpana. "…Uzumaki…?" Suaranya tenggelam dalam nada keterkejutan dan ketidakpercayaan. "Naruto, kau bicara apa…?"

"Bukankah itu sudah jelas?" dalam keterpanaannya, Kyuubi hampir tidak sadar bahwa tangan kirinya kini sudah ada di depan wajah, diangkat oleh Naruto, membuatnya sadar bahwa di jari manisnya sudah terpasang sebuah cincin bertatahkan sebuah permata merah yang identik dengan warna matanya sendiri. "Kyuubi, bersediakah kau menjadi istriku?"

Tapi jawaban Kyuubi hanyalah kesunyian, yang sebagian besar mungkin disebabkan karena gadis berambut merah itu masih terlalu sibuk mencerna peristiwa yang baru saja terjadi padanya. Naruto…menyelipkan cincin ini ke jari manisnya…dan melamarnya? Apakah ini mimpi? Mungkin semacam ilusi?

"N-Naruto…" bahkan saat dia berhasil mengeluarkan suara, Kyuubi terdengar seperti berkaok. "A-aku…"

"Asal kau tahu saja, aku takkan menerima kata 'tidak'," Naruto menukas cepat-cepat. "Kau hanya punya satu pilihan, dan itu adalah jadi istriku."

Andai ini hanya lelucon, maka Kyuubi pasti sudah mengomeli Naruto karena nadanya yang sangat memaksa itu. Tapi saat mereka bertemu pandang, Kyuubi jelas-jelas melihat bahwa setelah semua yang ia katakan, mata Naruto malah menyimpan kegugupan dan kecemasan yang luar biasa besar, memberitahunya bahwa pemuda itu tidak sedang bercanda.

Sangkaan bahwa dia sedang bermimpi langsung hancur ketika Kyuubi merasakan aliran air yang hangat melintasi pipinya.

"Eh…?" Kyuubi menjangkau pipinya. Dan benar, jari lentiknya langsung basah.

"Eh?" Naruto mengeluarkan kata yang sama, namun dengan reaksi yang 180 derajat berbeda. Kalau wajah Kyuubi masih terlihat seakan tidak sadar akan keadaannya, Naruto malah langsung panik dan mulai mengekspresikan kekhawatirannya dalam serentetan kata dan tindakan.

…yang langsung dibungkam oleh Kyuubi dengan sebuah gestur sederhana. Melingkarkan tangannya di leher Naruto dan memeluknya erat-erat.

"Ya…" dua hari lalu, Naruto telah membaca dua kata yang mampu membuat dunianya ambruk tertulis dalam selembar kertas. Tapi hari ini, dia mendengar dua kata yang membuat kehidupannya laksana berubah menjadi surga dunia. "Aku bersedia…"

~•~

"Jadi, apa yang akan kita lakukan sekarang?"

"Aku berpikir untuk meninggalkan negara ini, dan menetap di tempat lain," jawab Naruto sambil mengenakan kembali jubah merahnya. "Kita bisa mencoba negara Kaminari, atau mungkin kau lebih suka pulau Mikazuki? Atau…kita bisa bertualang dulu sambil mencari tempat yang cocok."

"Aku sebenarnya tidak terlalu peduli soal itu," Kyuubi, yang masih duduk di tanah, menjawab dengan jujur. "Di manapun tidak masalah bagiku, asalkan aku bisa bersamamu."

Naruto mengulurkan tangannya untuk menarik Kyuubi sampai berdiri. "Kita berpikiran sama, kalau begitu."

Namun sebelum pergi, mereka tak bisa menahan keinginan untuk menolehkan kepala, memberi satu tatapan terakhir ke belakang.

Pada masa lalu yang akan segera mereka tinggalkan.

Pada kenangan-kenangan penuh penderitaan yang akan segera mereka lupakan.

Ke arah salah satu chapter dari kisah kehidupan yang akan segera tamatkan.

Kyuubi menatap Naruto, "Apakah kau menyesalinya?"

**Untuk selanjutnya, mereka siap menulisi lembar kehidupan dengan tinta madu.**

Naruto membalas tatapan Kyuubi. Saat menjawab, suaranya gamblang, "Tidak. Takkan pernah."

**Dan di dalamnya, akan tersulam sebuah kisah cinta yang baru.**

Naruto mengeratkan genggaman tangannya. "Ayo."

Mereka menatap ke depan, dan menghilang dalam satu kilatan sinar keemasan.

**The End**

**~0~**

**-A New Love Story-**

**A Work of Romance by The Wacky Author**

**January 2011**

**Hamba sangat berharap ending ini memuaskan Anda semua. Terima kasih karena sudah menemani dan membimbing hamba yang bego ini selama 7 bulan. Terima kasih atas reviewnya. Terima kasih atas segalanya.**

**I will see you all again. In another time. In another fic.**

**Galerians, out and over.**


End file.
